Harry Potter and the Angel of Darkness
by xAkix
Summary: Sequel to my version of OotP. Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Trouble's brewing at school. BIG trouble. HPCC. This was written in 2003 when I was 12. Errors in spelling and grammar have intentionally been left in to preserve my 12 yr old self as a writer.
1. Cho's Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

"Harry Potter and the Angel of Darkness" –Year 6

By, Me

© By Akira May 9, 2003

**Chapter One: Cho's Invitation**

Harry Potter lay in his room. The day was July 31st. His birthday. He was now sixteen. Harry Potter is a wizard. A very powerful one, too. For his own protection, he is to stay with his evil aunt and uncle and he has to deal with the torment of his extremely fat cousin, Dudley. It was two in the morning and Harry lay awake thinking of nothing of much importance.

"I'm sixteen today. I've been sixteen for two hours." Harry said aloud to himself.

He groaned and rolled over on his side. His birthday would pass by and Dursleys wouldn't even care. He only received presents from his friends in his world and of course from, Sirius Black, his godfather and Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and gamekeeper at his wizarding school, Hogwarts.

"I wonder what Cho is up to…" He wondered.

Harry and Cho had been going out the previous year. And that previous summer, she sent him a magic journal. And just a few months before the summer, he and Cho had performed the Order of the Phoenix. Cho had died, but was revived by phoenix tears and Harry's own tears. And without even realizing it, Harry got up and went over to his desk and opened the journal and opened it.

"Cho!" He hissed loudly into it.

He heard a muffled moan and a thud as he heard Cho distinctly say "Ow!" And she replied with, "What?"

"You ok? I heard a thud…" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I had the journal open on my desk and I fell out of bed. It's two in the morning, what's up?" Cho replied, sound much more awake.

"Well, sorry to wake you up this early in the morning, but I can't get to sleep…do you think he's still alive?" Harry said.

"It's alright…what exactly are you talking about? Who? Who do you think is still alive? I'm confused."

"Voldemort."

"Oh. Well, I really don't know. I doubt it."

"I think he's still alive…I just have an odd feeling…that he's still out there…"

"Don't worry yourself about it. You're probably just paranoid, after what happened…you know, the Order of the Phoenix…"

"Yeah…you're probably right…"

"I'll be inviting you over sometime next week."

"Well, you go and get some sleep, ok?"

"Yeah…you too…"

"'Bye."

"'Bye."

His journal remained open as words appeared in Cho's handwriting.

'I'll see you soon!' They read. The journal shut itself and Harry crawled back into bed. He finally felt drowsy and closed his eyes as he slept through the remaining hours until morning.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Huh?" Harry wondered, opening his eyes to dawn's light.

He looked around the room blindly searching for his glasses. He put them on and quickly scanned the room, his eyes finally resting upon the window where at least six owls hovered impatiently.

Harry got up, opened the window, walked over to his bureau, and pulled out some clothes to wear. The owls landed on his bed and dropped their letters. He was nearly blinded by an envelope that was from Fred and George that flashed multiple color patterns each second. Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, reading the flashy blue ink handwriting.

_Hey Harry!_

_Happy Birthday! We're inviting you to attend your own party that will be held at Cho's house, TODAY!!! Someone will come and pick you up, very soon! But first, open all the rest of your letters, eat something and just innocently wait in your bedroom until you hear the doorbell ring three times. Even if the Dursleys won't let you go, all of us will make sure you do. See you at your party!!!_

_Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Ginny, Percy, and Molly Weasley, Cho, Akira, Tai, Li, and Jane Chang, Hagrid, Snuffles, and Hermione Granger._

Harry did as the letter had said and proceeded to open the rest of his letters, each one attached to a parcel. He opened Ron's next. It turned out to be a moving poster of the Ireland Quidditch Team playing against Bulgaria. Scribbled on the back was a short note.

Took me nearly almost two years to get it right…ever since I saw it at the World Cup two years ago, I've been working on it. Now it's finally done. Hope you like it!

_-Ron-_

Harry grinned and reached for the parcel from Hermione. It was a book. On the inner side of the cover was a short note from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday! Yeah I know it's a book. It isn't any book, though! It's "Quidditch Through the Ages Volume 2!" It even includes Hogwarts house teams. You're in it!!! It also includes Durmstrang's teams and Beauxbatons's teams. Have fun!_

_-Hermione_

He flipped to the table of contents and scanned the page. His eyes rested on 'Hogwarts Teams' he quickly flipped to the corresponding page that was listed and saw the Hufflepuff team. He turned a few pages until he saw a picture of the entire team, taken a year or two ago. Harry spotted the image of himself that waved at him. He shut the book in surprise and reached for Cho's present, only, it wasn't there. It was just a letter. He hurriedly opened it and read it.

_Harry,_

_I know you're wondering where your present is, I have it. It's a surprise. It's at my house, when you come to the party…I think you'll like it…I'm sure you've gotten the invitation by now…the rest of your presents are just cakes. One from Snuffles and one from Hagrid. See you soon!_

_Cho_

Harry quickly pulled on the clothes that he had laid out for himself minutes earlier. The owls had gone and Hedwig remained in her cage, somewhat ruffled. Harry opened his bedroom door and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hello." He said dully to Uncle Vernon who was reading the paper.

"Hello…Sixteen, are you? Well, happy birthday to you boy." Vernon said gruffly.

Harry stood there in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. His usually hateful Uncle just wished him 'happy birthday'.

"Um…thank you, sir." Harry said, unsticking his throat.

He sat down at the table as his aunt placed a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of him.

"It's for your birthday."

"Hey Potter, that Cho girl, you know her?" Dudley asked.

Dudley had been talking about Cho ever since he had seen her say goodbye to Harry at King's Cross.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Do you think she'd like someone, like me?" Dudley asked, puffing out his chest.

"I don't know…but she's from my world. She's a witch." Harry answered, laughing at the mortified expression on Dudley's face.

He started on his breakfast and found that he couldn't finish it.

"Here, Dudley, you finish it." Harry said, shoving his plate to his right.

"Thanks!" Dudley exclaimed, swallowing the rest in one bite.

Harry walked upstairs to his bedroom and waited. Then he heard it. The doorbell ringing three times. He bolted down the stairs and answered the door. He came face to face with Cho and her family.

"Harry!" Cho exclaimed, practically jumping into his arms. "I have missed you so much!!!"

"Hi Cho. I've missed you too…" Harry replied, hugging Cho.

They broke their embrace.

"Heh…I knew it…Choey had a boyfriend." Said a boy of about eighteen.

"Tai!" Cho snapped.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Tai Chang. Cho's older brother. Probably never mentioned me to him, did ya, Choey?" Tai asked playfully.

"No…but you were gone, last year!" Cho said.

"It doesn't matter…" Tai replied.

"Nice to meet you, Tai." Harry said.

"You too…and who exactly is that muggle drooling at the sight of Cho?" Tai asked uncertainly.

"Dudley!" Harry yelled. "What're you doing?!"

"Hi Cho…Will you go out with me?" Dudley asked.

"Uh…No! I'm taken!" Cho said, backing away from Dudley and towards Harry.

"What do you need Potter for? He's no one important…" Dudley commented.

"Well neither are you." Cho spat.

"Humph! Well, Potter's no prize, but you are." Dudley persisted.

"And you believe you are? You're no prize yourself."

"Potter here knows nothing and he's just a nobody who just wants to be somebody big. He's a player, Cho!"

"That's it! I've had it with your insults!"

Cho pulled out her wand from her back pocket and pointed it at Dudley. She was uttering an incantation. Harry took her wand from her grasp, put it in his pocket, and restrained Cho from leaping onto Dudley and tearing him to pieces.

"Let's just go." Akira said suggestively.

By now, Petunia and Vernon were at the door, saw Cho's family and Harry running up the street dozens of brooms, and were mounting them. They were kicking off when Vernon reached for Cho's broomtail and pulled her down.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Vernon growled.

"Cho, quick, on my broom!" Harry yelled.

She jumped onto Harry's broom, which was already four feet above her and she grabbed onto the handle.

"Go!" She urged.

Harry put on a burst of speed and Cho swung herself onto the broom and held on as both of them sped towards the rest of Cho family. They passed Ron's house and All nine Weasleys rushed towards them on their brooms. Ron was sharing his broom with Hermione. Together the group of sixteen flew to Cho's beautiful home.

Waiting for them at the door was a shaggy black dog and Hagrid. Everyone dismounted their brooms and placed them someplace on the yard.


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Party**

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed in a state of shocked joy. "And Snuffles!"

Snuffles woofed in greeting and Hagrid tipped his hat. Akira bolted through the front door closely followed by Tai.

"Hurry up!!!" Akira yelled.

"Ok, hold up!" Tai yelled back.

The front door slammed shut.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "I know about the party and everything, but why the rush to get in?"

"Uhh…" Cho said nervously.

Mr. Chang placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and winked at Cho. She nodded and took Harry's hand, leading him to the rolling hills that the both of them had rolled down the previous summer. She stood by the edge of the hill gazing at the view, watching the wind ripple the grass. Harry stood by her side watching also. He smiled mischievously and his green eyes sparkled. He snuck up behind Cho and gave her a slight push down the hill. Cho grabbed Harry's left arm as she fell, pulling him down with her. The two of them rolled around in the grass, laughing and smiling. Harry gave Cho a simple peck on the lips and both of them heard Cho's father calling them inside. Both of them sat up and walked up the hill. Their clothes were stained with grass stains and dirt and their hair was filled with bits of dry grass and earth.

They walked in the door and Tai was sitting on a chair drinking a glass of milk and was in the process of swallowing, but spit out what was in his mouth onto the floor when he saw Harry and Cho.

"What happened to you two?" Tai asked, choking on his milk.

"We rolled down the hill…" Harry said.

"…Together." Cho finished.

"Ah…I see…well go and get yourselves cleaned up. Dress in semi-formal semi-casual clothes." Tai said as both went up the staircase.

"Are you going to clean that up or are you leaving it to soak into the carpet?" Cho asked, pointing at the milk on the floor.

"Oh…right…" Tai said.

He took out his wand and gave it a wave and the milk disappeared.

"Happy?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Cho replied.

She continued up the stairs, Harry following behind her. Cho reached her bedroom door, and Harry reached his. They opened their doors and quickly shut them as they both opened their boudoirs and pulled out some clothes. Harry grabbed a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a dark green sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted. He quickly put them on and opened his door to see Cho opening her door wearing a stunning outfit. She wore a black mini skirt and a beaded baby pink halter top. Her hair was in a messy bun secured by a chopstick and she topped it off with silver maple leaf earrings that sparkled in the light.

"Wow. Cho…you look…great." Harry said.

"Thanks. You look ravishing." Cho replied.

"You're welcome…" Harry said, taking Cho's arm leading her down the stairs.

Cho's earrings sparkled and she smiled broadly at Harry. The reached the first floor and saw Akira emerging from her bedroom wearing light blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt adorned with hearts. She saw Harry and Cho and stared for a second.

"You guys look great." Akira complemented.

"Thanks. You look good too." Harry and Cho responded.

"Hey! Move outta the way! Clear the stairway!" yelled Tai as he slid down the rail.

He wore some baggy khaki shorts and a collared black and gray plaid shirt. He reached the bottom of the rail, landing on Akira, Cho, and Harry. He helped Harry up and then Akira. When he reached for Cho's hand he exclaimed, "Who is this beautiful thing? Surely she can't be my sister! She doesn't look like Cho. What do you think Aki?"

"I dunno…she may be an imposter that kind of looks like our sister…" Akira replied, playing along.

"Oh shut up both of you. Of course it's me. Stop acting like idiots!" Cho said, annoyed.

"Yep, it's Cho alright. She's got the feisty attitude and sparkling personality…" Tai said.

"Oh quiet, you!" Cho snapped. "Come Harry, we're going outside."

Cho opened the back door, led him in the direction of the gazebo, and saw nothing but black darkness.

"There's nothing here…" Harry said.

Akira, Tai, and Cho were all grinning inside but on the outside, their expressions remained blank.

"I can't see anything…" Akira complained.

"There isn't a single thing here! Not anything!" Harry said, hearing his voice echo.

His eyes caught a glimmer of something shiny. At first he thought it was Cho's earrings shining from the moonlight, but then he saw a golden spark. Then more and more sparks. The sparks shot into the air and became fireworks. The thick red and gold smoke from the fireworks clouded Cho, Harry, Tai, and Akira's vision for a second. As the smoke cleared, Harry saw a long table lit with tiny candles floating in glass dishes filled with water. Food was laid out upon the table and each place was filled except for four open chairs.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Cho, Akira, Tai, Hagrid, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Molly, Mr. Chang, Mrs. Chang, and Sirius all shouted.

"Wow. This is just, amazing. It's great! Really it is." Harry said, overwhelmed.

"Come Harry dear, have a seat." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Harry took a seat and Cho sat on his right side. Akira took a seat on Cho's right and Tai sat on Harry's left.

"You all did this for me?" Harry asked.

"But of course! The Dursleys couldn't even care less about your birthday!" exclaimed Fred.

"Well, thanks." Harry said.

"You're welcome." Cho said, smiling at Harry.

"Get the cake." Cho whispered to Akira.

Akira nodded and dashed around the corner. She returned holding a large cake. Tai was distracting Harry from seeing the cake by talking to him. Akira quickly set the cake in front of Cho and both she and her sister quickly lit the candles.

"What're you-" Harry started.

He saw the cake that was now in front of him and read the emerald green frosting that read 'Happy Birthday Harry! We send you happy wishes. Love, all of us.'

"Thank you. This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had…" Harry said.

"Make a wish." Cho said softly.

Harry closed his eyes as he thought to himself 'What should I wish for? I have nothing more that I want…I suppose I'll wish that Cho, her family, her friends, and I shall be protected from all evils.' He blew out the candles and everyone at the table clapped and cheered, shouting "Yay!"

"Time for some cake!" George said, licking his lips.

Cho stood up and cut the cake into pieces and gave everyone a piece. Everyone ate their piece of cake and shared happy chatter with one another. Soon it was time for Cho to give Harry his present.

"Hey Cho, where's your brother, Tai?" Harry asked, his eyes searching for him at the table.

"He's probably using the bathroom." Akira replied.

"Yeah…I'm sure he is. Aki, get that thing…" Cho said.

"What thing?" Akira asked.

"The paper!" Cho answered.

"Oh. Right." Akira said.

She went to the table and pulled out a small folded up piece of paper under her plate.

"Here Harry. Read this." Akira said, handing the paper to him.

He unfolded it and saw that it was a copy of the Daily Prophet that had been printed just that morning. On the front page was a picture of his godfather and a big headline reading 'Convicted Murderer Sirius Black Innocent and a Free Man.' Harry looked at his godfather and studied him. His robes were new and his hair was neatly cut and put into a small ponytail in the back.

"Y-you're free, Sirius?" Harry asked him.

Sirius nodded as a smile spread across his face.

"And that's only part of your birthday present from Cho." A familiar voice said.

The speaker stepped into the light. It was Tai. He was wearing long gold Quidditch robes bearing two scarlet "L's" on the right side of his chest. A huge orange cat adorned his back. Printed in neat scarlet lettering was "T. Chang"

"Tai, you play Quidditch?" Harry asked amazed.

"I sure do. I'm on an international team! The London Lynxes. I play Seeker, just like you." Tai answered.

"Cool! Are you captain?" Harry wondered.

"Sure am!" Tai said proudly.

"Ok, stop bragging about yourself and get your team ready!" Cho snapped impatiently.

"Yeah alright…" Tai replied, slightly annoyed.

He disappeared into the darkness and returned with six companions each of them with a broom.

"Harry, get your team together. We're gonna play some Quidditch!" Tai exclaimed.

Akira, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Cho didn't need Harry to tell them to get ready. They dashed off to get their brooms in a flash. Cho had gotten Harry's by use of the Summoning Charm and everyone was ready to play.

"Shouldn't we change into robes first?" Akira asked.

"Nah. Just go as you are." Tai said.

"Ok, whatever…" Akira replied.

They mounted their brooms, Tai waved his wand, and a Quidditch field appeared in the meadow.

Mr. Chang, Mrs. Chang, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Sirius were on a grassy slope waiting for them. Mr. Chang had a crate with the four Quidditch balls inside.

"Jane, keep score." Mr. Chang said, addressing his wife.

"Of course. Li, do you need help with that?" Jane asked her husband.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok. If you say so…Arthur, would you like to referee?"

"No. I'm not as young as I used to be…Let Charlie do it." Arthur said, declining the polite offer.

"Charlie! Want to referee?" Li asked.

"Sure!" replied Charlie, grabbing his broom.

Charlie took the crate with the balls in it and placed in the center of the field. Fourteen brooms raced to the ground.

"Alright…Harry, Tai, shake hands." Charlie ordered.

Both shook hands.

"No mean tricks, Tai. Don't tenderize them, they're only kids. No hitting them with your bats or bludgers to the head. With that settled, let's play the game. Mount those brooms!" Charlie said, explaining the rules.

"Charlie, we aren't kids. We're only two years younger than Tai's entire team!" Cho said.

"Yes well, you do have one person who is three years younger than Tai and his team, am I not mistaken?" Charlie answered.

"True…never mind…let's play!" Cho said, finishing up so no one would have to wait too long for the game to begin.

Cho mounted her broom just as everyone else did too. Her miniskirt was quite annoying. She took out her wand and made her skirt longer so it reached a few inches past her knees. She edited the hem of the skirt to her liking by adding some wavy ruffles.

Charlie released the quaffle then the bludgers, and finally the snitch. Cho had caught the quaffle and was speeding away to the goal posts. A bludger zoomed by, making Cho drop the quaffle.

"Hey! Terri! Watch it! That's my sister!" Tai yelled.

"Sorry!" Terri yelled back.

Hermione caught the quaffle and weaved through Tai's team. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Tai!" She yelled. "Won't the muggles see us?"

"No. I made an anti-muggle barrier around the field so if a muggle were to see us, they'd only see us gazing at the stars and just muttering stuff…" Tai replied.

Hermione nodded and tossed the quaffle to Akira. She scored.

"Ten points for Harry's Team!" Jane announced.

Cho was speeding away to make another goal. Then she saw a glimmer of gold that was the snitch. She looked back at Harry. He had seen it and was flying towards her.

"Did you see it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You saw it too?" Cho answered.

Harry nodded and suddenly shot two feet into the air to avoid a bludger that had just passed.

"Twenty points to Tai!"

"Tai's in the lead!!!" Cho yelled.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Don't panic. Just score! I'll give you further instruction. Fred! George! Knock some of those chasers down!" Harry said.

The twins grinned evilly and just as two bludgers were headed for them both, they double-teamed and hit the bludgers back. One hit Terri and the other hit a chaser.

"Yes!" said Fred.

"Excellent!" said George.

Hermione, Cho, and Akira were scoring several goals now that two of the players were out of the game for the time being.

"Harry's team now takes the lead with fifty points against twenty."

Harry gave a thumbs up to Akira and high-fived Hermione and Cho. But their glory did not last long. Tai was barking orders that were inaudible to Harry and his team. Then Terri pelted a bludger right at Ron. Ron didn't see it and got hit and fell off his broom.

"Ron!" cried all the Weasleys, Harry, Cho, and Akira.

Charlie flew in and saved his youngest brother from a nasty fall.

"Ron, you alright?" Charlie asked him.

"Yeah…" said Ron.

"You stay out of the game for a little while ok? I'll have mum get you all fixed up."

"Ok."

Tai's chasers were taking advantage of the situation and scored six goals taking them into the lead. They scored two more goals giving them one hundred points versus Harry's team's fifty points.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Hawkshead attack formation!" Harry replied.

Hermione signaled Akira and Cho over.

"Hawkshead!" Hermione said to them.

The three of them cut through Tai's team like swords. George pelted a bludger at a chaser with the quaffle. The chaser dropped it nicely into Hermione's outstretched hand. She took her aim and scored.

"100 to 60."

Meanwhile Harry was flying overhead looking for the snitch.

"Hi Harry! What you up to?" asked Tai.

"Nothing much…" Harry replied.

Then Harry pulled into a dive.

"I'm not falling for that Wronski Feint Harry!" Tai roared as Harry got further away from him.

Harry pulled out of the dive with a struggling, winged golden ball about the size of a walnut in his hand.

"Harry's team wins! Tai's team with one hundred points and Harry's team with two hundred and ten points!" Jane cheered.

Ron was already feeling better after his bludger injury. He decided to watch the game instead of going back in. He was jumping up and down from excitement. Cho, Akira, Hermione, Fred, and George all flew right towards Harry and hugged him and squeezed him until he thought he couldn't breathe.

"Could you let go? I…can't bre…breathe!" Harry choked.

Instantly everyone released him as he gasped for air.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"That was an easy win, Harry! The Slytherins are much worse." Fred said.

"You'll need new beaters for Gryffindor this year…We already graduated Hogwarts…" George said sadly.

"Just make sure you pick out some superb beaters like us!" Fred said.

"Don't worry I will…" Harry said reassuringly.

"Kids, it's nearly midnight! You've got to get to bed! Tai, I want this Quidditch field gone in five minutes!" Li yelled.

"Yes Dad!" said Cho, Akira, and Tai.

"Yes sir…" said Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny.

"Molly, Arthur, you can stay too, or take your kids home." Jane said warmly.

"We'll take them home…" said Arthur. "The kids haven't exactly gotten a chance to get used to your place to kip for one night."

"Alright…there's floo powder in the parlor on the mantelpiece. Help yourselves." Jane said.

"Kids! We're going home!" said Molly.

"Yes Mum…" said the Weasley children.

"Charlie, Bill, Percy, you can apparatate home," Arthur said. "Your mother and I have to stay to escort Fred, George, Ron and Ginny home."

"We understand." The three of them said before they vanished.

The rest of the Weasleys headed inside and went home.

"Come Harry. You're staying with us." Li said.

Harry nodded and followed Cho, Akira, and Jane inside. Tai was making the Quidditch field disappear and once he finished, he ran inside after Harry, shutting the door and locking it magically.

Cho was already upstairs changing for bed. A knock sounded on her door. She hurriedly pulled on her white silk nightgown and answered it. It was Harry.

"Harry? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Oh nothing…just wanted to say goodnight…that's all…" Harry replied.

"I see…well, goodnight, Harry." Cho said.

"Yes. Goodnight Cho." Harry said.

Cho closed the door silently and Harry went into his room that he was staying in and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed and took off his glasses, falling asleep quickly. Cho put her raven black hair into a long, thin braid and secured the end with a baby blue ribbon. She too, crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	3. The Breakin, Murder, and Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Break-in, Murder, and Kidnapping**

Cho's parents were still awake and were chatting with Sirius and Hagrid.

"Well ah, I best be going then." Hagrid said after a time.

He stood up and strode over to the fireplace and got some floo powder and tossed it into the flames and whispered his destination and was gone.

"You can go upstairs and stay with your godson…we're going to bed soon too." Jane said.

"That I will." Sirius said.

He changed into his Animagi form and climbed up the stairs two at a time and reached the landing. He silently pushed open the door to Harry's room and jumped onto the foot of the bed, underneath the blankets.

Li and Jane were heading to Akira's room and opened her door and found her asleep in her room with a candle lit and a book lying on her face. Jane removed the book and put it away. Li blew out the candle.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Li and Jane whispered.

Both kissed her on the forehead and went up stairs to Cho and Tai's room. They went into Cho's room and gave her a goodnight kiss and went to Tai's room.

"Hi Mum, Dad." Tai said.

"You should be sleeping." Li scolded.

"Yeah…I should…but I'll turn out my light after this." Tai said.

He got out of bed and kissed his mum and dad goodnight. Li and Jane kissed their son goodnight, went to their room, and went to sleep. Tai turned off his lamp, got back into bed, and slept.

After all in the house were sound asleep, around two in the morning, something arrived at the Chang home. A young woman. She took out her wand and unlocked the door. She walked up the stairs, cloaked in black from head to foot. From the darkness the only things distinguishable were her pale blue eyes that pierced the darkness. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. She reached a landing and walked down the hall. She opened a door on her left and found just the person she was searching for. Cho. The woman took out her wand again, binding the girl laying sound asleep on the bed.

Cho awoke and screamed. Two pairs of footsteps rushed down the stairs. Li and Jane blasted open Cho's door and saw the young woman.

"Get away from her!" Jane yelled.

Tai and Harry heard Jane's piercing cry. They rushed to their doors and tried to open them. They didn't budge. Harry turned to Sirius.

"I need you help. Quick! Something's happening!" Harry hissed.

The dog resumed his usual form and helped Harry push against the door.

Tai got out his wand.

"_Reducto!_" He roared.

The door fell to pieces.

Harry and Sirius had gotten a chair and banged it against the door. The door flew open.

"Let her go!" Li yelled.

"No. I need her. I'm afraid you'll never see her again." Said the woman.

Cho struggled to move and did all she could to wriggle free.

"Stop moving!" The woman ordered.

She opened the window in Cho's room, letting an icy cold breeze blow in. Li and Jane cast their stunning spells, but the woman blocked them with her cloak.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The woman yelled.

Jane and Li fell to onto the floor, dead.

Tai ran out of his room, carefully stepping over stray pieces of wood.

Harry and Sirius stumbled out of the door.

The three of them met in the hallway, rushing towards Cho's room. They ran in and saw the woman flying in the air with Cho. Cho struggled more.

"Put me down!!!!!!!" Cho screamed.

"My dear girl, if I put you down, you will surely die. So shut up and stop squirming before I drop you into a lake!" the woman screeched.

Akira had awaken and reached Cho's room.

Tai ran to the window and cursed at the woman. The woman flew away faster and vanished from sight.

"CHO!!!!!!!!!!" wailed Akira.

"Come back with my sister you fucking bitch!!!!!!" yelled Tai.

Harry said nothing. He had lost her again.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, seeing his godson's sad expression.

"I've lost her again…" Harry replied.

"We've all lost her." Akira said, tears streaming down her face.

A large vein twitched in her temple. Her hands balled into fists.

"No! I won't let you take over!" Akira said. "I can't! I won't let it happen!"

"What's wrong with her?" Tai asked. "Wait…the prophecy…"

"What prophecy?" asked Harry and Akira incredulously.

"Sirius, you know more about it than I do…you explain." Tai said.

"Right…you both know about the Order of the Phoenix, last year, right?" Sirius began.

"Yes." Both replied.

"Remember how Dumbledore talked about heart stars and such, and Cho finding new powers when she turned sixteen?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When Cho turns sixteen, she will find her other piece of her heart star. And you remember how she's Rowena Ravenclaw's heir, right? So anyway, Rowena had unique powers. Rowena was no ordinary witch. She is an enchantress. Born of Apollo and a very powerful eastern sorceress…Cho has that sorceress's powers and Apollo's as well. She is an angel. The angel of light…" Sirius finished. "Tai, continue please…"

"Er…ok, well the prophecy says that the angel of light, Cho is born into the world, and she has dormant powers that are of great destruction or something of great good. When she turns sixteen, these powers will awaken and she will see things that no one else can see. She will feel things that no one else can feel. She will do things that no one else can do. But in every light, there is a dark…they only one powerful enough to touch her is of her equal…her captor can only be the angel of darkness. The angel of darkness was spawned from Hades, god of the underworld, and the mother of Salazar Slytherin. The angel of darkness can make her opposite see whatever she wants her to. But the angel of darkness's abilities are unknown…they say that when both collide, the outcome of the battle that occurs, is the future of our world and the muggle world. If darkness wins, the worlds will be swallowed by it and there will no longer be any light. All those who were of the light will be sent to a safe place, the heavens, where they will rest forever, unable to help the corrupt world. If light wins, then darkness will never overcome the light, and eternal peace and happiness will come for both worlds." Tai explained. "Wow! I knew more than I thought! I knew History of Magic was good for me…"

They gave a weak laugh and stopped in seconds.

"Our parents are dead…what are we to do Tai?" Akira asked.

"We'll stay at my cottage. It's quite a ways from here, but we'll be safe." Sirius said.

"We'll get our brooms." Tai said.

"Get me one as well…and some invisibility cloaks or something…" said Sirius.

"_Accio invisibility cloak!_" Harry muttered.

His cloak came to him in about ten minutes. Tai and Akira had found some magic cloaks. Three of them actually, in their parents closet.

"Where did you get those?" Sirius asked.

"We found them in mum and dad's closet. There was a note attached to each of them. They're all different colors. Here, I have the notes, let me read them to you. But there was a letter first…so I'll read that…" Tai said.

"_Dear Tai, Cho, and Akira:_

_If you have discovered these, then we have gone…Tai, your sister probably isn't there because she has been kidnapped. The prophecy has begun. The captor of your sister is the angel of darkness. We do not know her name, just her initials…CK. The cloaks have many magical properties. They can deflect any spell except that of death. The emerald green, to Tai, son, you have great skills in quickness. Green is your favorite color…White, to Cho, for her power in the light. Purple to Akira, for her gift of possession of evil and good. And for her powers in vengeance. The angel of darkness has most likely killed us because of Cho. It must be near her sixteenth birthday now…do not fear, Cho will return to you, unharmed. You will find her on a rainy night, when the moon shines brightly, so bright, it cannot be shielded by the clouds. The angel of darkness will be wounded, and you will encounter her again, but different looking…when Cho finds her true powers and her true form, you will understand everything…Harry's prophecy begins when the angel of darkness's ends. Remember these words, 'No matter how deep the darkness is, a light will always shine through. It will forever shine brightly if you truly believe in it.' We love you, children…_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad"_

"And these are the notes attached to the cloaks." Tai said.

"_Tai,_

_Your cloak gives you the powers of invisibility, strength, knowledge, fighting._

_Cho,_

_Your cloak is very unique…it gives you the powers of invisibility, flight, control of fire, control of wind, apparatation, good hand with a sword or any weapon, summoning, power of eternal light, and many other things that you will discover for yourself._

_Akira,_

_Your cloak gives you abilities. Such as; speed, agility, resourcefulness, acrobatic-like defenses, and levitation._

Akira finished reading. Then another note fluttered out.

"Hmmm…what's this?" She asked. "It's another note…our parents knew more about this prophecy than we ever did! Here, listen to this…"

_One other thing, Cho and Akira, being the women of the family, have a unique trait. Their eyes. When ever they are very emotional, like angry or sad or some other emotion…when that emotion is so strong, Cho's eyes will turn to white, and Akira's to a frosty blue that is near white. But Cho, she can change the color of her very hair! It can turn to various colors, depending on her mood. Her eyes usually end up matching her hair…but when she must release the light within, her hair will turn a very bright white, and you will see the light come from her, and she will be taken to the heavens, then she will choose. Death of peace and love, or a life of pain and hardships. Make sure she chooses wisely._

_Tai, Akira, don't worry. You both will find your sister. The night of a bright full moon, a rainy night…the moon will be so bright that the clouds cannot shadow it…the rain will be heavy rain…now, hurry, go to safety…if we've timed this discovering of the cloaks just right, you have just enough time before………Grab Cho's enchanted journal! Run!_

"Run?" asked Tai.

A smashing was heard downstairs.

"Good enough for me! Let's go!" Akira said.

Harry grabbed Cho's journal and her cloak. The four of them mounted their brooms and soared out the open window. Harry and Sirius shared the invisibility cloak while Akira and Tai wore their magic cloaks. When they were a safe distance away, Akira threw off her hood.

"Whew! That was close…who were they anyway? Are they in the prophecy?" Akira wondered.

"I don't know…" Tai said.

"But I don't want to find out, either…" Sirius said.

"Which way are we going?" Harry asked.

"North east until we reach the border between the Wizard World and the Muggle World." Sirius answered.

"Well, it'll take all night if we keep going at this rate," Tai said. "So we should speed it up a bit."

"Agreed." Said Harry, Akira, and Sirius in unison.

The four of them put on a burst of speed and headed north ward towards the mountains.


	4. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Arrival**

It had been hours since they had left the Chang residence. The sun was nearly risen and Harry was exhausted. He wasn't the only one either. Akira had fallen asleep and was resting her head on her brother's shoulder. Tai looked tired as well, but was doing his best not to give into temptation of falling asleep.

"We're here." Sirius said at last.

They slowed down and landed nicely on the earth.

"Aki, wake up." Tai said quietly.

"Mmmm…no…five more hours…" Akira replied groggily.

"When we get inside you can sleep for five days for all I care, just get up, we're here!" Tai said, roughly shaking her awake.

"Alright! Fine! I'm up ok?" Akira said annoyed, opening her eyes.

"Good." Tai said, with a look of great satisfaction on his face.

"Welcome." Said an oddly familiar voice.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Professor Lupin?" He questioned.

"Yes Harry. It's me. Sirius has been staying with me since he's gotten free. He plans to make it a permanent home…now all of you must be exhausted. Come inside, we'll have a cup of tea. With tea bags…and if you're still tired, you're welcome to sleep as long as you need to. Nobody knows we're here. Except Dumbledore." Lupin replied.

They all walked inside and sat in some comfortable armchairs. Lupin went into the kitchen and returned with tea minutes later.

"So, what's going on?" Lupin asked.

"It's not good, Remus…the prophecy…it's started…" Sirius replied.

"Ah…I see…who is Cimorene's descendant?" Lupin asked.

"Cho Chang." Sirius replied.

"Our sister." Said Tai and Akira.

"Hmmm…I see…when does she turn sixteen?" Lupin questioned.

"This Halloween." Replied Tai and Akira.

"Ninety-two days…When you return to Hogwarts this year, be aware of your surroundings…be aware of those you know." Lupin instructed.

The five of them drank their tea in silence.

"Professor, when is the next full moon?" Harry asked suddenly.

"The next full moon? In four days." Lupin replied.

"In four days, hopefully, we can get Cho back." Tai said, catching on.

"But it needs to be raining…" Akira noted.

"A storm is on its way according to the WWS." Lupin said.

"The what?" asked Akira, Tai, and Harry.

"The Wizarding Weather Station." Lupin explained.

"Oh…" the three said.

"Now we need a plan when we rescue Cho." Sirius said.

"Right." Said the others.

"Now, who has any ideas?" Sirius asked.

Meanwhile in a tiny cell, Cho sat on her knees, her arms still bound behind her back.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the woman.

"No." replied Cho softly.

"I am your opposite." The girl answered.

"My opposite? Hah! Nonsense!" Cho snorted.

The girl pulled out a whip and struck Cho's back. Cho winced in pain as she felt blood trickling down her spine.

"I never lie. Learn your lessons now before they must be taught." The girl said angrily.

The girl left the tiny room and shut the door. Her footsteps faded as she walked down the hall.

"Harry, where are you?" Cho whispered weakly. "I need you…I need help…help me…"

Then she fell asleep. Back at Lupin's home, Harry heard Cho's cry.

"She's hurt." He said aloud.

"What? Who's hurt?" asked Sirius and Lupin.

"Cho. She was calling for help. Didn't you hear her? She's hurt." Harry replied.

"Telepathy…" muttered Tai, Sirius, and Lupin.

"What?" asked Akira and Harry.

"The prophecy says that when the angel of light is in danger she will contact the one that she is in love with through her mind. When the telepathy is just developing, she doesn't know that's she's talking to you through telepathy. You can learn how to use it as well…we'll just have to teach you." Tai said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but um…telepathy? It sounds a bit far-fetched, doesn't it? I mean that really doesn't exist does it?" Akira asked, trying to control her giggles.

Lupin went to a bookshelf and pulled a book from it. He tossed the book at her. Akira ducked and squealed.

"What're doing? Trying to kill me?" Akira asked.

"No of course not…just pick up that book there and read it. Educate yourself." Lupin replied.

"Alright…" Akira sighed.

She picked up the fallen book and seated herself in a lounge chair and was soon completely absorbed in the book.

"While Akira occupies herself, let's go upstairs and discuss this prophecy completely and this telepathy…" Lupin whispered.

Tai, Sirius, Harry, and Lupin went upstairs quietly.

They explained the entire prophecy to Harry, word by word. Finally they were finishing up. But Lupin heaved a heavy sigh.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I know you hate Divination, Harry. But we need to do some serious Divination work…we haven't got any idea where Cho is, so you must find her.

"Harry…help me!" Harry heard in his head.

"She's talking again," Harry said. "She wants me to help her."

"Ok, Harry, direct your thoughts to Cho. She'll hear them. And she'll answer." Tai instructed.

"Ok…" Harry sighed.

'Cho, can you hear me?' Harry said in his head.

'Harry! Please, you must help me!' replied Cho.

'How? How can I help? Where are you?' Harry asked.

'I don't exactly know where I am…but I have a small hole in the wall and I can see outside.'

'What do you see?'

'I see trees. Very tall trees. It must be a forest or something…I keep looking around and I keep seeing trees…and then stumps of trees…wait a minute! This looks familiar! Harry! I'm being held captive where Draco's father tried to lock us up! I'm in one of the rooms!'

'Thanks, Cho. We'll get there as soon as we can…what does your captor look like?'

'I don't know…She keeps her hood up…and her face is so darkly shadowed, you'd think she was faceless, or a dementor or something…'

'Thanks.'

'Oh no! I can't talk to you any longer! She's come back! Harry, please hurry…'

Then he could hear Cho screaming. He turned to Tai, Lupin, and Sirius.

"So…" said Tai.

"Did you get any useful information?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. Her exact location." Harry said.

"Where is she?" Tai asked quickly, running halfway down the stairs.

"We can't leave yet. And you won't know where she is even if I tell you. Lupin and Sirius know, though." Harry replied.

"Where is she Harry?" Lupin asked.

"You know, last year, how we went to that place in the Forbidden Forest, with that fortress or whatever it was? Well Cho is there." Harry answered.

"We will leave at noon tomorrow," Lupin decided. "We need time to pack and rest, as well as eat. The journey will take quite a while…It's a long flight. Longer than your flight from Cho, Akira, and Tai's parent's house to my home."

"I understand." Said Tai and Harry.

"Get Akira. Tell her to stop reading, if she isn't done with that book…and have her rest." Sirius said.

Tai walked down the stairs going to tell Akira to stop reading, but when he got downstairs, Akira was asleep, her head resting in the middle of the book. Tai gently placed a bookmark on the page and put the book away and got out a blanket and a pillow. He lifted Akira to the couch and put the pillow under her head, and pulled the blanket up just under her chin.

Harry had come down now and was yawning and stretching.

"Go to sleep, Harry. You're tired. Honestly, you are. It's pretty obvious." Tai said.

"Fine…fine…why don't you go to sleep too?" Harry asked.

"I will. After you're asleep." Tai responded.

Harry gave up and sat in a reclining chair and quickly fell asleep.

"Good night, both of you…" Tai whispered.

He got comfortable on another chair and fell asleep. Shortly after, Lupin and Sirius came down to see the three of them sleeping.

Sirius was about to wake them up and tell them something when Lupin stopped him.

"Let them rest. They've learned things today that seem unbelievable. Let it sit in their minds as they rest, then they won't be afraid of it. Besides, they've had a long trip here. They need to rest. We'll discuss the matter tomorrow…We should get some rest ourselves, if we want to be able to function at top performance." Lupin said quietly.

Sirius silently agreed. Lupin conjured two more chairs and both of them sat in them and fell asleep in a few minutes.

The next morning was a nice day, but the sky was cloudy. Harry awoke, yawning and stretching. The scent of sausages and eggs met his nostrils and he washed up and brushed his teeth with a new toothbrush that he noticed wasn't there the previous day. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Akira sitting at the table sipping tea, her eyes swollen and red, possibly from crying. She had bed hair and Tai was affectionately patting his younger sister's shoulder. Lupin and Sirius were at the stove cooking and putting food on plates, paying no notice to Harry whatsoever.

"What happened?" Harry asked, startling all of them.

"Well, good morning Harry…As you know, Kashya possesses Akira, well, while you three were asleep, Sirius and I read the scroll that explained the entire prophecy. I've already told Akira and Tai what is to happen while you were sleeping…It says that Akira has a weak heart and will give into the darkness, and if she devotes herself entirely to the darkness, she will gain so much power that she will be able to outstrip Cho's abilities. If this were to happen, Akira is a being of nothing but eternal darkness. Cho being the light, will have to destroy her. But because Akira would outstrip her in all abilities, Cho would fall and succumb to the darkness. Akira would torture her for the secrets to the light and how to get rid of it once and for all. Cho will eventually give away the information, and then Akira will drain Cho of all her magical powers. Cho would become a muggle, and Akira would be even more powerful than Voldemort. Akira would then kill Cho, because she would be completely useless. And Cho would never come back to you, Harry. Harry, you'd become depressed and you'd die too, because Cho means so much to you, and you can't live without her. Tai would attempt to destroy Akira, but he has his own unique powers, and Akira would show no mercy. She'd do the same she did with Cho to Tai. And then, Akira would kill everyone. Darkness would engulf Britain, and no one could stop it. No one could destroy Akira. She'd be invincible. And soon, her powers would spread across to other countries, and then, if would be the end of the world." Lupin explained.

Akira started crying again.

"I don't understand! How could I kill so many people? Including the one's I love! I could never kill my sister! Or Tai! Never! I should be in Slytherin! But I'm a Gryffindor…And I-" Akira sobbed, stopping short to burst into a fit of tears.

"That's awful." Harry said, not knowing what to say.

"Yes we know…you must help Akira strengthen her heart. If it is strong enough on the day she has to choose power over friendship, she will not do any harm. She will not kill anyone or hurt anyone in any sort of way." Lupin said.

Akira stopped sobbing, but silent tears trickled down her face.

"S-so I might n-not kill anyone or hurt them if I'm s-strong enough?" Akira asked, stuttering.

"Exactly. So don't worry, Akira…Now, breakfast is ready…after this we will need to supply items and put them in bags and we will need to rescue Cho. The time draws nearer. The clouds are drifting over the horizon. It can rain any day now, so be ready." Lupin replied.

Sirius put plates in front of everyone and they all ate, their minds elsewhere. They no longer were troubled of Akira's possible fate. They all were determined to bring Cho back, safe and sound.

As the hours went on, Lupin's cottage was in uproar, everyone was extremely busy preparing and packing things. But they managed to get everything done by noon. They all ate a quick lunch and each of them carried a bag on their back and grabbed a broom. They kicked off and took out enchanted compasses that they packed. The compasses were set to lead them to where Cho was being held captive by safest route. They all secured them to their broom handles and sped away.


	5. Safe haven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Safe haven**

Two days went by. Harry was getting worried. During all that flying, Cho hadn't sent him a single telepathic message. He feared she was already dead and it made him fly even faster. They were almost there. Just an hour ago, they passed Hogsmeade. Even without any Hogwarts students there, the tiny village was just as busy as ever. None of them were tired. They had set up camp in various places to rest from their journey. Today was the day of the full moon. The day they would rescue Cho. They all were shaking with anticipation.

Cho waited alone in the room. Hoping to be free. She was quickly losing hope.

"Harry will come for me…he promised…" she whispered softly, and half-heartedly.

Her captor walked into the room, grinning evilly.

"Losing hope that your friends will never come and rescue you? I told you, they don't care about you, not even Harry. They're just leaving you here to rot.It's been three days. They haven't come for you. They never will. You are going to die here. No one cares for little Cho anymore. They couldn't care less about you…they've probably forgotten about you by now. And I'll be the only here to witness your death. Harry's probably found another girl…" The girl said, grinning even wider.

"That's not true! They do care for me!" Cho replied fiercely. "You say such things because you never fell in love and you would like to taste it! You've probably never been asked out in your life!"

The girl slapped Cho across her face. Her long fingernails cut into Cho's face and left a thin bleeding scratch on her cheek.

"Never insult me, or else…the consequences will have to brought into affect again."

"I do not care! Your threats do not bring me fear."

The girl raised her wand and levitated Cho to the ceiling and dropped her straight down to the floor.

"Scared now?" she asked.

Cho did not speak a word.

"Answer me!"

Cho still said nothing.

The girl went for Cho's hair and yanked out a piece of long, tangled, raven-black hair. Cho bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly as the girl got some scissors and cut her hair into uneven sections. The girl put the scissors away when she finished, and Cho opened her eyes only to see that she was seated into front of a mirror. She gazed at her reflection. It was no longer the same. She believed at once that she was ugly. She cried as she looked herself over, seeing all the scratches and gashes upon her body. Her hair, now frizzy and tangled, not to mention, seriously uneven with large split ends. Her hair that had once flowed down her back was now so short it barely reached the top of her shoulders. She began to cry at her hideousness.

"Not pretty anymore? Good." The girl cackled, smirking.

Harry, Akira, Tai, Sirius, and Lupin were flying over the tops of the Forbidden Forest. It was dusk and the five of them were drenched. By late afternoon it had started to rain, but for the moment, it had stopped and they were dying off.

"There it is!" Harry shouted, pointing at the clearing where Cho was.

"Good. Now I will have to dash off soon. I do not wish to turn into a werewolf while I am around you all. Of course, if that happens, Sirius will protect you all from me…won't you Sirius?" Lupin said.

Sirius nodded.

"Let's set up a small camp about a mile from the place. We don't want to be seen." Tai suggested.

"Good idea." Harry and Akira agreed.

They flew a mile from the clearing, which happened to be a little ways from the Whomping Willow. They set up a camp and ventured forward to the clearing.

"I must leave. The moon is starting to rise." Lupin exclaimed.

"Go right ahead…" said the four.

Lupin took off at a dash for the Whomping Willow and prodded the knot in the tree and got inside the secret passage just as he started to change.

"Good thing he ran fast or else we would've been wolf chow." Akira said, trying to make them laugh.

"Yeah…" said the other three.

They all chuckled weakly and continued walking in silence. When they were in the trees that surrounded the clearing, Sirius gave instructions to them.

"Tai, you and I are going to level this fortress to the ground. Akira, try and distract the girl. Harry, rescue Cho and bring her to the camp as quickly as possible. If she can't run or even stand up, carry her or do what you can to get her to the camp. Now everyone ready?" Sirius instructed.

"Yes." Said the three.

"Good. Let's go." Sirius replied.

They all moved forward, Sirius and Tai positioned themselves in front of the building, and the top half crumbled away. Cho's captor emerged from the now open ceiling, looking furious.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, looking at Tai and Sirius.

"Hey! Hey lady! Yeah, you! Over here! Hello! Look at me, thank you! Just wanted to let you know, you're a self-centered bitch who needs to get some." Akira shouted.

The young woman's face contorted with fury and chased after Akira as Harry went inside the collapsing stone building. He found Cho tied up on the floor, in the dark. She was unconscious. Harry couldn't see her in the dark, but he found the ropes that bound her and he carried her outside. He revived Cho and set her down on the ground, and seated himself next to her. She didn't move.

"C'mon Cho, please don't be dead." Harry pleaded.

Lightning flashed and illuminated the whole clearing. Then Harry could see Cho clearly.

"What has she done to you?!" Harry asked in rage.

He held her close to his chest. Then he felt her breathe. She moved her arms and wrapped them around Harry.

"You kept your promise…" She whispered.

"Cho! Thank god, you're alive!" Harry exclaimed.

He hugged her tighter and felt Cho's bare back and plenty of scratches and cuts. He pulled out her white cloak and gave it to her.

"It's from your mum and dad. Tai and Akira have one too, put it on." Harry said, handing it to her.

Cho put the cloak on and clumsily tried to stand up. Harry helped her and both took off at a run. Cho's captor saw them getting away and she stopped chasing Akira and went after Harry and Cho. Sirius saw this, transformed into a dog, and bit the woman's leg as Tai hastily tied her to a small tree. The three took off after Harry and Cho.

Harry and Cho had already reached the small camp and they were sitting in a brightly lit tent as Harry gently lifted off Cho's cloak and examined all the gashes on her back.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She would hit me when ever I said or did anything that she didn't like. She had a whip…that's why I have so many marks on my back. Just today, she gave me this, and this too." Cho explained, showing Harry the scratch on her face, the piece of hair she had missing, and the uneven split ends of her hair.

Cho could tell that Harry was very angry.

"Don't be mad. Just be happy that I have been returned to you, alive." Cho said.

"You're right…" Harry sighed, calming down. "Now about those cuts…I'll need to er…"

"Yeah, I know…" Cho replied, reaching for Harry's pocketknife and cutting the already torn fabric on her back down the center. "That should do it…"

"Thanks…" Harry said.

He got his wand, studied an enchanted medical kit, and muttered a few incantations and Cho felt a great amount of the cuts disappear.

"That's all I can do right now, we have to leave soon. We don't want that dreadful woman following us." Said Harry.

"That's alright. I do feel better now…I'm sure I can take care of the rest on my own…" Cho replied thankfully.

Akira, Tai, and Sirius walked in. Akira and Tai saw their sister and pounced on her.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Akira.

"I don't believe it! You're ok!" Tai said, crying. "I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see my sister again!"

"Sorry, to break the moment here, but we have to leave. I doubt that rope won't hold that girl for very long," Sirius said. "Lupin's waiting for us. The moon has disappeared, but it's still raining."

Akira and Tai nodded and exited the tent after Sirius did. Harry found a spare shirt of his and handed it to Cho.

"Wear that until I can get you a shirt your size," Harry said. "I won't look. I swear!"

"You'd best hope I don't catch you peeping or I'll have to smack you." Cho said giggling.

Harry turned around, closed his eyes, and stood in the corner of the tent. Cho took off her night gown and put the shirt on, realizing something.

"Harry, do you have any jeans? Or leggings or something?" Cho asked. "You can look…"

Harry opened his eyes and quickly rifled through a bag and pulled out a pair of his smaller jeans.

"Here." He said tossing it to Cho.

Cho caught it and put them on. She didn't bother to ask about shoes, she wouldn't mind going barefoot for a while. She tapped Harry on the shoulder, letting him know that she was fully dressed and ready to go. He turned around and looked her over.

"Looks fine to me. Here's your cloak. Let's go. They're all waiting." Harry said.

They exited the tent. When Cho turned around, the tent was gone.

"Get the brooms!" Tai shouted over the howling wind and pouring rain.

Lupin and Sirius got the brooms and were casting charms to hold the brooms still enough for them to mount them.

"Harry, Cho, get on that one there. The more weight on these in this weather the better. You'll stay balanced and you won't fly away or get blown off course." Sirius said.

Both headed for the broom they were instructed to go and they mounted it.

"Once you mount it, take off!" Lupin yelled.

Harry nodded. He and Cho kicked off and shot into the air, fighting against the wind. Akira and Tai flew up next. Soon after Sirius and Lupin flew up on separate brooms.

"Let's go!" All of them yelled.

Together they nodded and shot through the sky like bullets.

The wind eventually stopped, but the rain kept on coming. Everyone shivered from the ice cold rain, and shook their wet hair, stinging their faces.

As the hour progressed, the rain lessened and Cho could no longer stay awake. She fell asleep, leaning against Harry's chest. Harry smiled when he saw Cho asleep in his arms. When the rain finally stopped completely, the sun was starting to rise and Cho awoke to the rising sun and watched the sky turn from black to gold.

"It's so beautiful." Cho said quietly after a time.

Harry was slightly startled that Cho had woken, but his gaze followed Cho's. He gazed at Cho for a second.

"The sunrise is beautiful…" Harry replied.

Cho nodded.

"But not as beautiful as you are…" Harry whispered in her ear.

Harry could clearly see Cho now. Better than he could last night in the tent or in the light of the bright lightening. Cho's bright eyes were duller than usual and she was pale. Only now, color was returning and her eyes were becoming brighter each moment the two of them spent together. A pink tinge crossed Cho's face. Harry looked down and saw Lupin's home coming into view.

"There it is!" Harry said pointing at it. "We're staying there."

Cho looked at the place and loved it.

"It's wonderful, Harry!" Cho replied.

They flew down towards the cottage and touched down lightly. They all dismounted their brooms, leaned them against the outer wall by the door, and stepped inside Lupin's home.


	6. Return Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Return Home**

"Now Harry, you will have to return to the Dursleys. It's only August fifth so you have lots of vacation left. Cho and Akira will need to bring their Hogwarts things with them and they will stay with you and the Dursleys. If they have a problem with it, we'll all threaten them. Now, let's all rest up and have a bite to eat and tomorrow we'll use Floo Powder to get to their home. Harry, write them a letter warning them to keep the fireplace clear of any obstructions for tomorrow." Lupin said.

"Couldn't we just take the Knight Bus?" Akira asked.

Lupin sighed wearily. "I suppose. Alright, we'll take the bus…"

They all walked back outside and Lupin stuck out his arm and the purple triple-decker bus roared out of some nearby trees and came to an abrupt halt centimeters from Lupin's outstretched hand.

"'Ello there mate! Whatcha be needin' eh? We got a trip package fer solo riders. Oh sorry, my name's Stan, welcome to the Knight Bus. We help any witch or wizard in need of transportation." Stan announced.

"We'll be needing six beds and we'll take the entire trip package for each. Hot meals three times a day and please include nightly hot chocolate and some toothbrushes. Canopy beds would be a nice touch…" Lupin said.

"All right, hop aboard. You can pay once you reach yer destination." Stan said.

They all walked onto the bus and observed their surroundings.

"You'll be on the second floor, any six beds you want. Toothbrushes are in the nightstands and breakfast trays are being sent up now." Stan said.

They nodded and just as Cho walked by, and Harry followed, Stan spoke again.

"Ain't choo 'Arry Potter? Why thy has grown up! Las' time I saw you, you was thirteen. Who are the young ladies?" Stan asked.

"Er yes, it's me, Harry…and this is Cho and that's Akira." Harry replied.

He followed Cho and the others up the stairs and chose his bed which was right next to Cho's and he lay on his bed and slept.

Everyone but Cho fell asleep. Cho patiently waited for breakfast to be delivered and when it arrived, she ate in silence and looked out the window longingly. Birds flew in the sky gracefully and Cho sighed.

"I wish I could fly and be free as you, birds." She said softly.

She opened the window and felt the cool, crisp breeze ruffle her short hair. Then an odd feeling overcame her. She jumped out the window. And instead of falling down, soared high into the sky, up to the heavens.

"I've never felt so free!" She cried out in excitement.

'_Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings._

_And time held its breath so I could see,_

_Yeah_

_And you set me free._

She flew higher and higher and the air grew colder, then warmer. Cho never felt so alive. She soared back down into the open window by her bed in the Knight Bus and gently woke Harry.

"Hm? What?" Harry asked groggily.

"Breakfast is here." Cho said.

"Oh," Harry replied. "Your hair is messy."

"It was amazing Harry! I was flying!" Cho explained.

"Flying? Hmmm…the cloaks…oh yeah…" Harry said, putting it together. "I'll need to tell you about the prophecy. Let me begin. I'll eat at the same time…"

"Prophecy?" Cho questioned.

"Right, then, let's start with the night you were kidnapped…" Harry said.

He explained the prophecy to Cho, and she nodded in understanding.

"I understand my fate, and the fate of everyone in our world and other worlds. I accept to challenge the dark and watch it crumble in my hands." Cho said.

"Right…uhh…anyway…so…have the others eaten?" Harry said uncertainly.

"No. I haven't woken them…you and me are the only ones who've had a bite to eat. Besides, they all have had a long tiring couple of days. So I figured they all deserved a good rest." Cho said.

"And I didn't deserve a good rest?" Harry asked grinning mischievously.

"Well you slept a little while!" Cho exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm joking! I'm not that tired anyway." Harry replied.

"Oh you idiot! Of course I knew you were joking!" Cho said, with a bite of annoyance and impatience in her voice.

Harry pulled Cho closer and had her sit on his bed as his face got closer to hers. Their lips met and they kissed lightly and then quickly broke away, kissing once more, only with passion. Harry's hand pulled the nearby cord that drew the thick purple canopy curtains shut. Tai had awoken and had seen Cho and Harry in their moment and saw Harry pulling the curtains closed. He chuckled softly and ate his breakfast. He promptly finished, and washed his face in the bathroom. He returned to his bed and sat, quietly staring out the window.

Harry's desires were overcoming him. Cho's desires were also starting to overcome her as well. They lay on top of each other, Harry slipping his hands up Cho's shirt. But their moment was interrupted by Tai. He had turned away from the window and opened the curtains.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tai said, smirking.

He eyed his sister and Harry's hand retracting from under the shirt and looked up and then and grinned.

"You saw us didn't you?" Cho hissed angrily. "You filthy, spying, evil, brother!"

"Hey! It isn't my fault that I woke up and saw you both doing whatever! And it isn't my fault that my bed is right across from yours!" Tai argued.

"Whatever…" Cho muttered.

Tai picked Cho up and twirled her around in circles.

"AHH! I'm dizzy!" Cho shrieked loudly after her brother had set her down.

Harry was laughing like mad and he couldn't stop laughing.

"Wha-what's all the noise for?" Akira asked sleepily from a far off corner.

"Sorry to wake you up…" Cho, Tai, and Harry apologized.

"Well too late for that." Said Lupin and Sirius.

"Breakfast!" Akira noticed.

Akira, Sirius, and Lupin grabbed their breakfast plates and ate, and fell asleep, once again.

"How much sleep do they need?" Cho asked.

"A lot." Akira replied.

"Shut up and go to sleep!"

"You shut up so I can go to sleep!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay, both of you shut up." Tai said.

Then after that, no one said a word for a long time. Cho sat on her bed and gazed out the window again, her eyes taking on a misty color. Harry sat next to her and looked out the window too.

'What are you looking at?' Harry said, thinking.

'Nothing. Just thinking of home…this telepathy thing really freaks me out!' Cho replied.

'Yeah. It is pretty freaky. I wonder…'

Harry looked away, and Cho followed his gaze. Harry was staring at a black owl with blood red eyes flying next to the bus. The owl flew in, dropped the letter on the floor, and flew out. Harry stared at the letter. He concentrated with difficulty. Then the letter started to levitate off the ground. It promptly fell down on the floor again. Harry tried again. Then the letter shot straight into his hand.

"How-how did you do that?" Cho and Tai asked in shock.

"I just figured, I've got telepathic abilities, I might as well try telekinetic." Harry replied.

"Or referred to as psychokinesis…" Tai muttered. "Hmm…the abilities are revealing themselves early. We must make haste."

Tai went downstairs to the first floor of the bus and returned a few minutes later.

"We'll be arriving in a minute. Get your things together." Tai said.

He went over and awoke Akira, Sirius, and Lupin. The three of them quickly sat up and gathered their things. The bus slowed and came to a halt at four Privet Drive. They disembarked and paid Stan some galleons and went to the door and knocked.

"What do wa-want? Hello Cho." Dudley said, answering the door.

"Uh hi." Cho replied.

"Hey! Harry's fat, ugly cousin, get your parents!" Akira snapped, seeing Dudley checking out her older sister.

Dudley nodded and muttered angrily and waddled out of the doorway and went to get Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

"What is it?" Vernon grunted.

"We would like it if Harry and his two young friends could stay here." Sirius replied.

"Potter, who is that man?" Vernon asked.

"That is my godfather, Uncle." Harry said, grinning and fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

Vernon's face drained of all color and turned white as chalk.

"And who are the other two young men?" Petunia asked.

"Tai Chang and Remus Lupin." Harry replied.

"Just and FYI, Lupin is a werewolf." Akira whispered in Petunia's ear.

Petunia's face matched Vernon's, complete with an expression of sheer terror upon her face.

"So…can they stay here?" Sirius, Lupin, and Tai asked.

"Yes." Replied Petunia and Vernon.

"Come inside." Petunia said, inviting them in.

'Well…they're certainly acting…polite.' Harry told Cho through his thoughts.

'I know, really!' Cho replied.

'Strange…isn't it?'

'Yeah.'

'I won't complain. At least they're nicer this way, and they act more like…well, people.'

'Ha ha! True, they are much more likable when they're afraid that they're going to be killed.'

They stopped speaking to each other and realized that they had walked themselves all the way to Harry's bedroom. Petunia, Vernon, Sirius, Lupin, Tai, Dudley, and Akira were downstairs silently sipping tea.

"We're alone." Harry said, grinning mischievously.

"Don't get any ideas. The last thing I want is to see your cousin walk in on us." Cho replied.

"Then we'll lock the door. With magic." Harry said, grinning wider.

Cho sighed and gave in. Harry locked the door and both had a soft kiss and broke away quickly.

"It just…doesn't feel right." Cho said.

"I agree." Harry replied.

They unlocked the door and went downstairs to join the others for tea.

"Duddy-darling, your auntie Marge is coming today." Petunia said cheerfully to Dudley.

"Oh no." Harry muttered.

"And all of you had better be on your best behavior. Or else." Vernon grunted at Akira, Cho, and Harry.

"Yeah, we will…where are they staying?" Harry asked.

"Well, where would you like to stay?" Vernon asked the two girls.

"Harry's room." Cho and Akira replied instantly.

"Alright. Dudley, get the sleeping bags." Vernon barked.

"Yes Daddy." Dudley replied grumpily.

He waddled toward the linen closet and returned with two sleeping bags and pillows. He dumped them into Cho and Akira's arms and sat his fat bottom in a big, boxy chair. Cho, Harry, and Akira quickly threw the sleeping bags in Harry's room and raced back to Tai, Sirius, and Lupin to say goodbye.

"We'll pick you up. Don't worry, it'll be a week before term starts. And we'll have your trunks and everything. And we'll go shopping together." Tai said reassuringly.

"Ok. We'll miss you all!" said the three.

"We'll miss you too! Goodbye, for now." Tai, Lupin, and Sirius replied.

"Bye!" said Harry, Cho, and Akira waving after them frantically.

Lupin and his two comrades boarded the Knight Bus and disappeared.

"Marge should be arriving any moment now." Vernon said.

"Oh how great!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically.

"Who's Marge?" Akira and Cho asked.

"Well she's a female version of my uncle who loves bulldogs and insults me a lot. And three summers ago I blew her up like a balloon." Harry replied.

Akira and Cho snickered and grinned. The doorbell rang and Marge came bursting through the door.

"Three years later and you're still here. How long are you planning on staying here?" Marge asked.

"Well aren't you so pleased to see me…" Harry replied with great sarcasm.

"Don't you talk to me like that you ungrateful brute! Who are these two girls? Vernon, please don't tell me _those _two were dumped on your doorstep as well." Marge said.

Cho's eyes flickered. Her brown eyes were turning red at the edges.

'Calm down!' she scolded herself.

Marge walked over to Akira and Cho and peered at them with her tiny, beady eyes, surveying them both, looking them up and down.

"Asians. Hmph. Asians are nothing but trashy smart-alecs. And they're hideously ugly, not to mention. And they have the same runty look that that one has." Marge snorted.

Akira and Cho realized exactly why Harry hated his aunt so much. Both had to control themselves from giving Marge a good smack across the face.

"We aren't trash." Akira said through gritted teeth.

"You don't even know us. And yet, you already have judged us for something we are not." Cho said as calmly as she could.

"You both even have the same wretched tongue that he has!" Marge exclaimed.

Akira and Cho's eyes flashed menacingly.

"Vernon, do these two go to St. Abernathy's School for the Criminally Wicked Girls?" Marge asked smartly.

"Er…that's the new girls academy similar to St. Brutus's only for girls, right?" Vernon asked.

"Yes. So…do they attend that school?" Marge asked again.

"Of course!" Vernon replied shortly. "I never really paid any attention to the name of the school, I just sent them there."

"Are they related? It would be very devastating if I learned today that our family is related to people with foul, dirty, putrid blood." Marge boomed.

"SHUT UP!!!" Cho, Akira, and Harry shouted.

"Why? You can't stand the truth?" Marge asked, smirking.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! YOU KNOW NOTHING! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY FAMILY IN SUCH A MANNER! YOU INSULT US BECAUSE DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO ADMIT THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WITH THE DISGUSTING, FOUL, PUTRID, DIRTY BLOOD! YOU'VE INSULTED HARRY, AND NOW US! YOU ARE THE BAD EGG! HARRY NEVER WAS! THE NAME OF DURSLEY IS A DISGRACE TO ALL OF MANKIND! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, MARJORIE DURSLEY!!!!!" The two sisters screamed.

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!!! YOU BOTH ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET!!! YOU DISGRACE EVERY LIVING CREATURE TO WALK THIS EARTH!" Marge bellowed.

Akira and Cho's eyes both glowed a bright red. Harry could feel his own eyes burn full of pure hatred. Cho's hair was turning a vivid red that matched perfectly with her eyes. Akira was levitating off the ground by about an inch or two. Harry concentrated his thoughts to Cho and Akira.

'Let's get her! She deserves it!'

'No! We can't! We'll be expelled!' came Cho's voice in his head.

'What're going to do then?'

'I don't know.' Akira's voice sounded.

'Let's just scare her.' Cho suggested.

"Fair enough." Harry said aloud.

The sisters nodded. They both glared at Marge, who recoiled at the sight of their eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE YOU'RE KEEPING HERE, VERNON, BUT THEY'RE SUBNORMAL!" Marge roared, grabbing her bulging bag and running out the door.

Harry, Akira, and Cho grinned in satisfaction. Their eyes returned to their normal color, and Cho's hair returned to raven black.

"Ugh…my hair is wretched…" Cho complained.

She grabbed her hair and smoothed it out. It became sleek and shiny. And her hair was now perfectly even with the longest layer of her hair. She took out a mirror from thin air, and a brush. She ran it through her already tangle-free hair, only two layers of her hair on either side of her face grew to her elbows and both sections were streaked with blue and red.

"Much better." Cho said, snapping her fingers, making the mirror and brush vanish.

"What did you just do?" Akira, Harry, Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia asked.

"Hm? Oh just a simple hair regrowing charm with another charm which adds any color you want to your hair. Of course, I can change my hair and eye color at will…but whatever…I mean, my hair has been looking dreadful for at least a day or two now. And I can't stand it being uneven and having split ends and being tangled! I had to do something!" Cho replied.

"Did any of you catch that?" Dudley asked.

"I did. What she's saying is that she had to do something with her hair because she hated the way it was before she fixed it. Some evil person cut her hair all funky and it was uneven and tangled. And she got split ends. She just used some magic to repair it and fix it to her liking." Akira replied.

"Well of course you'd understand. You both with your girl talk…I mean, I don't even understand a wor-did you just say 'magic?'" Dudley said incredulously, his eyes widening.

"No, I said 'manic'. Of course I said 'magic' you hunk of lard! You don't listen do you?" Akira said sarcastically.

"Never say the 'm' word in our house!" Vernon said angrily.

"Which one? I know three. There's magic, Muggle, and motherf-" Akira said, getting cut off by her sister who clapped a hand over her sister's mouth.

"Thank you! That's enough talking for you today!" Cho said, trying to sound normal.

Pink crossed Cho and Akira's faces. Cho was scolding Akira in Chinese speaking in a half-whisper, half-hissing manner.

"Sorry…" Akira apologized to Vernon, rubbing her arm nervously, and gazing downward.

"Yes, well, don't say any of that-that unnaturalness again." Vernon replied.

"It's getting a little late…we should all be getting to bed." Petunia said mildly.

Harry, Cho, and Akira all agreed and trooped upstairs each taking turns in the bathroom then returning to the bedroom. Akira curled up on the floor, next to her sister, who was sitting upright in her sleeping bag next to the foot of Harry's bed. They were talking to each other through their minds.

'Remember that letter that we got today on the Knight Bus? From that evil looking owl?' Cho asked.

'Yeah. What about it?' Harry replied.

'We never opened it.'

'That's right! We didn't! I have it here. Let's open it now.'

Harry took the letter and saw a black wax seal on the front, with a snake winding its body around the letters 'C & H'. He broke the seal and tore open the letter, reading it aloud.

"'_Hello._

_Cho Chang and Harry Potter. I know where you are at this very moment. I've been tracking you since you freed Cho. I know your exact location. 4 Privet Drive second bedroom on the second floor, Surrey, England. Are you afraid now? Well, if you haven't guessed, this is the Angel of Darkness writing to you. You will meet me again soon. I will not tell you where…but I will meet you soon Cho. And you Harry, and you Akira. Keep an eye out for me. I will be watching you three very closely._

_Until we meet,_

_The Angel of Darkness_'" Harry read.

"Ok, I'm officially freaked out, and I mean, freaked out." Akira said.

"Me too…" Cho said.

"Me three." Harry said.

"Even though this may be scary, it might do us all well if we try to get some sleep. We can contact Lupin and Sirius tomorrow and tell them. We'll work through this, Ok?!" Harry said as calmly as he could.

"Harry's right, we can talk this all out tomorrow." Cho agreed.

They all turned over and tried to sleep. Cho turned over to check to make sure her sister was sleeping. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Cho started thinking that she shouldn't be involved in this at all. Neither should Harry or herself. But they were, and they were going to work through this together. With that thought, she was finally able to go to sleep, not knowing that she would be awoken 5 hours later by a horrid nightmare.


	7. The Unsung, Untold Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Unsung, Untold Future**

Cho awoke with a start. She nearly screamed, but she didn't want to wake Akira, Harry, or the Dursleys. Instead, she calmed herself, got up from the floor, walked to the bathroom, and poured herself a glass of water. She drank it down and tried to remember what was so scary about her dream. The details were slowly falling into place. It was dark, she was in the forest. Akira was there. So was Voldemort and a girl that she did not know, a girl with pale skin, pale blue eyes, and long wavy black hair. She remembered that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were by her side. Then she saw Akira join Voldemort. And she saw the unknown girl grinning evilly at her. That grin, it was familiar. Where had she seen it before? She did not remember. An owl was hooting outside the window in Harry's room. Everyone woke up and saw the owl. Harry put on his glasses and opened the window to let the owl in. It dropped their Hogwarts letters and stayed in the room, drinking from Hedwig's water dish.

"Here. Our Hogwarts letters." Harry said handing them out.

The owl continued to hoot. Rather loudly…The Dursleys stirred and woke up bursting through the door to Harry's room.

"What the devil is going on here?" Vernon hissed.

He saw the owl and growled. He also saw the Hogwarts letters clutched in Harry, Cho, and Akira's hands.

"Boy, what did I tell you about owls? Half the neighborhood must be up because of that ruddy thing! They'll be wondering about us now! Get that bloody bird out of here! Both of them!" Vernon barked.

"With all do respect, sir, I do not believe the owl will wake up anyone except us. But if you are to yell any louder, surely, the entire block will wake and wonder what is going on. They'll learn of Harry and think you're abusing him." Akira said quietly.

"Oh you shut up! Enough of that nonsense! You're just a silly little girl with no brains, so hush up!" Vernon replied, yelling.

"A silly little girl, am I? With no brains, eh? I know more than you will ever know or even begin to comprehend! Are you stupid? You will wake up everyone with all that yelling!" Akira snapped back, her voice barely above a whisper.

The owl hooted again, helped itself to some of Hedwig's food, and flew out the window. Vernon strode over to the window and slammed it shut.

"Ow! You stepped on me!" Akira and Cho complained.

"Honestly, Mr. Dursley, have you ever considered going on a diet? Because you're really heavy! I thought my lung would collapse under all that weight!" Akira said with great sarcasm.

Cho elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Akira asked, rubbing her side vigorously.

"That was for being very rude to someone who is giving us room and food!" Cho said.

Akira looked to Cho to give her a look that said, "Die!", but she winked at her instead.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry Mr. Dursley, I'm just not a morning person when that bloody bird woke me up…I just don't know what got into me. I'm very sorry." Akira said.

Harry was shocked. He just couldn't believe they were being so nice to the people that had been so rude to him all of his life!!

'What in world are you thinking so nice to them?!' Harry asked through his mind to Cho.

'Well, if we start being rude to them, they might kick us out or something, so if we are nice to them they are nice to us.' Cho explained.

'I see your logic.' Harry said.

"Harry, you and your little friends need to be downstairs in 30 minutes for breakfast." Uncle Vernon said.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied.

The Dursleys left Harry room and finally gave them some privacy.

"Well since they're gone we might as well open our letters." Harry said suggestively.

All three of them had the same enclosed letter,

'_Dear Students,  
This will begin a new year at Hogwarts. Please remember that the train will leave promptly at 11:00 from Platform 9 and 3/4. If you cannot make it, please contact Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible and we will make other arrangements. Thank you!  
Have a Progressive Year,  
-Minerva McGonagall_'

Enclosed was a book list.

Cho's and Harry's said:

"_The History of Advanced Sorcery_" By, Frances Newman  
"_Enchanted Dangerous Magic Creatures_" By, Newt Scamander  
"_Through the Ashes_" By, Aliza Warner  
"_Advanced Charms, Grade 6_" By, Miriam Glenn  
"_Magically Mystic Earth Plants of Britain_" By, Lynn Doyle  
"_Brewing the Essence_" By, Charles Nanswen  
"_Advanced Transfiguration Vol. 1_" By, Celia Rees  
"_Protected With Light_" By, Joie Delacour

Akira's said:

"_The History of Intermediate Sorcery_" By, Frances Newman  
"_Enchanted Magical Creatures_" By, Newt Scamander.  
"_An Intermediate Guide to Divination_" By, Aliza Garnder  
"_Intermediate Charms, Grade 5_" By, Lynn Doyle.  
"_Brewing the Essence_" By, Charles Danswen  
"_Intermediate Transfiguration, Vol. 2_" By, Celia Rees  
"_Protect by Light_" By Joie Delacour

"Well, I guess we need to contact Lupin and Sirius and make plans for a trip to Diagon Alley. But, Right now we need to go down and have breakfast." Akira said.

"Alright let's go!" Cho said.

Cho and Akira took a few minutes to brush their hair while Harry brushed his teeth. The girls went and brushed their teeth after Harry finished. They both dressed in the bathroom as Harry dressed in his room. They met in the hallway and set off downstairs. Cho's colored streaks of hair shone vividly through the mass of raven black, it was rather attractive to her already beautiful self. She smiled at Harry and the three of them proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen.

The Dursleys were gathered around the table, all of them still in their pajamas and Petunia with her hair in rollers. Petunia was at the stove cooking what appeared to be pancakes. Harry, Cho, and Akira sat down at the table as Petunia set plates and silverware in front of them.

"Thank you." Cho said quietly.

"Thanks." Akira said in her softest, most polite voice possible.

Harry also thanked his aunt for the breakfast lain before him, and she in return, took his hand and pressed a ring and pieces of paper into it. Harry opened his hand and saw a silver ring with a ruby in the middle. There were seven twenty-pound notes and two small notes. One on muggle paper, and the other on parchment. He hastily stuffed them into his pocket and ate his breakfast silently. Cho had been watching him from across the table.

'What is it? What did she give you?' Cho said with her mind.

'She gave me a ring, some muggle money, and two notes.' Harry replied.

'A ring?'

'Yeah. I don't know what it's for, but let's hurry and eat so we can find out.'

'Agreed.'

'What're you both talking about?' came Akira's voice.

'Nothing.' Cho and Harry said hastily.

'Whatever…' Akira replied, sighing deeply.

Harry and Cho ate their breakfast and quickly finished and took their dishes to the sink and washed them. They ran up the stairs four at a time and into Harry's room in a flash. They quietly shut the door and Harry took the ring, money, and two notes out of his pocket. He read the parchment one first.

'_Harry,_

_This ring is your father's. It's a very powerful magic item. Your aunt, my sister, has given this to you for a reason. If you are reading this now, son, it means that your father and I have gone. But know that we will always be watching over you and we will love you forever. This ring, it gives you many powers. Voldemort has wanted this ring ever since he knew of its existence. This ring made James a very powerful wizard. If Voldemort ever gets this into his hands, well, you don't want to think about it, and neither do I…well, if this ring falls into the hands of dark, all of mankind, muggle and wizard will be damned to a life in hell for all eternity, and dark will forever reign. The first of the powers the ring grants is to apparatate. You can go to any place you want to. Even if that location has a barrier that prevents you from apparatating there. Hogwarts for example…The second power, stealth. You can move in shadow, undetected, you don't even make a sound when you step. It also allows you the ability to walk through solid objects. The third power, you can use elemental magic without your wand. You can conjure fire from the air, or a blizzard, or create earth sprites to do you bidding. But use this power with caution…and the final power, healing. You can heal any wound, even if they are near death. Or if they are already dead. But if they are dead, they cannot remain lifeless for no more than two hours. After two hours, they are dead for good. There is a second ring…one ring to go to the Chang family's eldest daughter…Cho is her name, isn't it? You've gotten this far, so you've obviously gotten well acquainted with Cho. She will also receive another item. An amulet. You will get one as well. Dumbledore is keeping them safe. Beware of the youngest Chang sibling. The youngest is a great evil. But as you godfather may have told you, if the youngest Chang's heart is strong enough, they will not be much of a threat. There is more to this ring than meets the eye. We've told Dumbledore everything that it can do. We love you Harry. Please keep yourself out of trouble, and make us proud, son! Make us proud._

_Love,_

_Lily Potter, your mother._'

"Wow. This ring is really something, isn't it?" Cho said, breathless.

"Yeah…wow…I can't believe it…my mum…it's like she's written this note yesterday…I mean it's like she knew what was going to happen to her and my dad…It's like she knows what's going to happen with our future…" Harry said quietly.

"What's the other note say?" Cho asked, changing the subject.

"Let's see…" Harry replied as her unfolded it and read it aloud.

'_Harry,_

_I have given you your father's ring because I promised your mother to give it to you when I believed the time was right. You have it now, use its power wisely. Your mother warned me of what it could do. Although it seems I may have hated your mother, it was only because I have to brood on knowing why she was killed and what a stupid thing she had done just to save you. I loved my sister. And I still do. But please, Harry, you mustn't let your parent's deaths go in vain. Avenge them. When the time comes, show the dark lord Voldemort no mercy, have him fall at your knees, begging for his forgiveness and pleading for life. You can destroy him Harry. You have more power than he will be able to ever know. As I said before, use it wisely._

_Your Aunt, Petunia Dursley-Evans._'

"I don't believe it! She never hated my mum! She really did care about her! That must be why she's suddenly become so nice! It pretty much explains everything…but then all she's said about my mum is all lies…lies…But I will forgive her…she was trying to protect me from the truth of my own family. She's kept her promise and held up to it. So my aunt really does care! It's astonishing…" Harry exclaimed in shocked joy.

There was a knock at the door.

"May I come in, Harry?" Petunia asked timidly from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. The door's not locked." Harry replied.

Petunia slowly opened the door, stepped inside, and quietly shut it. She looked at the notes to the money and to the ring, and back at Harry.

"So you understand now?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Harry replied.

He stood up, and before he knew what he was doing, he hugged his aunt around the middle. Petunia was quite shocked by his gesture, softly patted his head, and eventually hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Harry…now the ring, when you are in trouble, it signals Dumbledore. And you can run at a high speed." Petunia replied.

"Ok. Do I put it on?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's best if you do. Voldemort won't be able to track you as long as you wear it. But Cho must get her ring soon. Or else he will use her to find you." Petunia answered.

"You said Voldemort's name!" Harry and Cho pointed out.

"Yes, I may be a muggle, but I do not fear to speak his name." Petunia said.

It was that day, when Harry at last, felt like family. When he felt like he had a family, and was a part of it. That day, his aunt became a true friend. Not only that, but Petunia Dursley became part of his family. Petunia was now in his heart, and he cared for his aunt now. All those cold and negative feelings toward her disappeared.

"Let's go downstairs to have some tea and watch some television." Petunia said.

"That sounds great." Harry said.

Cho agreed and Harry put on his father's ring and followed Petunia out of the room and down the stairs. Akira came running out of the kitchen right at Cho. She started to rant in Chinese. But when Harry heard Akira speak, he didn't hear Chinese. He heard English.

"How dare you leave me with that ugly lard ass!" Akira said, still in Chinese.

"Well, SORRY! It isn't MY fault!" Cho replied in Chinese.

"What were you three doing in there? Why were you in there?" Akira asked.

"I'll tell you later." Cho responded.

"No. Tell me now." Akira persisted.

"Fine! Harry received a ring that belonged to his father that has many powers. He also got muggle money most likely from his aunt, and he received a note from his mum and a note from his aunt. I can explain what exactly the notes were about later…" Cho said, giving in.

"Wow…too much information to process at once…er…anyway, Dudley is such a pervert! He kept asking me about you! He even asked me real personal questions about you." Akira replied.

"Questions such as?" Cho asked.

"You don't want to know…" Akira said, shuddering.

"Tell me…" Cho persisted. "Because if you tell me, the sooner I can kick his ass."

"I really don't want to say…" Akira said nervously.

"Just say it!" Cho said fiercely.

"Oh fine! But don't say I didn't warn you! He asked me if I knew if you were-how can I say this-err…I can't say it…ok I think I've got it…he wanted to know if you and Harry had 'done' something together…and he wanted to know what you looked like-gosh, my stomach is writhing like snakes-he wanted to know also what you looked like………with nothing on…" Akira said finally, beads of perspiration dropping from her forehead.

"That sick bastard! I'm going to kill him!!!" Cho screamed.

Harry had quite plainly heard what Akira had said and was also angry as well.

"I'll help." Harry said suddenly.

"W-what?" Cho asked in English.

"I'll help you kill him." Harry repeated.

"Y-you understood us?" Cho asked, looking suddenly terrified.

"Yes. It has to be the ring. I knew you were speaking Chinese, but I heard everything in English." Harry explained.

Akira looked mortified, and Cho's face was white with horror.

"D-don't kill him…don't be mad…p-please Harry." Akira pleaded quietly.

"I won't. But you can slap him, Cho." Harry said, grinning mischievously.

Cho grinned back, with satisfaction and her face relaxed, as well did Akira's. Petunia looked very confused.

"Mrs. Dursley? Do you know sign language?" Akira asked.

"Er, yes." Petunia replied.

"Ok good." Akira said.

She started making signs with her hand and Petunia obviously understood and made signs back, and when they finished their 'conversation' Petunia gasped.

"Well, that son of mine needs some punishment. Excuse me." Petunia said, striding past them and walking into the parlor.

The door slammed shut, and Akira, Cho, and Harry could hear Petunia's voice screeching at Dudley. Petunia's voice was also joined by Vernon's roars. It lasted for a full ten minutes. All the while, Akira, Cho, and Harry were rolling on the floor laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes.

"I-don't-remember why---I was mad at him---anymore!" Cho gasped through her laughs.

"Me-neither!" Harry replied, also straining to speak through his laughs.

"That's so-funny! Dudley is---so-dead!" Akira choked through her giggles.

Dudley came waddling out of a room looking very put-out. Cho saw him and gave him her meanest, harshest, most evil looking stare. Cho's eyes were also turning a red color, which made her look even madder. Akira was mimicking Cho and glared at Dudley as well. Harry was also following along and gazed at his cousin with a stare that could pierce through stone. Dudley looked terrified and was cowering into a corner and whimpering.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" He squeaked.

Cho stepped forward, her eyes glowing red now, and white lightning radiating off her body. The room had suddenly gone black, and Cho illuminated the room. Dudley was whimpering so loudly he sounded like a wounded dog.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you, but we can't guarantee that she won't." Harry and Akira said together, jerking their heads at Cho.

Dudley whimpered again. Cho stepped even closer and got very close to his face. Akira and Harry watched in shock, thinking the same thing: 'Is Cho going to kiss Dudley??!' Dudley was thinking the same thing, so he puckered his lips and Cho looked at him in disgust. Dudley didn't notice and moved arm so it started to reach down Cho's back. Cho's eyes widened in shock. She slapped him hard across the face.

"You disgusting pig!" Cho exclaimed. "I'm taking a bath! I've been poisoned by his diseased touch!"

Cho ran in between Harry and Akira and into the bathroom.

"Serves you right." Akira said after a moment of silence.

The lights returned to normal, and Akira moved toward Dudley and kicked him between his legs. Dudley fell over in pain, crying.

"Cho belongs to Harry. Get it through that extra-thick skull of yours." Akira said, enunciating each word as she spoke it.

She turned around walked away, leaving Harry alone with his cousin.

"Harry, help me! F-forgive me! Please, cousin!" Dudley pleaded.

"You can help yourself. It seems you helped yourself to doing what you pleased with Cho a few seconds ago. You're all grown up now. You don't need any help." Harry replied coldly.

He too walked away, into his room, shutting the door. He opened his boudoir, took out a towel, walked to the bathroom door, and knocked.

"One second!" came Cho's voice on the other side of the door. "Ok, come in."

"I brought you a towel. When you get out, I'll have some more clothes waiting for you that you can borrow." Harry said, putting the towel on the rack and quickly leaving, blushing slightly.

"Thank you." Cho said, also blushing.

Harry closed the door, opened his boudoir again, and didn't find anything Cho would like. He went to Petunia and asked her for some clothes that Cho could borrow.

"Oh sure. I still have a few things from my high school days. They should fit Cho nicely," Petunia said cheerfully as she searched through her closet, pulling out a set of khaki capris and a white halter-top. "Yes, you'd better believe it Harry. Even in my younger days, we had style. The generation hasn't changed that much. Here's some shoes she can wear."

She handed the clothes to Harry and the shoes as well, then sent him off on his way.

Harry put the clothes on his bed, and went downstairs to get a glass of water. He went back into his room, looking down. He had trodden on a wet towel, then slowly looked up and saw Cho half-dressed, luckily with her back turned towards him, and wearing the capris, just about to put on the halter.

"Oops sorry. I'll just leave now." Harry said after a few seconds, not even realizing that he had been staring at Cho for some time now.

Cho turned around, blushing furiously. Harry also blushed just as red as Cho and turned around and began to walk out the door.

"It's alright…Tai did that once, but he's my brother so he just shut the door, yelling 'Next time lock the door so I don't have to see _that_!' I'm careless, I guess…" Cho said.

She hurriedly put on the halter and walked over to Harry.

"Ah well, I'm even more careless…I walked in without knocking…so I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"No, it's not your fault. It's all mine. So I'm sorry for leaving the door ajar. If it wasn't you wouldn't have walked in without knocking." Cho apologized, taking the blame, and still blushing.

"It's not your fault. It's neither of our faults. We're just not quite used to this yet." Harry said.

"True…" Cho agreed.

"We should send Sirius, Tai, and Lupin an owl. We'll need to go shopping for school. And we'll need dress robes again…" Harry said, taking out his list again.

"One second." Cho said.

She took a whistle out of thin air and blew into it. A beautiful bird flew into the room.

"Lumé, take this message to Tai, 'Our Hogwarts letters have arrived. Come and pick us up soon. We'd like to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible.' Now, Lumé, fly!" Cho said.

The bird nodded and flew out of the room.

"That bird is amazing." Harry said.

"Thanks." Cho replied, smiling.

"Your color streaks are gone." Harry noticed.

"Oh, they were temporary. I think I like my hair one color. Its normal color." Cho said.

Cho slipped her feet into the shoes and went downstairs with Harry, and outside onto the yard. They sat there, Cho quietly whispering to Harry in Chinese. Harry of course understood and picked up some of the language rather quickly, and whispered back to her in Chinese. After a while, Petunia called them both in for lunch. Waiting for them on the table were two plates of ham and cheese sandwiches and two tall glasses of lemonade. They ate in silence, speaking with their minds. Akira had come in a few times to try and catch her sister and Harry doing something, when they weren't doing anything at all. The seventh time this happened Cho rolled her eyes.

"Akira, stop it. It's annoying and getting old. Every second we're expecting you to bustle in trying to catch us doing something. So please, stop it." Cho said.

"Ok, fine," Akira said sighing. "I'm just trying to avoid the creepy ugly fat dude."

"Creepy ugly fat dude?" Cho and Harry wondered aloud.

"Dudley." Akira responded.

"Ohhh…" Harry and Cho said.

"Can I stay here, please?" Akira begged.

"Yeah, alright." Harry said.

"Thank you!" Akira exclaimed, hugging Harry.

"Er…you're welcome?" Harry said uncertainly, still a little taken aback at Akira's gesture of thanks.

"Sorry, it's just that Dudley's trying to get answers out of the questions he asked earlier this morning…" Akira said, releasing Harry.

"When will he learn? We only just tried to teach him a lesson an hour or two ago…" Cho sighed.

"Go tell Petunia." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, go to Petunia, go and hang out with her, because if you're around her, Dudley can't try anything, besides, Harry and I have already finished eating, and we're going to drink our lemonade outside. It's a nice day today." Cho said.

"Alright, I'll go with Petunia…" Akira said, giving in.

She left the room and Dudley walked in.

"Get out." Cho and Harry said, almost bored.

"Why?" Dudley asked sneering.

Cho made the lights go out again, made her eyes glow red, and made her voice go scary.

"Because I said so! Now leave or face my wrath!" Cho said.

Dudley made a terrified squeak and waddled out of the room as fast as his fat, jiggling legs could take him. Cho had the lights turn back on and returned herself to normal. Harry looked at her for a while, and Cho did the same to Harry. They burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He was absolutely terrified! I mean it too! It was hysterical." Cho replied.

Lumé had flown in again, but not as a bird. Lumé was a beautiful golden-haired maiden. She spoke through telepathy, announcing her arrival.

'Tai has received your message and he will be arriving in a short while to take you three to Diagon Alley.' Lumé said.

"I understand. Go and get Akira, Lumé." Cho said.

Lumé nodded and flew through the door and returned with Akira. At that very moment, Tai, Sirius, and Lupin apparratated into the room.

"Hello Lumé, Akira, Cho, Harry." Tai said.

"It's time for us to go shopping for your school things. Go and get your letters, Tai will help you with your trunk Harry. Hedwig is there I assume. Sirius can help with that. Now then, we'll all apparatate back. Harry, your aunt wrote to Dumbledore and told him she gave you your father's ring. Just so you know, anything or anyone that is touching you can apparatate with you, as long as you wear that ring. Tai, give Cho her items. Sirius, I believe you have something of Harry's." Lupin said.

"Huh?" said Tai and Sirius. "Oh right…"

They both dug into their pockets. Tai pulled out a silver ring with a pearl and two diamonds in the center that glowed white and a silver heart-shaped amulet on a thin silver chain. Sirius pulled out an amulet that looked exactly like the one Tai had in his hand.

"Cho this ring is a powerful elven ring. Yes, it was made by the elves. It does the same things that Harry's does, except heal. This necklace is the Amulet of Light. The Amulet makes you invincible and immortal. And it does other things too…" Tai explained to Cho, giving them to her.

Cho put on the ring and amulet.

"Harry, this is the Amulet of Protection. It allows you to be invincible and immortal, as well as cast the shielding spell that Cho cast last year when you were in the forest. You can use it as a source of power and cast extremely advanced magic with it. It also detects when evil is near. This was your mother's. Keep it safe, and use it well." Sirius said, giving Harry the amulet.

Harry put the amulet on and felt a great energy flow through him. Knowledge flooded into his mind. He knew every spell that existed.

"Where's mine?" Akira asked.

"You don't get one yet." Tai said.

Akira pouted but then smiled again, and went upstairs.

"We should get a move on." Sirius said.

"I thought Petunia said that Dumbledore was keeping the amulets and the ring safe. How did you get them?" Harry asked.

"Once Petunia sent Dumbledore that letter, he sent the items to us." Sirius explained.

They walked upstairs into Harry's room and put all his school things into his trunk. Hedwig watched them interestedly. They finished packing in minutes. Cho and Akira put on their cloaks. Tai was wearing his also. They stood in the room all together. Harry touched his trunk and Hedwig's cage, while Cho linked her arm with her sister's.

"One question…" said Harry. "How do we apparatate?"

"Just think of the place you want to be. Think of Diagon Alley and picture the Leaky Cauldron in your mind. Then you'll be there. It works best if you shut your eyes." Tai explained.

"Ok, sounds simple enough. But does that include me?" Akira wondered.

"Yes it does. Now let's get going!" Tai replied.

They all nodded and closed their eyes, and Petunia walked in the room seeing them all and watched the six of them disappear with a faint pop.

(**A/N:** I know now that it's spelled "apparate", but back when I read the word, I pronounced it "apparatate", so I added in a few letters too many. I know better now. But sadly, this mistake goes on for quite some time and isn't corrected until much, much later.)


	8. Diagon Alley Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Diagon Alley Again**

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was standing in the Leaky Cauldron in front of Tom the bar keeper who flashed him a toothy grin.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter! Need rooms I suppose? We have three rooms available. Rooms 4, 5, and, 9." Tom said.

"Alright, two to a room. Tai and Akira, Lupin and I, and Harry and Cho. Tai, room 4. Lupin, 5. Harry, 9." Sirius said.

Tom handed them each their key. Harry and Cho eager dashed up the stairs to their room, put the key into the keyhole, and turned the knob, revealing a beautiful room.

"Looks like they got new furniture." Harry said.

"Yeah…Looks kind of like my old room at my old house…" Cho said sadly.

She almost started to weep, when Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Cho, there was nothing you could do to stop her. You were tied up. They died a noble death. And at least they can keep my parents company in heaven." Harry said quietly.

A tear had fallen from Cho's eyes and she bit her lip. Harry wiped the tear away, and kissed her softly.

"You're r-right. It isn't my fault. I shouldn't blame everything on myself. Thank you Harry." Cho said, trying to force a smile.

"Cho, I know you haven't had much time to get over your parents dying, you're so sad inside, but you try to keep yourself happy on the outside. Just let it all out, I'll be here." Harry said.

Cho fell into Harry's arms, crying. Harry held her, softly stroking her hair and reassuring her that everything would be alright. Her tears fell like rain, and soon it all stopped, Cho was silently sobbing into Harry's shirt for a moment, but then she dried her eyes and stayed silent as Harry continued to stroke her hair and continue to tell her that everything would be alright.

"Thank you…" Cho whispered.

"How sweet of you, Harry…how very touching…" said a voice.

"Taichi go away." Cho said.

"Taichi?" Harry asked confused.

"My brother's proper name. Tai is just for short." Cho explained.

"I'm not leaving Chosai." Tai responded.

"Taichi, you aren't yourself."

"Very right you are Chosai. The Angel of Darkness brings this message: We will meet soon. Very soon." Tai said, lunging forward at Cho and Harry.

Harry's amulet started shining, a light struck Tai and purple sparks emitted from him, and Tai stood up again, looking a cross between puzzled and infuriated.

"That wretched girl! She possessed me. Of course thanks to Harry's amulet, the spell was broken. Stupid woman, read my mind, and watched my entire life like it was some sort of movie. Then she took control of a weak point in my mind. Cho, tell me, do you notice anything? Can you feel anything?" Tai said.

"Hmm…it's strange…it's like I can feel everyone…every witch and wizard in England…I can hear them…I feel them…I hear their thoughts…it's too much! I can't take it! My head-it's--" Cho said softer and softer each second until…

She blacked out, falling into both her brother and Harry's arms.

Cho opened her eyes a tiny bit. She suddenly became aware of what was going on around her. She was lying in a bed, Tai holding a small wet towel and dabbing it around her eyes. Harry was holding her hand tight. Cho tried to open her eyes again. Tai and Sirius were talking, but she couldn't make out the words they said. Their voices sounded far off, in another dimension. She tried to open her eyes again, and her body was reawakened and then she found her voice, at last.

"W-what happened?" She asked barely above a whisper.

Harry looked up in surprise; Tai and Sirius stopped talking and faced their attention to her. Lupin and Akira were watching her as well. Akira moved closer to her sister. Then Cho's mind started to hurt her, as she sat up. Everyone had moved closer to her, surrounding her like walls. She could hear their thoughts. Her head was hurting again.

"NO!!! Stay away!" She screamed.

A circular wave emitted from her and she pushed everyone back several feet. They continued to be moved backwards until they were against the wall.

"Cho! Stop it!" Tai yelled.

Then it did stop. Cho collapsed again.

"What's going on? Why is she acting like that?" Akira asked.

"Her telepathy powers are growing. She can read our minds now. She can hear our thoughts. And it hurts her head very much. She still has yet to get used to it. And because she heard our thoughts, it scared her. Her telepathy changed into telekinetic energy and pushed us away, because she didn't want to have to hear our thoughts. And now that she can read our minds, she can do many other things." Lupin answered.

"What kind of things?" Akira wondered.

"She can control us…and she can destroy us…but she's not about to kill us…she'd never do that. And she collapses because she still isn't used to this power yet. It takes so much of her energy to use this power of the mind, that the neurons in her brain can't take the pressure of using all that energy, and the brain sends signals to temporarily shut down the brain so it can start up again, functioning normally." Lupin explained.

"Er what?" Akira asked.

Lupin sighed deeply and said, "Tai, I think you should take this one…she's _your_ sister after all…"

"What he's trying to say is that Cho can control our actions. Because she can read our minds, if she can get enough power, she can force our brains to follow her command. But at this rate, something like that could take a while…and the reason why she's collapsing is because it takes loads of energy to use that mind power. And her body can't take all the stress. So she'll be sleeping a lot until she adjusts to this new ability…" Tai explained.

"Oh, I understand now!" Akira said.

"Harry, since Cho's telepathy is growing, perhaps yours is as well. I'd like to try an experiment…if it's alright with you, of course." Lupin said.

"It's fine with me." Harry replied.

"Ok, good. Everyone, except you Harry, try and think of something. Anything…a light, happy thought. Direct it at Harry and see if he can read it and tell us what we're thinking. We don't want to try any negative thoughts, because if the experiment succeeds, we don't want to have Harry collapse like Cho did." Lupin explained.

"Alright." Said Tai.

"On my count, 1…2…3…" Lupin said.

They all closed their eyes and started thinking. Then Harry felt it. It was like a locked door opening wide open to a howling wind. He heard everyone of their thoughts stream in. It was a confusing blur, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear the outside world, just the thoughts reaching his mind.

"Stop." Harry said.

Everyone stopped thinking at once, and the door shut itself and locked again. Harry felt dizzy, but he didn't faint. His eyes weren't working properly, and everything was still blurry. He quickly sat down on the bed and massaged his temple for a brief moment.

"So…what were we all thinking?" Tai asked curiously.

"Give me a minute…" Harry said quietly.

"Take your time." Lupin said.

"Ok…Sirius, you thinking about how glad you were when you were set free. Tai, you were thinking of the day you became captain of your Quidditch team. Lupin, you were thinking of when you and I had tea in your office that day in my third year. Akira, you were thinking of when you first met Adam last year." Harry said after a few seconds.

"Wow. It worked." Akira said, shocked.

"Our experiment succeeded," Lupin concluded. "Alright Harry, you may sit down."

At that moment, Cho stirred. She sat up rubbing her head vigorously and moaned.

"Ohhh…my head…what happened?" Cho asked.

"I think the new abilities have adjusted…or else she would've lost it again by now." Tai noted.

"What?" Cho snapped, sounding more awake and energetic.

"Huh? Oh…your telepathic gifts got stronger. So did Harry's. That's all…and uh…each time you were trying to adjust, you er…passed out…" Tai explained.

"Er…right…so when do we go get our new books?" Cho asked.

"How about now?" Tai suggested sarcastically.

"Well let's go then!"

"Cho, you are staying right there with Harry. Akira, you stay too. Remus, Sirius, and I will go and do your shopping for you."

Cho gritted her teeth, made to stand up, but slumped back down onto the bed.

"Hah! You guys need dress robes!" Tai exclaimed, laughing.

"According to this for two-TWO? Oh dear!-anyway, for two balls to occur this coming year. The Halloween dance and the Valentine's ball. Won't that be fun?" Akira said, eyeing her list.

"Two this year??" Cho exclaimed in shock.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it, whether you like it or not." Tai said, sighing.

"Not again! I can't stand those dances…Last year there was the second Yule Ball…now this…two dances…twice the aggravation, time, and shopping! AUGH! I can't do this!" Cho moaned.

"Well, we'll be buying both sets for all three of you. Making a grand total of uhh…six. And don't worry, Choey dear. I'll buy you some nice robes. And I'll make sure they're really special…" Tai smirked.

"Oh no you don't! You'll just buy me some fancy cloth from Madam Malkin's, and give me a needle and a thread and I'll have to make two robes on my own by scratch! And there is no way I am letting you shop for clothes for me. You have horrid taste. The only decent robes you can use fashionably are your Quidditch robes for your team!" Cho shrieked.

"I am so offended! Just kidding…of course you know you wouldn't let us get within ten feet of Madam Malkin's. Harry and Akira, and of course you Cho, will be going to Madam Malkin's and you will choose your dress robes, and get fitted for some school robes, while Remus, Sirius, and I go shopping for your books and things. We'll meet up half past five at Forlean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. Until then, you three just run off and have fun." Tai said with a little sarcasm, turning serious at the end of his explanation.

"Oh good. I feel much better now!" Cho said, very sarcastically.

"Hey, you'd better watch it…Chosai…" Tai added, smirking.

Cho turned away angrily muttering in Chinese.

"What's that? You want to do what with an enchanted burning stake?" Tai asked, whirling around.

"Nothing." Cho replied.

Tai rolled his eyes, walked out the door, and coughed. It sounded distinctly like 'sisters…'

'He annoys me so much you know…' Cho said, not speaking, rather thinking, but looking Harry directly in the eye.

'Ah, well, your brother is a good person. Honestly, he's nice. Believe me. Now let's go shopping for some robes…We might see Ron and Hermione.' Harry replied.

Cho nodded. Lupin and Sirius were going down the stairs. Akira was tapping her foot, waiting for her sister and Harry. Together the three of them went downstairs and met up with Lupin, Tai, and Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron's backyard. Tai took out his wand and tapped the third brick to the left of the trash can, revealing an arched passage into Diagon Alley. The six walked through the arch as it sealed itself again. Then they split up going their separate ways. Cho quietly walked at Harry's side towards Madam Malkin's. Akira was half way there and had to wait for them.

"Hurry up, will you?" She complained once they caught up with her.

"The store isn't just going to disappear, you know. It's still going to be there when we get there." Cho replied.

The three turned at the shop, and watched as it vanished out of sight.

"You were saying?" Akira said, annoyed and shocked.

"Oh dear. Someone's put an invisibility charm on the shop! This can be easily fixed…I bet it was that pesky Liam Merrick…" muttered Madam Malkin, stumbling out of her now invisible shop. "_Revelio!_"

The shop reappeared as Madam Malkin pulled a boy from behind a corner by the ear, scolding him.

"Merrick! What have I told you about putting charms on my shop! One more time and you'll find yourself shopping for robes in Hogsmeade! I don't think your parents will be happy when they find out about this, ah, good, here they are now!" scolded Madam Malkin.

"Liam? What've you been doing?" barked Mr. Merrick.

"Your son, Liam, cast an invisibility charm on my shop, frightening the customers. Those three," Madam Malkin said, pointing at Harry, Cho, and Akira. "Witnessed the entire event. They were on their way here to go look at some dress robes."

Mr. Merrick turned around and spotted Cho and Akira. He looked at Harry and his eyes flicked to Harry's forehead.

"Dear great goodness! It's Harry Potter! Mr. Potter, it's an honor to meet you!" Mr. Merrick said, seizing Harry's hand and shaking it roughly.

Liam was so shocked that his dark brown hair stood on end and his blue eyes widened. Liam's mother even looked startled.

"Hi. I'm Liam Merrick. I'm in Gryffindor, fifth year." Liam said, extending his hand to Harry, Cho, and Akira.

"We're all in Gryffindor too. Harry and Cho are in sixth year. I'm in fifth year." Akira said.

"Isn't wild? We have to take our OWLs this year…Oh well…How'd you two do on your O.W.L.s?" Liam asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. How many OWLs did you get?" Liam repeated.

"Oh. Thirteen." Harry answered.

"How about you?" Liam asked Cho.

"Same." Cho replied.

"Were they hard?" Liam asked.

"They weren't bad…pretty easy really…but only if you truly pay attention. And it is a must that you pay attention…Ron only got nine OWLs…but he wasn't exactly paying attention in any of his classes…" Cho replied, giggling.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" said a voice.

"Yeah, especially in the presence of a prefect!" said another voice.

Harry, Cho, and Akira turned around.

"Ron! Hermione!" The three chorused.

The three of them ran over to Ron and Hermione and pulled each other into a tight hug. They broke apart quickly, after Ron realized he was hugging Cho and Harry at the same time. Ron drew caution into the winds by flapping his arms manically.

"Uh Ron, what're you doing?" They all asked him.

"I was hugging Cho! Don't get mad, Harry! And I was hugging you, too! I'm not gay!" Ron shouted.

"Honestly, Ron, we know you're not trying to get Cho from Harry, and we know that you're not gay…really, how thick _are_ you?" Hermione said, annoyed. "We're all just happy to see each other again. And the last thing on Harry's mind would be the possibility of you being gay and trying to take Cho away.

"That rhymes." Akira pointed out.

"I noticed. So why are you here all alone?" Hermione asked.

"Well we're about to get new robes. For school and the two balls coming up." Cho explained.

Hermione clutched her face in horror.

"That's what I forgot! My dress robes! Ron! Did you remember?" Hermione said frantically, tugging at Ron's sleeve.

Harry and Cho exchanged curious glances.

"If the happily married couple is over their crisis, we'd like to go shopping now. And that brown-haired guy behind us is a new friend of ours. Gryffindor fifth year, named Liam," Akira said. "And we have to give you both a mega-update…some of it happy…and some, not so good…" she added glancing at Cho.

"Well just start from the top." Hermione and Ron suggested in unison.

"Not here. Can we please go shopping now? It's already past noon! I haven't eaten lunch yet!" Akira whined.

"Oh fine, you big baby! We'll go! Yeesh!" Cho said very irritated.

Akira pouted, but followed her sister, Harry, Hermione, and Ron into Madam Malkin's shop at last.

"Hello dears! Oh good, you brought company…well, Hogwarts robes? Dress robes, too, I expect…well, come on, then, step inside, and don't be shy. Now step up onto the stool, that's it…" trailed Madam Malkin as she ushered Cho and Harry onto separate stools.

A tall witch came out and pulled black robes over both their heads. Madam Malkin started sticking pins into the robes Harry was wearing. The tall witch was fitting in pins on Cho's robes as well. There was complete silence for a long time. Cho had stepped off the stool and paid for her new robes with some gold she found in her pocket. She went to look at the color and style samples of fabric for dress robes. She sifted through them and pulled out four sheets of material. Then she took the sheets up to the counter and set them onto the wooden surface.

"I'd like to purchase these. I want the silver one to be styled like this, you know, pinned up at the neck, fitted chiffon sleeves…and for this one, the white one, I want it to be more gown-like…pinned up at the sides, white net-like lace or chiffon sleeves, non-fitted. But ribbons through here around an inch or so above the elbow. That too complicated?" Cho said as she pointed out the designs with her wand.

"Understood," Said the young clerk at the counter. "Come back in ten minutes."

"I'll still be here ten minutes from now. All of them," Cho said, motioning towards Ron, Hermione, and Akira. "Are with me." she finished.

The clerk nodded, took the four sheets and went into the back room. Ron had taken Cho's place at the stool, and Akira took Harry's place. Harry looked at dress robes as well.

"Try red…or deep scarlet…it looks good on you." Cho said suggestively, watching Harry.

"Alright…what else?" Harry asked, as he pulled a scarlet colored sheet off the wall.

"Hmmm…dark royal blue," Cho said quickly. "Wait, scratch that! Green…not a bright green, a pale dark green…emerald green…like your eyes. Yes, that'll be nice…" she finally agreed.

Harry pulled a green sheet off and went up to the counter, explaining his designs, and then sat down in a nearby chair. Cho sat in another chair, watching Hermione get fitted, and Ron and Akira buying their sets of robes.

The clerk had gone into the back room again, and returned with armfuls of robes. She gave each of them their pairs of robes they had decided on, everyone paid her, and they promptly left the shop.

"Mum! Please! Please, let me get some frogspawn! I need it for potions! Please, Mummy?" Liam begged his mother.

Apparently, Liam and his parents had stayed right where they were when Harry and friends had walked in Madam Malkin's shop.

"No Liam, dear…we aren't getting you frog spawn…you tricked us into buying you bubotuber pus, and Dumbledore sent us an owl saying you were stuffing it into some Slytherin boy's mail…not that I don't blame you…he is a Slytherin, but you know very well that it is very wrong to harm another student at the school." Mrs. Merrick said boorishly.

"Hi Akira!" Liam exclaimed after spotting her.

Akira ducked behind Hermione as she flushed red.

"Haha…Aki has a crush!!!" Ron said, tauntingly.

"Ron, you cannot call Akira 'Aki'. Only family members can do that. 'Aki' means an entirely different thing if you were to say it." Cho explained to Ron, obviously annoyed.

"Akira means intelligent or smart…Aki means autumn…" Harry said quietly.

"How'd you know that?" Akira, Ron, and Hermione asked incredulously.

"A gift of mine…I can understand Asian languages…it comes from an amulet…or is it the ring? I don't know which…" Harry explained, not even noticing that Ron and Hermione didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

"We'll have some explaining to do…we'll talk later…" Cho said.

Liam was staring at Cho, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as if they were crazy.

"Bad time?" Liam asked.

Akira stepped out from behind Hermione and bravely stepped forward.

"No…not all…hi Liam…" Akira said quietly.

"Call me Mez. It's what all my friends call me…what my good friends call me anyway…"

"You can call me Aki…if you want…"

"Didn't they just-?"

"It doesn't matter…you can call me Aki…only Cho and my brother Tai are truly allowed to call me by my nickname…"

"Ok…cool. Where're going now?"

"Well, we're supposed to go meet at the ice cream parlor. Wanna come with us?"

"Sure! Just let me ask mum and dad…"

Liam walked away and started talking with his parents. He returned a minute later.

"I can go!" He exclaimed.

Akira smiled and her eyes shone with happiness.

'Haha! That's the funniest thing ever! Akira has a crush!' Cho thought.

'I agree.' Came Harry's thought.

'Hey! Stop reading my mind!' Cho replied.

Harry stopped sending messages and silently stood, watching everyone in Diagon Alley having a good time.

"Hey Cho, we should be getting something to eat, you know? I'm starving!" Akira complained.

"Yeah, alright…the Leaky Cauldron should have something. We'll go and eat…but I'm out of money…we'll need to find Tai first." Cho answered.

"Ok. Isn't that him over there?" Akira asked, pointing.

"Aki! Don't point! It's rude!" Cho hissed.

"Well, maybe it is, come on! Let's go see!" Liam said, taking Akira's hand and dragging her over to whom she pointed at.

Together the two of them ran in between people, and then stopped running once they reached the feet of a tall eighteen-year-old boy.

"Been looking for you. Where are the others?" said Tai's familiar voice.

Akira panted and finally caught her breath.

"Well…I just…saw you over…there, and we came…over here to see…if…it was you. And it is…we got our robes and everything, but I'm hungry and tired!" Akira whined to her brother.

"Yeah, ok. Who's your little hand-holding friend? Or is he more than a friend?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"His name is Liam…call him Mez, if you want. He's my new friend." Akira answered.

"Where is everyone else?" Tai asked.

"Right here." Said Cho, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hi Ron! Hi Hermione!" Tai said. "Hi again Harry. And hi again other girl!

"Hey!" Cho snapped.

"Just kidding, Cho. Now, Aki says she's hungry, so let's eat! I'm hungry too." Tai said.

"That's what we were about to do. Done shopping?" Cho said.

"Yes. We'll have to wait for Sirius and Remus to come back. They're putting your things in your rooms. After they return, we'll go." Tai said, glancing around.

Cho found a bench and sat down. The bench groaned as everyone else sat down around her. Sirius and Remus returned, looking very cheerful. Tai clapped his hands together and licked his lips.

"Time to eat!" He said quietly.

He stood up and greeted Sirius and Remus, had a quick chat, and then motioned the others to follow him. Reluctantly, they got off the bench and followed. They silently walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, went inside the pub, got some hot lunch, and ate in silence. Liam and Akira were talking quietly, and giggling like tiny children. Cho finished most of her plate, went upstairs to her room, and flopped down onto the bed.

"You going to join her, Harry?" Tai asked, snickering. "I'm joking, you know…it just has to do with what I saw earlier…on the Knight Bus…"

"Yeah, real funny. But yeah, I might go upstairs now…" Harry said sarcastically.

He stood up from his chair and went up the stairs loudly. He didn't exactly approve of Tai's joke. He reached room 9 and opened the door, closing it with a loud snap. Cho jumped up.

"Oh…it's you…scared me for a second…" Cho said.

"Sorry…" Harry mumbled.

He flopped onto his bed too.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked.

"Tai." Harry answered.

"Yeah, he's nice when he wants to be, but he's really annoying most of the time…but overall, he's a nice guy…what happened?"

"He made a joke. I didn't exactly find it funny…"

"What about?"

"You know, what happened on the Knight Bus…when he caught us…"

"Oh."

Cho frowned and bit her lip.

"Then that joke wasn't very funny at all." She said at last.

Harry didn't say anything. Tai walked in the room.

"Ok, Harry, I'm sorry about the joke. I'm serious too…I was being an ass. I speak my mind a lot sometimes…" Tai apologized.

"Apology accepted…just uh…don't go around saying that kind of stuff…" Harry said.

"No prob!" Tai said.

Tai left the room, quietly shutting the door.

"Yeah…he is annoying…but nice…just like you said…" Harry agreed, looking at Cho.

Cho grinned. Harry silently tiptoed over to Cho's bed and saw her staring out the window.

"Something is coming…something evil…it's coming very soon." Cho said quietly, in a trance.

Cho started twitching. Then she was getting up off her bed, trying to fight herself from moving.

"Stop it! Stop it!!!" She shouted.

She was now moving towards Harry, and took a swing, but forced herself to miss.

"Stop it now!!! Harry!!! Stop it!!!" Cho screamed.

"How?" Harry asked.

Cho grabbed her amulet and approached the mirror. A ray of light came out of the amulet and bounced off the mirror and into Cho. She fell over backwards. Harry caught her from hitting the floor. Cho was shaking and cold. The door burst open again. Remus, Sirius, Tai, Akira, Ron, Hermione, and Liam stumbled into the doorframe. Harry helped Cho up and helped her walk over to a chair.

"What happened, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I think the Angel of Darkness possessed her." Harry replied.

"She was…she was trying to make me hurt Harry. But I wouldn't let her." Cho said.

"That's why you swung at me, but missed…" Harry thought aloud, though speaking quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"What's going on?" Hermione wondered.

"I'll explain." Tai volunteered.

He led Hermione and Ron to his room downstairs.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Cho." Remus said quietly.

"Well…I was just on my bed, and lying down, then I felt something rip at my chest, and I felt a war going on within me. Then, I heard a voice telling me 'Kill him. Kill Harry Potter.' And it was forcing my actions. But I realized what I was doing then I fought back. This voice was forcing me to hurt Harry. I was forced to try and hit him, but I made myself miss. I knew I couldn't let this force control me…I went to the mirror and took out my amulet of light and I somehow made light come from it and it hit the mirror and bounced back into me. I fell backwards and Harry caught me before I could hit the floor." Cho explained.

"She knows she can't control you. She's trying you possess us all…and eventually she will…and we will end up performing the Angel of Darkness's orders someday…be aware of yourselves. The amulets provide an edge for you two. Use them wisely. They could save you someday…" Remus said.

"Uh…Professor Lupin, what's with you saying all the 'somedays'? It's just something to wonder…" Akira asked softly.

"Why don't I get an explanation?" Liam asked.

"Mez, you know, you could've gone downstairs…go on…" Akira said suggestively.

"Er…right!" Liam said.

He dashed down the stairs and joined Hermione, Ron, and Tai.

"Both of you need not to worry about anything…we will be back at Hogwarts very soon." Remus said.

"I miss Hogwarts…I want to go back…" Cho sighed.

The rest of August slipped away in a blur. Soon it was September 1st at seven o' clock in the morning. Cho was being shaken awake by Tai. She opened her eyes and moaned. Tai proceeded to wake Harry. Harry sat up, found his glasses, and put them on. Cho sat up and yawned. She pulled the covers off her, crossed the room, and went into the bathroom. Harry got out of bed and took the opportunity to change his clothes. He was putting his shoes on when the bathroom door opened and Cho walked out with a toothbrush in her mouth, her hair wrapped up in a white, fluffy towel, and another towel she wore around her body. She didn't seem to notice Harry. She opened her trunk and took out a mirror. She touched her towel, which instantly turned into white cargo capris and a black mid-sleeve shirt bearing the words 'London Pride' in red, white, and blue letters. She took off the towel from her head and shook her short, black hair. It had grown a little longer now. She pointed at her hair. It was dry in seconds. Then she pointed at the wet towel her hair was in. It became a crème colored French-styled cap with a short bill. She put it on at an angle so it covered one of her eyes. She went back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then came out again and waited for Harry. She was painting her fingernails black as she quietly hummed a tune. Harry went into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and saw that Cho had finished painting her nails and noticed that she needed shoes. She pointed to the floor and a pair of black Vans® shoes appeared with socks in them. She quickly put them on.

"You know, you look kind of punkish…" Harry said.

"I know…my new look." Cho said.

She pointed to her ears and thin, large, silver hoop earrings settled themselves on her ear.

"I knew I was missing something…so, how about breakfast?" She suggested.

Harry nodded and opened the door and walked out as Cho followed behind him, closing the door.

-

It was 10:55, five minutes until the train left.

"Hurry up! We're going to miss it!" Tai ordered.

"Cho, Harry, Ron, Hermione you first! Then Ginny and the rest of you will go." Sirius said hoarsely.

The four nodded and steered their carts toward the barrier between platform's 9 and 10. They checked for any passing muggles and they all ran into the barrier.

"Quick! Over here!" Cho hissed.

They dropped their carts off right by the train and lugged their trunks up into the train. They found an empty compartment and heaved the four trunks onto the racks then went outside again. Harry grabbed Hedwig, Ron grabbed Pig, Hermione grabbed Crookshanks, and Cho grabbed Lumé. They went back into the train and put their cages and wicker basket into the compartment just as Akira, Ginny, Liam, Tai, Sirius, and Remus arrived on the train.

"No room in here. You four have taken up all the space." Tai joked.

"There's plenty of room, Tai. This is no time to joke…it's 10:58. Two minutes before the train leaves. I'm sure that we all wouldn't want to have to go to Hogwarts and do nothing." Remus said.

Akira, Ginny, and Liam squeezed into the compartment, put their trunks away onto the racks, and sat down in the now completely full compartment. Tai, Remus, and Sirius started hugging everyone in the compartment and said their goodbyes.

"10:59, come on! We have to leave!" Remus said urgently to Sirius who was still hugging Harry.

"Have a good year, Harry. Make sure to write soon!" Sirius said.

He turned and walked out of the compartment, joining Tai and Remus on the platform just as steam billowed out of the engine. Remus, Tai, and Sirius waved until the train was out of sight.

The countryside sped past the windows. No one said anything for a while.

"Cho, Akira, I'm really sorry…" Hermione whispered.

"About what?" Cho asked, looking at Hermione.

"Your parents…what happened to them…I'm really sorry…we didn't know…" Hermione replied, each word growing softer and softer.

"Thank you." Cho said almost as quietly as Hermione.

"Yes, it's very tragic…can't believe it…at least you know how Harry feels…he has no parents, you haven't got any now…" Ron said.

"How dare you! Are you trying to tell me that I have not properly experienced pain before?! I have dealt with more pain beyond your wildest dreams! I died last year! Do you know how much pain it is to die?! Your soul, your life is torn from you! It's almost like your heart is being torn apart! It amazes me how little you understand!" Cho screamed.

Her eyes were a burning fire red. She turned away from Ron as hot tears streamed down her face. She buried her face into Harry's shirt, while Harry held her and patted her back.

"Now look at what you've done!" Akira hissed angrily at Ron.

Akira strode over to her sister and sat on her other side. Akira's face of anger was replaced by a look of concern.

'This is beyond me to help. Harry, you take care of it…I know you can.' Akira said through her thoughts.

'I will…don't worry.' Harry replied.

"What did I do wrong?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you're against me too? Is everyone against me now?" Ron asked, his voice rising.

Harry glared at Ron with a look that read: Shut up. You're only making it worse.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked Hermione again.

"You just don't understand us. And our feelings." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Women! You don't understand them! That's why you can't offer good words of comfort! You only added more flames to the fire." Hermione explained, very annoyed at Ron's stupidity.

"Why don't you write your own book, then?" Ron asked her coldly.

Hermione was clearly insulted. She had raised her hand to slap him, but lowered it slowly. Cho even looked up. Her eyes were still red, but it was fading away. Ron instantly shut up and he looked pale. Then there was another silence.

"Ron, women have feelings too, so you have to treat them with more respect…" Hermione said quietly.

Cho wiped her eyes with her hand and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Akira sighed with relieved happiness and sat next to Liam. Ron was having a conflict within his mind. He was trying to figure out how to word his sentences, but with difficulty.

"Cho…" Ron said, gulping.

Cho turned to look at him. Her eyes were now brown again, but slightly swollen.

"Cho, I-I'm sorry. For what I said…I mean, I just kind of said it, without thinking…I'm really sorry…do you…?" Ron said, stuttering, his voice growing softer until it was silent.

Cho stared at him for a second; it seemed as if she was thinking what to say.

"You're forgiven…you've found strength in yourself to admit you were wrong…it takes great courage…and for your efforts, I shall forgive you…this time…" Cho replied softly.

"Ooh yay! The food trolley's here!" Ginny said suddenly.

Everyone turned and looked as the compartment door opened and the plump little witch poked her head in.

"Anything off the trolley today?" She asked.

"We'll take the lot!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm buying! Everything's on me!" Liam said.

Harry and Ron returned from the trolley, their arms full of sweets and flagons of pumpkin juice. Liam had stepped up to the trolley to pay for everything.

"Twelve Galleons please." Said the witch.

Liam dug into his pocket and had a fistful of gold coins.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…Eight? I'm short! Wait, I might have more in this pocket…" Liam said nervously to the witch.

Akira noticed that Liam was out of gold, and she slipped four Galleons into his other hand.

"Thanks!" Liam whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth.

"No problem!" Akira said quietly.

Liam handed the witch the twelve Galleons and sat down back in his seat as the compartment door shut.

"Party!" Akira yelled.

Everyone laughed. Cho and Harry quietly chatted with each other while munching on a cauldron cake or sipping pumpkin juice. Ron had dragged Hermione to her feet and was dancing with her carelessly. Ginny watched Ron and Hermione dance. Akira and Liam were singing at the top of their lungs and together sounded horrible. Everyone was having a great time until the compartment door slid open again and a boy with silver-blonde hair and a pale, pointed face walked in with a honey-blonde haired green-eyed veela girl and two grayish boulder-like bodyguards. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, his girlfriend, Alyssia Rosiak, and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"What's going on in here? Some kind of party?" Malfoy asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hello Malfoy, Rosiak, Crabbe, Goyle." Akira said.

"Hello Chang, Chang, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, I don't know you, and Mudblood." Malfoy replied.

"What'd you say?" Ron asked defiantly.

"Oh that's right, Mudblood's your girlfriend, isn't she, Weasley?" Malfoy spat.

"Yeah that's right, and her name is Hermione!" Ron snarled.

"Whatever. Who's this guy?" Malfoy asked, pointing at Liam.

"Who me? I'm Liam Merrick! The great and most feared invisibility charm-casting wizard, Liam Merrick!!!" Liam announced.

"Uh huh…riiiiight…" Malfoy said, not very surprised.

He walked over to where Cho and Harry were. Both glared at Malfoy, as Malfoy glared back.

"Hello Chang. How are you?" Malfoy asked.

"Leave me alone." Cho replied.

"Just answer my question. How are you?" Malfoy said.

"I was perfectly fine until your lot came and dirtied this compartment up. Why do you want to know?" Cho said.

"Interesting. I figured this compartment was dirty enough with Weasley drooling all over Mudblood…" Malfoy replied.

"Well at least everyone else besides you has cleaner blood than what you and your lot have!" Cho replied, her voice rising.

Malfoy, Alyssia, Crabbe, and Goyle looked furious. Malfoy grabbed the front of Cho's shirt and pulled her so close to his face that they were an inch apart.

"Listen carefully Chang. You watch what you say or else certain things will happen…oh and one more thing…" Malfoy said trailing off.

He grabbed Cho's face and kissed her. Cho shoved him off instantly.

"You sick son of a bi-" Cho started to say.

Harry was also mad he had got up from his seat and Akira had gotten up. Both socked Malfoy.

"Touch her again and you'll be dead!" Harry yelled at him.

"And my sister doesn't need slime like you poisoning her! If you want kisses, go ask Rosiak! Don't get it from other guy's girls!" Akira screamed.

Malfoy had staggered and fallen backward onto Alyssia. She fell back onto Crabbe, who remained sturdy as a stone. Cho wiped her mouth with a napkin and walked over to Malfoy and Alyssia.

"It's no wonder why you haven't got a good enough girl. If your dog-ugly looks don't scare them away, your breath certainly will…Hey, Rosiak, next time he tries to kiss you, make sure you have lots of extra strength breath mints with you, 'kay?" Cho said sweetly and innocent-like. "Ciao!"

Cho slammed the compartment door shut and sat down. Harry was still shaking with rage. Cho led him back to his seat and sat down with him. She got out her wand.

"_Scourgify!_" She muttered pointing to her mouth, and nearly choking on a wad of pink bubbles that came gushing out of her mouth.

Hermione raised her wand at Cho's mouth, which was spewing large quantities of bubbles

"_Watera!_" Hermione whispered.

Water came and rinsed the bubbles from Cho's mouth as Cho dried her face with her shirtsleeve.

"Thanks." Cho said to Hermione.

"You're welcome. That must've been the most disgusting thing ever to happen!" Hermione replied.

"Yes it was…ugh…I am just going to pretend that that never happened…" Cho answered.

'Did he hurt you?' Harry asked through his thoughts.

'Hm? Oh. No…' Cho replied.

'Good. You alright?' Harry asked.

'Oh well, I'm fine…' Cho said, blushing slightly.

"I don't want to say what I'm thinking…so just read my mind…" Cho whispered to him.

Again the door in Harry's mind opened wide and Cho's thought streamed in. The door shut again.

"Did you get it?" Cho asked.

"Yeah…and I'm supposed to be protective…" Harry replied.

"Well, I know that!" Cho said.

Dark skies greeted the window that Akira was now looking through.

"We'd better change into our robes. We're nearly there!" Akira said suddenly.

Cho slipped her robes on over her head and saw everyone else doing the same. Everyone started helping each other with their ties, and Hermione pinned her Prefect badge to her chest soon after helping Ron straighten out his tie. Cho took off her black Vans® and put of her shiny black shoes instead. The train slowed down and finally came to a stop. They disembarked and heard Hagrid's familiar booming voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!"

"Hi Hagrid!" Cho, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione yelled.

"'Lo there 'Arry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Cho right?" Hagrid said.

Cho nodded and motioned Liam and Akira to follow her. The seven of them waved and moved towards a carriage and sat inside them as the horseless carriage took off at great speed toward the castle.


	9. The Transfer Students

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Transfer Students**

They stepped out of the carriage, crossed the Entrance Hall, went into the Great Hall, and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. The rest of the school filed in and took their seats at the house tables. Quiet chatter broke out and as the minutes went by, a door opened and McGonagall strode out with the usual first years, only two of them were much too tall to be first years. McGonagall stood at the front of the Great Hall and cleared her throat. The chatter died immediately.

"This year we have two transfer students. They will be entering their sixth year and they will be sorted. Let me introduce them, Thomas Felton, Cianna Kelsey, please step forward." McGonagall said.

The two tallest in line with the first years walked toward McGonagall and into the light.

"Now, tell them all a little about yourselves and then I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will go to your house table." McGonagall explained.

The two nodded. The boy, Thomas stepped forward.

"Hi. My name's Tom. Yeah, I know she called me Thomas, but I'm Tom…anyway, I came from another school in America and I transferred here to Hogwarts." Tom said in his American accent.

Cianna stepped forward in Tom's place.

"Hello, my name is Cianna Kelsey and I came from a smaller magic school in London. It's an all-girls school, but I learned a good five years worth of magic. I am happy to be here at Hogwarts. I am sure I will have a great time." Cianna said in a soft voice.

"Felton, Tom, sit on the stool and put the hat on your head." McGonagall instructed.

Tom sat on the stool and put the sorting hat on his head. A rip near the brim opened wide.

"SLYHTHERIN!" The hat yelled.

The Slytherins started applauding loudly.

"Kelsey, Cianna."

Cianna sat down on the stool, and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table applauded. Cianna made her way over and sat next to Cho. She looked around her and saw Harry. Her pale blue eyes flicked to his messy hair and to his lightning bolt scar. Her wavy black hair stood on end and her pale skin flushed.

"Oh my God! It's Harry Potter!" She exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah…hi…" Harry said uncertainly.

Cianna got up and hugged him. Harry was too shocked at what was going on, that he didn't hug back. Cho was watching Cianna very suspiciously. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you two…?" Cianna asked.

Cho nodded.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I just got a little too excited. You see, I've heard rumors that Harry Potter went to this school, and now that I've met him, and the rumors are true, I just couldn't contain my excitement." Cianna apologized quickly.

"Well, that's quite alright, I mean, you just got here, so you don't know what's going on…" Cho replied, smiling. "Welcome to Gryffindor. Once the feast is over, I'll show you the dormitory…Oh, the first years are getting sorted…and the hat's about to sing…"

"What d'you…?" Cianna tried to ask.

"Just watch." Cho whispered.

The sorting hat's brim opened wide as it broke into song.

"_Young, new minds, welcome here,  
__Unfortunately I couldn't find a good song for this year,  
__So I shall tell you about our school instead…  
__In a house you shall be, just put me on your head,  
__Snug and tight about your ears, now about our houses here…  
__Ravenclaw, where those of smarts and ready minds are key,  
__Gryffindor, where bold hearts and knowledge will lead them to victory,  
__Hufflepuff, where true and loyal friends are found,  
__And Slytherin, where the expectation of great power is bound!  
__So come along and gather 'round,  
__I will choose your house where you will remain safe and sound,  
__Step right up, and never fear,  
__Your house will be your family for years and years and years!"_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Cianna was amazed at the hat.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Cianna exclaimed, her blue eyes round as saucers.

"When I call your name, please step up to the stool, place the sorting hat on your head and go to the house table it calls." McGonagall said.

"Armstrong, Abigail."

She walked forward and put the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ashwood, William."

He stepped forward.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Edwards, Heath."

"Gryffindor!"

"Evenworth, Joseph."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Germen, Rose."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Heaton, Michelle."

"Gryffindor!"

"Hilton, Nancy."

"Gryffindor!"

"Isaacs, Wren."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lee, Tram."

"Gryffindor!"

"Li, Sandra."

"Gryffindor!"

"Mitchell, Randy."

"Slytherin!"

"O'Hara, Meagan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Parnell, Louis."

"Slytherin!"

"Smith, Heather."

"Hufflepuff!"

"I wish they'd hurry up!" Ron complained.

"Tran, Jeannette."

"Gryffindor!"

"Tran, Kevin."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tran, Phuong-Tham."

"Gryffindor!"

"Tran, Tony."

"Gryffindor!"

"Vi, Randy."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Zhuong, Dao."

"Slytherin!"

McGonagall rolled up her roll of parchment and whisked the stool and hat away. Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah, another year, for those of you who don't know me, I am the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. And for those who know me already, welcome back for an excellent year. I do hope our transfer students enjoy themselves here…now, Quidditch try-outs are next week Saturday. Also, Mr. Filch has added a number of things not allowed in the hallways and the new list can be viewed on his office door. All students are prohibited to go visiting in the Forbidden Forest. And all students are not to be on the grounds after ten o' clock in the evening, except on balls…speaking of which…We have two events this year. This Halloween, we will have a Halloween Dance. Dress robes and costumes only. Students that are third year and above may attend. But If older students ask first and second years, they are allowed. On Valentine's Day, we will have a Valentine's Ball. Students fourth year and above may attend. First years can attend, but we warned, I have heard that there are quite a lot of couples here in the school…and finally, tuck in." Dumbledore said as the empty golden plates and goblets filled themselves with food.

Ron grabbed all the food and ate like he hadn't eaten in years. Chatter rang through the hall and no one had a care in the world. Everyone ate and drank until they thought they would burst. Soon the plates filled with delicious custards and puddings and assorted bowls of ice cream.

"Oh I'm stuffed! That was quite a lot of food!" Cianna said. "I couldn't possibly eat another bite! The food was excellent, by the way."

"Ron, swallow, you're going to choke!" Hermione said, slightly worried.

Ron's mouth was full of food and every time he tried to speak, bits of food flew out of his mouth, spraying the people around him. Ron had swallowed the food with difficulty and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Better?" He asked Hermione.

"Much." Hermione said in approval.

The plates were wiped sparkling clean and Dumbledore stood up to make another announcement.

"Now that we have all eaten, it is time for bed! Prefects lead your house to the dormitories and lessons begin tomorrow. Good night!" Dumbledore said.

Hermione stood up.

"Gryffindors follow me!" She shouted.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table stood up and followed Hermione. She led them up two staircases then made a right, then a left and walked straight towards a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"_Fizzing Whizbee." _Hermione answered.

The portrait swung forward and revealed a large, circular hole that they all stepped through.

"Boys dormitories are upstairs to the left and girls upstairs to the right." Hermione said shortly.

The first years and Cianna nodded. Cho yawned and stretched her arms.

"I'm so tired…" She said to Harry. "I'm going to bed…and I can show you the dormitory, Cianna."

Cianna nodded and followed Cho up the staircase and into the girls' dormitory.

"G'night Ron." Harry said.

He walked up the staircase and went into the boys' dormitory before Ron could answer.

-

The following morning Harry woke early. It surprised him when he saw Cho come down from the dormitory a few minutes after Harry did. Harry was sitting in a chair next to the fire and Cho sat in the chair next to him.

"You're up early." Harry said.

"So are you." Cho replied.

"It's too early to go to breakfast and I can't go back to sleep."

"Same here…"

They were silent for some time.

"Harry…I'm not sure about Cianna…You know how my parents said that the initials of the Angel of Darkness was 'CK'? I think it fits, but I'm not sure…Cianna Kelsey…but she's so nice…I don't want to believe it…I won't believe it. Cianna is too nice…she's such a good-hearted person. And even if she was my enemy, she would have to be in Slytherin."

Cho started mumbling nonsense that Harry couldn't understand. He pressed a finger to her lips and touched her face, pulling it closer to his face, and then he kissed her tenderly, then she brought her self closer to him, the kiss deepened as they held each other tightly. When it ended, both were breathless.

Ron came out of the shadows from the staircase and was snickering.

"I'll just leave now…I know now to not leave you two alone in a room. Who knows what you both would do…" Ron said laughing his head off.

"Hey wait! What-you were _spying_ on us?" Harry yelled after Ron who had darted back up the staircase.

They heard a roar of laughter in the boys' dormitory. Obviously, Ron had told Dean, Seamus, and Neville what he had seen. The boys' dormitory door creaked open as four heads poked out. Four sets of feet tiptoeing to the railing where they could see the entire common room.

"Nothing's happening." Seamus whispered.

"We're not blind. We know you're there. It's not like we'd try anything while the four of you are watching." Cho said coldly.

"Well do something! We didn't come downstairs for nothing!" Seamus replied.

"Uh huh…yeah right…" said Harry.

"According to Ron, he said that you kissed her. He saw everything…" Seamus said, laughing.

The girls' dormitory door opened and Cianna and Hermione tripped over the four boys. The six of them tumbled down the stairs. Hermione was lying on Ron, Cianna was tangled between Dean and Seamus, and Neville was underneath all of them.

"Ow…" They all moaned.

"Why were four there right by the staircase? We could've broken our necks!" Hermione scolded.

"Really, what were you guys doing there? We honestly could have gotten hurt." Cianna asked.

"They were trying to spy on us." Cho answered.

Harry and Cho held out their hands to help Hermione and Cianna up while the four boys untangled themselves from one another and got up.

"Thanks." Cianna said to Cho as she dusted off her robes.

"Yeah thanks, Harry." Hermione said as she brushed some dirt off of her sleeve.

"We should go to breakfast now." Cianna said.

"Agreed." Said the eight of them.

Akira and Ginny came down.

"Going to breakfast?" Akira asked.

The eight of them nodded.

"Then let's go!" Ginny said.

"Wait. I'm waiting for Mez." Akira said.

"Who?" asked Cianna, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Her new boyfriend." Cho responded.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Akira snapped, flushing red.

"Yeah, sure…whatever you say." Cho said, not believing her.

Liam came stumbling out of the boys' dormitory and saw Akira.

"Mez!" Akira exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Yeah…hi Akira's boyfriend!" Cho said, waving excitedly.

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!" Akira retorted.

"Whatever…can we go to breakfast now?" Cho said, changing the subject.

No one had a response, to they all walked out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. They took their usual seats and scanned the teacher's table and saw that Fleur was still their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and finally sat down at their table. Everyone helped themselves to porridge and toast. They ate in silence. Occasionally Dean and Seamus would try to talk about what Ron had seen earlier in the common room, but each time they got close to the subject, Harry or Cho, even both of them sometimes, would give Dean and Seamus a swift kick in the leg under the table. McGonagall handed out schedules to each of them. Cho glanced at hers then at Harry's.

"Hmm…9:00 Double Divination, 10:00 Double Potions with Slytherins, 11:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins, 11:30 Charms, 12:00 Lunch, 1:30 Herbology with Hufflepuffs, 2:00 Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins, and 2:30 Stunt Flying Lessons-Quidditch Teams only…" Cho read. "It all sounds good except for the Potions part…"

They finished breakfast. Harry, Cho, Ron, Cianna, Dean, Seamus, and Neville headed to the North Tower while Hermione headed to Arithmancy. In ten minutes, they reached the classroom, panting and sweating. They opened the trapdoor, ascended the silver ladder, and entered the stifling hot classroom.

"Is it usually this hot in here?" Cianna asked.

"Yep. Every day…every minute…" Cho replied.

Harry, Cho, and Ron sat down at their usual table in the back. Cianna was looking for a seat, but could not find one. She saw one next to Ron and joined their table. Dean, Seamus, and Neville had taken a table to themselves and were waiting for class to start. Professor Trelawney appeared from her office and took her seat in her golden winged armchair.

"This year class, we will be testing for ESP. Extra-sensory perception. Extra-sensory perception occurs in wizards and muggles, if I'm not mistaken…There are three main types of ESP. Telepathy, Clairvoyance, and Precognition…We'll be starting with telepathy this term. I am going to hand you two sets of twenty-five cards. They are marked with five symbols. A star, cross, square, circle, and three wavy lines that represent water. Now when you get your cards, try to send each other through your thoughts, the symbol of the card that your partner draws. Who would like to demonstrate for us…if they can…?" Trelawney said to the class.

Cho raised her hand.

"Miss Chang. You believe you can do this?" Trelawney asked her.

'I know I can. Go ahead, test me.' Cho answered with her mind.

Trelawney gasped. "You-you can…you are…?" she stuttered.

'Yes.' Cho said, still in telepathy. 'I am not the only one capable of these abilities…'

'Cho shut up!' Harry said fiercely in his head.

Trelawney had heard him and she swooped over to their table in the back. All eyes were on the two of them.

"I am going to test you with the cards, Miss Chang. Weasley, test Potter." Trelawney instructed.

She took out two decks and gave one to Ron. Both of them drew the top card.

"Now guess." Trelawney said.

"Star." Cho replied, almost bored.

Trelawney looked from Cho to the card in disbelief. The rest of the class was listening with bated breath.

"She's right." Trelawney said, still shocked.

Harry and Cho ran through the deck five times, each symbol they called was the right one. When Cianna was tested, she got all of the symbols correct, but could not run through the deck for a fifth time, because she had complained of a headache.

"Headaches are very normal for telepaths. If they hear too many voices or thoughts at one time, it can damage their brain," Trelawney said. "My goodness! Look at the time! Class dismissed! All of you hurry and run to your next class! Only four minutes until the late bell rings!"

Everyone burst out of the classroom.

"I have an idea. Ron, take Cianna's hand, Cianna, take my hand, Harry, take my other hand and Ron's other hand. We're going to apparatate." Cho said.

They did as instructed. Harry and Cho closed their eyes and imagined the corridor right before the stairs to the Dungeon. Then with a small pop, they vanished and reappeared in the corridor.

"That was amazing! How'd you do that?" Ron asked.

"Rings." Harry and Cho answered immediately.

They walked down the steps into the Dungeon and got to Potions just in time. The rest of the Gryffindors had arrived on time and they all quickly took their seats. Professor Snape closed the door and walked to the front of the room.

"Today we will be brewing a complicated potion…it is a love-sensing potion. When brewed properly, the drinker will say the words 'The one I love is…' then a smoke-heart will come out of their cauldron and show a clear picture of the one that they love. Then the drinker will say the name of that person that they love. One more thing, the secrets revealed in this class aren't to be discussed. And I mean it. We won't want a loss of house points over of quarrel of students fighting because they were teased about the one that they fancy…now, the instructions are on the board. Begin. You have half an hour." Snape explained.

'Just great!' Cho hissed to Harry in her mind.

'Yeah, I know, really! This is only the best class ever!' Harry replied sarcastically.

'This will be so fun! Yeah right…'

Both set to work and brewed their potions. They had correctly added everything and double and triple checked. They were satisfied with their results and waited quietly.

"Time's up. Scoop some of your potion into a vial and set it next to your cauldron. We'll be going through everyone today…now who should go first? A proper demonstration…Malfoy, drink the potion in your vial.

"Yes Professor." Malfoy said, almost terrified.

He uncorked his vial and drank it.

"The one I love is…" Malfoy started to say, almost in a trance.

A smoke heart appeared from his cauldron, showing a clear picture of none other than Alyssia Rosiak.

"The one I love is…Alyssia Rosiak!" Malfoy finished.

"Very good. Ten points to Slytherin…now who's next…Hmmm…Chang…you next…" Snape said.

Cho flushed red, uncorked her vial nervously, and drank it. Her hands were shaking. Harry took her hand under the table and Cho gave it a quick squeeze. Then the potion started to take effect.

"The one I love is…" She said…

The smoke heart appeared showing Harry inside it.

"Harry Potter…" She whispered.

Then the potion wore off its effect and the Slytherins were laughing their heads off.

"That must've been hard…being forced to say something like that…it isn't right…" Hermione whispered to Cho.

"Weasley! You next." Snape barked.

Hermione turned pink and Ron's ears started to turn red. He quickly uncorked the vial and drank it down. The effects came immediately.

"The one I love is…Hermione Granger…" Ron said.

The smoke heart appeared showing Hermione in it. Again, the Slytherins roared with laughter.

"This should be interesting…Felton…you next." Snape said.

"Which one?" Whitney and Tom said together.

"Tom." Snape replied.

Tom drank his potion and the smoke heart appeared instantly.

"The one I love is Whitney Felton!" He said loudly. "And we're not related…" he added.

"Now this…should be a good one…Potter…your turn…" Snape said evilly, watching Malfoy smirk.

Harry was nervous as Cho was. It was almost like the day Snape had threatened him with the Veritaserum. Only this time it was worse. The entire class would know the knowledge he had been trying to hide forever, it seemed. He took a deep breath, uncorked his vial, and drank every drop. Cho's hand was still in his and he held it tightly.

"The one I love…" Harry started to say.

All the Slytherins were laughing their heads off, as silently as they could.

"Yes, Potter, who?" Snape asked, seeming mildly interested.

"Is Cho Chang…" Harry finished very quietly.

The Slytherins started chanting "Potter and Chang! Potter and Chang! Potter and Chang!!! POTTER AND CHANG!!! POTTER AND CHANG!!! POTTER AND CHA-!"

"SHUT UP!" Cho screamed.

The Slytherins stopped immediately and looked terrified. Harry soon saw why. Cho's eyes were red again and they glowed and stood out in the darkness of the dungeon.

"Professor! Make her stop! She's freaking us out!" Alyssia whimpered.

"Professor Snape!!! Please!!! Make her stop!!! She's going to kill us!!!" The Slytherins all shouted, terrified.

"Chang! Stop your infernal dark magic!" Snape roared.

Cho turned to look at him, her eyes glowing brighter.

"Let's go." Cho whispered to Harry.

They took hands and apparratated out of the class. Cianna sat in her seat still, seeming amused.

"At least I didn't get fed the potion…or Cho would've killed me…I like Harry…and Harry and Cho are in love…Oh how I'd love to just have one kiss…" Cianna said to herself.

"Class dismissed!!!" Snape bellowed over the screams of the terrified Slytherins.

Half of the Slytherins had already left the classroom. The rest of them and the Gryffindors filed out.

Cho and Harry had reappeared in the Gryffindor common room.

"I hate them!" Cho said as soon as they reappeared. "It isn't my fault that I freaked them all out. Those stupid Slytherins pushed me to my limit!"

Cho had sat down into an armchair, her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. Harry sat on the arm of the chair, grinning at her. Cho smiled at him. Her eyes stopped glowing and the red in them was quickly fading away. Cho pounced on him while he wasn't looking, knocking the chair over, both of them landing on the floor.

"Ow…" They both said, rubbing their heads.

"They're here…the rest of the Gryffindors." Harry said suddenly.

Sure enough, they heard several pairs of feet coming towards them. Both got up off the floor and put the chair they knocked over right side up and they both sat in chairs facing the portrait hole. They heard Hermione's voice say the password and watched the portrait swing forward and watched Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Cianna, Dean, Neville, and the rest of the sixth years walk into the common room.

"How'd-" Seamus, Dean, Neville, and everyone else tried to ask.

"Apparratated." Harry and Cho answered.

"That's impossible!" Dean said.

"No it isn't…anything is possible…" Cho said, bored. "How much time until Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Ten minutes." Hermione replied.

"Oh good." Cho said.

A black owl with blood red eyes tapped on the common room window. Cho and Harry glanced at it nervously. Cho crossed the room and opened the window as the owl flew in and dropped a letter and landed on Cianna, pecking on her head.

"Ahh! Get off! Go away!" Cianna cried, shielding herself with her arms. "Ow! Quit it!"

She started waving her arms frantically, trying to make the bird go away. Cho handed Harry the letter and took out her wand. Cho ran over to Cianna and cast a banishing charm on the owl. The owl flew out the window.

"Harry! Shut the window!" Cho yelled.

Harry slammed the window shut as the owl tried to fly back in the common room.

"Whew! Thank you, Cho!" Cianna sighed with relief.

Cianna lowered her hands, her hand was bleeding. Cho took out her handkerchief and tied it around Cianna's bleeding hand. Cianna tried to give it back, but Cho shook her head.

"No, you keep it." Cho said reassuringly.

"Thank you. You are so kind. You're a true friend, Cho." Cianna said, giving Cho a sisterly hug.

In the Slytherin common room, however…

"Oh come on! I mean really! He admitted that he loved you in class, so go and talk to him!" Alyssia said.

"No! I'm too nervous!!! I can't! I don't know what I'd say or anything!" Whitney hissed at her.

"Well, he's probably as nervous as you are. He knows that you know he loves you, and he's afraid of rejection, so just go talk to him. And if anything goes wrong just take your wand out and put it behind your back and shoot a red spark or something, ok?" Alyssia said pleadingly.

"Oh all right!" Whitney said, giving in.

Tom had turned away from Draco and was walking towards Whitney. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alyssia backing away.

"Hi…" Whitney said nervously.

"Hi…so…uhh…are you going to the Halloween dance?" Tom asked.

"Yeah…are you?" Whitney replied.

"Yeah…do you want to go with me?" Tom asked her, wringing his hands.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." Whitney answered, relaxing.

"Whitney, until I met you, I thought love at first sight didn't exist. But I met you, and now I believe in it. Do you believe in it too?"

Whitney nodded. Tom smiled. He took her hand and kissed her, taking all her breath away. Tom broke away.

"Sorry love, but we need to get to class." He whispered in her ear as he went upstairs to get his bag.

Whitney stood there, dazed. Alyssia and Draco were blinking and staring. Both of their jaws dropped to the floor. Alyssia came to her senses, rapped Draco sharply on the shoulder, who came to also. Alyssia had to shake Whitney repeatedly to get her out of her dream world.

"It was amazing…" Whitney said, sighing.

Back in the Gryffindor common room…

"Ok, let's go head for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said.

Cho flung her bag over her shoulder, so did the rest of the sixth years. They all exited through the portrait hole and headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and arrived early. Fleur was waiting for them at the front of the classroom. The Slytherins walked in. They were about to comment on something mean about Harry, when Cho looked over at them, her eyes glinting red. The Slytherins were silent and sat down in their seats for the lesson.

"Last year we did Mist Demons…this year we will do something different…But first I need to make an announcement. It has to do with the Halloween Dance. Now, listen carefully. There will be a king and queen for the dance. There will also be the same for the Valentine's Ball. If all goes well for Halloween, there will be a Christmas Party. Please be sure to look your very best and be respectful of others. And I did happen to hear that the best behaved house will earn their house fifty points, per student…" Fleur explained.


	10. The Halloween Ball

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Halloween Ball**

She continued to talk and talk, but nobody was listening anymore…Time ticked away very fast and soon the minutes left until the end of class faded away just like the rest of the month did. Time was flying now. October came and all the students were excited as ever. October slipped away and soon, it was Halloween, the day of the dance. Professor Dumbledore had given the students a day off to get ready for the dance. The teachers were busy in the Great Hall putting up decorations. In the girls' dormitory of the Gryffindor common room, Cho, Cianna, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were all getting ready. Cho was brushing her now long hair, which had grown back rather quickly. Cianna was putting her wavy black hair into a bun at an angle, and styled it so some of her hair blossomed down her back. Hermione had used a little hair-straightening potion and was putting a few braids in her hair. Lavender and Parvati were clipping hair ornaments to their dark locks and they were giggling the entire time. Cho had put on her silver dress robes and put some silver color streaks in her hair. Cianna was wearing pale blue dress robes that made her eyes stand out.

"So who's your date, Cianna?" Cho asked.

"Oh…that Ravenclaw I've been telling you about, Minh Vu. He asked me just three days ago! Oh my gosh! I forgot!" Cianna said suddenly.

She ran to her trunk and opened it pulling out a wrapped gift.

"Oh no. You shouldn't have!" Cho said when she saw it.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, Cho, happy birthday to you! How old are you now? How old are you now? You're sweet sixteen now, you're sweet sixteen now!" Cianna sang.

Cho applauded and Cianna handed her the gift. Cho opened it and found half a friendship bracelet.

"Oh that is so sweet! Thank you!" Cho said, putting the bracelet on her wrist.

"I have the other half." Cianna said, raising her sleeve so Cho could see the other half.

Cho hugged Cianna in thanks.

"When is your birthday? Because I'm going to get you something, for sure!" Cho asked.

"It's in August." Cianna answered.

"Well, happy belated birthday!" Cho exclaimed, pulling a gift out of thin air for Cianna.

Cianna opened the gift absolutely loved it. It was a diary.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you!" Cianna squealed.

They hugged again. Cho was nearly knocked over by a torrent of presents. At least twenty presents zoomed in through the open dormitory door headed straight at Cho who ducked. The presents landed against the wall. When Cho believed that it was safe to stand up, she went over to her presents and dumped them onto her bed. She picked up an armful while Cianna picked up another armful.

"From Roger, from Anna, from Aki. How nice…hmm…from Ron, from Hermione, very nice thanks, from Ginny, from Lavender, thank you, from Parvati, thank you too…what've you got there, Cianna?" Cho asked after reading the tags attached to the gifts.

"Let's see…from Harry, that's sweet of him, kind of heavy too…from Liam, Akira's going to be mad…from Dean, from Seamus, from Padma, from Draco, WHAT?! Malfoy sent you a gift?? Whatever you do, don't open it! It's probably hexed…from Tom, ugh…that other transfer…Slytherin…from Whitney, Tom's new girlfriend, from Alyssia…Malfoy's girlfriend…from Oliver, who's that? I haven't got a clue, oh well…from Neville. And that's it. I picked up a lot…And you're taller than me, Cho!" Cianna said. "I'll help you open Malfoy, Rosiak, Felton, and Felton's gifts with a 20 foot pole."

"Let me see Harry's." Cho said.

"Here you go." Cianna said handing it to her.

"Wow you're right, it is kind of heavy…" Cho said.

She opened it, oohed, and aahed at the gift. It was an orb with the universe in it. She read the note in Harry's writing and smiled.

"Oh that's so sweet! Listen to this: 'If I could have the universe, it would be you. You are my universe. Happy Birthday Cho. Love, Harry' Isn't it sweet?" Cho asked after reading Harry's note.

"It is sweet." Cianna agreed.

"We've got half an hour until the dance starts!" Lavender squeaked anxiously.

Cho painted her nails silver with pale blue stars. Cianna painted her nails pale blue with silver stars.

"We're almost twins!" Cianna and Cho giggled.

It was now ten minutes until the dance and the two girls started to come down and saw Akira come out of the fifth years dormitory wearing royal purple robes, purple hair streaks, purple nails with black crescent moons on them, and her hair half-up with a purple chopstick.

"Looking good, sis." Cho commented.

"Thanks…" Akira said turning slightly pink.

"Who's your date?" Cianna and Cho asked interestedly.

"Mez." Akira replied.

"I knew it…anyway, are you ready to go downstairs? Because that's where we were headed." Cho asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Akira answered.

They were just about to walk out of the dormitory when Hermione came rushing toward them in dark blue robes.

"Don't go without me!" Hermione said.

The three girls waited for Hermione to catch up and then exited through the door. Cho pulled out a silver headband sprinkled with small diamonds. She put it in her hair and continued to descend the spiral staircase that led to the common room. Hermione was in the lead and Ron saw her, his eyes became very big. Liam spotted Akira who was behind Hermione. Akira ran over to Liam, her hair fanning out behind her. Cianna was in front of Cho and both she and Cho walked over to Harry. Harry looked up at Cianna.

"Hi Cianna. Where's Cho?" He asked her.

Cianna stepped aside to the right. Cho smiled at Harry.

"I'm right here." She said.

"Wow…you look…wow…" Harry said, very impressed.

"Thank you." Cho replied.

"Where's your date, Cianna?" Harry wondered.

"Oh he'll be waiting for me in the entrance hall. He's in Ravenclaw…" Cianna answered.

Harry took Cho's arm and looked around the room as he saw Hermione kiss Ron, Akira sitting very close to Liam, and Cianna sitting in a chair watching the room just as interested. Ron took Hermione's arm, and Liam took Akira's arm. Cianna stood up.

"Shall we go?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

Akira, Liam, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Cho, and Cianna exited through the portrait hole to the Great Hall. In the entrance hall, Cianna's date took her arm and they continued on to the Great Hall. There were dozens of little tables that seated eight. The eight friends grabbed an empty table. Colin was running around with Dennis at his side, taking photos.

"Hiya Harry! Could we take some pictures? Dumbledore gave us permission to for photo albums and stuff…" Colin said.

"Sure! I'll pay you too." Harry replied.

"No, we'll do it for free." Colin insisted.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Ok we'll do all eight of you first then two shots of the couples." Colin said.

He raised his camera and everyone smiled and he took the picture of the eight of them twice. Then He took two pictures of each couple. He finished taking pictures.

"You'll be getting them at the end of the dance." Colin said as he moved to the next table.

Dinner had been served earlier that day, so rest of the dance was to be spent having fun. Bats flew around the room, and jack o' lanterns lit the hall. The ghosts were looking more festive than usual. They would appear in the middle of someone's table and scare them. Nearly Headless Nick had floated through the table right in front of Cianna and Cho. Both screamed and jumped. Then they all laughed.

"That certainly got my heart racing!" Cianna said after she calmed down.

"Haha! You practically squeezed my arm to death when he came through the table!" Minh chuckled.

"It was scary, and it scared me!" Cho said.

"You know, even after you realized it was Nick, you were still shaking…" Harry said quietly.

Cho playfully elbowed Harry in the arm. Then music started playing and the eight of them stood up and started dancing. A slow waltz was playing across the room. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. After dancing to at least half of all the songs, Harry and Cho decided to step outside and get some fresh air. Several couples were hiding in bushes and kissing very intimately. Harry and Cho strolled past these couples and Cho pulled Harry into a cluster of hedges. It was empty and it was a very secluded area. Cho sat down on the ground, grinning at him. Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned back. Cho seized the front of Harry's robes and pulled him down on top of her. She started kissing him so deeply it was like they hadn't kissed in years.

"I've been waiting all night to do that…but I couldn't do anything while we were still in the castle." Cho said.

"Are you always more romantic on your birthday?" Harry joked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we should see about that…" Cho replied, smiling mischievously.

They started kissing again, each kiss getting more intense than the last.

After five minutes, Cho's dress robes were half on. There was a long, thin slit on the left side of her robes that went from the hem of her robes to around her waist. Then they heard their names being called. Hermione and Ron were calling them.

"Oh not now…" Cho moaned, pouting. "But we'll have to go anyway…or else they'll think we've run off together…"

They both sat up and fell out of the hedge right in front of Ron and Hermione's feet. Harry had fallen on the ground on his stomach and Cho had fallen on him, on her stomach also. They looked up at Hermione and Ron's bemused expressions, smiled and waved.

"Hi." They said together.

"What have you two been doing?" Ron asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cho asked.

"Well Cho, your hair is a mess and your robes are ripped from the hem to your waist, Harry, your hair is messier than usual, and both of you have grass, leaves, and twigs in your hair." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Cho said.

She got off Harry and helped him up. Harry stood up and both he and Cho started dusting of their dress robes. Cho brushed the leaves and twigs out of her hair and tried to make her hair as neat as possible. She helped Harry get rid of the grass and leaves out of his hair.

"The dance is almost over. We got our pictures from Colin. Here's yours." Hermione said handing them four photos.

"There's one for each of you. One group pic and one couples pic." Ron explained.

"Cool thanks." Said Harry.

"Now let's go back to Gryffindor tower…it's almost one in the morning…" Hermione said, yawning.

They headed up to the castle and were up five flights of stairs.

"You three go ahead, I'm going to freshen up in the restroom…you know, so it doesn't look suspicious…my robes torn and all…" Cho said.

"Yeah, alright, we'll wait for you in the common room." Ron said.


	11. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Betrayal**

The three of them walked away as Cho went into the bathroom, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed some dirt off her arm. She washed her face, straightened her silver headband, and went out the door of the bathroom. She climbed a sixth staircase and heard murmured voices ahead. She stepped forward and walked down the hall quicker, her heart was racing. She was afraid. The voices were drawing nearer. It was a male voice and a female voice. She couldn't tell who they were. She walked quicker, anxious to see whom the voices belonged, yet afraid of who it might be. She got nearer and the voices were coming from an empty classroom whose door stood ajar. Then the male voice spoke. Cho's eyes widened.

'It can't be Harry!' She thought.

Cho opened the door silently and saw Harry and another girl she didn't know, kissing. Tears flooded to her eyes as she ran out of the room, sobbing down the hall. She ran up the stairs to the seventh floor and when she reached the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress, she screamed the password at it and ran into the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't watching where she was going and she ran right into Harry.

'How did he get here before me? Apparratated, I bet…' She thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"What do you mean what's wrong?!! You know what's wrong!" Cho yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, both puzzled and concerned.

"Don't you play dumb with me!!! You know what the bloody hell is wrong!!!"

"No I don't…come, let's just sit down, and you can tell me what's wrong…you just need to calm down…" Harry said softly, trying to steer her into a chair.

"Don't touch me!!! And calm down???!!!! Are you insane?!!" Cho asked him, her voice growing shriller.

Cho raised her hand and slapped him hard. A spot on his face started to turn red.

"What are you talking about????!!!!" Harry asked, straining to keep his voice calm.

"How could you do this to me????!!!! On my birthday!!!! And quit playing the stupid act, alright??!!!" Cho snapped.

"Do what???!!!!" Harry yelled.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!!! YOU KNOW IT!!!!! SO STOP IT!!!!! IT OVER, ALRIGHT???!!!!! OVER!!!!!!!!" Cho shrieked.

Cho ran up the spiral staircase and opened the girls dormitory door and slammed it shut.

"What?!" Harry mouthed, as it finally sunk in.

'I didn't do anything!' Harry thought.

He ran up the spiral staircase and started hammering on the girls dormitory door.

"CHO!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!!! JUST COME OUT HERE SO WE CAN TALK!!!!" Harry yelled through the door.

"GO AWAY!!!!!" Cho's voice screamed back.

Harry pounded on the door again.

"Fuck!" Harry muttered.

Harry now mad that Cho wouldn't talk to him, he yelled through the girls dormitory door.

"IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU'RE GOING TO BE, THEN FINE WITH ME!!!!"

"FINE!!!!!!!" Cho voice screeched.

Harry walked over to the boys' dormitory door and slammed it shut. Ron came in.

"Hey there Harry…uhhh…" Ron tried to say.

"What do you want?" Harry snarled.

"Did you…cheat on her?" Ron asked nervously.

"No of course not! I was with you and Hermione the entire walk back to the common room!" Harry shouted angrily. "I can't be in two places at once!!!!"

"I know that! And don't yell at me! You know what mate, I think someone set you up…" Ron said, scratching his chin.

"I reckon you're right…" Harry said, starting to cool off.

"But who would've set you up this bad?" Ron asked.

"Someone who is jealous of Cho…it has to be someone…but who…they had to be using a Polyjuice Potion…and it had to be a Gryffindor…that would be the only way they could get my hair…but everyone here are my friends…unless there's someone here who hates me just as much as the Slytherins do…this person must've been in here when I wasn't, taken some of my hair, then given it to this Slytherin who used it in the Potion, became me then made sure that Cho would walk in and see that it was me when it wasn't…I feel awful…and she fell for this hoax…now she hates me…" Harry said, rubbing the spot where Cho had slapped him.

"That must've hurt, didn't it?" Ron asked.

"What? The blow itself or Cho telling me in different words 'You cheated on me, I hate you, get out of my life!' So which one?" Harry said.

"Both…I'm sorry Harry…Hey! I think I know who was doing you in! Malfoy! Remember on the train, he kissed Cho? Maybe he doesn't like Alyssia and he wants Cho, so he was trying to force you both out of love, then he could have Cho to himself!" Ron said suddenly.

"That's a good possibility, Ron. We're going to have to do some investigating…" Harry replied.

In the girls' dormitory…

Cho was fuming on her bed. Cianna walked in.

"I came in just after just got in. And Cho, I am so sorry! I can't believe it! Harry cheat on _you_? I mean any guy to have you is lucky! Cho, I can see it through your eyes, you need to cry. But you're holding back. Just let it all out. I'll be here, I'll listen. I'll be your shoulder to cry on." Cianna said, sitting next to Cho.

Cianna gave Cho a sisterly hug, and tears streamed down Cho's face, making the back of Cianna's dress robes wet.

"I just c-can't believe h-he'd do this to me!" Cho sobbed.

"Shhh…it's alright, it's okay, just let it all out…" Cianna cooed.

Cho cried some more and released Cianna from the hug. Cianna sat behind Cho, taking Cho's silver and black hair and braiding it.

"Your hair is limp and frail…it's like it hasn't been properly nourished for days…" Cianna said notably.

"My hair changes with my mood. If I'm mad, it turns red, and so do my eyes. I'll bet my eyes are blue like yours…I have this sort of thing in my blood and I can do that…" Cho said.

"Interesting…I wonder if your eyes are blue…look up, toward the light…" Cianna instructed.

Cho looked up at the light in the dormitory. Cianna had stepped in front of her.

"Cool! They are! That's really neat! Anyway, I should finish braiding your hair…" Cianna said, sitting behind Cho again, finishing the plait going down her back.

"Cianna, you really are a true friend. Thanks for being here. The healing process should be easier now. You're like another sister to me, you know. One that is my age, knows all my problems and sees life in my eyes. Would you be my sister?" Cho asked.

"Consider me Cianna Chang…" Cianna said smiling.

Cho smiled and yawned.

"Oh gosh! It's getting late, we should really be getting to bed…so let's just change out of our dress robes and put on our nightgowns." Cianna suggested.

Akira burst into the dormitory.

"I just heard. I'm so sorry!" Akira said.

"Thanks…Cianna's our new sister, now…she's just helped me get over this and help me back on my feet. So say hi to Cianna Chang…" Cho said still smiling.

"Hello new sister! We'll be ever so happy to have you in our family. And you may call me 'Aki' instead of Akira since you are family now." Akira said smiling brightly.

"Well we were just about to head off to bed…you should get some rest, Aki." Cianna said.

"Will do!" Akira said, walking out the door and going down the stairs to the fifth year's dormitory.

Cho took off her dress robes and slipped on a white long sleeve silk nightdress. Cianna took off her robes too and put on a pale yellow short sleeve silken nightgown. Both of them crawled into their beds and under their covers.

"Goodnight, Cho." Cianna said.

"Goodnight, Cianna." Cho said.

The next day Cho woke up on a bright November morning. She got dressed and went downstairs. She promptly went back upstairs after seeing who occupied the common room. Cianna awoke yawning.

"Why'd you come back up?" Cianna asked.

"Because _he's_ down there." Cho said, slightly mad. Her brown eyes turned blue again.

"Oh…well, you, me, and Aki will come with you downstairs and we'll go everywhere with you…well, when we can…" Cianna said.

"Thanks." Cho said.

Cianna got dressed and just as she had finished brushing her teeth, Akira walked into the dormitory.

"I heard from Hermione that H-a-r-r-y is waiting for you…he wants to tell you something, imagine that!" Akira said sarcastically.

"We'll refer to _him_ as evil one." Cianna said, putting on her robes.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Cho and Akira agreed.

Cianna pulled on her shoes and tossed her hair. Cho's eyes were still blue, an ocean blue, and Akira's were blue also. A cold icy blue. The three sisters walked down the stairs to the door that led to the spiral staircase that led down to the common room. They opened to girls' dormitory door and descended the steps to the common room. Harry was sitting in an armchair talking to Ron. Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry looked behind the chair he was sitting in. He saw Cho, Akira, and Cianna reach the foot of the spiral staircase. He rushed over to them.

"Cho. I need to talk to you." Harry said politely.

"Cianna, Aki, do you hear anything?" Cho asked coldly, her eyes turning purple, for her sadness and anger mixed.

Akira and Cianna shook their heads and they all walked out the portrait hole to go to breakfast.

"I don't believe it!" Harry said angrily.

"What?" asked Ron.

"She's not even going to let me explain. She's ignoring me on purpose. And even Akira's against me now! They've formed their own little club…" Harry replied, still mad.

"Well mate, Hermione and I are here for you." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron. We should go down to breakfast." Harry said.

"Yes, we really should or else we'll be late." Hermione's voice sounded behind Harry.

The trio went out the portrait hole and headed to the Great Hall. They took their usual seats, which happened to be near Akira, Cho, and Cianna. Akira was talking animatedly to Liam and was attempting to spoon honey onto her porridge, but missed and spilled it on her lap.

"Ooh! I just washed these!" Akira complained.

She took out her wand and the honey disappeared and reappeared on her porridge. Cho was talking to Cianna, Hermione, and Ron, in a normal way.

"Hermione, please tell evil one to pass the sugar bowl." Cho said.

"Evil one?" Hermione asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Him." Cho answered, gesturing towards Harry.

"Oh! Sorry…Hey, Harry, pass Cho the sugar bowl." Hermione said.

"Yeah I heard. You know Cho, you can stop ignoring me. It's really annoying. And you can call me by my name…" Harry said coldly.

He shoved the sugar bowl towards Cho.

"Well…_Harry_ I'm not going to stop ignoring you…and you'll never be forgiven…" Cho said softly.

"Sister, why are you speaking to him? We promised we'd never make any verbal or physical contact with him." Cianna said.

"He _made_ me answer, Sister." Cho replied.

"I see." Cianna said.

"Cho just listen to me, I don't know what you saw last night, but it wasn't me. I walked with Ron and Hermione the whole way to Gryffindor Tower. I had been in the common room for at least five minutes when you ran in! You have to believe me! You know I would never lie to you!" Harry said, making an emotional attempt to bring Cho back into his life.

Harry was staring at Cho. Cho was staring back. Then Harry saw it. If he had blinked, he would have missed it. The old warmth in her eyes whenever she saw him had replaced the new coldness. It lingered for a second.

'I…I…I believe you…not.' Cho said through telepathy.

Harry knew otherwise. She did believe him. Cho had realized that the warmth in her eyes had returned, so she looked away, the coldness glazing over.

Cho knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever…eventually she'd have to get over it…she wanted to believe what Harry had said, but she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She turned back to her breakfast and ate her eggs and toast, sipping her tea as she read the '_Daily Prophet_'.


	12. Loneliness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Loneliness**

Harry finished his breakfast and left for the North Tower. Cianna and Cho followed him at a distance. Ron caught up with him a few minutes later.

"What's up Harry? You just look…happy…" Ron said.

"You know what I said at breakfast? Well it looked like Cho didn't believe me, but she does. She just doesn't want to admit it…" Harry replied quietly since Cho and Cianna weren't very far behind them.

"Well that's good…I wonder what Quidditch is going to be like…oh yeah, our new beaters…they're real good, aren't they Harry?" Ron asked loudly.

"Yeah…Liam's real great…he's probably almost as good as Fred…" Harry answered.

"And Liam's friend…what's their name…oh yeah, Alexa is good too…" Ron said.

The rest of their walk to the North Tower was silent. They reached the stifling hot classroom and took seats in the back. Cho was about to sit over at Harry's table, but let herself get steered away by Cianna. They were sitting with Lavender and Parvati at the very front of the room. The class started and time slipped away again. Next thing Harry knew, he was in Gryffindor Tower all alone, as Christmas drew near. Sure Ron and Hermione were good company, but nothing but Cho could fill the gap in his heart. Cho had become colder to him towards the middle of November, and even asked Professor McGonagall for a new schedule. Both she and Cianna got new schedules and the only time Harry saw her was either walking with Cianna and Akira in the hallway, in Transfiguration, or in the Gryffindor common room after dinner for about two minutes…before she went into the girls dormitory and stayed there the rest of the night. Harry would've apparratated in the girls dormitory, but he didn't for Cho's own privacy. Ron sat in a chair nearby, and Hermione sat in a chair, reading a book.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked.

"It's been so long since I've seen her, or even talked to her…" Harry replied.

"Oh…but you know, we haven't found out who's set you up…even though our suspect is Malfoy, we haven't been able to get any dirt on him…" Ron said.

"You know Harry, she cries at night now…" Hermione said from behind her book. "She cries about you…just last night I heard her whispering 'Come back…please Harry, come back!' I pity her…she still cares for you so much, but she's blocking out all her emotions. Next thing you know she'll be an ice queen with a soft spot." She added.

"Well…something's going to have to happen. The other guys in all the houses know that you and her aren't together, and Ginny tells me from Akira that boys are asking Cho out every minute. They've had to stun a few people because they wouldn't go away. Just last week, Ginny tells me, Cho had to curse this one guy because he would follow her around every minute possible." Ron said, in a light tone.

"Something is going to happen…soon…tomorrow maybe…I don't know…be on your guard…" Harry said, slightly mysterious.

The next day when Harry was going to lunch and walking down the hall he heard a cold scream. Harry recognized the scream instantly. It was Cho.

"CIANNA! AKI!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!" Cho was screaming.

She was on the same floor as he was, going to lunch also. She was screaming still, but Cianna and Akira were nowhere in sight. He rounded the corner and saw several students surrounding a small area where Cho's screams came from. He moved closer and saw Ron and Hermione near the front. Hermione was clutching her face in horror and Ron well, was just shocked. Harry pushed his way through to Ron and Hermione.

"What's happening?" Harry asked urgently.

"I just found out…the boy Cho had to curse was Malfoy. He kept bothering her. Now he's trying a more direct approach." Hermione answered.

"Remember how Dumbledore said that Malfoy was the Slytherin's second heir? You think he's still alive? Because he's kind of like Peeves…only You-Know-Who can control Malfoy. But You-Know-Who was destroyed with the Order of the Phoenix…unless…" Ron said thoughtfully.

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asked.

"Just started. We'll have to wait and see what he's planning on…" Ron answered. "You were right. Something was going to happen…and it did."

"Go ahead and scream, Chang, your sister and Kelsey won't hear you. The teachers can't even help you. Because they can't even hear you. I put a very powerful silencing charm around this area so only the ones present here can actually hear you. Your sister and Kelsey won't come running for you anytime soon. I slipped a little bit of a sleeping draught in their morning tea…it's a special type of sleeping draught…it activates on time. So your little friends are probably sleeping somewhere…most likely the grounds…" Malfoy said evilly.

"Wow…I'm impressed, Malfoy. I didn't think you'd put this much thought into your plan…but it isn't working…I'm even more impressed that you were even able to properly cast a silencing charm. Looks like you actually learned something…for once…" Cho responded icily.

SMACK! Malfoy had just hit her.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy shouted as Cho was going for her wand.

Her wand flew ten feet into the air and landed somewhere in the next hallway. Malfoy had pinned her against the wall and was holding her by her throat.

"Never insult me, Chang. For that, I get a little kiss…and you can't stop me!" Malfoy snickered.

Malfoy kissed Cho for the second time, but was trying make it last longer. Cho was struggling to get him off. When he finally stopped kissing her, Cho had tears forming in her eyes.

"Ugh! Just get away from me!!" She cried.

Malfoy was trying to get her robes off without releasing her, and tore them instead. Cho was crying now, and the students were very scared. Malfoy pulled off Cho's tie and bound her hands with it…Harry couldn't stand there and watch he had to do something, fast. Malfoy got her vest off, and was going for her shirt next.

'But what? Yeah, I know I have to save her…but how? Simple…stunning spell. Or full body bind, works too.' He thought.

He moved in between Hermione and Ron and ran forward towards Malfoy.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry yelled, his wand raised.

Malfoy fell onto the stone floor motionless. Harry rushed over to Cho, carefully untied her hands, and helped her up. Cho looked up at him, the coldness melting away.

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

She hugged him and held him close.

'You really do care about me!' Cho thought.

'Of course I do. I heard your scream and I came running.' Harry replied.

'Thank you…'

Her face was shining with tears.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Hermione was crying with happiness and everyone around started cheering. Harry took out his cloak and put it on Cho as the both of them walked towards Gryffindor Tower together. Hermione and Ron ran after them. The four of them went inside the common room. Akira was playing cards with Liam and she looked up when she saw Harry and Cho together like old times.

"Aki, I've forgiven him. And that's that. We'll never be apart." Cho said.

Akira stared at her sister for a while, then grinned. She gave Harry a hug too.

"Welcome back into Cho's life!" Akira said brightly.

Harry smiled. He was truly happy again. He had Cho back. And that was all that mattered.


	13. A Christmas to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Christmas to Remember**

"Oh we picked up your wand." Ron said.

"I used a summoning charm and then we ran to catch up with you two…" Hermione explained.

She gave Cho her wand back.

"Thank you." Cho replied.

"You know, we still haven't eaten lunch yet…" Ron and Akira said together, their stomachs rumbling.

"Well we'll go to lunch once I get my other set of uniform and put it on…" Cho sighed.

She and Akira walked up the spiral staircase and into the girls dormitory.

"Harry, I just want to say, that that was some amazing heroics back there. Because under all that pain and pressure, you performed a very good body bind spell…I'm impressed." Hermione said, admirably.

"Yes well, I would never have known how to use it if it hadn't been you who taught me." Harry responded.

"Well thank you, Harry." Hermione said.

Another scream rang from the girls dormitory.

"I'll go check…" Hermione said instantly.

She rushed up the stairs and returned five minutes later.

"It was Cianna that screamed. Cho told her what happened with Malfoy, and how it brought you two back together. When Cianna got wind that you and Cho were back together, she was screaming her head off. I think she hated the fact that you both were going out anyway, to be honest…" Hermione explained.

Cho came running down the stairs, Akira in front of her, Cianna at their heels. Cho had gotten her robes, tie, and vest from her other uniform on. Cianna saw Harry and charged at him. Cho stood in front of Harry.

"Stop it, Cianna! He saved my life! I'm indebted to him, as you are to me! I saved you from that bird. Don't hurt Harry. I love him, Cianna, and you can't stop me from loving him forever." Cho said stiffly to her.

Cianna took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry…I guess I overreacted…I thought you had set it up with Malfoy or something…Sorry…" Cianna said, running back up the spiral staircase.

"She's been acting weird you know…" Cho said notably.

"That letter that that bird delivered at least two months ago…we still haven't opened it…and I have it here…" Harry said, digging into his pocket.

He pulled out the letter, and opened it.

"'_It is I, the Angel of Darkness. I have arrived at Hogwarts and I already know you like good friends. I'm amazed at how blind you are…Cho, do you not remember my voice, and do you not remember my eyes? You saw my eyes. And you heard my voice…I'm very surprised that you and Harry still haven't figured it out…I'm right under your nose…maybe now that you are thinking a million thoughts, your minds can work faster. And you can actually use your brains for once! Well, ciao! And have fun!!!_

_C.K._'" Harry read.

"She's giving us clues…But why? I think she wants to be found. She already knows who I really am, I bet…" Cho said.

"She's picking a fight. I think she's trying to lure you out of the school so she can kill you…" Hermione said, scratching her chin.

"Do you have to restate the obvious?" Cho asked sarcastically.

"No…I'm just saying what's on my mind, that's all…" Hermione answered.

"Mind…mind…of course! Aki, because Kashya resides in you, you can detect dark magic. I need you to help me find the Angel of Darkness, ok, sis?" Cho asked.

Akira gulped, and nodded.

"Alright…" She croaked.

"Why is she nervous to search for the dark magic?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Because it drains her energy dramatically. Last time, she fell asleep and didn't wake up until nearly a week later. Plus, Kashya tries to absorb the power, but Aki won't let her because if she does, she'll become evil. Kashya nearly succeeded in taking power. I had to stun Aki, just so Kashya would stop taking power…we've got many tales that you three don't know about…" Cho explained.

"Ohhh…" Ron said in understanding.

"Ready?" Cho asked.

Akira nodded and closed her eyes. A dark orb appeared in Akira's hands. It showed images. First Professor Snape, then Malfoy, then various Slytherins, and then it wavered on a pair of pale blue eyes, and Akira furrowed her brow in concentration. The orb backfired and exploded in towards Akira's stomach. She fell backward and spit out a mouthful of blood, clutching at her stomach.

"I know…I saw…" Akira tried to say.

"Who is it?" Cho asked.

"C…Ci…" Akira whispered, but she fainted.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Cho said, her face white.

"LIAM!!!" Ron roared.

"What?!" Liam asked as he bounded toward them.

"Come with us…we're taking Akira to the hospital wing." Ron said shortly.

"Why? What happened?" Liam asked.

"Hospital wing first, ask questions later, alright?" Ron snapped.

Liam nodded and helped Cho lift Akira off the floor. Together the group of six headed toward the hospital wing.

When they finally got there, Cho and Liam burst through the doors, startling Madam Pomfrey as they put Akira onto the nearest empty bed.

"What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She used a dark magic locator spell. The one she was trying to find, had figured out a way to make it backfire, and the spell incinerated in her hands, and the shockwave hit her, instead of any of us." Cho explained as fast as she could.

'Harry! Your ring! It has the power to heal! Use it!' Cho hissed with her mind.

'But how?' Harry answered.

'I don't know! You figure it out!'

'Yeah, If I can…'

Harry looked at his ring and saw that the ruby had become a pearl.

'White…the color, it means purity, light, and healing! This is it!' Harry thought to himself.

"_Curaga!_" A voice whispered in his ear.

"-this is beyond my skill. I'll do what I can…" Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry placed his hand on Akira's forehead.

"_Curaga!_" He whispered.

The ring glowed and white light ran through Akira head to toes, then it ascended to the ceiling. Akira opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She felt her stomach. It didn't hurt anymore. Then she checked her mouth. She wasn't bleeding either.

"Astounding, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said in awe. "Since she is cured, you all may go."

The six of them walked out of the ward and down the hall.

"So who is the Angel of Darkness?" Cho asked.

"I cannot say." Akira said.

"Just tell me, just me only." Cho said.

Then Akira fell forward on her knees. A smoky image of a woman in a hooded cloak was projected from Akira's heart.

"_I have forbidden her to tell you who I am! For if she reveals me, I will destroy her! Chosai-Himé, we will be meeting very soon. Keep a close eye on little Aki-Cho-Sakura. One more thing, Taichi-yanagi may be getting a little visit from me soon…_" The angel of darkness cackled.

"No!!!" Cho hissed.

The smoky image dissipated.

"Chosai-Himé? Aki-Cho-Sakura? Taichi-yanagi?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Oh honestly! Chosai-Himé is Cho, obviously, Aki-Cho-Sakura is Akira, and Taichi-yanagi is Tai!" Hermione explained, rolling her eyes.

"She knew our names…our real names…we've never told anyone…how did she know?" Cho whispered in shock.

"Your names translate into things…Cho, you name mean, great gifted princess, Akira, your name means autumn dawned cherry blossom. And Tai's well, I'm not so sure…" Hermione whispered.

"She's right about that…oh and Tai's translation has never been determined." Akira said, standing up and dusting off the knees of her robes.

With the mystery of who the enemy was, time ran fast again, and it was Christmas. There was a Christmas party since the Halloween Dance went so well. It was when Whitney and Tom Felton walked into the Great Hall and stood in the center of the room with her at his side.

The hall fell silent as Tom took out a small box from a pocket in his robes. He got down on one knee and Whitney was squealing with delight. Dumbledore seemed amused even.

"Whitney, I love you, if I could say it any plainer. I just wish we could be together forever…will you help me make that dream come true?" Tom asked.

"Yes!" Whitney squealed, hugging Tom to death.

Then from the other side of the hall, Alyssia was screaming with happiness.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!! WHITNEY!!! MAKE THAT A DOUBLE-WEDDING!!!!" Alyssia screamed, smiling.

Dumbledore stood up and started clapping. Soon, everyone in the room was clapping, even Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione, and Akira. Liam clapped too, and Cianna clapped hesitantly. The clapping and cheering died down and those who had stood up sat back down as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Let us congratulate our two new engaged couples. Draco Malfoy and Alyssia Rosiak, and Tom Felton and Whitney Felton." Dumbledore announced.

He waved his wand and a banner appeared above the Slytherin table reading "_CONGRATULATIONS DRACO, ALYSSIA, WHITNEY, AND TOM!_" Professor Snape was clapping excitedly.

"Ever seen Snape that excited?" Ron asked Harry and the others.

"No. Why?" They answered.

"Because it's freaky." Ron replied.

"You noticed?" Cho asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah. Hard to miss…" Ron answered.

Cho grabbed a package of wizard crackers. She opened the package and broke a cracker with her sister. It turned into a sort of window. Cho looked through it and saw Akira as Kashya, but now Akira was evil. Cho screamed a silent scream. She must've looked afraid on the outside, because Harry tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" Cho answered.

"If you say so…" Harry said shrugging.

The Fat Friar had flown behind Ron and Hermione with a sprig of mistletoe clutched his hand, and he dangled it above both their heads.

"Hey Ron." Akira said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Look up." Akira answered.

Ron looked up and saw the Fat Friar grinning at him toothily. Hermione looked up too and looked almost horrified.

"Go on Ron!" Akira, Cho, and Harry urged.

"Oh come on!" The Fat Friar said pleadingly.

"This'll be good…" Akira muttered to Harry and Cho.

The three snickered quietly. Ron felt his stomach clench and he moved over and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" The Fat Friar asked brightly.

Ron's ears turned as red as his hair and Hermione seemed to contrast quite well with him, for she too, was a deep shade of red.

"Oh come on, Ron! Even we can do better than that!" Akira, Harry, Cho, and Liam teased.

"Would you like to go next?" The Fat Friar asked.

"No!" The four said instantly.

"Well then, don't say things like that!" The Fat Friar said snickering.

With that he floated away. Ginny's mouth was open in shock.

"Are my eyes working properly? Did I just see my brother kiss a girl?" She asked, not believing what she had just clearly seen.

"Yeah, they're working fine…we all saw it too." Said Dean who was a little further down the table.

Ron turned red again, but smirked as he saw that the Grey Lady was hovering above Liam and Akira.

"Your turn, Liam! Pucker up!" Ron teased.

"Huh? WHAT?!" Liam and Akira exclaimed, looking above them.

"Umm, if you're looking for Cho, she's over there. I'm just her sister." Akira said, pointing frantically at her sister.

The Grey Lady smiled at Akira.

"You silly girl, Akira…Cho's told me all about you…but I'm just joking with you…I think I'll go check on Cho. I haven't talked to the girl for a while…" The Grey Lady said, still smiling and floating towards Cho.

"Ha! We didn't have to do anything! You're the only ones!!!" Akira said, laughing her head off.

"I think you've had too much eggnog…" Liam said quietly.

"Huh? I'm only on my fourth one! I don't go insane until I reach ten!" Akira answered.

"Well you're crazy enough with four already…have a glass of water. It'll help…"

Akira pouted and reluctantly took the glass of water and downed it all. Cianna stood up from her seat carrying a wicker basket, went over to the Ravenclaw table, and gave Minh a homemade Christmas card. She came back to the Gryffindor table and started handing out cards. Just as she was about to give Harry his card, the Fat Friar had returned and had been following Cianna every step she had taken and he was now mischievously holding the sprig of mistletoe above her and Harry's heads. Cianna had frozen and glanced upward and down again. She looked absolutely terrified. She came back to her senses and nervously cleared her throat.

"You know, it isn't like the Hufflepuff house ghost to play match-up with the students. Especially when you're trying to pair me up with someone who already has a girlfriend…and Harry's girlfriend happens to be my best friend, and the last thing on earth I would do is kiss him, even though I may have fancied him at some point!" Cianna snapped at the Friar.

She clutched at her mouth realizing what she had just said, shoved Harry's card into his hand and ran out of the Great Hall.

"She's the only one who noticed…the Fat Friar is still at his house table and always has been." Came Peeves's oily voice.

Everyone whirled around and saw Peeves floating in the same exact place that the Fat Friar was a second ago.

"It was you! You! I'm going to kill you!" Ron said angrily.

"Kill me? I'm already dead Wheezy Weasley! And to think, that Cianna girl liked you all along, Potter…I made her admit one of her deepest secrets…and she didn't even know it…until it was too late…" Peeves cackled as he floated away.

At the Slytherin table Alyssia and Whitney were showing off their engagement rings. All the girls around them were cooing over it. Even Professor Snape came over to have a look. Malfoy came over to the Gryffindor table, Alyssia at his side. Alyssia showed Ron and Hermione her ring.

"What's the matter Weasley? Jealous that you can't afford something like that for Mudblood? Or are you just going to give her a plastic ring with a rhinestone on it since you're so poor?" Malfoy sneered.

Ron glowered at him. Malfoy had now moved his focus to Cho. He glared at her. Cho glared back, just as menacingly.

"Oh don't worry Potter. I don't like her. Just giving her gifts from your friend Voldemort. It's called the kiss of death." Malfoy said, now looking at Harry.

"And what about the other day? In the hallway? What about that then? Trying to become a human dementor? Because I could've sworn you liked me in some way, seeing as I had to replace an entire set of clothes because of you." Cho asked.

"My father told me of a prophecy. About two angels…or opposing powers…light and dark…and the angel of the light is said to be you, and the angel of the dark, is unknown. The angel of light is rumored to have a powerful necklace…an amulet of pure light. And if it were to fall into evil hands, the one who wore it could control light. That is why I did that. I wanted to see for myself if this amulet truly existed." Malfoy answered.

"Well you could've just asked…although I probably wouldn't have shown you anyway…" Cho replied.

"So it does exist?" Malfoy asked, mildly interested.

"Yeah it does. And the prophecy exists too." Cho answered.

"May I see this amulet?" Malfoy asked politely.

"See, only. Not touch, steal, take, etcetera…" Cho explained.

Malfoy nodded glumly. Cho felt her neck, pulled at a thin silver chain, and pulled the amulet from under her shirt collar into plain view. Malfoy's blue eyes widened in shock.

"Happy now?" Cho asked. "Will you leave me alone now?"

"Yeah, thanks…let's go Alyssia…" Malfoy said, pulling Alyssia away from the Gryffindor table.

Alyssia spelled out a rude word in sign language to Akira and was glaring evilly at her. Akira reacted and made a rude sign with her hand. Alyssia looked insulted and continued to walk with Malfoy. Cho had seen her sister's rude gesture and was scolding her in Chinese.

"'You never ever do that! Never!'" Cho scolded in Chinese.

Harry heard every word as usual.

"'Well she deserved it! She called me a witch, minus the 'w' and plus a 'b'! In sign language!'" Akira replied.

"'She didn't!'"

"'She did! So see, she deserved it!'"

"'Well just don't do that ok? Because Professor Dumbledore or someone would've seen it. And we might lose house points. Malfoy is a prefect you know. He can give you detention if Alyssia complains to him.'"

"Oh fine! I promise I won't do it again!" Akira said, in English.

"Good. Now, Harry please explain to Ron and Hermione what we were just saying because their confused expressions are making me laugh…" Cho said.

Harry explained to Ron and Hermione what Cho and Akira were talking about. Both of them understood and carried on in conversation. Suddenly, Harry realized something.

"Ron!" He said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It can't be Malfoy. Malfoy didn't use the Polyjuice Potion. He doesn't like Cho. He even said it. Admitted it. So it couldn't have been him disguised as me on Halloween." Harry explained.

"Do you have to remind me of that? That was one of the worst days of my life…out of three I've had…" Cho asked.

"Well, sorry…but it wasn't Harry…he was with us the whole time…anyway, Malfoy isn't a suspect anymore…" Ron said, apologetically to Cho, then continued to talk with Harry.

"If it isn't Malfoy, who is it?" Harry asked.

So many questions Harry had swirling in his head. None of them would be answered. Somewhere in the castle, the angel of darkness was watching Harry, Cho, and Akira through a glass orb. She laughed evilly. It echoed off the walls and down the halls in the school. The laughter reached the Great Hall and everyone fell silent.

"She's here…the angel of darkness…she's watching us…I feel her spell…it's somewhere above us…" Akira said, gazing at the cloud-filled ceiling draped in velvet blackness.


	14. The Angels Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Angels Prophecy**

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Cho.

"Please come with me…I think it is time for you to understand everything…you what I will tell you cannot leave my office. You can't tell anyone not even your sister. Or Harry. Or Ron and Hermione for that matter. This is very important." Dumbledore explained quietly.

"See you…" Cho said, getting up from her seat and following Dumbledore out of the Great Hall to the stone gargoyle in the wall.

"_Chocolate Frog._" Dumbledore said to the gargoyle as it sprung aside revealing the moving staircase.

Cho and Dumbledore ascended to the oak door with the brass knocker. Dumbledore opened it and invited Cho inside.

"Take a seat." He said warmly.

Cho sat in a seat opposite of Dumbledore's desk as Dumbledore sat down in his chair.

"Now you are in a prophecy. With another girl your age, but none of us know who she would be…there is something I must tell you…I know that your brother and Harry's godfather informed you of the finer points of the prophecy. But they forgot one thing…true forms…you and the angel of darkness have true forms. When you hear the phoenix song, the true forms are revealed. With these forms, you can use unimaginably great powers. Enough to almost reach Voldemort's strength. Using these powers take lots of energy, and you both will run out at the same time. Because you have the same amount of mental and physical energy, it's pretty much impossible for one of you to kill the other. There will be a time when you both will have to fight. I don't doubt that you'll get into fights here at school…when you do fight, once your energy is gone, you will return to your normal form, but you will have to get rid of your telepathic powers as well as your psychokinetic ones as well. Because now that you both have fought, you won't need them. And Harry won't need them either. So he will give them up in some way…perhaps the fight would be easier to explain if we had a little trip to the past…" Dumbledore explained.

Cho nodded. Dumbledore stood up again, took out his Pensieve, placed it on the desk, and put his wand to his forehead and into the stone basin. Dumbledore started to prod the bottom of the basin with his wand and motioned for Cho to do the same. She took out her wand, prodded the stony bottom of the basin, and disappeared.

They reappeared in a forest. The Forbidden Forest.

"This is the fight when Rowena Ravenclaw had to fight her opposite. My great grandfather told me of this fight, and showed me in his Pensieve and I am showing it to you. Now watch, and you will understand everything I've been trying to tell you." Dumbledore explained quickly.

Then they watched as a girl in a black hooded cloak smiled as a young Rowena came into a clearing of the trees.

"_Hello Rowena…yes, I am your enemy…your friend…I was right there just waiting to strike…I can't believe you couldn't figure it out…" said the girl in the cloak._

"_Rochelle! It was you, all along! I don't know what to say!" Rowena said in shock._

_Rochelle took off her cloak and played with her wavy blonde hair._

"_Well it has come to this…we are enemies…we must fight…it's destiny…" Rochelle said._

_A phoenix had fluttered in between Rochelle and Rowena._

"_Perfect timing." Rochelle said, grinning._

_The phoenix song started to float to their ears and both of them started glowing. Rowena went into the sky and into a gray cloud. Rochelle disappeared into the forest. The cloud in which Rowena was in started glowing and thin rods of lighting flickered around the outside of it. The trees where Rochelle was were flickering a blood red. Rowena hurtled down towards the earth. Her raven black hair now white as winter snow. She was dressed head to foot in white lacy elven robes. Rochelle appeared, her blonde hair streaked black and red and wearing robes of pitch black._

"_No wands…or weapons. Just our powers." Rochelle said._

"_Deal." Rowena answered._

"_Ready?" Rochelle asked._

_Rowena nodded._

"_Now!" Rochelle yelled._

_Both pulled balls of fire from their hands and threw them at each other. Rochelle was trying to use lightning to strike Rowena, but Rowena froze the lightning and threw it back at Rochelle. Rochelle jumped into the air and tried a blizzard attack, but Rowena engulfed herself in fire, and disappeared._

"_Oh now where'd you go?" Rochelle asked._

_Rowena reappeared behind Rochelle, hovering and cast an ice and fire attack, which hit Rochelle and injured her slightly. Rochelle reacted and called a meteor from the heavens. Rowena called for rain. Both attacks canceled out. Rochelle summoned a massive beast. A basilisk. Rowena didn't seem the least bit frightened._

"_Oh really? You think that overgrown salamander is going to stop me?" Rowena asked Rochelle sarcastically._

_Rowena cast a silver orb and then split into six different images._

"_Your beast cannot harm me. Because those images aren't human. They're illusions…" Rowena said._

_She was hiding in tree and had summoned a samurai sword. She pulled it out of its sheath and flew into the air and came falling back down, right above the basilisk's head. The basilisk looked up and spread its jaws. Rowena fell into the basilisk's open mouth._

"_It seems I have won, Rowena…" Rochelle said._

_Rowena was in the basilisk's throat, had fallen into its stomach, ran to the stomach wall, and pierced it with her sword. Then she brought it in a circular motion and the basilisk's body was cut in half. The basilisk's stomach acid had melted some of her dress, and she was covered in red blood head to toe._

"_You haven't won this time." Rowena said, shaking her wet and slimy hair._

"_You can't beat me! Not with a sword or any spell!" Rochelle said._

"_Watch me!" Rowena said._

_She ran over to the basilisk and cut its fang off. She disappeared and reappeared behind Rochelle. Rowena ran up from behind, took the fang, and stabbed Rochelle in the heart. She took her samurai sword and stabbed Rochelle with it too._

"_I said, no weapons. Just powers." Rochelle said._

"_But I did use powers only. I summoned the sword here. And I used my power of strength to defeat the basilisk. I followed the rules." Rowena explained._

_Rochelle was dying. The basilisk's poison had taken effect._

"_Goodbye friend…" Rochelle said feebly._

"_Goodbye sister…" Rowena said, kissing Rochelle's forehead._

_Rochelle's hand twitched, as her body fought to stay alive. Then she stopped moving at all._

"_Rest well Rochelle." Rowena said sorrowfully, closing Rochelle's open eyes._

_Rowena started to cry. Her hair turned black again, and the elven dress disappeared and was replaced by a soft pink skirt and spaghetti top. She cried fully now, her tears hitting the soft earth, she pounded the ground with her fists, kneeling on the ground. It started raining so hard that Rowena's tears were indistinguishable from the raindrops._

"_WHY??!!!!" She screamed into the night._

_Lightning lit the sky and thunder boomed and rumbled. Rowena continued to sob in the rain. A boy walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder._

"_Godric? What are you doing here?" Rowena asked._

"That's Godric Gryffindor?" Cho asked Dumbledore.

"Yes…now keep listening…" Dumbledore answered.

"_I'm here because I saw what had happened. Rochelle was your best friend. As she was Helga's. Salazar left tonight. He said he just didn't like being here anymore. Teaching…he may be the oldest of us all, but he must agree only on the old ways…a pureblood school…yeah, we're still very young, teaching…we're as old as our seventh years…but Rowena, this prophecy had to be done. You knew it and I knew it, Helga knew it, Salazar knew it too, but he didn't like the fact that you would be going against a student that was so greatly advanced in studies…Heck, you're still attending the school as a student…Helga and I only finished our education last year…but Rowena, you're going to be a great witch…I mean, look at your parents! Your father is a Greek god! Your mother is a sorceress! You're a half-blood and so special because of what you are and what you can do." Godric said._

_Rowena stopped crying and looked at Godric._

"_Thank you…" Rowena said to Godric._

_Godric gave her a friendly hug._

"_Last time I checked, school founders don't cry. You're a professor, and professors can't cry on my watch! That'll cost you a two Galleon fine!" Godric joked._

"_Oh shut up…I still need to learn a little more until I have a full magical education…but Rochelle was my best friend…and I killed her…" Rowena said._

"_But you had to kill her. She was your opposite. You're the angel of light. And she was the angel of darkness. You had to destroy her or else she'd find people to join her evil legion of the dead." Godric said, chuckling at his remark._

_Rowena laughed weakly._

"_Come on, let's go to the castle. You might want to consider a nice, long soak in the prefect's bathroom…" Godric suggested._

_Godric helped Rowena off the ground and put his arm over her shoulder as he started to talk about things that were happy as they made their way back to the castle._

"Miss Chang…Miss Chang?" Dumbledore's voice asked.

"Huh? What?" Cho asked, startled.

She looked around. They were back in Dumbledore's office.

"Do you understand what I've been trying to say now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Thank you Professor." Cho said.

"Very well. You may go and rejoin your friends. I'm sure the Christmas party is over, but you can return to your common room where house elves will continue to cater to you." Dumbledore said.

Cho nodded and went out the door.

"Merry Christmas Professor Dumbledore." She said as she opened the oak door.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Miss Chang." Dumbledore replied, smiling.

Cho went out the door and descended the moving staircase and quickly checked the Great Hall and saw it was empty. She ran to the seventh floor and reached the portrait of the fat lady and took a minute before she said the password to catch her breath, and then went inside. Harry was talking with Hermione, Cianna, Akira, Liam, and Ron.

"Hi Sis!" Akira said, waving frantically at Cho.

"Hi!!" Cho called back waving enthusiastically.

She fell into a chair next Harry, still trying to breathe normally.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"I ran from Dumbledore's office…all the way here. It's very tiring running up stairs and leaping over those trick steps and running down the stone hallway turning corners, avoiding people that are walking…" Cho explained.

"So what did Dumbledore tell you?" Akira asked.

"I can't tell you. Dumbledore's orders. I'm sure you'll find out eventually." Cho answered.

"There's a Quidditch game this weekend…Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Finally we can play our first game!" Ron said, changing the subject.

"That'll be fun…" Cho said.

"You play Quidditch?" Cianna asked amazed.

"Yeah." Cho, Harry, Ron, Akira, Hermione, and Liam answered.

"Hey! Gryffindor Quidditch team, raise your hands!" Ron yelled.

Cho, Harry, Akira, Hermione, Liam, and Alexa raised their hands. Ron raised his hand as well.

"Who's captain?" Cianna asked.

"Harry." Cho said.

"Chasers?"

"Me, Aki, and Hermione."

"Beaters?"

"Liam and Alexa."

"Keeper?"

"Ron."

"Seeker?"

"Harry."

"Quite a team you've got."

"Thanks."

Cianna yawned and stretched.

"That eggnog is making me sleepy…I'm going to bed…Goodnight…" She said.

She went and hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh, Cianna…I'd like it if you didn't do that…" Cho said.

"Oh my gosh!!! Sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!! I forgot!!!" Cianna apologized.

She her pale skin flushed red and she ran into the dormitory.

"Uh…ok…that was um…odd…" Akira said.

"Yeah…odd…" everyone agreed.

There was silence.

"I'm bored…" Akira said.

She checked her watch and yawned.

"'Night Mez…and everyone else…" She said, as she went over and hugged Liam.

"'Night Aki!" Liam called after her as she walked up the stairs.

The next morning all everyone could talk about was the upcoming Quidditch match. Classes were to start after the Quidditch match. The Gryffindor team was nervous. Harry was having the team meet in the common room every night so they could talk about their tactics for the match. On the night before the match, the team was having another session and Cianna was listening, interested.

"Ok, they've got two new chasers and new beaters…who happen to be Malfoy's trolls…the chasers, well one is Malfoy's girlfriend, and oh yeah, Malfoy is captain…don't know how _that_ happened…the other chaser is Tom Felton…but we need to have an attack plan." Harry was explaining.

"Crabbe and Goyle are the new beaters? Perfect! Those two are so stupid! They can't tell the difference between a bird and a broomstick!" Alexa snorted.

"We can handle them. It'll be a cinch." Liam said confidently.

"And we can handle Rosiak and this other chaser." Cho, Akira, and Hermione said.

"And Malfoy's captain and seeker…I'd like to see you break his arm when you both shake hands at the beginning of the match!" Ron said to Harry.

"I wonder how such a dork became captain anyway…" Cianna said quietly, trying to get into the conversation.

"But wasn't that Whitney chick captain last year?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, but she gave up her captain position because she found it was too difficult to handle…so she handed it over to Malfoy. And she's still on the team as keeper…I heard it from some Hufflepuff girl who had been talking with a Slytherin…" Akira answered.

"Well it's getting late, and we want to be well-rested for the match tomorrow…Team, bed!" Harry ordered.

Everyone including Cianna went up the spiral staircase into their dormitories. Cho waved good night to Harry as she went into her dormitory. Harry walked up the staircase and into the boys dormitory and got into bed.


	15. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Gryffindor versus Slytherin**

At seven in the morning, Harry woke up and shook Ron awake.

"Wha-what?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Get up, and get ready, once you're ready, wake up Liam." Harry answered.

Ron rolled out of bed and hit the floor and stood up, completely awake. He and Harry dressed in silence. Both of them went downstairs into the fifth years dormitory. They woke up Liam who was excited and energetic. Liam dressed into his robes like lightning. The three boys went downstairs into the common room as the girls came out and were ready also.

"Alright, everyone's here, let's go eat." Akira said patting her stomach.

They shrugged and went out of the portrait hole and into the Great Hall. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin team was looking smug at their table and scowled at the Gryffindors.

"Ignore them." Harry said as he started on his toast.

Everyone started eating and the rest of the school filed in to eat breakfast. After about half an hour, Harry and the team rose from their seats and went outside to the Quidditch pitch as the Slytherins followed them. The seven Gryffindors walked even faster to the locker room and reached it just before the Slytherins did. They changed into their Quidditch robes in silence. They heard the sound of dozens of feet and cheery voices outside. The school was arriving and taking seats in the stands. The team waited for the pre-match pep talk from Harry.

"Ok, everyone, do your best, and Ron, don't let a single goal in. Cho, Akira, Hermione, don't let Felton block your shots. Throw mean throws that can't be saved. Alexa, Liam, don't let those bludgers hit us. Now let's go play some Quidditch!" Harry said as the team cheered excitedly.

They stepped onto the snow-covered field as the Slytherins did also. Madam Hooch waited for both teams in the center of the field.

"Potter, Malfoy, shake hands." Madam Hooch said.

Harry and Malfoy grasped each others hand for a split second and released their grips.

"Mount your brooms. And on my count…"

The seventeen players mounted their brooms.

"Three…two…one!"

They rose into the winter air. And Lee Jordan was commentating once again.

"Cho Chang takes possession of the quaffle and speeds to the Slytherin goal posts. Can she get past Felton? OOH! Goyle sends a bludger at Chang, who drops the quaffle. Slytherin in possession. Rosiak has the quaffle tries to score, nice save by Weasley! Weasley passes to Akira Chang who passes to Hermione Granger who passes to Cho Chang…"

Harry wanted to catch the snitch quickly. He scanned the field for a glint of gold, hanging onto every word of Lee's commentary.

"CHO CHANG SCORES! 10-0 Gryffindor!"

The team applauded Cho. The Slytherins scowled at her. Crabbe hit a bludger at Cho and she dodged it. Hermione now had the quaffle and was passing it back and forth to Akira. Hermione had reached the scoring area, took a shot, and scored.

"20-0!"

Akira took the quaffle but Alyssia came from behind her and knocked it out of her arms. Liam hit a bludger at Alyssia who screamed and ducked. Hermione caught the quaffle and Akira gave Liam a thumbs-up.

"Granger in possession, passes to Cho Chang, Chang goes for it aaand SHE SCORES!!! 30-0!!!"

"KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM YOU GREAT OAFS!!!" Malfoy roared at Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in understanding and then hit both bludgers at Cho. Cho had her back turned and didn't see them coming.

"CHO LOOK OUT!!!" Akira and Hermione shrieked.

The first bludger painfully grazed her back. She looked over her shoulder, saw the other one coming, and pulled up just as the bludger flew into the spot where she just was.

"Chang is hit with a bludger…ooh…that's going to hurt later!"

Hermione had the quaffle and scored again making the score 40-0. Alyssia scored and now the Gryffindors were in the lead by thirty points. Akira had the quaffle and scored, giving the team the forty-point lead they had seconds earlier. The Slytherins were starting to play dirty.

"GET THE MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy shouted at his beaters.

Crabbe hit a bludger at Hermione. It collided with her arm.

"Slytherin beater Crabbe hits Gryffindor chaser Hermione Granger with a bludger to the arm. Ouch! Only one chaser that isn't hurt yet! Oh dear, new chaser Tom Felton has the quaffle and scores. 50-20."

Akira passed the quaffle to Cho and she approached the goal and scored another goal. Malfoy flew by her, muttered an incantation, and hit Cho's right hand. Cho felt her hand and noticed that a few bones were missing. Slytherin had scored six goals, taking them into the lead.

"50-80, come on Gryffindor!!!" Lee shouted.

Slytherin scored two more goals giving them one hundred points, leading Gryffindor by fifty points. Hermione had the quaffle but the team was blocking her path to the goal posts.

"Let's get them!" Akira shouted to Cho.

Cho nodded and both sped through the Slytherins, leaving a clear shot to the middle hoop. She scored. Then out of nowhere, a bludger pelted her in the side and she fell off the broom and hit the ground with a loud thud. Ron was infuriated.

"One of the Slytherin beaters, can't tell which since they're both morons-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry Professor…anyway, they hit Hermione Granger and knock her off her broom. Madam Pomfrey is coming onto the field to check on her…back to the game, the two remaining Gryffindor chasers; the Chang sisters are playing this game fierce! They speed through the Slytherins and both sisters confuse the keeper and AKIRA CHANG SCORES!!! 70-100!!! Come on Gryffindor!!! You can beat them!"

Harry still hadn't spotted the snitch and was getting nervous. He had to get it soon or else the hope of winning would be lost. Then he thought of an idea. Malfoy was watching him from the corner of his eye…

"Potter dives! Has he seen the snitch? Malfoy follows in suit! Ah, Potter was pulling off a Wronski Feint! Haha Malfoy, you stupid prat! You fell for it!!!"

Malfoy almost crashed into the ground but pulled out of the dive in the nick of time. Harry had flown fifty feet up and continued to search for the snitch. Liam and Alexa were in a fight with Crabbe and Goyle who were hitting them with their bats. The Slytherin chasers were no longer aiming for the goal hoops, but instead at Ron. Alyssia had thrown the quaffle at Ron straight in his face, giving him a bloody nose. Crabbe had accidentally hit a stray bludger as he was trying to pummel Alexa with his bat in Harry's direction, who dodged it with ease. Madam Hooch couldn't control the players. It was so bad now that if she got involved, she'd only be dragged into the line of fire.

"Try and get Potter's girlfriend! Only when he's seen the snitch! ONLY then!!!" Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle. "Alyssia! Tom! Confuse Weasley and make sure he gets a good hit in the face so he can't see!" he added.

Cho and Akira scored two goals each, taking Gryffindor into the lead.

"YEAH!!!! Gryffindor scores four goals, taking them into the lead!!! 110-100!!! Gryffindor leads Slytherin by ten points!!!"

Alyssia scored, tying the score. Tom scored taking Slytherin into the lead. Alyssia hit Ron with the quaffle, broke his nose and scored all at the same time.

"Slytherin scores three goals, taking back the lead. 110-130."

Tom scored another two goals making the score 110-150. Then Harry saw a glint of gold streak by ten feet above him. He shot after it.

"NOW!!!! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM!!!" Malfoy roared at his beaters.

Cho had possession of the quaffle and Goyle knocked at bludger at her and hit her in the stomach. She dropped the quaffle and Tom caught it. Akira looked extremely mad. Cho slid off her broom and started falling.

"SLYTHERIN BEATER GREGORY GOYLE PELTS A BLUDGER AT CHO CHANG WHO IS KNOCKED OFF HER BROOM!" Lee shouted into the megaphone.

Harry was two feet away from the snitch. He didn't know what to do. Catch the snitch, win the game, and let Cho get hurt? Or save Cho and lose the match?

'You can do both!' A voice said in his ear. 'Apparatate!'

Harry sped toward the snitch and his outstretched hand closed upon the tiny golden ball. He looked down and saw Cho almost at the ground. He apparratated and caught her.

"GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH AND CHO CHANG AND WINS THE GAME, 260 POINTS TO 150!!!!!" Lee roared.

Akira meanwhile was screaming at the Slytherin beaters.

"KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM! I'LL KNOCK YOU OFF _YOUR_ BROOM!!!" She shrieked.

She started socking Crabbe and Goyle. She got hold of Crabbe's bat and hit the beaters with it then hit them both with it in between their legs. Both beaters fell off their brooms. Akira started going for Malfoy.

"I heard you shouting!!! Telling them what to do!!! Now it's your turn!!!" She screamed at Malfoy.

Malfoy froze in fear. Akira leapt off her broom, pounced onto Malfoy, and started pummeling him with punches. She was being pulled off from behind. She hit the person in the nose.

"OWW!!!" said a familiar voice.

Akira turned around.

"Oh my gosh! Mez!!!! I'm so sorry!!!" She exclaimed.

"Can you stop killing the Slytherins now?" Liam asked.

She let Liam pry her off Malfoy and put her back onto her broom but shouted as she sped to the ground.

"YOU'RE LUCKY MALFOY!!! THIS TIME!!! BUT NEXT TIME, YOU'RE DEAD!!!!"

Liam laughed. Akira looked at him her face in utmost horror.

"You're hurt!" She said in shock.

"Yeah, I know. Those two oafs that you knocked off their brooms kept hitting Alexa and me. We both have black eyes. And I have a bloody nose now…I think I've got a sprained wrist too. You're lucky you didn't get hurt-" Liam said but was cut off.

_WHOOSH!_ _CRASH! SNAP!_

"OWWWW!!!" Akira cried.

A bludger had hit Akira's arm. Malfoy had Goyle's bat and had hit a bludger at Akira.

"Looks like you spoke too soon, Mez. My arm's broken. Did you hear it snap? It's hurts now!" Akira said, grinding her teeth so she wouldn't cry.

They continued to fly down to the ground. Harry had reached the earth and dropped the snitch from his hand and Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

"I think she's unconscious…" Madam Pomfrey said firmly. "Quidditch is a bad thing…too many injuries…this must be the worst game ever. In Hogwarts history! Two players knocked off their brooms! The whole team injured!"

She conjured a stretcher and had Harry help her put Cho on it.

"_Ennervate!_" She muttered.

Cho awoke, moaning in agony.

"W-where am I going?" She asked through pain.

"Hospital wing. I'll be right here at your side." Harry answered.

"Thanks…" Cho said.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Poppy! We've got two more!" McGonagall yelled as Liam and Akira touched down onto the snowy earth.

Hermione was on a stretcher, lying lifeless. She was unconscious as well. Madam Pomfrey levitated the two stretchers and had them follow her as she walked up to the castle.

"Potter, you can help me cure them. You've already proven that you have the ability." Madam Pomfrey said, with a lighter tone. "You're lucky you caught her. If she had hit the ground like Granger did…well I don't want to think about it…"

Three men walked over to Harry. It was Tai, Sirius, and Remus.

"Is she alright?" Tai asked.

"Well, I think she is…" Harry answered, knowing that Tai was concerned about his sister.

"Hey Tai!" Akira called.

"Hi Aki! What happened to you?" Tai answered, concerned as he saw his sister clutching her arm in pain.

"That stupid git Malfoy hit a bludger at my arm and broke it. And those two beater idiots used their bats to beat the crap out of Mez and Alexa." Akira explained.

"How'd he get the bloody nose?" Tai wondered.

Akira and Liam started laughing.

"I did that on accident. You see, after Cho fell off her broom, I went and attacked the beaters and both of them fell off their brooms. Then I attacked Malfoy and Mez was trying to pull me off Malfoy, but I didn't know at the time it was him, so I hit him in the nose and once I realized it was him I felt bad." Akira answered.

"Harry, you fly just like James." Sirius said.

"Thanks…" Harry said.

"Yes, I agree. Just like James used to." Remus agreed, shaking his head vigorously.

Ron came over and clapped Harry on the back.

"I saw the whole thing. Just bloody brilliant! The save and everything! Well done, mate!" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry replied.

They continued to walk up to the castle and into the hospital wing. Both Hermione and Cho got beds in the wing and were tended to immediately.

"Potter, I'll help Granger and you go help Chang over there." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Harry nodded and placed a hand on Cho's head.

"_Curaga._" He said.

The light went through Cho just as it had Akira. The light seemed to gather in her right hand and continued shortly after then rose to the ceiling. Out of curiosity, he felt Cho's hand and noticed that bones were missing. He took off her Quidditch glove.

"Madam Pomfrey, she's going to need some 'Skele-Grow.'" Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey went into her office, came back with a bottle of green liquid, and gave it to him. Harry noticed that Cho was awake again.

"Cho, I need you to sit up. You're missing bones in your right hand." Harry said, helping Cho up.

He gave her the bottle. She uncorked it and sniffed it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and drank it. She fell asleep right after that. Hermione was also being spoon fed some 'Skele-Grow' potion as well. She too fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey went over to Akira.

"What's the matter?" Madam Pomfrey asked Akira.

"Broken arm." Akira answered.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and took out her wand and tapped Akira's arm with it.

"There you go…Merrick! Good gracious! What happened to you? Weasley! And Seraphim!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed seeing Liam, Ron, and Alexa.

"My nose is broken…stupid Rosiak…" Ron muttered.

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and fixed it in a second. She also got rid of the blood on his face.

"Got beaten by the beaters." Liam and Alexa said.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and stopped Liam's bloody nose and got rid of their black eyes. Both were cured of their injuries.

"Now Potter, let me have a look at you…" Madam Pomfrey said, striding over to him.

"I'm fine." Harry said firmly.

"Yes, yes, of course you are now let me see…" Madam Pomfrey persisted.

"I said I'm _fine_!" Harry said.

"If you say so…" Madam Pomfrey said, backing off and returning to her office.

Harry pulled up a chair next to Cho's bed. Tai, Akira, and Liam did the same. Sirius and Remus stood looking around. Ron was sitting next to Hermione, holding her hand. Harry went over to Ron and stood next to him.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry! You're lucky that it's winter and the snow is soft. So she probably didn't get hurt too bad." Harry said reassuringly.

"Thanks mate…" Ron said.

It was like that for an hour. Then both girls finally woke up. Hermione sat up and tried to get out of bed and fell right into Ron who was knocked over in his chair.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

She hugged him and kissed him, making Ron turn a bright red. Cho had awoken and sat up, feeling her hand.

"Wow! It works!" Cho mouthed.

Tai, Akira, Liam, and Harry looked up. They saw that Cho was awake. Tai, Akira, and Harry pounced on her, all of them hugging her.

"Hey! Cut it out! I can't breathe!" Cho said, gasping for air.

Tai and Akira let go of her, while Harry hugged her still. He finally released her and turned to look at her.

"Feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cho said.

"Glad to hear you're well." Liam said, shaking Cho's hand.

"Oh go ahead and hug her if you want Mez. I won't get mad. She's my sister after all…and if either of you try anything, I'll break both of your arms!" Akira joked.

Liam shrugged and hugged Cho.

"Well, if everyone is feeling up to shape, then I suggest we get to the Gryffindor common room as soon as possible so we can join the party that is surely going on there. I personally would like to see the place again…" Remus said thoughtfully.

The team nodded.

"Remus, I still need to look after them!" Madam Pomfrey cried.

"They'll be with Sirius, myself, and Tai." Remus said. "You have nothing to worry about."

Madam Pomfrey scowled and let them leave. Everyone practically ran out of the ward and to the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress.

"_Lion Lenora_." Hermione said to the portrait.

"Yes and you nearly all of your are on the Quidditch team! Congratulations on your win!" The fat lady said as she swung forward.

The ten of them stepped inside and were greeted by a roar of sound. There was food everywhere and butterbeer was being shoved into their hands as they walked in, and people kept tying the Gryffindor Quidditch team in scarlet banners, some that had lions on them that really roared, one which had a lion eating a snake. Another banner was so large, that everyone in the common room were able to tie it around the team three times before they fell over on top of each other and couldn't move.

"Augh! Get off!" The team started shouting at the others.

Akira and Liam wriggled free and stood up hastily.

"Hey no fair! Come and help us!" Cho said.

Just then, the five remaining team members shifted and fell into the empty spaces where Akira and Liam were. Alexa was squeezed between Ron and Harry.

"Move right! And Ron move left!" Alexa said.

Both moved and Alexa crawled out and dusted herself off. Hermione had fallen into the space where Alexa had been.

"Any ideas Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Oh for crying out loud! This banner has been loose enough for us to get out ever since Akira and Liam got out!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Oh good grief!" Akira said.

She strode forward and untied the knot and helped everyone up.

"Thanks!" said the four.

Tai, Sirius, and Remus were laughing.

"You shut up, Tai!" Cho snapped at her brother.

"What're you gonna do?" Tai asked, imitating Goyle.

"Jump out the window and break all my bones. Then we'll see who's laughing!" Cho answered.

Tai's face turned serious.

"Don't say things like that! You'll make me have a panic attack." Tai said seriously.

Cho rolled her eyes and gave him a look that read 'whatever you say'. She took a butterbeer and split it with Harry. Akira and Liam were sitting in a corner and there were four empty bottles of butterbeer littering a small table. Akira seemed very out of it.

"You see…hic…I was fine on my…hic…first two, but after…hic…a third, butterbeer is more powerful…hic hic…" Akira was saying, hiccoughing.

Cho was watching her sister.

"Oh dear god! She's had too many…" She said as she walked over to her sister.

"Hi…hic…Sis!" Akira said.

"Are you _drunk_?!" Cho asked.

"I don't know…" Akira replied.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Cho said, rolling her eyes.

She took out her wand and conjured a bucket of warm water onto the small table. She gave her sister a slight push with her wand and Akira's head fell into the bucket. Cho pulled her head out then continued to drop her sister's head into the water and pull it out again.

"Ok! Stop it! That's enough!!!" Akira yelled.

With a wave of her wand, the bucket disappeared and Cho threw a towel at her. Akira dried off her face and her hair. Liam was blinking and staring. In fact, everyone was blinking and staring.

"Uh…" said Liam.

"Er…" said others around them.

"It's too quiet now!" Ron said. "Everyone start talking again!"

They all shrugged and returned to whatever they were doing. Cianna walked over to where the Gryffindor team were sitting.

"Hey Cianna! Did you see the match?" Akira asked.

"Yes I did. It was exciting. I even saw what you did to those Slytherin beaters and their captain. But I also saw how the captain hit a bludger at you. And I saw Hermione and Cho fall off their brooms…those Slytherins are dirty cheaters! They should die!!!" Cianna said vehemently.

"Yes, we know how you feel…the next Quidditch match will be against Hufflepuff and the final will be against Ravenclaw. But the next match isn't until February, right before the Valentine's Ball…Well the week before it, anyway…Ravenclaw needs to beat Slytherin so that they can be sure to play at the final, then Hufflepuff needs to beat Slytherin, but that'll happen after we play them. Of course, it all sounds impossible…" Ron said as he continued to babble on about the upcoming matches.

It was nearly two in the morning when Professor McGonagall came into the common room to stop the party. Lots of students grumbled about it, but picked up their things and went to their dormitory and into bed.


	16. The Mysterious Disappearance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Mysterious Disappearance**

Harry woke on a bright, cheery, January morning. He yawned and stretched, and reached for his glasses and put them on and saw the dormitory door open.

"Morning…" Cho said, carrying a tray.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Breakfast. I woke up late too…so I made this for you since breakfast is already over…Thank god we don't have class today…Blessed Sundays…" Cho said, walking over with the tray and setting it on Harry's bedside table.

"Thanks Cho. It looks great." Harry said as he started to eat.

Harry ate in silence since Cho had a lot on her mind. Harry realized this and asked,

"Cho, what's the matter? You haven't spoken a word to me since you brought in breakfast."

"Harry lets take a walk." She said.

They walked out of the castle and towards the lake. They sat down under a tree. Then Cho began to speak:

"Cianna left today on a train back home. She said it was a family emergency, but I'm not to sure…"

"So, do you think that she's like the Angel of Darkness or something?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't really think she is... well actually she could be." Cho replied.

"How?" Harry asked very confused.

"OK, do you remember when Akira used the her powers trying to figure out who was the Angel of Darkness?"

"Akira, she passed out before she told us." Harry said notably.

"She got out the first few letters. She said Cian- and then she passed out. I didn't realize this until this morning. I'm starting to believe it." She replied.

"But how can that be true? I mean, our only lead is from what Akira had tried to tell us…" Harry said.

"Well, there is another thing, it's what Dumbledore told me in his office. I'm not allowed to tell you. But you will find out in time. Ok?" She replied.

"Ok, lets go find Ron and Hermione and tell them what you figured out." Harry said.

"Actually, I need to find Whitney Felton, she need to ask me something." Cho said.

"I wonder what she wants to ask…" Harry said.

"I have no clue." Cho replied.

They walked around the grounds until they finally saw Whitney sitting on a bench talking to Alyssia.

"Hey Cho, Harry what's up?" Alyssia asked.

"Whitney wanted to ask me something." Cho replied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You know how Tom asked me to marry him. Well, I was wondering if you, Akira, and Hermione wanted to be my bridesmaids?" Whitney asked.

"Well, certainly, I'll go ask the others. I'm sure they'll be happy to do it though!" Cho answered.

"Thanks." Whitney said

Cho and Harry ran back to the castle, and to the Gryffindor tower to tell Hermione, Ron, and Akira to tell them everything the had found out.

They rushed into the hallway, sliding on the smooth floor. They dashed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and skidded to a halt. They said the password and ran inside the common room, panting and sweating.

"Hey! What's up?" Akira asked.

"Need…to…tell…you, Hermione, and Ron something…" Cho said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ron! Hermione! Get over here!" Akira called, motioning the two over.

"What?" Ron asked, walking over to Akira, Harry, and Cho with Hermione on his arm.

"Cho has a hunch…of who the identity of the Angel of Darkness is…but she isn't sure…" Harry explained.

"Really?" Hermione, Ron, and Akira asked interested.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"And…?" the three asked.

"Cianna." Cho said.

"Cianna?"

"Yes, Cianna. She's just left on the train because of a family emergency…"

"Family emergency? Uh huh, right…" Ron said.

"Look, remember when I had you use the locator spell, Aki? Well, right before you blacked out, you were starting to say something that sounded a lot like Cianna's name. You only said maybe half of it…but Cianna's been acting weird, you know? I mean, it's like she's waiting for something…something big to happen…that's why I think she keeps 'accidentally' showing emotion towards Harry right in front of me." Cho said.

"Hey, you're right!" Ron, Akira, and Hermione said in realization.

Classes resumed the next day and Cianna wasn't in class. Days went by, Cianna still had not returned. Weeks, she was still missing…finally, on the last day of January, she returned.

"Cianna! You have so much work to catch up on! You missed an entire month!" Hermione said.

"That sounds absolutely dreadful…so where do I start?" Cianna asked, a bite of coldness in her voice.

"Well, why were you gone for so long?" Hermione asked.

"Family emergency. Couldn't be avoided." Cianna replied.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It is none of your business! So don't be poking your nose into other people's affairs!" Cianna snapped.

"You're acting so different now…something really bad must've happened…but you have to give Professor Snape five different potions before Tuesday, give Professor Flitwick two essays, five inches long, due next week, give Professor Sprout a definition of plants with healing properties, any length you want, due next week also. And Care of Magical Creatures, a foot long essay on mammals that have a shape-shifting ability." Hermione said.

"Well. Thank you. I'll be going to dormitory so I can catch up on my work. I would ask that no one is to disturb me." Cianna said, marching off.

Hermione stood, rooted to the spot. She was shocked at Cianna's new attitude. She rushed off to find Cho.

Cho was in the library doing homework, and was hard at work in a quiet corner.

"Cho!" Hermione hissed.

"What?" Cho asked.

"Cianna's just arrived back. And you won't believe how much she's changed. I think your theory is a pretty good one, but it has to be confirmed…" Hermione whispered, taking a seat across from Cho and pulling out a textbook.

Cho was thinking hard.

"We'll have to test it…but not now…later…and I think Madam Pince is watching us…" Cho whispered after a while.

She stuffed her homework back into her bag and crammed in her books, quills, parchment, and ink bottles, then swung the bag over her shoulder and started walking out of the room. Hermione put her textbook back into her bag then followed Cho.

"So when-?" Hermione started to ask, but Cho cut her off.

"Not here!" Cho said.

They continued to walk and reached the common room. Harry, Ron, Akira, Liam, and Alexa were all hard at work on their homework.

"Sis, can you check my work?" Akira asked, as Cho came in.

"Yeah, sure, what're you working on there?" Cho replied.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. My mist-demon essay…Mez and I have to take our OWLs this year. You all are lucky…you don't need to take your next examination until next year! It's not fair!" Akira complained.

"Yes, I know, life isn't fair…now let me see your essay…" Cho said, taking a seat next to her sister.

"Here you go…" Akira said, pushing the piece of parchment at her.

Cho read the essay and looked up at her sister.

"It's pretty much all wrong…you've gotten it confused with a boggart. Mist demons turn into someone we like, not something we're afraid of." Cho said.

"No way! Let me see that!" Akira exclaimed in shock.

Cho gave her sister's essay back to her. Akira read it over.

"Oh man! Now I have to write it over! I spent an hour writing it!!!" Akira whined.

"Well, you got the part where they try to lure you someplace to kill you correct. You just have to rewrite the first two paragraphs." Cho said, notably.

Akira scowled at her essay, tore off a fresh piece of parchment, and started rewriting her essay.

"Hey Cho, can you check mine too?" Liam asked.

"Ok." Cho replied.

Liam handed her his essay and Cho read it.

"It's very good. But the spell used against it is '_Rayden_' not 'Radian'. Everything else is fine." Cho said.

"Oops! Thanks…" Liam said.

Cho gave him back his essay, and she looked very bored.

"Next week Saturday is the Quidditch match. Isn't that great?" Ron asked.

Cho wasn't listening anymore. She had fallen into her subconscious, a deep dark tunnel with no way out. She could faintly hear the sound of everything going on in her conscious self. She felt like she was falling. She was in pain. But she couldn't see. All she could see was darkness. Then she realized, that the darkness had swallowed her. She could feel her memories floating away, and her hope draining. She had to get out. She had to find the light in the dark. She felt her heart and the light came bursting through, the darkness disappearing. Her hope gushed forth and her memories flooded back.

"Cho? What happened?" came a voice.

Cho couldn't tell who was speaking. Her eyes weren't working right. They wouldn't open. Then she saw something. It was like a fog had drifted in front of her face that only she could see. Then she was hit with a vision, and she started to cry.

"She's crying…why?" Akira wondered.

"What happened to her anyway?" Liam asked.

"She just kind of fell asleep, but we tried waking her, but then she just kind of fell over, her amulet started glowing, and now she's crying…" Akira explained.

"Hmm…odd…" Liam said.

"She must be seeing something that we can't…I wonder what though…" Akira said.

"Something awful, I bet…" Ron added.

"Well, I might be able to see it too…let me try…" Akira said.

Akira took her sister's hand. She saw fire and death. She quickly let go, and realized that she too had tears streaming down her face.

"What did you see?" Liam asked.

"Death…lots of it…and fire…pain, suffering…" Akira replied.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Cho's eyes finally opened, but slowly. She could finally see everything. She had come out of her subconscious and back into her conscious. Her head hurt badly.

"Ohhh…" She said as she stirred.

It caught Harry, Ron, Akira, Hermione, and Liam's attention. Cho tried to sit up, but kept falling. She gained her balance and sat up properly.

"She's up! Wow! Oh my god!!!" Akira said sarcastically.

"Oh you shut up…" Cho said, brushing the tears off her face.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Vision…it was dreadful…I saw the future…really…" Cho answered.

"So, in your vision, what happened?" Ron asked stupidly.

"I already told you! I saw it too!" Akira snapped at him.

"But you didn't see the whole thing…it's even worse than you think…" Cho said.

"Worse? How?" Akira asked.

"I can't say it…before I saw it, it was like I was bound to secrecy…we will know soon enough…" Cho replied.

Akira shrugged and Cianna came down the spiral staircase.

"Oh hello." Cianna said.

"Hi…" the six said.

"What are all you up to?" Cianna asked.

"We're just doing our homework…" Akira answered innocently.

"Great, then you can help me catch up…" Cianna said brightly.

The six shrugged and cleared a space on the table and moved over so Cianna could sit down. Cianna sat down on Harry's side, Cho on his other side. Cianna took out a book and parchment and quill. She took out her ink bottle and opened her book and scanned a page and started writing. Her handwriting was tiny, scarcely two millimeters tall.

"Doesn't writing that small hurt your hand?" Akira asked.

"No. Writing larger letters hurts my hand though…" Cianna answered, still writing.

"Hmmm…that's odd…but hey, if that's your style, then it's your style…" Akira said.

Cianna smiled at Akira, then continued to work in silence. Everyone else decided to finished their homework, and Akira had successfully rewritten her essay on mist demons.

"There! Now correct it, Cho!" Akira said, beaming, and giving her sister her paper.

Cho read it and nodded in approval.

"Much better. You'll do well on it…" Cho said.

Akira cheered and whooped, but stopped after a few people started looking at her strangely. Cianna had finished her Herbology and Charms homework, and was proceeding to Potions. She conjured a cauldron and ingredients for the potions and a set of glass vials.

"First one, Wolfsbane Potion…one teaspoon of powdered birch bark, three pinches of armadillo bile, one bat fang, two moon gems…they don't look like gems…they look like spring rolls…anyway…" Cianna muttered.

She added in the ingredients and stirred her potion and put a sample into a vial. She cleared her cauldron.

"Oh yay! It's yellow-orange…close enough…" Cianna said. "Next one, Polyjuice Potion…and Snape wants this in by tomorrow? Uh huh, yeah right…"

She started adding the ingredients to her cauldron and stirred some more and got her Polyjuice Potion.

"Hey, Cho, can I borrow some of your hair?" Cianna asked. "I just want to test it."

"Yeah, ok…" Cho replied, pulling out a strand of her hair.

Cho put her strand of hair into Cianna's hand, who added it to her sample. The potion turned white as milk. Cianna took a sip.

"It doesn't taste bad…tastes good actually…that's means you're a good person…but I already knew that…it tastes like…honey…" Cianna said.

A minute went by and Cianna turned into Cho. She put her hand into her pocket and drew out another vial. She uncorked it and drank it and turned back into herself. Then she put a fresh sample of her potion into a vial and went to her next potions. It took her about an hour, but she finished and then went on to her Care of Magical Creatures homework. She read the title, and scowled. She seemed worried about something. She just went on and started the assignment, but after a few minutes, she yawned and packed up her things and went into the dormitory and to bed. Everyone else packed up their things and headed to bed also.


	17. New Class Schedules and a Few Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: New Class Schedules and a Few Surprises**

Cho awoke the next day, and quietly changed into her robes. Something was bothering her…something tickling her senses. She was more aware of her surroundings. She went downstairs to the common room and saw that the sun was just breaking over the horizon. She heard the scuffling of feet above her as students woke and walked about their dormitories doing normal, morning things. The sun had completely risen now and students had started to filter in. Sunlight streamed through the glassy common room windows, and the lake sparkled like a giant looking-glass.

"What's on your mind?" Akira asked.

"Huh? What?" Cho asked, startled.

"You seem to be deep in thought…so what're you thinking about?" Akira replied.

"Oh…uh, I don't know…just something is bothering me a lot…but I don't know what it is…" Cho answered.

Akira sighed and checked the clock that rested on the wall of the common room.

"Well, breakfast is starting soon…and since it's February the 1st, we get new schedules! Yay! Yeah, right…" Akira said sarcastically.

Cho nodded and was about walk out of the portrait hole but hesitated.

"Wait…the others they're coming…" Cho said quietly.

Akira glanced at the staircase.

"There's nothing there!" Akira said.

"Wait…" Cho said, softer.

A few seconds went by and Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Alexa, Liam, and Cianna started coming down the stairs.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ron said.

"Yeah, ok, just hurry up…" Akira said.

They all hurried down the stairs and walked over to Akira and Cho. Then they opened the portrait hole and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, taking their usual seats at the Gryffindor table and starting on their breakfast. The owls flew in, Hedwig and Lumé among them. Both dropped letters on Cho and Harry's plates and took a bit of their breakfast and a sip of their pumpkin juice, then flew off. Cho opened her letter immediately.

_Dear Cho and Aki,_

_This term, you'll find a surprise waiting for you in some of your classes. When you go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, you'll have your first surprise. For Quidditch practice, you'll have yet another surprise. And for Care of Magical Creatures, you'll have your final surprise. I've written to Harry as well. Enjoy your day!_

_Love,_

_Your Brother, Tai._

"Cool…I wonder what they'll be up to…" Akira murmured.

"Go ahead and open your letter. It's safe." Cho said.

Harry opened his letter and read it.

"Well, I wonder what those three surprises will be…" Harry said.

"Hang on, sis! There's a PS!" Akira said, looking at the letter.

"Really?" Cho asked. "Well read it!"

"'_PS- Potions will actually be easier, since Professor Snape is…somewhere else…I think you'll be most pleased to know who is teaching in his place. I won't tell you anything though…Have a good day!_

_-Tai_'" Akira read.

"That's awesome! No Snape!" Ron cheered.

They all started on breakfast and Professor McGonagall went around passing out the new schedules. Harry glanced at it and grinned.

"We've got Care of Magical Creatures, then Double Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts with fifth years, Transfiguration, and Quidditch practice…cool! No Divination!" Harry said, quite happy.

Everyone started to eat their food at top speed and rushed out of the Entrance Hall doors and onto the grounds where Hagrid was waiting. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Cho, and Cianna walked over to Hagrid and waved at him.

"Hello there! How yeh been?" Hagrid asked.

"Great!" They all answered.

"This lesson's going to be a real treat! Just you watch." Hagrid said.

The Slytherins started coming down and the rest of the Gryffindors gathered around. Malfoy had Alyssia on his arm, and Tom had Whitney on his arm as well. Both were looking very smug and haughty.

"Now today, we'll be learnin' about these shape-shifting mammals. We was reading the chapter abou' them las' week, but now we're going to actually see 'em up close.There are two types of shape-shifters. Human-like ones, and then there's the beast-like ones…" Hagrid explained.

"Stupid oaf! Very stupid lesson this'll be…" Malfoy snorted.

"Righ' so I have an assistant this term, so can yeh give me a hand, Sirius?" Hagrid asked, clapping his hands together.

"Sirius?" Harry wondered aloud.

Sure enough, his godfather came out from the trees in the forest, holding out his wand and drawing out a human-sized creature. Hagrid went into the trees and brought out a large cat that looked remarkably like a leopard except it had white fur and gray spots.

"Now this here, is a human shape-shifter. Every shape-shifter has one distinct trait. They have pale blue eyes. Of course, just because anyone here has blue eyes doesn't mean they're a shape-shifter. For humans, their hair and skin should be a light color, like a faded out color. These shape-shifters can turn into anyone and anything. But when they do shape-shift, there is only one thing that they cannot change, which is…?" Sirius explained.

Hermione's hand flew up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Sirius said.

"The thing that they cannot change is their eyes, because it is what enables them to shape-shift, because what they see in their eyes is what they mimic, or mirror." Hermione answered.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor…Now who can tell me how old this shape-shifter is?" Sirius said.

Hermione raised her hand again, and Harry gave the question some thought and raised his hand too. This happened to amuse his godfather.

"Yes, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Well, wouldn't it be impossible to tell its age, since it can change its appearance to be younger than it really is?" Harry answered.

"Right you are, ten points to Gryffindor. It is absolutely impossible to tell the age of shape-shifters since they can never die. Whenever one appearance is getting old and dying, they will change form into something else, so that they become young and healthy." Sirius continued.

"Great job, Harry!" Hermione, Ron, and Cho mouthed at him.

Hagrid and Sirius beamed at him, obviously very proud. Then Hagrid cleared his throat.

"This here is a beast shape-shifter-" Hagrid started to say.

"Well that's pretty obvious, I mean, we don't need an explanation made for two year olds…" Malfoy said loudly.

"Detention, Malfoy." Sirius said, an evil glint in his eye.

Malfoy scowled and Hagrid continued on.

"As I was sayin' these are beast shape-shifters, and they too have the pale blue eyes trait. These beasts can only take the form of other animals because they ain't smart enough to be humans and they aren't capable of human speech…they are basically the same as the human shape-shifters. And for your good listening, no homework. Tomorrow we get to see the shapes they take. Off yeh go!" Hagrid explained, dismissing the class.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho and Cianna stayed behind. Sirius was talking to Malfoy, with Alyssia still on his arm. Sirius dismissed Malfoy and walked over to his godson.

"Sirius! You're helping out here?" Harry asked.

"Sure am…so I'm surprise number one. Still have about three more…now I'm supposed to escort you to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that class is after your Potions class. So you should get going if you don't want to be late…" Sirius said. "It's good to see you again!"

"You too!" Harry called as he walked back up to the castle, Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Cianna following him.

They went down into the dungeon and into the classroom. The Slytherins were already there, and a few Gryffindors had arrived. They all took seats at the back of the classroom. The rest of the remaining Gryffindors came in and had taken seats. The dungeon door closed and a red-haired man came out of the shadows.

"Bill?!" Ron exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah…Hi Ron." Bill replied.

Bill looked the same, he still had his hair in a ponytail, he still had the fang earring in his ear, and was wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt complete with black slacks and dragon hide boots.

"I'll be teaching Potions for a little while. And I don't want to hear any complaints from you Slytherin lot…Professor Snape has left me some instructions for you. But what he's got planned out seems very difficult and impossible for sixth years…just kidding, it's rather fun…a Magic Energy Potion. The drinker of this potion will find that their magical powers have a greater effect. Now the instructions are on this board, and the ingredients on that board. Any questions?" Bill explained.

No one said anything, but just set to work. Malfoy was muttering across the room. Harry could hear him very clearly.

"Stupid…getting taught by another Weasley…can't stand Weasleys…Professor Snape had better be back soon…Or else I'll tell father that I'm being taught by the son of a muggle-loving fool…" Malfoy muttered angrily.

"How very interesting Mr. Malfoy…your odd mutterings are fascinating!" Bill said sarcastically. "Ten points from Slytherin…"

Malfoy gritted his teeth and glared angrily at Bill. The Gryffindors all laughed quietly then returned to their potions. Twenty minutes until class ended, Bill started going around and checking everyone's potion.

"Your potion should be a lovely shade of blue…" Bill said.

He went to the back row first and checked Hermione's potion.

"Very good…"

He checked Ron's which was blue also, then proceeded to Cianna, Cho, and Harry.

"Very good all of you…Ten points each, I think…" Bill said, moving to the next row.

Neville, Seamus, Dean, and a few others were in the next row. All of their potions were brewed correctly. Their row got ten points each student also. Bill finished checking all the Gryffindors and proceeded to the Slytherins and was in front of Goyle's cauldron…instead of his potion being blue, it was…

"Yellow, Mr. Goyle? I believe you forgot to add in the most important ingredient. Which would be the powdered pixie wings…" Bill said.

He moved to Crabbe. His potion was pink. Bill shook his head and moved on to Tom.

"Finally, someone who knows what they're doing! It's blue! Ten points to Slytherin…" Bill said, slightly amused.

He checked Whitney and Alyssia's potions. Both of them were a deep purple with blue mixed in.

"Good try, I'll give you both five points for your efforts…" Bill said politely.

He went over to Malfoy's cauldron.

"Well, let's see how you did, Mr. Malfoy…" Bill said smirking.

Malfoy's potion was blue.

"Very well…another ten points to Slytherin…class dismissed…" Bill said after examining the potion.

Harry, Cho, Cianna, Hermione, and Ron exited the dungeon and headed upstairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Sirius was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall and led them to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Fleur was busy setting up things and there was another young man in there with her. Suddenly Harry, Cho, Hermione, and Ron all knew who the man was.

"Professor Lupin!" They exclaimed, hugging him around the middle.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Cho! Good to see all of you. And you've probably guessed I'm Miss Delacour's assistant. Hello Padfoot…Sirius will also be helping…so just take some seats and when everyone has arrived and settled in, we'll start class." Remus said brightly.

They nodded and took seats and the Gryffindors cheered, seeing Lupin was back. Akira and Liam walked in with Ginny following behind them. The Slytherins came in, along with the fifth year Slytherins as well.

"Big class…" Sirius said to Remus.

"Yes, I do agree…" Remus replied.

"Fifth years, you are lucky to be here. This is the sixth year class, and today, you will learn some sixth year defensive methods. We will be practicing very many new spells today. If any of you, fifth year or sixth, can perform and master the spells we will be learning, they will earn their house fifty points and no homework for two weeks. First, we will try defensive spells, then offensive spells, and finally we will have a short dueling contest. The two winners from each year and house get to take on any three of us. So it would be four against one of us." Professor Delacour explained.

The class murmured in excitement.

"Now let's begin…Shield Charm, '_Protega_'. Blocking Charm, '_Wan Dewitt_'. And Spell-Reflecting Shield Charm, '_Pandora Allis_'. Go on and try them…" Professor Delacour instructed.

"Now who can successfully perform the Shield Charm?" Remus asked.

Harry and Cho raised their hands.

"Please, come forward, and we'll have a demonstration for the class." Remus said, motioning them both to come forward.

The two nervously made their way forward and Akira, Liam, Hermione, and Ron were all watching excitedly.

"Get your wands ready. We will cast stunning spells at you both. If you really can perform the Shield Charm, you won't be harmed and our spells will disintegrate. But if you can't, you end up well, stunned…" Professor Delacour said.

Harry and Cho nodded. They both had their wands ready.

"Count of three…" Sirius instructed. "One…two…three!"

"_STUPEFY!_" Sirius, Remus, and Fleur shouted.

"_PROTEGA!_" Harry and Cho yelled.

Red jets of light, and flew through the air, and two bright, white orbs appeared, inside were Cho and Harry. The stunners flew into the shield and turned into white light.

"Now watch this class, it's rather amazing…" Professor Delacour said notably.

"_Accio Sword!_" She said.

A sword came to her, from her office and into her hand. She raised it and charged and struck the shields. The blade broke into thousands of grains of silver dust. Akira, Liam, Ron, and Hermione were awestruck. In fact, everyone was amazed. Even the Slytherins seemed amused. Professor Delacour wiped the perspiration from her brow and caught her breath.

"Very good shield charm you have there…thank you, twenty points to Gryffindor. Now everyone, find partners and start practicing the shield charm or the blocking charm. Off you go." She said.

"Better yet, Gryffindors versus Slytherins. We'll choose pairings…" Sirius said, grinning.

Harry had been paired with Malfoy, Ron with Tom, Cho with Whitney, Cianna with Alyssia, Akira with Pansy, Hermione with Millicent, and Liam with Goyle. By that time, they had already started to dueling contest. Currently, it seemed as if Gryffindor was losing. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and a few others were badly hurt.

"Cho, I know we're supposed to be enemies in this duel, but you're a friend, so I promise not to fight back." Whitney said politely.

"No, go ahead and fight back…it's what makes the duel interesting…just take out the emotions of someone you hate, on me…" Cho replied, flicking her wand so that sparks shot out the end and blinded Malfoy for a second. Harry grinned at her, and Cho waved, then returned to Whitney.

"Alright…get ready…" Whitney said, sighing as she raised her wand.

Cho had her wand ready. Then both began a fierce duel. Pansy had just flown into the air and against the wall and was knocked out.

"_Lecarnem Inflamari!_" Cho muttered as fire sprung up from the hem of Whitney's robes.

"_Blizzaga!_" Whitney whispered, the fire freezing and crashing to the ground.

"_Fira!_" Cho exclaimed.

A ball of fire appeared, not on her wand tip, but in the palm of her hand. She threw it at Whitney. Whitney was patting the fire out with her hands, which were now ash-blackened. Whitney was now on her knees, nursing her hands.

"You win…" Whitney choked.

"_Watera!_" Cho whispered.

The ashes washed away. Cho had finally looked at her reflection since the duel. Her face had some ashes on it, and she was hot and tired, as well as sweating. She wiped her face with her sleeve. She ashes only seemed to smudge and get worse. She didn't care. She held out her hand and helped Whitney up.

"Thanks…" Whitney said, dusting herself off.

"You know, you should be a Gryffindor…you're not as mean as I thought you were…" Cho said.

"Ah well, before, I was just evil…but now, since the first Quidditch match, I see that you're really nice too…and I think that this would probably be the first friendship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor." Whitney replied.

"Well, we can't forget Alyssia…she's nice, yes…but mean when she has to be…or when Malfoy wants her to be…" Cho added.

Cianna had beaten Alyssia and was helping her up too. Alyssia's caramel-blonde hair was a little singed at the ends and slightly brown. Cianna was putting her hair up into a messy bun and dusting off herself.

"Alright, everyone stop dueling. Right now. We're going to have four students duel each other…Harry, Cho, Alyssia, and Draco. They will be the first group." Remus explained.

The four stepped forward and Whitney wished Cho good luck. Harry stood on Cho's side. Malfoy stood on Alyssia's side.

"Good luck!!!" Alyssia mouthed at Cho and Harry.

"You too…" Both replied.

"Wands ready, take ten paces backward, and take pose for casting." Remus instructed.

"One, two, three…" Professor Delacour said.

"_STUPEFY!_" Four voices chorused.

"_Angela Protera_." Cho whispered.

White wings of light surrounded Cho and Harry and Alyssia and Malfoy's stunners turned into sparks. Everyone watched in awe. Cianna was watching and face worked itself into an evil grin…Malfoy looked thunderstruck.

"That isn't possible! You can't do that! That's a N.E.W.T. s. Standard! An advanced standard! My father told me about it! It isn't fair to use that spell in a duel! My father-" Malfoy started to say.

"We don't give a damn about what kind of crap your father has told you, Malfoy!" Sirius snarled.

"…in fact, just sharing tells us that you're daddy's little boy!" Cho added.

"That's not true!" Malfoy snapped.

"Denial…stage one of being daddy's little perfect angel-son…" Cho replied, bored, waving her wand tauntingly.

"Shut up!" Malfoy said, his voice rising.

"Why? Afraid to know the truth?" Cho asked.

"Shut up!!!" Malfoy replied, his voice now nearly a shout.

"Answer my question…are you afraid to know the truth?" Cho repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy roared.

"Or what? What're going to do about it, you can't hurt me. You don't even have the guts." Cho replied.

Malfoy dropped his wand and charged forward and leapt forward.

"Stop!" Cho said suddenly.

Her hand was out in front of her and Malfoy was in mid-leap. He wasn't even moving. Cho lowered her hand, and Malfoy fell to the floor. The entire room was silent and they had held their breath.

"Umm, class is dismissed…go to Transfiguration, sixth years, Gryffindor only…" Remus said, a slight quavering in his voice.

Everyone slung their bags over their shoulders and exited the room glancing at Cho as they walked out of the door. Cho glared at them, then got her bag and stalked off to Transfiguration as fast as she could. Harry quickly threw his bag over his shoulder and chased after Cho, who was already rounding a corner sixty feet away. It was even more difficult for him to get through since students had clogged the hallways. He shoved his way through and finally reached the corner that he had seen Cho rounding minutes before. Luckily, the hallway was empty. He ran down the hall as fast as he could. Then Cho came into view. She was halfway down some stairs, and Harry quickly caught up to her.

"Don't…just…run off, like that…ok?" He said, catching his breath.

"Did…did you see how…how they looked at me?" Cho asked, him, her voice shaking.

"No, but-" Harry started to say.

"They looked at me like I was some sort of freak, ok? Like I wasn't…normal…like a caged animal with rabies or something…" Cho cut in coldly.

"They were just shocked. You stopped Malfoy from getting within an inch of you just by using your mind and pushing all that energy forward, towards him. And he just froze in mid-air. They are just realizing how powerful you truly are when put to the test." Harry replied.

Cho looked away from him for a second and stared at her feet. She continued to walk to Transfiguration with Harry at her side.

They reached the classroom and were the first ones there. Professor McGonagall seemed pleased and awarded them both ten points. Hermione, Ron, and Cianna arrived a minute later. They were right about to spill out millions of questions for her, when Harry held up his hand to silence them before they could speak a word.

"Don't talk to her about it…" He said firmly.

Hermione nodded in understanding, Ron shrugged, and Cianna did nothing. The three sat down in the chairs next to them. The rest of the Gryffindors walked in and swarmed Cho.

"How did you-?" Seamus started to ask.

"What kind of magic did you use?" Dean asked.

"Was it Divinative magic?" Parvati asked.

Several questions jumbled out. Cho massaged her forehead vigorously.

'I'm hearing everyone's thoughts again…' She said to Harry, with her mind.

'Giving you a bad headache, then?' Harry asked.

'Yeah…they've got thousands more questions than what they're already asking me…' Cho replied.

The questions continued to come forward at Cho. She looked up at all the faces surrounding her. And the questions came by the hundreds.

"Shut up already! Just leave me alone, alright?!" She shouted at them.

They all backed off and went to their seats. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the class directed all attention at her.

"Now that that little quarrel has been cleared up, I'd like to explain today's lesson plan…now today we will be learning how to turn a footstool into an owl." She explained, her eyes flitting about the classroom as she took roll.

McGonagall explained the instructions, the wand movements, and spell itself and by the end of the lesson, nearly everyone had turned their footstools into owls. The class ended and they all went to lunch. Everyone in the Great Hall was whispering excitedly and their eyes bored right into Cho's, while others behind her burned holes in her back.

"Stop staring at me!" Cho hissed at them, attempting to eat her bowl of noodles.

They turned away and were muttering things again. Dumbledore was talking with Professor Delacour and Sirius and Remus were stepping into the conversation every now and then. Bill was occupying Professor Snape's seat at the staff table and he was eating in silence.

The rest of lunch continued and everyone went to their last lesson. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was really looking forward to this lesson. Cho especially. Because she knew that once she was in the air she could get away from all fear and trouble. They walked onto the field and saw Madam Hooch talking to a young teenage boy. He was too far away to see his face, but as they moved closer, both Akira and Cho were shocked.

"Oh hi! It's you two!" Tai said.

He pulled his two sisters into a hug.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" Akira asked.

"Well I was flying and I wanted you all to be surprised still, so I ate out here." Tai answered.

"Uh huh…whatever…" Cho said.

"I hear that the next Quidditch match is this week…and next week is the ball…are you both giddy and squealing?" Tai asked.

"We're not giddy. And we're not squealing." Cho replied icily.

"What's up with you?" Tai asked.

"She's just had a bad day…" Harry answered, walking over to Cho.

"I see…well anyway, I'm helping Madam Hooch. We'll be teaching you new moves and stuff…you should know at least five new techniques and formations by dinner time." Tai replied, his voice cheery and light.

Ron, Hermione, Liam, and Alexa had arrived and Tai introduced himself to Alexa and started explaining what they'd be learning. They all mounted their brooms and Tai did as well. Cho, Akira, and Hermione were passing the quaffle back and forth quickly and then they tried to score at the goal that Ron was guarding. Liam and Alexa had taken out the bludgers and were knocking them around the field. Madam Hooch released the snitch and Harry spotted it in seconds and caught it with ease. The practice went very well and when it had finally finished, everyone was tired and happy. Together they all went into the Great Hall for dinner. Cho was perfectly happy and had completely forgotten about what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The team sat down at the Gryffindor table, completely exhausted, but extremely hungry. The plates filled with food and everyone started eating and having a good time. The feast ended and Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"As you know, this Saturday is the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match…I must also announce that Ravenclaw will not be playing in the final match…but it will be Slytherin. Ravenclaw fought wonderfully against Slytherin, but did not prevail this time…the final match will be held in May, and Mr. Felton and Mr. Malfoy have decided for their double-wedding to take place in May also…Now next week Saturday is the Valentine's Ball. Only fourth year and above may attend, unless an older student invites a third year or below. Now that we have all been fed and watered, bed." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together.

The entire hall was filled with chatter and laughter as all of the students headed to their dormitories. The entire school seemed to have also forgotten what had happened in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson. The Gryffindors were all excitedly talking about the match, and some of the girls talked about the ball. The chatter died as did the laughter, and the castle was silent. Everyone had gone to bed…

-

It was finally Saturday. The day of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.


	18. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff**

The Gryffindor team was being cheered on in the hallways as they walked to breakfast in the Great Hall. They passed a group of Ravenclaws, some of them wearing scarlet badges or scarves, others wearing canary yellow hats or held little flags. Upon reaching the Great Hall the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. The Hufflepuff team had come into the room from another passage and the Hufflepuff table roared, trying to be louder than the Gryffindors. But no one could outdo the Gryffindor's cheers. The Hufflepuffs were lost in the great sound that poured from the Gryffindors. The hall finally settled down and everyone ate in complete silence, saving their voices for the match. Twenty minutes passed and both teams rose from their house tables, everyone clapping and whistling as the group of fourteen went out the oak front doors and onto the lush, frosty grounds. The teams reached the pitch and the Hufflepuffs went into their locker room, the Gryffindors in theirs.

"Ok, everyone on that team are Hufflepuffs that we all know…Like Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, and uh…Diggory's sister, Amanda…" Harry explained. "Plus there three others that we don't even have a clue who they are…so anyway, we're going to play just like we did at the Slytherin match. We'll just use our training skills and strategies and we'll be fine."

"What position does Amanda Diggory play?" Akira asked.

"Chaser." Harry answered.

The team shouldered their brooms and walked out onto the field, the Gryffindor stands screaming. Madam Hooch was waiting for both teams in the center. The Gryffindor team walked over quickly and waited. Two minutes went by…another minute…and another…then finally the Hufflepuffs walked onto the field and Madam Hooch opened the trunk that all the Quidditch balls were in.

"Potter, Diggory shake hands." She said.

A girl with bronzed brown hair and blonde streaks came forward and held out her hand for Harry to shake, which he reluctantly took.

"Mount your brooms." Madam Hooch ordered. "Three, two, one, go!"

Fourteen brooms rose into the air and a crisp wind ruffled everyone's hair.

"Hufflepuff chaser Amanda Diggory takes possession of the quaffle just as Gryffindor chaser, Akira Chang was going for it! Diggory's going for it, she's taking a shot, and, nice save by Weasley who passes it to Granger, who flies through the air and takes a shot. She scores! 10-0!" Lee announced.

Amanda was shouting orders. She was very different from her brother. Harry was scanning the field for the snitch. He had no doubt in his mind that Gryffindor would win. Hermione had the quaffle again and she had scored another goal. Now Akira had the quaffle and she scored a goal as well.

"30-0!"

Cho got the quaffle and shot through the players and scored. Amanda got the quaffle and scored.

"40-10! Hufflepuff might take the lead, watch out!"

Cho had the quaffle again and scored three goals.

"70-10!"

Amanda finally got hold of the scarlet ball and scored. Then she scored four more times.

"70-60! I haven't even seen such a match! The Hufflepuffs are really showing some heart out there! Such a new change!"

Harry hadn't expected this…just then, a bludger came his way. He swerved up and easily avoided it. Akira had the quaffle and tried to score, but the Hufflepuff keeper saved the shot and threw the quaffle at Amanda who scored another four goals, taking Hufflepuff into a thirty point lead.

"70-100! Wow! I don't believe this! It's amazing!"

Cho got the quaffle and scored two times, bringing the score up to ninety. She passed to Hermione. Hermione scored.

"100-100! Nice comeback, Gryffindor!"

Liam hit a bludger in Amanda's direction. She sped away, the quaffle nicely flying into her arms and scored another goal. Alexa hit a bludger right at Amanda. She dodged it, but dropped the quaffle in the process, and flew off course. Akira caught the quaffle and zoomed straight for the goal post and scored. Cho had it now. She scored. Hermione got it. She scored too.

"130-110! This is just astounding! I'm in shock!"

Harry saw a glint of gold speed by his right shoulder. He took off.

"Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter has seen the snitch! Come on, Gryffindor!"

The winged ball was just inches from his fingertips. He urged his broom faster. Then his hand closed on the tiny struggling ball, and six scarlet blurs bounded on him.

"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH AND WINS THE GAME, 280-110!!!"

Ron, Liam, and Alexa patted him on the back and applauded him. Akira gave him a hug, and Hermione did too. Cho pulled him into her arms and kissed him. Just them, Amanda flew by.

"Good game. You guys play well. My brother would've been proud. And I'm sure that he's happy you've moved on, Cho. Well, see you later…" Amanda said, flying away.

There was a moment of silence and everyone's eyes glanced at Cho.

"Oh honestly! I'm over it already! I can't cry forever…I haven't cried since…the summer of your fourth year. That was the only time I was truly in a state…but now, I'm over it, and I've put it behind me…so I don't care anymore…I'm not going to go crying, alright?" Cho explained, seeing everyone's concerned expressions.

"So anyway…we must look weird up here, just staying still up here…" Ron said notably changing the subject.

"Yeah…let's go…I think I see Tai, Sirius, and Remus down there waiting for us…" Akira agreed.

The seven of them flew down and dismounted their brooms. Tai was grinning at his sisters. Sirius and Remus were smiling broadly at Harry and the rest of the team.

"You played very well…" Remus finally said.

"Thanks…" the team replied.

"And I saw that…" Tai said to Cho.

"What?" Cho asked, confused.

"Right after Harry caught the snitch, and the rest of the team went and pounced on him, I saw you kiss him!!!" Tai answered, teasing.

"Shut up!" Cho said, punching her brother in the arm.

"Do it again." Tai said.

"What?" Cho asked, bewildered.

"Kiss him again…you know, just for the hell of it…" Tai replied.

"Are you crazy?! I will not be ordered to do anything by my brother, unless it's appropriate!" Cho snapped at him.

"Oh come on!" Tai snickered.

Harry walked over, which made Tai grin.

"Huh? What's up?" Harry asked.

"He's daring me to kiss you again…" Cho answered.

"Daring? Well…that's easy…" Harry replied.

"What? Are you cra-?" Cho started to say.

But her words were lost as Harry kissed her.

"There. Dare completed." Harry said to Tai.

Tai was blinking, then he laughed. Harry walked back over to his godfather and Remus and the rest of the team. Sirius smiled at him.

"I saw that…" Sirius said, laughing. "…and don't you get embarrassed about it…" he added seeing his godson's face flush red.

"Yes…I think we all saw that…but just as your godfather said, don't get embarrassed…James would pull stunts like that with Lily…" Remus said, smiling.

Tai was still laughing and walked over to Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah…don't be embarrassed…" Tai said, still laughing.

"You know, you're not helping…" Cho said coldly to him.

"Ooh! Miss Temper! I think I'll go now before she turns into Miss Temper-Kung Fu…" Tai joked.

"Oh shut up!" Cho snapped.

"Anyway, as we were saying, Remus and I…we were saying that James would do that with Lily, so I guess you got some of James's daring side in you…but anyway, it's good to know you're happy…" Sirius said.

"Yes, a very good thing to know…" Remus added.

"Uh right…" Harry said.

"Hey maybe we should go back to the castle…I'll bet that lunch is half-over." Akira suggested.

"Nah…Let's stay here…It's Saturday. We should be having some fun…besides, if you get hungry, we could just whip something up for you." Tai said.

The team shrugged. Tai, Remus, and Sirius walked away towards the grounds and sat under a great oak tree. The seven followed and sat around the three men.

"I'm hungry." Akira complained.

"You're always hungry." Everyone except Liam replied.

"So? Your point is?" Akira asked.

They shrugged and Tai took out his wand and gave it a wave and a cheeseburger was in his hand. He tossed it at Akira.

"Here. Now stop complaining." He said.

Akira started taking a few bites and looked over at Liam.

"Want half, Mez?" She asked him.

"Sure." Liam replied.

Akira took out her wand and divided the burger into a perfect half. She gave the half she hadn't bitten into to Liam. Both started eating again. Everyone watched them eat.

"We're hungry!" The other five members of the Gryffindor team whined.

Tai shook his head and sighed. He pointed to the grass and they were sitting on a picnic blanket and everyone had a cheeseburger and fries sitting in front of them. He flicked his wand and cups of soda were next to everyone's fries.

"Anything else while I'm at it?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, get me my own location of Burger King®." Akira said sarcastically.

Tai and Cho rolled their eyes. Ron, Sirius, and Remus looked confused. Hermione saw their confusion and noticed that Ron was looking at her.

"Burger King® is a fast food restaurant in the Muggle world. Instead of using charms and such to get food, Muggles use cars, their equivalent of our broom, and they go to this restaurant and they get hamburgers and stuff in five minutes. Two minutes if they're using the drive-through window…and a drive through is where they use their car and drive to the side of the building and there's a window where they pay for their food and order and then another window where they pick up the food they ordered. Then after that they drive away to where ever they were going…" Hermione explained.

"Ohhh…" said Ron, Sirius, and Remus.

"Honestly, Ron, you really should consider Muggle Studies." Hermione said.

"Why? After this year, the next one will be our last! And we'd be too busy studying for out NEWTs." Ron replied.

It went on like that for at least ten minutes.

"Gosh, it sounds like both of you are already married! The way you fight!" Akira said.

Hermione and Ron instantly went silent at Akira's remark. Then they ate their food without another word. There was complete silence.

"So…um…it's really too quiet…so can we just start talking again?" Akira suggested.

"Shhh. I hear something…" Cho replied.

"What? What is it?" Akira asked.

"Shut up!" Cho hissed.

Soft, sweet music was filtering from the Forbidden Forest. A gold light was moving along the trees.

"L-Lumé?" Cho wondered.

The music stopped and instantly, Lumé was at Cho's side.

'What is it that you ask, Himé?' Lumé asked without moving her lips.

"Please, don't call me that…I was just wondering, if you knew where the music was coming from…" Cho answered.

'Himé, it was me singing. The Phoenix Song. But I'm that you know, Himé, about what happens when you hear it…Yanagi, you know too, don't you?' Lumé replied.

"Yes. I know…but the rest do not. Cho and I hold the secret. And please, don't call us by our true names. Call us our regular names, Lumé." Tai said.

'As you wish, Tai…Cho, will you be needing anything of me?'

"No…you can go now…thank you…"

Lumé burst into thousands of tiny bits of golden light, and reappeared as a golden phoenix. She flew away into the forest.

"Tell me, what does happen when you hear the Phoenix Song?" Akira, Harry, Sirius, and Remus asked.

"I'm sorry…as much as I would like to tell you, I can't. It's what Dumbledore told me in his office that day." Cho answered.

The music started again. It sounded beautiful…like an angel playing a harp. The rest of the daylight left turned into twilight and the week progressed until it was again the weekend, the weekend of the Valentine's Ball.


	19. The Valentine's Day Ball

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Valentine's Day Ball**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon. Classes were over and Cho and Harry were out on the grounds, laying on their backs, looking up at the pink-gold sky. They watched as the sun set and darkness settled in, and the air grew chilly. Both went inside and said their goodnights. They climbed the stairs to their dormitories and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, the day of the ball, every girl's dormitory was in uproar. The girls were all screaming and squealing and giggling. Cho couldn't sleep another wink with all the noise around her. She got up and put on her dressing gown, opened her trunk, took out her white dress robes, and left her dormitory and knocked on the sixth year boy's dormitory door. She waited for a few minutes and Harry came to the door.

"Bathroom is free, go right ahead…I don't know how _anyone_ can sleep with all the noise they're making…" Harry said, stepping aside to let her in.

Cho walked in and saw the Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all awake and looking at her.

"Oh…hi Cho…what're you doing here?" Ron asked, still asleep.

"I'm only borrowing the bathroom for a little while…besides, if you were in my dormitory, you'd surely want to go somewhere else…plus, I can't stand all that racket they're making…and I'm not going in there right away. The ball doesn't start until the afternoon, and I just want to have my things here when the time of the ball does roll around…" Cho answered.

"Oh, ok…" Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville said.

She gave her robes to Harry.

"Hold them for me until I get back. See you!" She said, leaving the dormitory and going back into the girl's dormitory to get dressed in some nice muggle clothes.

When she was dressed, Parvati and Lavender walked in and wrinkled their noses.

"What _are_ you wearing Cho?" Lavender asked.

"Oh this? Well, it's Saturday, and the ball isn't going to start this morning, now is it? So anyway, it's just some muggle clothes. And I'll just be wearing them until I have to go change for the ball." Cho explained.

"Oh really? Where are your dress robes?" Lavender wondered.

"Boy's dormitory." Cho answered, without thinking.

Lavender and Parvati almost choked.

"Wha-what?!" They both exclaimed.

"You've been in there?" Parvati asked.

"That was only my second time in there…wait third…" Cho replied.

"Why were you in there, anyway?" Lavender questioned. "Were you doing anything wrong?"

"What?! No!! You both are insane! The first time I was there was last year on the day of the Yule Ball! And I was there so I could get ready for the ball. The second time, was sometime this year, I forgot when, but I brought Harry breakfast. And the third time was just now so I could let Harry hold onto my dress robes until I come back there so I can get ready for the Valentine's Ball!" Cho answered, rather flustered at Lavender's question.

"Oh." Lavender replied, seeming disappointed.

Her face had a looked that seemed to say that she was hoping for an answer that was more interesting. Cho turned away and looked at herself in the mirror.

"No…don't like it…" She muttered to herself.

She took out her wand and streaked her hair red.

"It's the clothes…"

She pointed at her clothes and they turned into a pink bell sleeved peasant top with a lace-up in the front, with blue jeans and some tan colored high-heeled sandals. She nodded in approval and went downstairs into the common room. She sat down in a chair and waited.

"Hi." Said Cianna.

"Oh hi…I haven't talked to you lately. You haven't exactly been around much…so what's up?" Cho asked.

"Oh I'm just really busy…I still have to make up all that work from January…it's been really hectic trying to do so much work in such little time…" Cianna answered.

"I know what you mean…so you going to the ball?" Cho asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yes. Minh's asked me again. He's such a nice boy…he's rather fond of me…although I'm not sure if I feel the same way about him…" Cianna replied.

"I see…well maybe at the ball, you can just talk it out, you know, like just try to know more about each other, like try to see how much he really likes you and see if your heart feels the same for him." Cho suggested.

"That's a great idea…I'm glad I asked you…well, I'm going to breakfast…see you later Cho…" Cianna said, starting to walk away.

"Later!" Cho called after her.

Cianna walked out the portrait hole and Harry came down the spiral staircase.

"Hi!" Cho said, waving at him.

Harry waved back and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Should we go down to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah…let's go…" Cho replied.

Both went out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall…

Lunch had been over for two hours and Cho had gone back to the castle, as well did all the other girls in the school. All of the guys were alone. Some had huddled together and started talking to each other. Harry was sitting under the great oak tree when Ron and Liam came over.

"So Cho went with the giant pack of girls storming the castle too, eh?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it…" Harry replied.

"Yeah well, Hermione and Aki left right after lunch ended…" Liam said.

"Cho left just a little while ago…she wanted to stay as long as possible…" Harry said.

"So why don't we just start up our own little discussion?" Ron suggested. "Because I don't plan on going back to the castle for at least another hour or two…"

"Sure, why not?" Harry answered.

"So what should we talk about?" Liam asked.

"Have you and Akira kissed yet?" Ron asked.

"What?! For the last time, we're just good friends!" Liam answered, taken aback.

"Yeah, whatever you say…you like each other…" Ron replied.

"Hey! I'm telling the truth! Honestly, I am! You have to believe me!" Liam exclaimed.

"Ron, get off it…he's telling the truth…" Harry said.

"Yeah, ok…so how're things between you and Cho?" Ron asked.

"They're-wait, why do you want to know?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering…" Ron replied.

"I don't believe you…so tell me, what's the real reason you're asking?" Harry questioned fiercely.

"I was just curious alright! Don't bite my head off, ok? I just wanted to know because you both haven't been doing whatever you two do together…I was just wondering because I thought you both had another row or something…" Ron answered.

"Right…ok…anyway…thank you for your concern, Ron, but we're fine." Harry replied.

"So what have you and Hermione been up to?" Liam asked.

"Nothing much…she's been in the library a lot…or practicing her chaser skills…or reading…" Ron answered.

Harry looked at the sky and noticed it was growing slightly darker.

"We should go inside and get ready now…the ball's probably in about an hour…" He said.

Liam and Ron agreed and both went through the oak front doors and climbed the seven staircases to the Gryffindor common room and climbed more stairs to their dormitories. Harry opened the dormitory door and saw his scarlet dress robes on his bed and his trunk was open. He slipped on his robes and looked for something he could give Cho for Valentine's Day. He didn't find anything, and he spent at least half an hour working on a charm bracelet.

"What're you working on, Harry?" Ron wondered.

"Oh just a Valentine's gift for Cho." Harry replied.

"Oh no! I forgot! What should I give Hermione?" Ron exclaimed.

"Just uh, get her some flowers or something…" Seamus suggested. "Chicks dig that."

"Yeah…see chicks dig flowers, chocolate, jewelry, and lots of shiny things…" Dean added.

"Women aren't that simple you know…" Cho said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Huh? Really? Well you're one, so tell us, what is it that you all like?" Seamus asked sarcastically.

"Oh please, I don't like the sarcasm…it's pathetic…anyway…Ron, Hermione is pretty down-to-earth and nice. So you don't have to get her anything fancy…just recite a poem or something, give her a rose. I'm sure her reaction will be a good one…" Cho replied.

"Thanks! Any poetry suggestions?" Ron asked.

"Songs work too…but all songs are poetry…I'd try taking a look at something by that muggle Daniel Bettingfield…I've heard some of his music and it's good…" Cho said.

Ron nodded and went to work. Cho looked at Harry. Harry was still working on the bracelet and he was adding the finishing touches. The bracelet shone in the light and it caught Cho's eye. Harry had just added some silver flowers and looked up. He smiled at Cho.

"Here, Happy Valentine's Day." He said, putting the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you!" Cho replied, examining it.

"I think we should go downstairs now…" Harry said suggestively, taking her hand.

Cho agreed and let herself be led down the spiral staircase and into the common room. Akira was already downstairs with Liam and both were trading Chocolate Frog cards. Ron was reciting a poem for Hermione and gave Cho a thumbs-up behind his back. He had finished reciting the poem and Hermione was in his arms. Cianna sat quietly in the corner, humming to herself. She looked up at Cho and Harry.

"Oh hello…would you like to join me?" She asked.

"No thanks…we were on our way to the Great Hall…you can join us, if you like." Cho answered.

"Well thank you, I will." Cianna said.

The three walked out of the portrait hole and went down a flight of stairs and saw Minh. He strode forward towards Cianna and took her arm. The four of them continued to walk down the stairs to the Great Hall. When they opened the doors, it was an amazing sight. Pink, white, and red heart-shaped confetti fell from the ceiling, small cupids flew around, shooting people with their arrows, and the tables were covered with pink silk tablecloths with candles that spit out bright red sparks in the shape of hearts. The four of them quickly grabbed a table. They were soon joined by Akira, Liam, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"I would like to announce that Professor Snape has returned, but Professor Weasley will remain here for a few more days. Professor Snape arrived last night and did not want to announce his return until tonight. Now, we can all eat." Dumbledore explained.

Menus appeared as well did sets of plates and goblets. Akira scanned it.

"Cheeseburger! And Fries!" She said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"She's cheeseburger obsessed…" Cho whispered in Harry's ear.

Everyone placed their orders and they started eating their food. Cho had ordered rice stuffed salmon and was taking a piece of lemon and squeezing the juice over her food.

"Want to try it?" She asked Harry.

"Sure…it looks good." Harry replied.

"It is…" She said.

She cut off a piece of it and put it on his plate. He ate it and nodded in approval.

"You're right, it is good." He said after swallowing.

After they all finished eating, they waited for a little while before they started dancing. Akira and Liam were first on the dance floor and they were swinging to a fast song. Hermione and Ron soon joined them. Harry and Cho were next, and finally Minh and Cianna. They all had been dancing for a while.

"Hey Harry, I'm going to go get us some punch. So you just wait here, ok?" Cho said.

"Alright." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm getting some punch for us too, so stay here, Cianna." Minh said.

Minh and Cho walked away and went across the room. Cianna watched them until they were out of sight. Then she grinned evilly. Harry was standing off to the side, waiting for Cho to return. Cianna saw Cho and Minh were coming back. Then she pounced on Harry and kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell?!" Harry yelled, shoving Cianna off.

But she wouldn't budge. Two pairs of footsteps stopped and dropped two glasses that they were holding. Then a shrill scream rang out from behind Cianna.

"BITCH!!!!" Cho's voice screamed.

She shoved Cianna off Harry with all her strength.

"I thought you were my friend!!!" She shrieked. "Now you must PAY!!!!!"

"Bring it on!!!" Cianna screamed back.

Both charged at each other and both were fighting so vigorously you couldn't keep track of where each of them were going. Then Cianna grabbed a bowl of punch and dropped it over Cho. Cho shoved Cianna into a table and poured punch over her. They both were soaking wet. Then they started fighting again, and both girls' dress robes were in shambles. They tossed their robes aside, revealing a set of clothes underneath. Cho had a black corset styled top that laced up in the front and back with black leggings and low heeled sandals. Cianna wore the same thing except her clothes were in red and she wore a short sleeve shirt that wasn't laced up. Both charged at each other again, and Cho hit Cianna's face and left a bleeding cut. Cianna had dug her nails into Cho's shoulder, and left bloody claw marks. Two pairs of hands reached out and each pair grabbed one of the girls.

Minh had grabbed Cianna and was having great difficulty keeping her from trying to attack again. Harry wasn't having too much trouble. Cho struggled for a moment and gave up. Cianna was kicking and screaming and broke free from Minh. She pushed Cho into a small table and was about to strike again when several voices rang out.

"_STUPEFY!_" They cried.

Cianna crumpled to the floor. Cho looked around and saw that Harry, Minh, Akira, Liam, Hermione, Ron, Tai, Sirius, and Remus all had their wands out and were pointed at Cianna. Harry put his wand away and held out his hand, which Cho took.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Cho replied.

"You know, that doesn't look too good…" Harry said, pointing at her shoulder.

"Oh…let me see your wand for a minute…" Cho replied seeing what he was looking at.

Harry handed over his wand.

"_Cura_." She whispered.

The wound healed itself and all that could be seen was a very faint outline of the claw marks in her shoulder. She gave Harry back his wand just when the last teacher anyone wanted to see showed up on the scene.

"Well, well…Miss Chang has been fighting with Miss Kelsey…Detention, tomorrow. You'll be in my office." Snape said icily.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Cho said in Snape's mind.

Snape's black eyes flickered from fear to confusion. Cho could feel the anger burning inside her. She knew that her eyes were already red. She felt pure hatred. Snape's mouth worked into a forced grin.

"Better yet, I have reconsidered my decision. You'll have detention tonight. Right now. Come with me…" Snape said.

"Professor! I urge that you do not take her to detention. She doesn't deserve it. Reawake Miss Kelsey and give her some Veritaserum, and she will explain everything." Tai said firmly.

"You are her brother, are you?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Tai answered.

"Then I assume you will do everything you can to keep her out of detention." Snape replied.

"Severus, she is of the prophecy. So I wish that you do as Mr. Chang has suggested." Dumbledore's voice came.

Everyone looked around in surprise and saw Dumbledore standing next to Harry.

"Very well Headmaster…" Snape said. "_Ennervate!_"

Cianna sprang up, saw Cho, and took out her wand. Dumbledore stood in front of her.

"Miss Kelsey, please follow Professor Snape. And do put your wand away. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Dumbledore said calmly.

Cianna scowled and put her wand away and followed Snape, but glared at Cho. Cho glared back, her eyes starting to glow. Akira was also glaring at Cianna. Both Snape and Cianna disappeared from view.

"Miss Chang, come with me. And I think it would be best if you came along as well, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Sirius, Tai, Remus, come with us as well."

"What about me?" Akira asked.

"Well, come on." Dumbledore said lightly.

They all followed Dumbledore to his office.

"Professor, if I might, I was wondering if I could break something, because I'm just really mad…" Cho asked.

"Go right ahead…I have many things you can break. Break as many as you like." Dumbledore replied.

Cho ran towards a cabinet, knocked it over, and started destroying the silver spinning gadgets. She destroyed things for about five minutes longer then sat down in a chair that she hadn't gotten to.

"Thank you. I feel much better now." She said.

"Now that Miss Chang has gotten rid of her anger, I can tell you what I have been meaning to tell you…" Dumbledore said. "I've received an owl from Mr. Olivander in Diagon Alley. He informed me that Miss Kelsey and Miss Chang's wands share cores, just as Harry's wand shares cores with Voldemort's wand."

"That's very exciting information…" Cho replied dully.

"Has this been your first fight with Miss Kelsey?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Cho answered.

"Has Miss Kelsey been acting odd?"

"Somewhat…I haven't talked to her for a while…I only talked to her this morning. And she seemed fine."

"I see…you may go now…"

Cho left the room.

"That means all of you except Mr. Chang, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry and Akira left and found Cho waiting outside for them.

"We didn't learn anything new!" Akira exclaimed in frustration.

"I did." Cho answered.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Akira asked.

"Dumbledore suspects something about Cianna. He has a hunch…but I'm not sure what…" Cho replied. "Now I'm tired, and I want to sleep. So I'm going to the common room."

"Let's all go…" Harry agreed.

The three of them went into the common room and they flopped into the red armchairs. Cho was sitting in the same chair that Harry was. They both watched the fire crackle merrily in the fireplace. It lulled Cho to sleep and she fell asleep in Harry's arms. He picked her up and apparratated into the sixth years girls dormitory, that was luckily empty. He found Cho's bed, tucked her in, kissed her goodnight then disapparatated with, and reappeared in the chair he was sitting in. Akira turned around.

"Where's Cho?" She asked.

"She fell asleep, so I put her to bed. You should get some sleep too…but then again, we don't have to do anything tomorrow…so whatever…" Harry replied.

"I'm actually tired…so I think I will go to bed…night Harry…" Akira said, standing up and going up the spiral staircase.

Harry stayed up for a few minutes longer, then apparratated into his dormitory, changed into pajamas, and went to bed.


	20. Visions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Visions**

Cho woke up and saw that she was in bed. She remembered that Harry had brought her there. She changed her clothes and brushed her hair and teeth then went downstairs. Harry was there.

"Thank you…" She said to him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For putting me in bed after I fell asleep. I remember." She replied.

"Oh, you're welcome." He said.

She kissed him and saw Cianna coming down the stairs. Both glared at each other then looked away. Akira came out of a corner with Liam and she glared at Cianna too. Cho looked at Cianna and saw something inside her. It was like a dark disease. Then she saw great big red eyes. She backed away and took out her wand. She shut her eyes and started chanting something. She opened her eyes and saw Cianna right in front of her. Cho held her hand out in front of her to shield herself from harm. She found that she had created a barrier. She screamed. She shut her eyes and opened them, and saw Harry in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm seeing things…they're scaring me." Cho answered.

"Your hair, it's blonde, and your eyes are pink. Odd combination…but nothing's here…Cianna left right after you stared at each other for that brief second." Harry replied.

Cho looked into Harry's eyes. They were full of concern, and worry. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes once more and opened them again. Her hair was black again, and her eyes returned to brown.

"I'm sorry…It's just that what I'm seeing is really scaring me…if you could see it…you'd understand…" Cho said finally.

"Let's just go get some breakfast…" Harry suggested.

Cho nodded, and both went downstairs into the Great Hall.

Cianna was at the Gryffindor table sitting at the far end. Akira and Liam arrived, holding hands, and Ron and Hermione arrived. Ron looked at Liam's hand in Akira's and smirked.

"Just good friends, Liam? Last time I checked, friends don't hold hands all the time…" Ron said snickering.

Liam blinked and stared for a moment, then grinned.

"Well, I lied. Maybe we are more than good friends…" Liam replied.

He kissed Akira on the cheek, making her blush. They both sat down without another word. Ron was grinning, Cho was breaking out into silent giggles. Ron soon started laughing without making any effort to hold back. Liam scowled, which made them both stop laughing. Akira was still blushing, but it looked like someone had frozen her. She was blinking, and just staring off into space.

"Aki? Hello! Earth to Aki! Hello, do you read me?" Cho asked, waving her hand in front of her sister's face.

Akira blinked and gave her head a shake.

"Huh, what?" Akira asked, her voice slightly higher than usual. "Oh, um yeah, my mind just kind of took a vacation…"

"Right…" Cho replied.

Akira's face now had a dazed, happy expression and she was staring at Liam lovingly and batted her eyelashes a few times, gave a dazed sigh, then started on her breakfast. Cho was watching her sister, and was laughing, but quickly turned it into a cough. Then she too started on her breakfast. Everyone at the Gryffindor table nearby had been watching, and they all ate their breakfasts as well.

Breakfast ended and Akira, Liam, Harry, Cho, Ron, and Hermione all went out to the grounds and decided to visit Hagrid. They knocked on his door, and Fang's barks rang out from the other side of the door.

"Fang! Back!" Hagrid's voice said.

The door swung open and Hagrid was holding Fang back at his collar, and he let them in.

"I thought yeh all forgot 'bout me. Haven't seen yeh out of classes. Don' come visitin' me much now. I'll make some tea…" He said, releasing Fang.

The dog bounded on Ron and started licking his ears. A head poked in from the back door.

"Having tea and you didn't bother to come and invite me?" Sirius asked.

"'Lo Sirius. 'Arry and his friends came to visit me today. They jus' got here. You're welcome to join 'em." Hagrid replied.

Sirius looked around and spotted his godson.

"Hello Harry. Having a good weekend so far?" Sirius asked.

"It's been alright…Yesterday wasn't exactly fun, but so far the rest has been good. How about you? How's your weekend?" Harry answered.

"Same. Cho, you doing alright?" Sirius wondered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Much better than I was yesterday evening." Cho replied.

"Dumbledore told Remus and I about the Phoenix Song…" Sirius said.

"Will someone please tell us what the hell is with the Phoenix Song?! I mean, please! We've only been wondering about it forever!" Ron and Akira interrupted.

"I can't say anything. Dumbledore's orders. You all will find out in time…just be patient…Dumbledore might tell you eventually…but don't nag him about it." Sirius replied.

Akira sighed and started banging her head on the table.

"Ow. That. Hurts. Really. Bad." She said, between the time she was lifting her head to hit it again.

"Ok stop. You're going to crack your skull if you do that any longer." Liam said, stopping her from slamming her head on the table.

Akira sighed and rubbed her head.

"Yeah…ok, I'll stop…but can I ask why? I mean I don't care if I break my head into zillions of pieces…" Akira said.

"But _we_ do." Liam and Cho said together.

"Really?" Akira asked amused.

"Yes." Cho replied.

"And why do you care?" Akira asked.

"Well, it'd be a very pretty head to waste…" Liam said quietly.

"Mez! You really do care don't you?!" Akira asked sweetly.

Liam nodded, and smiled nervously. Akira hugged him, smiling wide.

"You're so sweet!!!" She cooed.

She hugged him tighter, then finally let go of him. She looked around and saw that everyone was blinking in complete synchronization and staring at her. She also saw that the tea had been served, as well as a plate of sandwiches. Liam had grabbed a sandwich and was starting on it. Akira quietly sipped her tea.

They left Hagrid's to wander about the grounds and they ran around, tumbling into cartwheels and jumping from the tops of trees. It was all great fun. That was until…

Cho was tumbling and she landed on her back and she was right in front of the Forbidden Forest. It was like something hit her hard in the head. She was having a great headache. She saw the dark disease in the forest, and she saw the red eyes, glowing, blood red and burning with hate and anger. Hands were reaching out to her, to pull her into the darkness. She screamed, her only way of getting help. She was too scared to move. Even breathe. Footsteps started rushing over. She regained control of her body and started backing away from the dark, brooding trees. She saw a silver blade and blood splatter the trees. She screamed again. Someone touched her hand. She looked up and saw Harry. He quickly pressed his other hand to his scar which seared with pain. She pulled her hand away from his and she ran towards the lake, stopping at the water's edge. The hands reached out to her, to try and pull her under, and into the dark, watery abyss.

"Get away! Get away from me!" She screamed at them.

The hands disappeared under the water. She turned away and tried to walk away from the lake normally. She was about ten feet away when the hands reappeared and grabbed her from behind, and dragged her towards the lake. She clawed at the earth hoping to be able to hold onto something to avoid being pulled under, but her attempts were useless. The hands pulled her into the water and she looked around just before she sunk into the black water. There was no one on the grounds. No one to help her. Then she fell deeper into the water. She kept falling and falling and falling…she was running out of air. She tried to grab her wand, but she didn't have the strength to move anymore…she blinked, and closed her eyes, letting go of all her cares and worries…the last thing she saw was a small light moving toward her…

"Do you think he's found her yet?" Akira asked Hermione nervously.

"I don't know…but he knows he can't take his time…eventually my bubble-head charm will wear off…" Hermione replied.

"It's just freaky…I mean, she was just all happy, then we see her running and screaming bloody murder or something…then when we think she's calm and everything, she's at the lake and then she just, falls in…I wonder what happened to her…" Akira said, trailing off.

The lake's surface started rippling, and it moved closer to shore. Harry emerged, soaking wet, and carrying Cho.

"Is she still alive?" Akira asked very worried.

"I don't know…I think so…" Harry replied.

"Bring her here…" Hermione said.

Harry did as instructed and brought Cho over. Hermione checked her pulse and took out her wand.

"_Ennervate!_" She whispered.

Nothing happened.

"Come on! _Ennervate!_"

Still nothing happened.

"Looks like we have to do it the old-fashioned way…she's still alive…barely though…but the reviving spell won't work since she has too much water in her lungs…" Hermione explained.

"I'm going to get Tai…" Akira said suddenly.

"Hurry, Aki!" Liam said.

"Don't worry Mez, I won't be long! I'll run as fast as I can…" She replied.

Then she ran off into the castle. Sirius and Hagrid had heard the screaming and were examining the Forbidden Forest, wondering was all the fuss was about. Harry was doing mouth to mouth, but so far it wasn't working. Sirius saw the group all huddled around and on their knees. He walked over, but as he got closer and saw what was going on, he started moving faster, then broke into a run.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked urgently.

"Cho fell into the lake. Akira's gone to get Tai, Harry is trying to revive her, and we're praying." Liam replied.

Akira had found Tai in the hall. She was out of breath but she didn't care.

"Cho…fell…lake…maybe…dead…" She gasped, clutching her chest.

"What?" Tai asked confused.

"Cho fell in the lake. She might be dead." Akira repeated, finally catching her breath.

Tai's face was full of fear. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Grounds. Harry got her out of the lake. Now let's go!" She said firmly.

Both ran down the hall, down the stairs and into the entrance hall, bursting through the great oak doors.

"Over…there…" Akira panted, pointing at the group of people clustered by the lake's edge.

Both ran toward them and stopped, dropping to their knees. Harry was still trying to revive Cho. He tried again and finally, Cho coughed and spat out a great amount of water. Nearly everyone started crying, they were all happy that she was alive. Harry helped her sit up, and he held her tight.

"Don't do that!" He said, worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry…" Cho whispered.

"It's alright…" Harry replied.

"It was another vision…it was wretched…" She explained.

"Vision?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Cho answered.

"What did you see?" Tai questioned.

"Well I was by the Forbidden Forest and I saw like a dark disease in the trees, and I saw blood red eyes staring at me…it was like those eyes could see right through you…but then I saw hands reaching out for me…then I started screaming. Harry had come over and he touched my hand, then his scar started burning…I didn't want to cause him any pain, because I thought what I was seeing was going to hurt him, so I ran away towards the lake. I saw the hands again, trying to reach out to me…but I told them to go away…and they did…well I thought they did…I was starting to walk away, then the hands came from behind me, and dragged me into the lake. Just before I went under the water, I looked around and no one was there…then I started falling down, deeper and deeper into the water…and I was running out of air…I tried to get my wand so I could cast a bubble head charm, but I didn't have the strength, so I just gave up and kept falling…all my fears and worries disappeared…and the last thing I remember seeing is a small light coming towards me…and then, I shut my eyes, and here I am." Cho explained.

"I see…Harry, explain what you saw, please." Tai said.

"Well Cho was by the Forbidden Forest, and she was staring at the trees, then she started screaming, and I went over to ask her what was wrong. So I reached for her hand and then my scar started to burn. Then she ran away towards the lake, and then she was just standing there, staring at it. I thought she was alright now, but then, she just fell over and into the lake. I started running and Hermione cast a bubble head charm on me. I dived into the lake and I lit my wand and started looking for her. It took me a few minutes, but then I saw her falling, a few feet from me. Her eyes were closing, so I swam faster then I got her and started swimming to the surface and Hermione tried to revive her with the reviving spell, but it didn't work. So then I had to do mouth to mouth and then Sirius came over, and then Akira went to get Tai, and when they both got back, and then here we are." Harry explained.

Tai and Sirius were muttering to each other, then they kept talking for a while before finally looking at Cho, then to Harry.

"Be on your guard. All of you. Something is out there in those trees." Sirius said.

They all nodded.

"Let's get dinner…" Tai suggested.

Together they all walked in. Cho and Harry were still soaking wet, but they didn't care. Students were coming down into the entrance hall. Malfoy, Alyssia, Whitney, and Tom among them. The four walked over to them.

"Take a swim in the lake did you?" Tom asked.

"Tom! Be nice! They're going to be at our wedding!" Whitney hissed at him.

"What happened? Felt too filthy hanging around Mudblood that you both decided to jump in the lake and have a bath?" Malfoy asked.

"Draco!" Alyssia snapped at him.

"For your information, _Draco_ I almost drowned in the lake. Also, I don't think it's wise to be saying such things when two professors are present…" Cho replied.

"My father…" Malfoy muttered.

"Your father? What's your father going to do to us? Oh wait, that's right…you don't have one, because WE KILLED HIM! A year ago!" Cho said coldly.

"Well for _your_ information, Cho, you killed my mother. That's right. My father was at home with me. My mother went in my father's place that night. She was using the Polyjuice Potion. Voldemort didn't know. So my father is still alive, but my mother is not. And when Voldemort does find out, you will pay. My father of course already knows. He will come for you. And he'll try and kill you…in fact, he _will_ kill you. Now excuse us, we're trying to get to the Great Hall for dinner…" Malfoy said, shoving his way through them.

"Mr. Malfoy! Detention!" Sirius and Tai called as he walked away.

Malfoy scowled and walked away with a brisker step. Alexa was coming down and she waved at them. Crabbe and Goyle were coming from a staircase from the dungeon.

"One sec!" Alexa said as Goyle's head came into plain sight.

She kicked them both in the face.

"What was that for?" Crabbe asked stupidly.

"It was for treating Liam and I like bludgers at the Quidditch match!" Alexa replied.

She kicked them again.

"That's for me."

She punched them in the stomach, making them keel over in pain.

"That's for Liam."

She kicked both of them on the side of their head.

"That's for the team…"

Then she broke both their noses, making them bleed.

"And that's kicking your ass!"

She walked away, seeming very happy with herself.

"Miss Seraphim…" Tai said quietly.

Alexa turned around.

"Detention, I know…I'll be there…" She replied dully.

"Actually, no. I'll let you off this time, because you had a good reason…now off you go before I change my mind…" Tai answered.

Alexa's face brightened up.

"Really?! Thank you Professor Chang!" She said happily, skipping away.

Tai chuckled then they all continued into the Great Hall.

Cho, Akira, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Liam took their seats at the Gryffindor house table while Tai and Sirius took their seats at the staff table. Cianna walked into the Great Hall and was scanning the Gryffindor table for a seat. The only place available was right across from Cho. She gritted her teeth then walked forward and occupied the seat.

"Everywhere else is full. This was the only available seat. It's not like I _want_ to sit here. So don't get any ideas." She said icily as she sat down.

Cho was looking away, her eyes a blazing fire red. Cianna was staring at her plate, with a venomous look on her face. The rest of the students in the room were happily chatting, but all those who had witnessed Cho and Cianna's fight were staring intently at the two, wondering what the other was going to do. Cianna had looked up and was staring at Cho.

"Stop looking at me." Cho spat at her.

"I have my own free will. I can stare at you if I want to." Cianna replied coolly.

"Well…your choice for what to do with your free will isn't exactly the wisest one in my opinion." Cho said slightly calmer.

"I never asked for your opinion. I was just merely speaking my mind." Cianna said.

"I could've sworn you'd would've wanted my opinion…"

"Well I didn't."

"Now I know."

"Good. Now stop talking to me. I don't want hear you anymore."

"Fine. I don't want to hear you anymore either."

Both fell silent instantly. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Every student stopped whatever they were doing and faced their attention to the headmaster.

"Ah, February…a wonderful month…The next Quidditch match will be held in March. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. In April, Hufflepuff will play Ravenclaw. Then in May, Gryffindor will play Slytherin at the final match. And June, fifth and seventh years will take their OWLs and NEWTs. The rest of the school will take their regular exams. Now I'm sure after all this talk, you're all quite hungry…so tuck in." Dumbledore said.

The plates filled with food and everyone started eating, and talking with their friends.

"So how have you been Harry?" Cianna asked.

"Don't you talk to him!" Cho hissed at her.

"I was just asking him a simple question. I have no interest in him whatsoever." Cianna replied.

"Oh sure you don't! Then explain what you did at the Valentine's Ball!" Cho said, her voice rising.

"Explain?! You want an explanation?! Well you'll get one, you greedy whore, but not today!" Cianna screeched.

Cho looked enraged. She took a deep breath, and shut her eyes for a second. She opened them again, then looked directly at Cianna.

"I am not a greedy whore, as you put it. I am merely a girl who wishes that others do not try to take those I love away from me. As far as the explanation goes, you not having one yet, tells me clearly that you're lying and really do have an interest in Harry. That I cannot allow…I do believe I am quite finished with my dinner, so I'll be going now…" She said, her voice shaking with anger.

She stood up and walked quickly out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. Harry was about to go after her.

"No. Let her be. She needs some time to herself." Hermione said, pulling at his sleeve and making him sit down again.

He sighed then reluctantly agreed to what Hermione had said. He finished his dinner in silence. The rest of the students were in shock. There were only whispers that rang out around the hall. Some third year Hufflepuffs were whispering, and Harry caught bits of the conversation.

"-why are Kelsey and Chang fighting so much?" A girl asked.

"Well I heard from Terry that supposedly, Kelsey tried to hit on Potter, and you know how Chang and Potter have been going out for at least a year now…so anyway, Chang and Kelsey's boyfriend go to get punch, leaving Potter and Kelsey alone together. Then without warning, Kelsey kisses Potter. Chang had been on her way back from getting the punch and she saw Kelsey. Then they both started fighting. Potter and Kelsey's boyfriend had to separate them both. But Kelsey's boyfriend couldn't hold onto his girl, because Kelsey was kicking and screaming, trying to get free from his grip. She finally does, then shoves Chang into a table. Kelsey is about to strike again, when loads of people stun her, including Kelsey's boyfriend, Potter, Potter's friends, Chang's sister, and Chang's brother. Then Professor Snape arrives first on the scene and gives Chang detention for the next day. Chang stares at Snape for a while then Snape gives her detention for that night. Chang's brother was trying to get his sister out of detention, but Snape wouldn't hear it. So then Dumbledore arrives, then Chang, Potter, Chang's sister and brother, and two other professors follow him out of the room." A boy answered.

"Yeah and that's exactly what happened." Harry said to them.

"Potter! We didn't know you could hear us!" The girl exclaimed.

"So tell us, where did you go when Dumbledore led you away?" The boy asked.

"His office." Harry replied.

"What'd you talk about?" Another boy who had been listening asked.

"I can't tell you." Harry said.

"Come on!" The girl pleaded.

"No. Sorry." Harry answered, turning away from them.

He stood up and left the Gryffindor table and went to the common room. When he reached the portrait of the fat lady he said the password and walked inside. Cho was sitting alone by the fire and watching it burn. She was deep in thought. Harry was about to go to his dormitory and leave Cho to her thoughts, when she spoke.

"Please, stay Harry." She said softly.

Harry took a seat next to her.

"Harry, I've been thinking…a lot…and I really don't think it's fair to you to not know about what happens with the Phoenix Song…I know Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone, but I really want to tell you, but something binds me from doing so…" She said quietly.

"I understand…it's alright that you can't tell me. I'll find out on my own…" Harry replied.

"It's just that…when you do…it might be too late…" Cho said, even softer.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"I can't say…there's something else…Cianna…something about her…it's just…strange…" Cho trailed off.


	21. A Scream in the Corridor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: A Scream in the Corridor**

Something heavy toppled over nearby. There was the sound of breaking glass and wood. There were lots of footsteps. Then a scream. A cold, bloodcurdling, fear-filled scream. A girl's scream.

"What's going on?" Cho wondered, her eyes widening.

"I don't know…should we go look?" Harry replied.

"Yes. I'll get my cloak, and you go get your invisibility cloak." Cho answered.

They apparratated into their dormitories and got their cloaks and put them on and disapparatated and reappeared outside the Fat Lady's portrait. More breaking glass could be heard. Cho and Harry ran down the hall and into a corridor where a girl in a dark cloak was hovering and holding a dark-haired girl hostage. As they got closer, Cho gasped.

"Aki!" She whispered.

"Help! It's her! The angel of darkness!" Akira screamed.

Cho turned towards the girl in the cloak. She recognized her instantly.

"You!" She muttered under her breath.

"Yes. Very good little Sakura…I just thought I'd visit…and bring out the darkness in your heart!" The girl cackled.

She plunged her hand into Akira's chest, and was saying some sort of incantation. Akira was fighting for air, she was choking. Her appearance was distorting between her normal self and Kashya. Then Akira's eyes turned violet and she was wearing her purple cloak. She started fighting the angel of darkness.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!!!" Akira said through gritted teeth.

"No. Kashya! Reveal yourself! Break free from the binds of this girl's heart! Break free! Show yourself!!!"

The angel of darkness pushed her hand even further into Akira's chest.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Akira said.

She pushed the girl, her hand coming out from her chest, then started doing some kicks and punches. The girl took out a sword. Akira flew to the wall next to a suit of armor and wrenched the axe it was carrying out of its hands. She couldn't wield it and ended up tearing up the floor and walls. Cho bravely stepped forward, and took her cloak off, making herself visible.

"Enough of this. It's me you want." She said.

Akira dropped the axe, and the angel of darkness lowered her sword.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the angel of light herself…Chosai Himé…nice to meet you again…although, our first meeting wasn't on such good terms…but it was fun torturing you while it lasted…of course, that is until…your pesky brother and his friends helped you get away…"

"Yes. And I was informed of your pitiful defeat. You got bitten by a dog and you were tied to a thin tree…how pathetic…"

"Pathetic? Pathetic is how easily I killed your mum and dad. Pathetic is how I could make you cry as you sat there on that cold stone floor, bound up. Pathetic is how I made you bleed whenever I struck you with anything. Pathetic is needing aid from friends to set you free. Pathetic! Pathetic!!! PATHETIC!!!!!!!"

"Your time will end."

"Yes, but not tonight."

Then she vanished into a cloud of smoke. The angel of darkness's words were still ringing in Cho's ears. 'Pathetic! Pathetic!!!' they screeched. She put on her cloak and disapparatated, reappearing in her dormitory. She put her cloak away and put on her nightgown and crawled into bed, trying to sleep. But sleep would not come. She was so angry. All those things her foe had said…they were starting to eat away at her body. She cried out all the bitterness and anger she felt, her heart feeling lighter each time a tear fell from her eyes. She cried herself to sleep that night…it was the worst Sunday she ever had.


	22. Another Strange Disappearance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Another Strange Disappearance**

The next day was Monday, bone-chilling and bitterly cold, just as Cho felt still. Her cold bitterness lasted the rest of the month, and Cianna disappeared again on the last day of February, claiming another family emergency. March now arrived, and the bitter cold was slowly dying down. Cho still felt the bitterness, but not as much anymore. She would visit her brother often. The next Quidditch match was drawing steadily nearer, and lessons were just the usual, except Potions where Professor Snape was harsher than ever. The Gryffindors were losing points left and right, making Malfoy grin, Alyssia scowl, Whitney grit her teeth, and Tom just as happy as Malfoy. Today was a Tuesday on March 5th. The Gryffindors were having their usual Potions class with the Slytherins and their least favorite professor.

"Today we will be learning to brew poisons. Today's poison will be the trickiest to make…for some of you, this will be a simple task, for others, it will be a little more challenging…" Professor Snape said, his eyes flitting from Malfoy to Harry to Neville. "The poison is called the Basilisk's Venom. The drinker will die once it starts going down their throat. However, this poison may sound deadly, it really is not. There are several cures. St. Mungo's has some of the finest of remedies…the instructions are on the board. Get to work." The vile Professor added.

Cho was not in a happy mood and her hands shook as she measured her ingredients in her vials. It had been a little over two weeks since she had heard the angel of darkness's words. They still continued to ring inside her head, driving her mad. She started measuring her powdered basilisk fang and tipped it into her cauldron. Snape was busy inspecting Malfoy's work, and gave him twenty points for his work. Cho was slicing her mandrake roots into very thin pieces. Snape had moved from Malfoy over to Hermione.

"Miss Granger…what is this mess?" Snape asked.

"My Basilisk's Venom poison." Hermione replied, her voice quavering.

"Well…it's better than I expected of you…" Snape replied, moving to Ron.

Ron was already expecting the worst.

"Weasley! The poison should be green, not yellow!" Snape barked at him.

"Professor! He's come remarkably close!" Hermione protested.

"Granger be quiet!"

"But Professor! Please, just look at his work!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor or else next time you have an outburst, it'll be fifty and a detention for every Gryffindor first year through seventh!"

Hermione looked away and started staring at her feet. Snape had gone over to see Alyssia's work and was very pleased. He gave Slytherin another twenty points. He went over to Harry to inspect his poison.

"Potter! It's astounding! It's actually very close to the color it should be! But you forgot to add a beetle eye, which makes this nearly useless…_Evanesco!_"

Snape moved over to Goyle and started inspecting all of the Slytherins and giving them each twenty points. He then went over to Neville.

"Longbottom…I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hope up that you'd actually do something right today…but as I told Weasley, the potion should be green, and not turquoise!"

Cho had just finished and Snape was striding over to her next.

"Miss Chang…I would have hoped you would have done better…unfortunately, your work is just as good as Longbottom's has been for the past five years…it's just pitiful…pathetic, even…"

'Pathetic.' He had said the magic word to set her off. She overturned the table, making all the cauldron's and sets of vials break. She was in quite a temper.

"I've had it with you! Professor or not, you can't go around insulting us!!! You know that our work is better than your Slytherin pals over there, so you hate us just because your excuse for a student can't do anything right!!!" She screamed.

"Miss Chang! I will not tolerate such behavior from you! Fifty points from Gryffindor, detention tonight, my office!" Snape bellowed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT CLASS OR ANYTHING!!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT I HAVE!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH PAIN IT IS TO BE ME!!! AND I'M NOT SHOWING UP FOR DETENTION!!! GO AHEAD, TAKE ANOTHER FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!" Cho shrieked at him.

She took out her wand and fixed all the things she had broken when she overturned the table, flung her bag over her shoulder then ran out of the dungeon, slamming the door so hard that it echoed and reechoed for several minutes.

Cho had run up the stairs into the Entrance Hall and ran out through the front doors and out onto the grounds. It was rain had started pouring out of nowhere and thunder rumbled and lightning forked across the sky. She ran under the oak tree and sat there, not moving at all, screaming. Screaming because she was so angry, screaming because she was in so much pain, screaming because she had done something stupid, screaming because of her parents death, screaming because of everything in the world was weighing her down.

Snape had dismissed class and Harry had found Akira and Tai in the hallway. He explained what happened in Potions, and Ron and Hermione were very willing to help, so the four of them went out in separate directions to find Cho. Ron was checking the Quidditch pitch, the Great Hall and common room, Hermione was checking the girl's dormitory, library, hospital wing, Tai was checking every hallway and stair case and secret passage that he knew that Cho had known about, Harry was searching the first floor and grounds, and Akira was checking every place that Cho would usually hang out.

Cho had stopped screaming, and she was hugging her knees and quietly sobbing into her shirt. Her anger had subsided, and now she was overcome by guilt and shame.

-

Dumbledore was in his office and he took out a long scroll of parchment. Tai, Sirius, and Remus were in the room.

"I have called you here to hear the prophecy itself. I know that you are very concerned that your sister has gone missing for the moment, but I'm sure the others will find her…now let me begin…" Dumbledore said, unrolling the parchment and clearing his throat.

"'_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear, Sealed with lies through so many tears, Lost from within, pursuing the end I fight for the chance to be lied to again.__But through my tears breaks a blinding light, Birthing a dawn to this endless night__Arms outstretched, awaiting me, An open embrace upon a bleeding tree, __Whispering at night, Telling stories of the skies, And the stars and moon so bright. Listen to the devils howling in the distance, growling about how difficult it is to put humans in a trance. Listen to the wind, mumbling secrets in your ear…Secrets powerful, but ones not to fear. Listen to the trees towering above listen to their advice about romance and love. Listen to the world, and you will find, there are so many things you never thought of in your mind. Catch me as I fall... Say you're here and it's all over now... Speaking to the atmosphere...No one's here and I fall into myself...This truth drives me...Into madness...I know I can stop the pain...If I will it all away...Don't turn away...Don't give in to the pain...Don't try to hide...Though they're screaming your name...Don't close your eyes...God knows what lies behind them...Don't turn out the light...Never sleep never die...I'm frightened by what I see...But somehow I know...That there's much more to come...Immobilized by my fear...And soon to be...Blinded by tears...I can stop the pain...If I will it all away...Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices at my ear.. Death before my eyes...Lying next to me I fear...She beckons me…Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin forsaking all I've fallen._'" Dumbledore read.

"Wow…so that's the real prophecy?" Tai asked.

"Yes. Part of it. There is a piece missing at the end and the middle. They were missing thousands of generations ago, and are still missing today. Cho and the angel of darkness are the only ones who can locate the missing pieces…so I'd advise you all to find her as quickly as you can…" Dumbledore replied.

The three men rose from their seats and left the headmaster's office, walking right into Hermione and Akira.

"Any luck?" Tai asked hopefully.

"Nothing. She isn't in the castle…we've checked everywhere we could think of. Hagrid is searching the Forbidden Forest, and we asked the merpeople in the lake to keep an eye out for her…Harry and Ron are searching the grounds together…even the passage under the Whomping Willow, which they're doing now…" Hermione responded.

"We could try checking the Hogsmeade passage by the old witch's hump on the third floor…perhaps she's gone to Hogsmeade…" Tai suggested.

"If we do that, we'll be looking for her for days!" Akira said.

"Yes, but there is a chance. I'll go check Hogsmeade for her. Sirius, you stay here, check all the other passages." Remus said, walking off.

"Let's go." Sirius said hoarsely.

They all split up again, searching…it had been nearly four hours since they all had last seen Cho.

Cho had climbed into the oak tree's vast branches. It was still raining and she was peeking through the leaves watching as everyone tried to find her. She was soaking wet, but she did not care. She looked over at the Whomping Willow and saw two boys stumble out. One with flaming red hair, the other with messy jet black hair. They were none other than Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Three men and two girls walked over to them. Three had dark hair, two men and one of the girls. The other two, the other man had brown hair with gray in it and the other girl, had brown bushy hair. They were Akira, Tai, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione. Their hair and robes were getting soaked, but they were talking rapidly with each other. They split up again, and Harry started walking her way.

He sat under the oak tree, closing his eyes and letting the cold rain hit his face. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. It was Cho's bag. He looked around, searching for any sign of Cho. Then a hand reached from above the branches and pulled him up. His green eyes darted around and he was face to face with none other than Cho herself.

"So this is where you've been hiding…" Harry said quietly.

"Yes…before, I was under the oak tree, but then when you all started looking for me, you lot made so much noise I couldn't hear myself think, so I climbed up here, so I could get away for the time being…" Cho replied.

"If you wanted to be alone, why'd you pull me up here with you?" Harry wondered.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore…and I saw you coming…I've been watching you all day…" She answered.

"We were all really worried about you." Harry said concerned.

"You don't need to worry about me…all the time…" Cho said quietly, moving closer to him.

"I need to worry about you…" Harry replied.

"No…not all the time…" Cho said.

She moved closer and kissed him, passionately, and smoothing his hair down slightly. They started leaning off to the side, and a few thin branches gave away, and they both fell out of the tree in a shower of wood and leaves. The noise had roused Akira, Tai, Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. Tai and Akira rushed over and got there first.

"Good work, Harry. You found her." Tai said, chuckling weakly.

"Actually, she found me…" Harry replied.

He stood up and dusted himself off, then helped Cho up. She brushed the leaves and twigs out of her wet hair and dusted off her robes.

"Cho. We heard the prophecy. Dumbledore read it to us. He wanted us to find you so he could read it to you as well…but there's another thing…there are pieces of the prophecy missing…" Tai explained.

"And only you and the angel of darkness knows where they are." Sirius said.

"Don't you dare say her name to me!" Cho said fiercely.

"What's wrong?" Sirius, Remus, and Tai wondered.

"A little over two weeks ago…the angel of darkness showed up and was trying to make Kashya gain control of me. Cho and Harry were under their cloaks and saw the whole thing. The angel and I fought, but Cho took off her cloak and revealed herself to her enemy. They had a little row, and the Angel of Darkness started saying things…about pathetic. Pathetic about how our parents are dead, you know, stuff like that, and it really got Cho ticked…" Akira explained.

"And today in Potions…Professor Snape was examining the poison we were brewing today, and then he started saying something like 'Your work is pitiful…I would've expected better…but this is just as pathetic as Longbottom's work has been for the past five years' well, anyway it was along the lines of that…and the word, 'pathetic' just kind of pushed the magic button to make her go off…and she did…" Harry continued.

"Well, let's all get up to the headmaster's office…you'll all hear the prophecy. And the only person you can tell it to is Liam…while we're on our way, we should go get Mr. Merrick…" Remus suggested.

They nodded, Cho got her bag, flung it over her shoulder. They walked into the castle and ran into Liam.

"Mez, come with us." Akira said instantly.

He merely followed, and the group went up to Dumbledore's office, said the password and walked inside. Dumbledore was beaming at them.

"I'm glad to see that Miss Chang has been located…and that she is safe and sound…now, I am going to read you the prophecy…but it is missing two essential pieces…the middle and end…Miss Chang, you will need to find those two pieces…" Dumbledore said.

"How will I do that?" Cho wondered.

"Let your heart guide you…it is one of the few things you can trust…" Dumbledore replied.

He took out the parchment scroll and read the prophecy to them.

"Professor! I'm in it!" Akira exclaimed.

"Yes. You are…" Dumbledore said.

"The part where it says '_...Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices at my ear.. Death before my eyes...Lying next to me I fear...She beckons me…Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin forsaking all I've fallen._' That entire part…it's about me…when the angel of darkness will try to persuade me to join her…" Akira recited.

"Indeed…" Dumbledore said.

"It's creepy…" Akira mumbled.

"Miss Chang, try to find the missing pieces…" Dumbledore said calmly. "Just follow your heart…"

Cho nodded.

'Follow my heart? But how? How can it guide me when I do not know which path to take?' She thought.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind focus on one thought, one goal. To find the missing pieces of the prophecy.


	23. Follow Your Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Follow Your Heart**

Everyone watched astounded, as Cho's amulet glowed gold, and a gold glass sphere floated in front of her, as images of the English countryside flashed by. Then it stopped inside a field…a meadow. The meadow at Cho's home. It was buried underneath the earth, next to the roots of white lilies. Then images started flashing by again, lots of mountains. It stopped again, on a cottage at the top of a mountain. The cottage had a thatch roof covered in hay. The second piece of the prophecy was inside the cottage, on a roof beam. The image continued as a girl in a black cloak climbed up to the roof beam and took the parchment piece and stowed it away in her robes. There was only one piece that was still safe. The one in the meadow at the old Chang residence.

Cho opened her eyes, blinking, to adjust to the brightness of light in the room.

"I know where they are. One is at our old house…and the other…was taken…it must've been the angel of darkness's home. But I suggest we get it quickly because she might be after the other piece…so let's go." Cho said.

They nodded. Tai, Akira, Cho, Harry, Liam, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all placed their hands together. Cho and Harry thought of the meadow and the group disapparatated, and reappeared in the meadow. Tai, Akira, and Cho ran off. Cho's amulet was glowing.

"Wait…my amulet is showing the way…it glows brighter when we get closer to it, and darker when we're getting too far away…" Cho said.

They all huddled around, and Cho went into some sort of trance, closing her eyes once more, and tracing steps and walking straight to a patch of lilies. The ground started shaking a little and a small roll of parchment crawled up from the earth. Cho unrolled it, and opened her eyes again, reading what it said.

"Read it aloud!" Akira urged.

"It says: '_When the phoenix cries, the angels shall reveal their wings, flying and mystifying those around above in the air, and on the ground. But when the swords clash, light will flash, both will fall from sky, both of them wishing to die…from the darkness spawn's a star, one to glow even from afar. Take this gift, angel of the heavens, use it to defeat your foe. The final battle grows ever clear, and yet ever near, use caution, with this warning, be aware of some things that may or may not be there…_' It doesn't seem to fit in with the rest of the prophecy…" Cho read, slightly frowning.

"No it doesn't…but it is truth…" Dumbledore agreed.

"Yes…truth…" Tai, Remus, and Sirius agreed.

"What do they mean when they say that when the phoenix cries, the angels will reveal their wings?" Akira, Ron, Hermione, Liam, and Harry wondered.

"We cannot tell you…but you will find out in time…" Dumbledore answered.

"We should get back to the castle…" Tai said. "It's starting to get late…"

Dumbledore picked up a stone and turned it into a Portkey. He checked his watch.

"The Portkey leaves in thirty seconds. Everyone take hold." Dumbledore said, holding out the stone.

They all touched it with their fingertips, and Dumbledore was staring intently at his watch face.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…" He counted. "six…five…four…three…two…one…"

They all felt a jerk somewhere behind their navel and they were spinning in a whirl of color, then they were back in Dumbledore's office, and everyone except, Dumbledore, Tai, Remus, and Sirius fell over onto the floor.

The six students flew in different directions. Akira and Liam had landed on their backs right next to each other, and they both stood up, and helped up the others. The two of them were walking, Liam in front of Akira. There was a bump in the floor and Akira tripped, falling onto Liam, knocking him over onto his back, and Akira pressing her lips against his. She blushed a deep red then got off of him and helped him up.

"Mez…I'm sorry…I'm a real klutz…" Akira whispered, blushing still and walking backwards towards the moving staircase.

Liam was also blushing and when he realized where Akira was going, it was too late.

"Aki! Look out!" He cried.

Akira fell down the stone steps, backwards, hitting her head on the last one. Liam rushed down the stairs, three at a time.

"Aki, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked concerned.

"Ohhh…I see one Mez…two Mez…oh look! Six Mez!" Akira replied, in a dazed, far off voice.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Liam asked.

He held up two fingers and Akira looked at his hand.

"Four…" Akira answered. "Wait…"

She gave her head a little shake.

"Two. Sorry…" She said.

"Good…ok, how about now?" Liam replied, now holding up six fingers.

"Six." She answered. "And there's only one of you now…the other five disappeared…" she added.

"She's ok!" Liam called to Cho and Tai.

He helped her up.

"That was quite a bad fall…" Liam said to Akira.

"Well, Mez, it's just…well, you know what happened…just kind of shocked me…that's all…" Akira replied.

"Yeah…I know…" Liam replied.

Ron was whistling at them from across the room.

"Shut up before I bash your nose in!" Akira snapped at him.

Ron was snickering.

"You finally got to kiss her Liam!" Ron said loudly, laughing his head off.

Akira scowled and gritted her teeth, and was about to charge at him when Liam put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just let it go, Aki…it's not worth getting mad about…" Liam said.

"You're right…You're always right about everything, Mez…" Akira replied, sighing.

Liam grinned at her. It wasn't his usual smile…it was a smile that held adoration…and his eyes sparkled and held something new. Love. Akira noticed she was staring at him for a while, and looked away and her face tinged pink.

"Well, you all may leave now…" Dumbledore said.

The six students nodded and exited the headmaster's office, followed by Tai, Remus, and Sirius. Classes were over and dinner was just ending. No one seemed to be hungry. Besides, they could always take a trip to the school kitchen and visit Dobby and his friends and get some free food there.

Everyone went to sleep without a fuss. They knew they'd need it after all the things they had learned that day. Cho was sleeping soundlessly, she no longer felt cold and bitter. But her sleep was troubled by a dream. She was fighting someone with a sword. She was blocking attacks from whoever she was fighting against. Then she left her stomach uncovered, and the one she was fighting took the shot and plunged the sword into her stomach. She keeled over and started dying. Cho awoke in a cold sweat, and realized it was morning. The dream had been so real…she checked her stomach to make sure that her dream wasn't a reality and she really had been stabbed. There was nothing there. No blood or imprint of anything being there. She quietly dressed into her robes and went downstairs into the common room. Then a thought crossed her mind. Friday was the Quidditch match.


	24. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Akira, Liam, and Alexa were all talking together.

"There you are! We're having a Quidditch discussion…" Akira said, motioning her sister over.

Cho sat down on Harry's side.

"Ok, now Friday is the match, and we haven't exactly had time to practice. So after lessons finish today, we'll be practicing. I've booked the field and checked with McGonagall. It's sure to be ours this afternoon…Because you're in Gryffindor now, Cho, the Ravenclaw's obviously got a new seeker…turns out, it's Minh…very funny I know…their seeker last year was a seventh year, so they had to get a new one this year too…they have a whole new team. Their chasers are Yuri Wang, Miyako Sakane, and Sakura Ichijouji. The keeper is Josh Davies, Roger's younger brother. Their beaters are Kenichi Tadashi and Kaori Tsuki…" Harry explained.

"They're all Asian except for Davies…" Cho noted. "Wang…Hmm…Yuri…I once had a friend named Yuri when I was in first grade…maybe she's the same one…who knows…"

"Anyway, they've got a fierce attack plan going. I heard something about them using several swift moves. I'm not sure who's captain, but I'm betting it's Davies…Everyone on the team is either fourth or fifth year, except Davies and Tran. They're sixth years…" Ron said.

"Hey Cho, you were in Ravenclaw for five years. Wouldn't you know all of them?" Hermione asked.

"Well…no…I never really socialized with anyone that wasn't in my year…even when I did chat with younger students, I would never remember their faces or their names. But I would occasionally talk with older Ravenclaws, asking them for help with assignments…" Cho replied. "So I wouldn't know them…"

"Oh well…" Ron sighed.

"Worth a shot to ask…" Hermione concluded.

"Well I have no doubts whatsoever that we're going to lose this match. We're going to win! And we'll kick some Ravenclaw butt!" Alexa said confidently.

"Yeah!" The rest of the team agreed, cheering.

"Now let's go get breakfast! I'm starving!" Akira shouted.

Everyone rolled their eyes except Liam. They all exited the common room and headed downstairs to the Great Hall.

Taking their seats at the house table they started helping themselves to breakfast and rushed off to their first lesson. Charms. Professor Flitwick was cheerfully humming a tune. They seated themselves towards the back of the room and waited patiently as the rest of the Gryffindors filed in. They had lessons with the Ravenclaws today. Minh walked in and as well as a pack of girls surrounding him. Some of them glared at Cho. The girls surrounding Minh were all chatting excitedly. Professor Flitwick had the class settle down.

"Now today we'll be practicing Disillusionment Charms. I don't expect many of you to master it for at least a few weeks…it is a highly advanced charm…"

He went on explaining every miniscule detail in long sentences, boring the class. It was almost like a lecture from Professor Binns, only this one was alive, really short, and had a high squeaky voice. Lessons carried on boorishly, and luckily they didn't have Potions…Wednesday faded, and Thursday settled in, leaving just as quickly as it had come. Friday had finally arrived. The Quidditch match had been scheduled for ten o' clock in the morning. Every Gryffindor was asleep. Harry stirred and rolled over onto his side. He checked his watch which read 9:45. He groaned, then started to go back to sleep, when he leapt out of bed and tried to wake Ron.

"'Smatter Harry?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Get up!" Harry replied.

"Why?" Ron wondered.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Harry said, clearly aggravated.

He took the pitcher of water sitting on the windowsill and poured it on his friend. Ron immediately woke up, and tumbled out of bed.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that for?!" Ron asked, slightly furious at such a rude awakening.

"The match is in less than fifteen minutes!" Harry answered shortly.

Ron's eyes widened, then he and Harry quickly dressed. They both rushed and woke Liam. By now, half of the Gryffindors were up, grumbling and telling the team to keep it down. But they stayed awake anyway, realizing the time. Harry was sending a telepathic message to Cho. She woke up and got dressed very quickly. She bolted around the dormitory, throwing pillows at Hermione and Alexa's faces.

"Get up!!! The match is going to start without us!!" Cho said.

She apparratated into her sister's dormitory and tried to wake her up.

"Sis, get up." Cho pleaded.

"No." Akira mumbled.

"Fine, then I guess you'll miss the match and get no breakfast." Cho said firmly.

"WHAT?!" Akira exclaimed, falling out of bed and transfiguring her pajamas into her school robes. The Gryffindors were all getting dressed, brushing their teeth and hair, then finally, at 9:55, everyone was ready. They rushed out to the grounds and into the locker rooms and hastily changed into their Quidditch robes. Tai happened to be in the locker room, and he gave them each a piece of candy.

"It's bewitched. So it'll fill you up like you just had breakfast. Eat them quickly." Tai explained.

He rushed out of the locker room and onto the Quidditch pitch. The team did as instructed and ate the candies and Harry quickly summarized the skills they were to use then they ran out to the field, their brooms over their shoulders. The rest of the school was arriving and the Ravenclaws had just come out of their locker room and were striding forward quickly. The Gryffindor stands were roaring and cheering. Parvati and Lavender were holding a large banner depicting a lion pouncing on a raven. Alyssia and Whitney were waving Gryffindor flags and they were screaming and cheering the team on. Half of the Hufflepuffs supported Ravenclaw, while the other half, including Amanda Diggory and the Hufflepuff Quidditch team supported Gryffindor. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley were holding a large Gryffindor flag, that roared. Amanda had taken out her wand and conjured scarlet and gold letters that floated around the field that read 'Go Gryffindor!' She made another one that was a golden lion that roared at the stands as it circled about. Tai and Madam Hooch explained the rules, then had the captains of the team shake hands.

"Davies, Potter, shake hands."

Josh Davies and Harry moved forward and grasped the other's hand for a second then let go.

"Good luck to you, Potter. Hi Cho." Josh said, raising an eyebrow at Cho.

It made her scowl, then she turned away and ignored him He blew her a kiss just before they kicked off, and Cho made a rude sign with her hand towards him. Harry was getting ticked as well, but Cho gave him a look that read 'Let me handle it.' So Harry backed off. The fourteen brooms rose into the air and the game began.

"Whoa! Yuri Wang takes the quaffle! That was fast! She scores! 10-0!" Lee said, amazed.

Cho got the quaffle and pushed her broom faster. She scored, and Akira got the quaffle, scored, and passed it to Hermione. She scored. Cho had it again and when she approached the scoring area, Josh grinned at her.

"Hey Baby!" He shouted.

Cho threw the quaffle at his face and scored a goal at the same time.

"Bastard…" She muttered as she sped away.

Miyako had the quaffle and scored, then passed to Sakura. She scored. Then Yuri came and she tied the scored at 40-40. Akira had the quaffle and the Ravenclaw beater Kenichi pelted a bludger her way. Akira dodged it and scored again.

"50-40! This game's just started and it's already heated up!"

Yuri, Sakura, and Miyako were in formation for a Hawkshead attack formation. The three sped through the Gryffindor players. Cho had possession of the quaffle and Yuri was about to take it when she got a good look at Cho.

"Oh my gosh! Cho!" She exclaimed.

"Yuri? From first grade?" Cho asked astounded.

"Yep. That's me…nice to see you again, but you don't mind if I take the quaffle do you?" Yuri asked.

"Unfortunately, I do mind, so no. You can't have it." Cho replied, speeding off and scoring another goal.

Harry was searching for the snitch, when Minh flew up to him.

"Hi Harry! How are you?" He asked.

"Hi…I'm doing alright…you?" Harry replied.

"I'm ok, I guess…have you seen Cianna by any chance?" Minh wondered.

"No…sorry…but do give Davies a good kick up the-" Harry started.

_WHOOSH!_ A bludger flew in between them, making them both fly off in separate directions. Kaori Tsuki had sent it over, and she was grinning with satisfaction. Cho had passed the quaffle to Hermione. She was weaving through everyone, and easily looped a bludger and approached the scoring area, scored then passed to Akira. She reached the scoring area. Then Josh smirked.

"Hey, your sister is really hot. Do you think she'd go out with me? Is she single?" Josh asked.

"She won't go out with you. One: Because she's with Harry. Two: Because she hates you, and so do I. Three: If you haven't noticed, you're a dick!" Akira replied coldly.

She threw the quaffle into the highest hoop, and scored.

"80-40!"

Akira flew over to her sister.

"Hey the dickhead guarding the goal posts was trying to convince me to have you go out with him." She said.

Cho gritted her teeth angrily.

"Who has the quaffle?" Cho asked.

"Hermione. She just scored. What're you planning?" Akira snickered.

"Oh something I call: Operation- Prepare to lose your dignity." Cho replied.

Akira grinned.

"How may I help?" Akira asked.

"You and Hermione score as many goals as you can, while I teach dickhead a valuable lesson." Cho answered.

"Sounds good." Akira said, flying off, to inform Hermione of the plan.

Harry flew over.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm just going to get even with Davies, that's all…" Cho replied, laughing and flying away.

Harry grinned.

'This is going to be good…' He thought to himself.

Cho, Akira, and Hermione were all flying at the goal posts. Akira had the quaffle, and just as she passed her sister, she whispered, "Work your magic…" Cho nodded in understanding as her sister scored a goal and passed the quaffle to Hermione. Cho started circling the goal posts.

"Hey! Davies!" She called.

"Oh hi! Want to go to Hogsmeade sometime?" He asked.

She flew closer, as Davies flew closer to her, away from the goal posts. Hermione and Akira had scored twice already.

"140-40! The Gryffindors are certainly doing well! The chasers aren't letting anyone have that quaffle!"

Davies had realized the plan and flew back to the hoops and made a save, then tossed the quaffle to Yuri.

"Bitch!" He shouted at Cho.

Cho glared at him, a menacing glint in her eye. The Ravenclaw chasers were gaining back their lead and had reached 100 points. Cho was very mad. She started forming a second plan. This one was guaranteed to work. Yuri had scored three more times, making the score ten points apart.

"Wow, nice comeback from Ravenclaw. Although Chang did perform some pretty fancy tactics by distracting Davies…too bad for him though…it's just all about the ladies for him…even if a guy socked him in the nose while he was watching a girl walk past, he wouldn't even notice…he's such an airhead…"

"Jordan! Get on with the commentary!" McGonagall snapped at him.

"Right…Sakane in possession, takes a shot at the goal, and nice save by Weasley who passes to Granger. She goes for it and scores, 150-130. You're doing great, Gryffindor! Keep it up!"

Liam had just hit a bludger at Miyako. She dropped the quaffle, and nearly fell off her broom. Yuri got it and scored three goals, taking them into the lead by ten points. Ron was panicking. The Ravenclaw chasers threw such hard knuckle balls, and they were so fast! He couldn't keep up with them.

"It's only one goal more than us. Harry can catch the snitch and we'll win, 300-160." He assured himself.

He turned his attention back to the game, and made a save as Sakura attempted to get a goal past him while he was lost in his thoughts. Cho had the quaffle and kept trying to score, but Davies blocked it and each time she came near the goal posts, he made kissing faces at her.

"If you kiss me, then I'll let you score. And I'll let you win the game." He said, making another kissing face at her.

Cho threw the quaffle hard into the goal hoop and scored. The score was tied 160-160. Cho decided that it was now time for her second plan to take effect. She flew over to Liam and Alexa.

'It's now or never…I'm going to have to catch the snitch now, or else those chasers are going to beat us…' Harry thought.

He spotted a glint of gold and saw Minh look in his direction and speed off. Harry was closer and flew closer and closer to the snitch. He was almost there, and Minh was falling behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho take Liam's bat and hit a bludger right at Davies. Harry laughed and caught the snitch.

"Wow! Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter catches the snitch, and Gryffindor chaser Cho Chang steals Gryffindor Beater Liam Merrick's bludger bat and hits a bludger at Ravenclaw Keeper Joshua Davies. Davies falls off his broom, and Chang kicks Davies in the face and ooh…right in between the legs…That's really going to hurt! Davies has grabbed his broom and is still being attacked by Chang. Gryffindor Team has to pull Chang away. Oh yeah, Gryffindor wins the game, at 310-160." Lee said, quite out of breath.

The Gryffindor team struggled to fly down to the field as Cho struggled to get free. They touched down and Tai ran over.

"Why the hell were you doing that for?!" Tai asked, enraged.

"The bastard harassed me! That's why!" Cho answered, at the point of screaming.

"He what?!!!" Tai, Harry, Madam Hooch, Ron, Liam, and Alexa asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's right. He even tried to have Aki do his dirty work! Plus, on top of that, he called me a bitch, which makes things a whole lot worse, so I was just giving him what he deserved!" Cho replied hotly.

Everyone's mouth was hanging open except for Akira's, Cho's, and Hermione's. Josh and the rest of the Ravenclaw team had touched down. The whole team was enraged. Josh was nursing a bloody nose, and holding himself between his legs in pain. Minh stormed up to Cho.

"What the hell was that for?!" He growled.

"Maybe you should teach your keeper some respect for women!" Cho screamed at him.

"What're you talking about?! Stop talking lies! Tell the truth! Why'd you do it?!" Minh demanded.

"Yeah!" The rest of the Ravenclaw team shouted in agreement.

"I am telling the truth! You just refuse to believe me! You all don't want to believe me but you know it! You know the truth about Josh! He's just as perverted as his older brother, Roger!" Cho replied, her voice shrieking.

Sirius and Remus had reached the ground. Minh's hand flew, and struck Cho, knocking her down. Sirius and Remus had to hold Harry back, as well as Ron and Liam. Tai strode forward, very angry.

"Never talk about Roger that way. He was and still is a great man. You were once great too. You were a fine Ravenclaw. But now, you're just a twisted and tortured soul of Gryffindor. We were all disappointed when we saw you go to Gryffindor. We'll remember this day Cho Chang. This is the day when all Ravenclaws will form a bond and hate you for life. This is the day that the great, smart, pretty, Cho Chang fell to the hand of a wizard…Don't you forget this day…" Minh said harshly.

"Mr. Tran, detention, fifty points from Ravenclaw, and I shall be having a conference with your head of house and I will send an owl to your parents to notify them of your unruly behavior." Tai said.

"Why?" Minh demanded.

"Because, you have hit another student, _and_ she just so happens to be _my _little sister." Tai answered.

"You've messed with the wrong people, Minh! Never mess with us again, or else you'll be looking a lot like your friend Davies over there!" Akira said.

"Are you threatening me?" Minh asked.

"Yes. I am. And I'm not afraid to say that I am." Akira replied.

"Well, you'd better watch it, or else what happened to your sister may happen to you…" Minh said.

"Watch it, I'm Tai's sister too. You mess with one of us, you mess with us all…You insult one of us, you insult all of us…" Akira said, her eyes glinting maliciously.

"Well, I hope all you Chang's rot in hell along with your dear mummy and daddy!" Minh yelled.

Then it was the last straw. Akira pounced onto Minh and she started clobbering him.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!! OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Akira screamed.

Tai pulled his sister off Minh.

"Hmmm…twenty points to Gryffindor for defending the Chang name, another fifty points from Ravenclaw for insulting our family, testing our word, and forcing us to use a course of irrational action. Anymore of this Mr. Tran and I will see that your are expelled from Hogwarts or any other magic school. Do I make myself clear?" Tai barked.

Minh didn't answer. He stood up and was silent.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Tran?" Tai repeated.

"Yes Sir. Very clear." Minh replied, quietly.

"Good, now come on." Tai said fiercely.

He roughly cuffed Minh's left forearm and he led him away and walked right into Professor Flitwick. Sirius, Remus, Liam, and Ron released Harry. He ran over to Cho and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked instantly.

"Just fine…Oh yeah, I'm great…I just got struck down by a guy who used to be my friend in front of the whole school…" Cho replied sarcastically.

Liam had run over to Akira.

"Aki, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Mez. But I don't think Tran is…I gave him a black eye, took one of his teeth out, gave him a broken arm, and a possible broken ankle…" Akira replied, grinning.

Cho smiled as did everyone else.

"Then he got what he asked for…" Cho said finally.

"Yeah." Akira agreed.

They walked up to the castle and up to Gryffindor tower. Remus and Sirius followed. They said the password and walked inside. The fellow Gryffindors were cheering and blasting music by the Weird Sisters, and the common room was decorated in scarlet. One person stood out in the crowd. It was a Hufflepuff girl.

"Melly?" Akira asked.

"Hi Akira! This is the only way I've been able to talk to you! Last year we were such close friends! This year, you just forgotten about me, and now you're always hanging out with your sister and Harry, and his friends, and your boyfriend…I only see you in lessons now! We never talk or anything anymore! You never wrote to me like you promised you would last summer, and now I'm not sure if I can be your friend anymore!" Melly replied.

"Melly, listen, last year, my sister died! But she revived obviously, and our parents were shocked and everything. I didn't write because I was still shocked. Plus on Harry's birthday, Cho was kidnapped, our parents were killed, we had to rescue Cho, bring her to a safe place, get our Hogwarts things, and all that. I had no time last summer. And I'm really sorry that I've forgotten about you…But you know, I think it's cool you went to such a measure for us to talk again, that you being a Hufflepuff, you got inside the Gryffindor common room…how'd you do it?" Akira explained.

"Really? All that happened during your summer? I'm so sorry! I've been rude! You also needed time to get over your parents death…I'm sorry…but the way I got in here, is I waited for a large pack of Gryffindors to come by, and I joined the group and blended in with them, so they said the password for me and I got inside…" Melly answered.

"Well, I still want you to be my friend…even if we don't spend much time together…since our OWLs are this year…" Akira said.

Cho, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alexa, Liam, Remus, and Sirius all backed off so Akira could get in touch with her old friend. The two girls were gossiping in seconds, both sounding like chattering chipmunks. Remus and Sirius decided they should go, and they left five minutes later after saying goodbye. Ron and Hermione were talking quietly, and laughing. Cho was staring out the window.

"What time is it anyway?" She wondered aloud.

Harry checked his watch.

"It's Saturday. At three in the morning." Harry replied, slightly drowsy.

"I'm not really tired…are you?" Cho asked.

"No…just a little bit…" Harry answered.

"You bored?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry and Cho replied.

"Cool. How about us four go on a walk? Around the castle…" Ron suggested.

"Ron, don't be stupid! It's five past three. On Saturday morning. Filch would have a big fit." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but Harry and Cho can apparatate. If we hear him coming, we'll just apparatate somewhere else." Ron protested.

"Oh fine…" Hermione said.

"Get your cloaks!" Ron said.

The four went into their dormitories and got their cloaks.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Cho asked.

"How about that oak tree you both were in?" Ron replied.

"Alright…everyone sit down…" Cho instructed.

Without needing any further instruction, Ron and Hermione took hands and held onto Cho and Harry with their other hand. They disapparatated with a small pop and reappeared with a loud crack in the tree's branches.

"Cool." Ron said.

"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know really…" Ron replied.

"So how have you two been?" Harry wondered.

"Oh, we're great…" Ron and Hermione answered.

"You know…this is actually more boring than the common room…" Ron added glumly.

"I don't think so…" Cho said. "I think it's lovely…it's so quiet and peaceful…"

"Well…I for one don't like places too quiet…" Ron said.

The music that they heard the other day was coming from the forest again…but the tune seemed more mysterious…the harp played, but it was different now…the tune now was accompanied by a flute. It was very soothing. Cho felt herself relax and her troubles disappear. She was drifting away into a dream. Something was calling to her. She ever so desperately wanted to who it was…she was snapped back to reality when she heard Harry calling her name.

"Cho?" Harry repeated.

"Huh? Oh what?" Cho replied, part of her mind still in that dream.

The music had stopped. Cho looked around and at Harry, Hermione, and Ron's faces.

"It's just you sort of…went in a daze or something and you were reaching for something in the air, and this little orb of light pops up out of nowhere…" Hermione said.

"I heard it again…" Cho said quietly.

"Heard what?" The three asked.

"The Phoenix Song…something or someone is trying to draw me closer to…" Cho replied, her voice starting to die away.

"Closer to what?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Look, it's nearly five in the morning now…if we don't get back to our dormitories, people are going to wonder…" Hermione said.

"Who cares?" Ron replied.

"Oh Ron, stop being so thick!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I wonder what Aki is up to right now…" Cho wondered aloud.

"I'll bet she's making out with Liam…" Ron snickered.

"Well…I'll find out eventually…she lets lots of things slip every so often…" Cho replied.


	25. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Wedding Bells**

The dark sky turned bright and a sunny day awoke…March disappeared, and Cianna returned. She wasn't greeted with welcome arms, but she was hoping to patch up her friendship with Cho…she apologized, but it wasn't quite enough…but it was almost working…April came, and Cianna and Cho were old friends again. Cho realized how stupid she was.

'Cianna isn't the angel of darkness! I must have been really thick to even think she was…'

Then, May arrived bringing warm, crisp spring air, flowers blossoming, bees buzzing merrily, as well as two big events. Whitney and Alyssia's wedding and the Quidditch final, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The wedding was to be held before the match. Draco and Tom were up to their necks in arrangements and invitations. The event was to take place May 10th. Invitations were to be handed out May 3rd, and a practice rehearsal would be held on May 8th. Today was May 3rd, and Whitney, Alyssia, Draco, and Tom were flitting through corridors giving out invitations. Cho, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Liam, Akira, Ginny, and Alexa were walking down a hall to Gryffindor tower when they saw Whitney and Tom not too far ahead. Also with them were Alyssia and Malfoy. Whitney spotted Cho then motioned her three companions over to her friend's group.

"Hi Cho. Since you're a bridesmaid, of course you get an invitation…And so do Hermione, and Akira…we need two more bridesmaids…Alexa, Ginny, would you be so kind to do that for us?" Whitney said sweetly.

"Sure." Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Alright…" Alexa agreed.

Alyssia had come over. Whitney started handing out invitations to Hermione, Ron, Alexa, and Ginny. Alyssia shifted through a basket of envelopes she was holding and pulled out a stack and handed them to Cho, Akira, Harry, and Liam. Draco and Tom had walked over now.

"'Lyss, may I ask why you're inviting _them_?" Malfoy asked politely.

"Draco, they're coming to our wedding and Ginny and Alexa will be our last bridesmaids that we need, and Cho, Akira, and Hermione will be Whitney's bridesmaids…" Alyssia explained.

"But-" Malfoy started.

"No buts, they're going whether you like it or not! They're very nice people. But if you're too thick to realize that, I'll personally call off our wedding." Alyssia replied firmly.

Malfoy fell silent and pouted. Alyssia smirked at him then returned to talk with Cho.

"Thank you so much! We'll see you there!!! The invitation will tell you what to wear! Bye!" Alyssia called, as she dragged Malfoy to a crowd of oncoming students.

"See you later!" Whitney said, following her friend.

Tom silently followed Whitney, not saying anything to the group of friends.

"Hey, Cho! I have an idea! Since you and Cianna are friends again, maybe she could be another bridesmaid for Alyssia!" Ginny suggested.

"I'll ask…" Cho said.

"No, I'll do it…save you the trouble…" Ginny said brightly.

"Thanks. You're so sweet, you know!" Cho commented.

Ginny ran off down the hall, and spotted Cianna coming down some stairs.

"CIANNA! HEY, CIANNA! WAIT UP!!!" She shouted, running through the packed hallway, her bag swinging wildly on her back, bumping students that were walking nearby.

"Come on…she'll be fine…let's go…we really got too much homework today…" Cho said, dragging them along.

"Er…ok…" the others said uncertainly.

Cho dragged them all back to Gryffindor Tower. They stayed there the rest of the afternoon. Akira and Liam were struggling with their homework. Since their OWLs were coming up the following month, they had been assigned a truckload of homework. Akira was tapping the end of her quill against her forehead in frustration and running her fingers through her hair.

"Augh! That's it! These stupid OWLs! I'm going to crack any second now! These people are-must be smoking some pot or something!" Akira wailed, tipping her ink bottle all over her just written essay.

Akira screamed in anger and took a moment to save her energy. Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell and the ink disappeared, leaving the words Akira has written on her paper intact. Akira looked astonished and hugged Hermione.

"You're the best friend ever! You've saved me!!!" Akira exclaimed.

"Aki. Chill out. Everyone's starting to think you're…odd." Cho said.

"Well of course I'm odd! We're all odd! This school is odd! We're all odd, but in cool ways!" Akira replied.

Cho shrugged and returned to her essay and wrote the last sentence and caught Harry peeking over her shoulder.

"Hey! It's my work! No cheating!" Cho scolded playfully.

"Oh come on! Just this once!" Harry complained.

Cho sighed and pushed her essay toward him.

"Thanks." Harry replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"This once. Only. And I mean _only_." Cho said.

Harry nodded in understanding and Cho turned away. Moments later the sound of a quill scratching eagerly across a piece of parchment. Akira was helping Liam with some notes and Cianna had come into the common room and plopped down next to Hermione, dropping her bag with a loud thud.

"Hi Cianna!" The group said eagerly.

"Oh hi." Cianna replied, sounding a little breathless.

"What's up?" Cho asked. "You sound a little winded, that's all…"

"Well, Ginny asked me if I wanted to be one of Alyssia's bridesmaids…" Cianna replied.

"And…?" Cho, Hermione, and Akira asked interestedly.

"I turned it down." Cianna finished.

"WHAT?!" The three girls exclaimed.

"I really don't see myself as that type of person to be at a wedding…I mean, it's just…not me…I'm not very much of a social person…" Cianna admitted.

"But you will still go won't you?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I will attend. Whitney handed me an invitation in the hall. But I won't be going as a bridesmaid. But a guest." Cianna answered.

"Speaking of invitations, we haven't opened ours…" Cho said.

They all dug into their bags and took out white sealed envelopes with shining gold lettering with each of their names stamped on it. Cianna also took out her invitation. There was a loud ripping noise as all of them opened their envelopes and taking out a card inside.

"'_Dear Cho Chang,_

_Congratulations! You are cordially invited to attend Whitney and Thomas Felton's wedding as bridesmaid! You are also welcome to attend Alyssia Rosiak and Draco Malfoy's wedding as well. The dress you are to wear is to be a baby pink muggle gown, sequins if you desire. Upon your entry to the Great Hall on the day of the wedding, you will receive a small bouquet of pink and white roses. The flower girl will come out and show the way to the altar. You will have a formation. You are to be on Harry's arm, and walk forward. In alphabetical order by first name, your sister Akira is first with Liam on her arm, then you, and then Hermione. Whitney and her father will walk down the aisle together, once you reach the altar, turn right and stand on the small steps that will be there. This will all be explained on May 8__th__ when we do the practice run…Alyssia's bridesmaids will be on the left…anyway, we can't give away too much about our plans! We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Whitney & Tom Felton, Alyssia Rosiak & Draco Malfoy_'" Cho read silently.

"Cool." Hermione said.

"This sucks!" Akira complained.

"Well you _wanted_ to be bridesmaid, so for that, you have to walk first!" Cho replied.

"I wish my name was Yuri…or something that came at the end of the alphabet…so that way I wouldn't be first…" Akira said, frowning.

"Well…it isn't _that_ bad…at least we'll be the first one's to get it done and over with…Less time for us to do anything stupid…" Liam said.

"True…" Akira agreed.

She shrugged it off and let it pass. There was silence for a while. But it wasn't silent for long…Lavender and Parvati bustled into the common room.

"Hey! Everyone participating in the wedding get into the Great Hall now!" Lavender announced.

"Cho! Akira! Hermione! Come on! We've got to go!" Parvati said, sharply.

"You three guys come too." Lavender said.

The six abandoned their homework and Cianna. But she didn't stay alone for long. She ran off to the Great Hall, making up her mind that she wanted to be at this wedding after all…not as a guest, but as a bridesmaid.

Everyone was out of breath when they reached the Great Hall. Whitney and Alyssia ran over to Cho, Akira, and Hermione.

"We're going to get you three fitted for your bridesmaid gowns. Ginny already got hers. And Alexa just got finished…" Whitney said.

Cianna came down the stairs and walked over to Alyssia.

"I have reconsidered my decision…Ginny asked me to be one of your bridesmaids, and I turned it down, but now I have decided to accept the offer." She said.

"Great!!! Just get Minh, ok?" Alyssia replied.

Cianna ran off, up the steps, and out of sight. Cho felt herself become rather cross, as did those around her. They still hadn't forgotten what he had done in March at the Quidditch match. A few minutes passed and Cianna returned with Minh by her side. They both strode over.

"We're back." Cianna said.

Cho turned away, avoiding Minh's eyes. He too turned away. Cianna spotted this and was confused.

"What's up with you two avoiding each other? You both are friends, aren't you?" Cianna asked.

"Well, I don't believe Minh has told you. In March at the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, I beat up their keeper because he was harassing me…" Cho began.

"And I took it personally, and I started yelling at her, and she yelled back, then I hit her." Minh finished.

The two both looked away again.

"Minh! I don't believe you! It's not like you! And you broke the sacred law!" Cianna exclaimed.

"What sacred law?" Minh asked.

"The one that says that boys can't hit girls." Akira answered coldly.

"Oh yeah, that one…well that means girls can't hit guys!" Minh replied.

"Yes we can." Cianna, Akira, Cho, Hermione, Alyssia, and Whitney answered.

"Why?" Minh questioned fiercely.

"Uhh…" Akira said.

"Er…" said Hermione.

"Um…" Alyssia said.

"I don't know…" said Whitney.

"It's because we can. We're allowed to because we deal with so much more pain in our lives, emotionally and physically, than any man has…except those who have suffered great losses in their lives, that is…" Cho replied, glancing at Harry as she said the last part.

"Makes sense…" Cianna, Akira, Hermione, Alyssia, and Whitney agreed.

Minh took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a minute, then walked over to Cho. He took another breath, and cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm sorry…for what I did at the match…I know it's taken me forever to come out in the open and say this, but I guess, I was…I don't know…afraid…to say anything…and I just couldn't get the courage to say it when I saw you in the halls…I knew I should've said it sooner, but I couldn't…It wasn't like me…or even a Ravenclaw…and I'm sorry about what I said about you and your family…I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

Cho stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes narrowed and she looked into his eyes with such a piercing gaze, it was like she was searching for his soul.

"I don't want you to expect being a friend again in an instant…I'm still not sure I can fully accept you as a friend…but if you do anything, or say anything again like that, well, you don't want to know what I'll do…" She said finally.

Minh had been expecting the worst, and was surprised at her answer.

"Uh…so about those dresses…" Whitney said nervously, ushering the girls away to a small curtained area.

Alyssia followed. Alexa came out and was holding a pink dress over her arm. She didn't say a word, but merely went upstairs to the common room. Cho walked into the curtained room and saw several four-legged stools.

"Ok, everyone get on a stool, and we'll start designing your dresses…but we won't be able to do anything if you all are wearing your uniforms…" Alyssia said.

"Which means…" Whitney added.

The girls nodded and they all were in their underclothes in minutes.

"Ok…great…you knew what I meant…" Alyssia said nervously.

"Ok, we'll start with you, Hermione…" Whitney said.

They both walked over and took out a roll of measuring tape, and then they took a loose gown and put it over her head, and started putting pins into place.

"What do you think?" Alyssia asked.

The loose gown turned into a beautiful dress and Hermione's eyes glowed.

"I love it!" Hermione replied.

Hermione quickly dressed and left the tent and waited patiently outside. Alyssia and Whitney then proceeded to Cho. The curtain opened and two figures walked in. All of the girls screamed. Malfoy and Tom had walked in.

"AHH!!! GET OUT! GET OUT! OUT! NOW!" Cianna screeched.

"Draco! What're you doing?! Out!!! Get out of here!!!" Alyssia shouted.

Both of the guys were blushing, and Cianna was going insane. She curled herself into a curtain, and covered herself up. Akira didn't care and ran toward both of guys and shoved them out, also falling out of the entrance and into the Great Hall herself. Liam, Ron, and Harry saw Malfoy and Tom fall out, and snickered. Akira had fallen on the floor in front of the two boys and she stood up, forgetting that Harry, Ron, and Liam were outside the curtained room. When she noticed them, she flushed red. Liam was staring, but also blushing. Harry and Ron had turned away. The curtain opened again and Cho had walked out, wearing a thin lace-like robe over her underclothes, and she was holding another one, and wrapped it around her sister and ushered her inside. Now it was Harry's turn to blush. Cho was blushing now also. Her eyes had met with Harry's.

'Say a word of this to anyone else, and I think I just might kill you…' She said through her mind.

'Kill me? Haha…very funny…just uh…get back inside…it wouldn't be a good thing if we let Ron get a free show…' Harry replied in his head.

Cho took the hint and ran back inside. Alyssia and Whitney were trying to free Cianna from the curtain she tangled herself into.

"Oh no! We can't get it!!! The whole place will come crashing over us!" Whitney cried.

"Oh please!" Alyssia said sarcastically.

She whipped out her wand.

"_Reducto!_" she cried.

The curtain ripped and Cianna was free.

"Now let's just get you fitted and then you can go." Alyssia said.

They each were fitted and they dressed and exited the curtain-tent and saw Tom and Malfoy groaning in a corner, complaining of headaches. Liam was still staring at the space where he had seen Akira, with a shocked look on his face. Akira saw him and approached him.

"Well…that's all it was, Mez, so let's go…" Akira said.

Liam didn't move.

"What's up with him?" She asked Harry.

"He's still trying to overcome the shock…" Ron replied.

"Shock of what?" Akira wondered.

"Of you! Duh! When you came out of the tent!" Cho answered, holding a dress over her arm and just coming out from the tent.

"Oh…" She said.

Cho walked away from her sister and went over to Harry.

"Hi…" Harry said.

"Hi…" Cho said. "…sorry…"

"What about?" Harry asked.

"About the whole, rush out of the tent thing…" Cho replied.

"Oh that…well, honestly, I wasn't as overcome with shock as Liam was…he hasn't moved since he saw Akira just standing there…it's been really funny…Ron and I have been trying to make him snap out of it, but it's not working…maybe you and Akira can find a cure…" Harry said.

"Well…you should've seen Cianna when Malfoy and Tom walked in…She went and got herself tangled in a curtain…and when I walked back in, Alyssia and Whitney were trying to get her free…" Cho giggled. "Well, I'm going to help Aki with her little 'problem'…"

She walked back over to her sister.

"You know, there are two things that might work…" Cho said.

"And that would be…?" Akira asked annoyed.

Cho started whispering in her sister's ear.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy??!!" Akira exclaimed.

"It might work…" Cho said.

"Which one should I try?" Akira questioned.

"The sweeter one…"

"Fine…"

She kissed Liam on the cheek. It didn't work, but he blinked a bit, but still remained as he was.

"Damn…almost worked…well, try more of a direct approach…" Cho suggested.

"You mean…uh, what do you mean?"

"A more direct approach."

"On the lips?!" Akira mouthed at her sister.

Cho nodded. Akira felt her stomach fill with butterflies and do a flip. She moved closer to Liam's face. She was so close to him now, that she knew it would be too late to back out…

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen!" Ron said.

They were back in the Gryffindor common room. The hour was pretty late, and Ron, Hermione, Akira, Liam, Harry, and Cho were the only ones in there.

"Uh…" said Liam.

"Well, the good thing is, the plan worked…" Cho said notably.

"Yeah, well! I didn't exactly like the plan!" Akira argued.

"You must consider the fact that, desperate measures are sometimes needed to be taken…" Cho replied.

"Bu-but it's not right!!!" Akira responded fiercely.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll kiss Harry…" Cho said.

"Go ahead! I want to see this!" Akira said, grinning.

'What twisted soul has corrupted my sister's innocent mind?' Cho thought.

She moved over and kissed Harry. It felt like ages since they had last kissed. It was heavenly. She messed up his hair a little more, and made the kiss soft and sensual, then they both broke away at last.

"Feel any better now?" Cho asked.

Akira was laughing her head off.

"Wow…you two…it just looked like…" Akira said, laughing.

Cho didn't need to know what the rest of what her sister was about to say. She grabbed a pillow on an armchair and threw it at her sister's face. Akira stopped laughing.

"Hey! That was rude! But now, that I'm done laughing, I can finish what I want to say…anyway, it looked like you two were about to…you know…" She said.

Cho threw another pillow at her sister. Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, Liam, and Harry were grossed out.

"Ewww!!!" They all said.

Akira threw a pillow back at her sister. They both started hitting each other with pillows.

"Anyone want to place a bet?" Ron asked.

Everyone turned to look at him with a look that read 'that is the most dumb thing anyone could say right now.'

Akira and Cho were chasing each other around the common room and occasionally pelting each other with pillows. Their little war ended minutes later. Both of them had flopped onto their backs and were panting and sweating.

"Whew…I'm tired…" Akira said.

"Me too…" Cho replied.

Everyone went to bed after that…the week went by, and the practice recital for the wedding came and went. At long last, it was the tenth of May. Cho, Akira, Hermione, Ginny, Alexa, and Cianna were all bustling about the room. Alyssia and Whitney were nervous.

"What if…what if Tom leaves me waiting at the altar?" Whitney asked.

"He won't. Trust me, he won't…" Ginny said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The wedding was to take place in an hour.

"Ok, we should start getting our hair and make up done…" Alexa said.

The girls all did each other's make up and hair. They finished, and everyone looked gorgeous. There was a knock at the door. Akira answered it.

"Oh…Hi Draco." She said.

"Can I see Alyssia?" Draco asked.

"No. Because it's bad luck if you see the bride before the wedding." Akira replied.

"Well just give her this." Draco said, handing her a note.

He turned and left. Akira shut the door and gave the note to Alyssia. She opened it and read it, then cried.

"What is it?" The girls asked.

"It's so sweet…" Alyssia replied thickly.

"What's it say?"

"'_My Dearest Alyssia, I love you so much. You mean the world to me. I hope that you feel the same way for me…I love you with a love so deep and true that I would do anything for you. I would go to the end of the earth for you. I would die for you. I pledge my undying and devoted love to you. May love hold a new way for us and our future. Love, Draco_.'" Alyssia read.

"That is so sweet!" The girls cooed.

Another note fluttered out. It was for Whitney.

"Whitney, you got one too!" Alyssia said suddenly.

"I did?" Whitney asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Here you go…" Alyssia replied, handing it to her.

Whitney opened it with shaking hands and read it. Her blue eyes started to shine with tears, then she folded the note and put it in her purse.

"What did that one say?" The girls wondered.

"I can't tell you. If I did, Tom and I would have to kill you…" Whitney replied, wiping her eyes and snickering.

The girls pouted.

"Oh crap! We have to go!" Hermione said checking the clock on the wall.

The six bridesmaids grabbed their bouquets and rushed out of the room, closely followed by Whitney and Alyssia. The bridesmaids got into formation and found that the six gentlemen to accompany them down the aisle were waiting for them, as well as Whitney and Alyssia's fathers. Cho took Harry's arm, and Akira took Liam's. Hermione took Ron's, Cianna took Minh's. Ginny and Alexa took the arm of two boys they had for good friends, then Akira and Liam took their place at the front of the formation, followed by Alexa, Cho, Cianna, Ginny, Hermione, and the two brides. Parvati and Lavender had taken the job to walk down the aisle and conjure a shower of pink rose petals, Dennis Creevey had been given the responsibility of being the ring bearer…then the organ started to play the wedding march…Akira and Liam opened the door to the Great Hall, and walked forward…Draco and Tom were waiting expectantly. All the bridesmaids had walked forth and took their positions on either side of the room. Then Alyssia and Whitney gracefully down the aisle, their father's on their arms, several guests at the ceremony starting to cry. Tom and Draco saw their soon-to-be-wives and their jaws dropped. Alyssia and Whitney were at the altar now. Their fathers released them, and let their soon-to-be-husbands take their place. Dumbledore had hired a wizard priest and he was at the altar standing tall and looking quite cheerful. He cleared his throat, and the room fell silent.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate…" The priest said.

And finally, he neared the end of his speech.

"Bring forth the rings…" He announced.

Dennis strode forward, holding a white silk cushion with four rings upon it. Draco slipped the ring over Alyssia's finger, and Tom gently placed it upon Whitney's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest announced. "You may kiss the bride!"

Draco and Alyssia kissed passionately, and Tom and Whitney were in each other's arms, their kiss everlasting. Colin was holding his camera and clicking away madly. When both broke away, all those that were sitting, rose and cheered, and cried. Colin took more pictures and then the two couples moved over to their wedding cake, cut a slice for themselves, then took a bite of it. Colin started taking more pictures, and then music started playing, and then Whitney and Alyssia conjured a small table they could stand on.

"Ok, everyone listen up! We'll be throwing our bouquets, one at a time, mind you, and instead of our husbands throwing the girdle, they'll be throwing whistles…you know, like dog whistles…haha, just kidding, they'll be throwing the girdle…" Whitney and Alyssia shouted.

The chairs disappeared and the table Whitney and Alyssia were standing on became longer and Tom and Draco climbed up.

"Alyssia and Draco toss first!" Whitney said.

The crowd gathered around the table. Then Alyssia took her bouquet, turned around to her back faced the crowd, then tossed her bouquet behind her. Ginny caught it…she was pretty surprised too…then Draco turned around and tossed the girdle. Colin caught it. Ginny and Colin looked at each other and made choking noises.

"EW!!!" Both exclaimed in disgust.

Whitney took her bouquet and turned so that her back faced the crowd. She tossed her bouquet over her shoulder and it seemed to fall in slow motion. Then it landed nicely in Cho's hands. Tom tossed his girdle, and Harry caught it instantly. Cho ran over to Harry and grinned. Harry grinned back. In seconds they found themselves in each others arms, kissing so lovingly, and passionately, breaking away, then connecting again, finally letting go of each other and both were breathless. Whitney and Alyssia started clapping, soon everyone was clapping along with them…Meanwhile, Ginny had seen Harry and Cho's kiss, and she felt her heart crash into pieces.

"He's in love with her…and it'll never change…She loves him back…I'll just go unnoticed and not even cared about…" Ginny sobbed quietly.

She crawled into a corner and broke out into tears.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron wondered.

Akira looked around.

"Uh oh…" She said, spotting Ginny in the corner.

Cho, Harry, Ron, Akira, Liam, and Hermione all walked over.

"What's wrong Gin?" Ron asked.

Ginny started mumbling but Ron obviously understood. He frowned.

"She hasn't gotten over you, Harry…" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded, and kneeled down by Ginny.

"Hey Ginny…" He said quietly.

Ginny looked up, her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears.

"What? Have you come to mock me because I'm crying? Or is it that you're here to shove my face into the fact that you love Cho?" She asked coldly.

"Ginny, listen. Yes, I love Cho. I don't deny it…but I guess, you see me in a different light, the one that I see Cho in…but I see you in another light…I see you more as a sister than anything…you're a really nice kid, and I'm sure that someday you'll find a special someone…but I do love you…as a sister…it's the way I've seen you since I met you when I was twelve…I hope you understand…" Harry replied.

Ginny sobbed harder, and Harry kissed her forehead and stood up. She wiped her face on her dress.

"But…you don't…understand!" Ginny wailed.

She got up and ran out of the Great Hall crying. Everyone just stared for a minute.

"Well, I don't blame you for making her even more upset…you did what you could…but I guess…she'll just never understand…" Ron said, shaking his head.

"That was sweet of you…" Cho whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yeah…I guess…" Harry mumbled.

Cho was silent after that. The cake was being served, as well as wine for the adults and butterbeer for the students or adults who didn't want wine. The wedding progressed around them. Some of the older students managed to get wine and were drunk…including Minh and Cianna…it was now night. Cho went outside. The air was cool and smelled of sweet flowers. She took a seat by the lake and took off her shoes and let her feet soak in the water. Harry came out of the front doors and spotted her then took a seat next to her.

"Do you remember last year's Yule Ball? When you pushed me into the lake?" Cho asked quietly.

"Yeah…you chased me…" Harry replied.

"And I caught up with you…and I pounced on you, and we landed in the grass…" Cho added.

"Yeah…good times…so what's up?" Harry asked.

"It's just that something is bothering me, that I don't know what it is…" Cho answered.

The wedding finally ended and the two husbands hadn't yet decided where to go for their honeymoon…


	26. The Quidditch Final

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Quidditch Final**

A few days later, after classes, Whitney and Alyssia were sitting in their common room.

"Please Whitney, tell me what your note said." Alyssia pleaded.

"Well alright, tell Cho to tell Akira and the rest of my bridesmaids to meet me out by the lake in 5 minutes and I will tell them what my note said." Whitney said, giving in at last.

"Ok, I will do that." Alyssia said and ran off.

Down at the lake…

"Ok we got here as fast as we could now tell us!!" Akira said.

"Alright… '_Whitney,  
The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. You were the girl that I wanted to be with forever. And as we talked, and learned more about each other, the closer we became. And then, in the common room when we shared that special kiss, I thought I had fallen into a dream. A dream I couldn't wake from. But I did wake, and you were still there. I then realized, this isn't a dream. It's real. It's true love. And I love you. I love you so much. I don't care about myself or how I feel. I want to make you happy. I care for you and only you. I love you Whitney, and that's the bottom line. You're an angel sent from above. When I was at my other school, I prayed for the day when I would find someone that could understand me, someone I could forever hold in my arms. I came here to Hogwarts. I met you, and then I knew, my dream had come true. You've made my dream come true...and I don't want to lose you...you are my pride and joy, and I couldn't bear it if I did lose you. You mean everything to me.  
I love you,  
Tom_'" Whitney read.

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet!" Cho squealed.

"I think Tom's one of the luckiest people in the world!" Akira said.

"Well, what about Liam?" Whitney teased.

"Will you just shut up?!" Akira asked angrily just before all of the girls started cracking up.

-

Whitney had gone off with Tom for their honeymoon and came back a few days before the Quidditch Final. Her stomach ached horribly…she was dreading what the cause would be…

'I can't be…it was just one night! That's it! That's all it was…' She thought.

She wanted to be sure. She ran over to the few people she could trust. Alyssia, Cho, and Hermione. She didn't fully trust Akira, or any of the other Gryffindor girls, or Slytherin girls for that matter…

"Look, I want you all here because I need to find out something…I'm nervous, so you're just here for support…" Whitney said, later that afternoon when the four girls met in the girl's bathroom.

"What's up?" Alyssia asked.

"I think…I think I might be…pregnant…" Whitney managed with difficulty.

Her three friends' jaws dropped.

"No! Whitney! I don't believe it!" Cho whispered.

"I've got a pregnancy test and everything, and I just want you here so we can all find out at the same time…" Whitney said, taking a small, thin box from her pocket.

The three girls nodded and Whitney went into a bathroom stall, coming out several minutes later, crying.

"What is it?" The three girls asked incredulously.

"I…I'm…" Whitney stuttered.

"What?" The girls asked, concerned.

"I'm…I'm pregnant…" Whitney finished.

With those two words uttered, she fell onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Her three friends knelt down and consoled their friend. This was when Whitney would need them the most.

"What if…what if Tom leaves me?" Whitney asked.

"Well, you'll know that he wasn't a good enough guy anyway, and that he planned to ditch you anyway, further along the road…" Alyssia said, in effort to cheer up her friend.

At those words, Whitney wailed.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry! I just said it without thinking!" Alyssia apologized.

"Whitney, we need you to tell us, everything, exactly, what happened on your honeymoon…" Hermione said quietly.

Whitney gulped, then slowly nodded. Her throat had gone completely dry. When she finally managed to speak, she told them everything.

When she finally finished, the girls found that tears were in their eyes.

"Whitney, you're going to need to tell him…and Madam Hooch…or Tai…and the Gryffindor team…" Alyssia said.

"We'll take care of that." Hermione and Cho said instantly.

"Thanks…you're really great friends, you know?" Whitney replied.

"You flatter us…" Cho, Hermione, and Alyssia said.

Whitney chuckled weakly. Her friends helped her up off the floor.

"We're going to have to get you cleaned up a bit…We've got to pretend that everything is normal…Alyssia, you can help Whitney by being there and helping her tell Tom the news. Cho and I will tell the team, but we'll swear them to secrecy. And Cho can tell Tai, and I'll back her up…" Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan…" Alyssia and Cho agreed.

"Yeah…" Whitney said.

Then they all left the bathroom and went their separate ways. Cho and Hermione ran down the hall and to their surprise, right into Harry.

"Where've you two been? The entire team and I have been looking for you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Listen, we've got to talk. The whole team needs to know. Just so you know, we were talking with Whitney." Cho answered.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Get the rest of the team, and then we'll tell you…" Hermione and Cho said.

Harry shrugged and went off and saw Ron run by, followed by Akira, Alexa, and Liam.

"HEY! I FOUND THEM!" He yelled.

Ron, Alexa, Akira, and Liam turned around and dashed down the hall where Harry, Cho, and Hermione stood.

"Oh…good…" Akira said.

"We've got to tell you all something…" Cho said.

She opened a door on her left, revealing an empty classroom. She ushered them inside and locked the door and put a soundproofing charm on the room.

"Now what we're about to tell you cannot leave this room. Alyssia and Whitney are already probably telling Tom at this very minute, and after this, Cho and I are about to go tell Tai…" Hermione said in a serious voice.

Everyone focused their attention on the two of them, waiting anxiously.

"Whitney called Hermione, Alyssia, and I to the girl's bathroom this afternoon. She wanted us there so she could find something out…you see…she's already gone on her honeymoon with Tom and just recently came back…and on their honeymoon, they well…you know…and Whitney wanted us there so we could all find out if she was going to have Tom's child…turns out, she is. So we think that the only way to be fair, is if we all go a little easier on her, since we don't want her to lose the baby. You know, like us chasers won't throw the quaffle too hard, but we'll still score, and Liam and Alexa, try and avoid hitting her with bludgers, and if we win and she has a shouting match, just let her scream, so she won't have to get hurt by any of us…" Cho said.

The team's reaction was priceless. All of them had a shocked expression plastered upon their faces and they were trying to get the news to sink in. When it did, they nodded.

"Well…that was…interesting…" Akira said, her voice slightly higher than usual.

"Yes…indeed…" Ron added.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room…

Whitney and Alyssia had reached the common room and had just walked inside. They spotted Tom, and without a word, pulled him upstairs to his dormitory. They locked the dormitory door and jinxed it so if anyone that wasn't supposed to hear, did happen to eavesdrop, they would be cursed until they admitted what they had done wrong.

"Tom…" Whitney said quietly.

"Yes? What's going on? What's happened?" Tom asked.

"Well, Whitney has some interesting news for you…" Alyssia said.

"What is it?" Tom asked, suddenly alert.

"It's about what happened…that one night on our honeymoon…" Whitney began.

"No, no, no, don't tell me…" Tom said suddenly.

"It's true." Alyssia conveniently added.

"I'm going to have your child, Tom." Whitney said.

Tom was silent for a minute. The weight of the information was sinking in. He nodded his head slowly and then blinked a few times.

"Well…uh…that's…uh…great!" He said cheerfully.

"You mean it?" Whitney asked, slightly happier.

"Yeah. It's great! I mean, really, it's great!" He replied reassuringly.

He hugged her, and Alyssia watched the scene unfold before her eyes, and her eyes started to brim with happiness. She unlocked the door and removed the jinx placed upon it. She found Draco outside the door.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Oh hey…just ask Tom…he'll tell you…well, I got to run…see you soon…" Alyssia replied, kissing him on the cheek and dashing out through the portrait hole.

Back in the classroom where the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were in…

The information was still so new to them, and it was sinking in, still.

"Well, as captain, I agree to what you've suggested…" Harry said finally.

"Since that's settled, let's get back to the common room…" Hermione suggested.

They nodded and Hermione unlocked the door and removed the soundproofing charm. They all left and bumped into Alyssia on their way back.

"Did you tell him?" Cho and Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Did you tell them?" Alyssia replied.

"Yes. What was his reaction?" Cho wondered.

"Well, they're really happy…when I left, they were hugging…" Alyssia answered.

"That's good…" Hermione said.

"What was their reaction?" Alyssia asked.

"Well, pretty much, average…anyway, we've devised a plan, so that at the final, we'll just go easy on her." Hermione answered.

"Oh great…she'll be glad to hear it…I'll go tell her! Oh look there she is now! And Draco too!" Alyssia exclaimed, rushing over.

Tom had his arm protectively around Whitney's shoulder. Draco was grinning, happy for the couple.

"Congratulations!" Alexa, Akira, Hermione, Alyssia, Cho, Draco, Harry, Liam, and Ron chorused.

"Thank you." Whitney and Tom replied cheerfully.

"Well, we still haven't told Tai yet…" Akira said.

"Tell me what, exactly?" Tai's voice sounded behind Cho.

"Oh uh…that Whitney is expecting…" Alyssia replied.

"Expecting what?" Tai asked.

"_Expecting_." Alyssia repeated with more annunciation.

"Expecting what?!" Tai asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"A child! Duh!" Akira, Alyssia, Cho, and Hermione replied.

"Oh! Well…we'll just make sure you don't overwork yourself, we'll sign up a back up keeper if you get too tired…" Tai said.

Cho rolled her eyes.

"God, you're so stupid…" She muttered.

"I heard that!" Tai snapped.

"It took you this long to figure out what we were talking about!"

"Well, I'm a little slow right now, ok? I've been practicing with my team, and I was just coming in to get some pumpkin juice from the kitchens…So yeah, I guess I left my brain out on the Quidditch pitch…"

"Brothers…" Cho whispered haughtily, walking off to lean against the wall.

"Sisters…" Tai muttered vehemently, also walking off to lean against the wall opposite of his sister.

"Do they do this all the time?" Ron asked.

"Mostly…they're always fighting about the stupidest little things…" Akira answered.

"We still have to tell the team…and Professor Snape…and Dumbledore…" Tom said.

"I shudder to think about when we will have to tell Dumbledore…although, he knows everything…he probably already knows…" Whitney replied.

"He doesn't…" Tai said.

"Well…I guess not…who should we tell first? The team, Dumbledore, or Professor Snape?" Whitney wondered.

"I'll take the liberty of telling Dumbledore at dinner tonight. And Severus if you'd like." Tai said.

"You're a lifesaver!" Whitney exclaimed, hugging Tai.

Tai was taken aback by her gesture of thanks, but merely chuckled and patted her head. Whitney released him and Tai checked his watch.

"Damn. Too late to get pumpkin juice now…I might as well tell the team to call it a night, since it's ten till dinner time…" He said, dashing off.

"Well…at least we only need to tell the team…we'll tell them after dinner in the common room." Tom said.

"Agreed." Draco, Whitney, and Alyssia said.

The four Slytherins walked away.

"Maybe we should go to dinner too?" Cho suggested.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

The Gryffindors silently walked down the hall to the Great Hall…

Dinner was just as normal as any day of the year. Dumbledore had some announcements to make, and he had stood up to make them.

"I'd like the school to welcome the London Lynxes, our home Quidditch team, captained by your flying instructor, Tai Chang …now, on another note, OWLs will be taken after the Quidditch final. This year is nearly over…And for those of you turning seventeen this summer, you will be of legal age to use magic outside of the school. Don't abuse this privilege…now, let's eat…" He said, sitting down, the plates filling with food.

Tai and the rest of the team arrived and sat in extra chairs that were added to the staff table. He had crossed the table, past Snape, speaking to him for a second and taking a bowl of gravy. He went over to Dumbledore and also spoke to him a second, and took the plate of shrimp. Snape had unfolded a piece of folded parchment, and his cold, black eyes widened in shock. Dumbledore had also unfolded a piece of parchment and was reading it. His sparkling blue eyes narrowed in a cross between disappointment and worry. Snape was on his feet and strode over to Tai.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He roared, seizing the front of Tai's robes, spit flying into his face.

"It's the truth!" Tai shouted.

"I don't believe it! You've been pulling tricks since you arrived here! Don't lie to me! What is the meaning of it?!!" He demanded.

"IT'S THE TRUTH! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT, THEN SO BE IT!" Tai roared angrily.

Snape took out his wand and was pointing it at Tai. Cho and Akira knew enough was enough. They both stood up and ran to their brother's aid.

"Get back to your seats, Changs!" Snape spat at them.

"No. I'm staying right here. Please lower your wand, Professor. Or else you might force me to do something rash." Cho said, calmly.

"Are you threatening me, Miss Chang?!" Snape asked.

"Maybe." Cho answered.

Snape turned his wand on Cho. Tai, now being released took out his wand and pointed it at Snape's head.

"Put down your wand." He ordered.

"Mr. Chang, you're eighteen years old. I know more magic than you have ever learned!" Snape retorted, jabbing his wand into Cho's chest.

"Severus. That is enough. I cannot let you bring harm upon my students or other professors. And I too, received a note from Mr. Chang about this disturbing revelation…I am greatly disappointed, but other than that happy for the two of them…" Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair, his eyes twinkling.

"Right…sorry Headmaster…" He lowered his wand shoved Cho and Akira away. "Back to your seats."

"Actually, Cho needs to stay, Akira, you may go back to your house table…Mr. and Mrs. Felton, please come here…and all those who were notified of this incident." Dumbledore said.

Alyssia, Hermione, Tom, and Whitney stood up and walked towards the headmaster as Akira made her way to sit down.

"Looks like Tai's told Snape and Dumbledore the 'big secret'" Akira said, once she sat down next to Liam.

"Minerva, kindly watch the students until I return…now, you five come with me and Professor Snape…" Dumbledore instructed.

Whitney was shaking, and Tom put a comforting arm around her. Hermione, Alyssia, Cho, and Snape followed Dumbledore to his office. They approached the stone gargoyle and Dumbledore said the password, and they all stepped onto the moving staircase and into his office. He took a seat in his chair behind his desk, and with a flick of his wand, he conjured six chintz armchairs.

"Please, sit down, all of you." Dumbledore said calmly.

Everyone sat except Snape.

"Severus, I have a vacant seat for you. Do you wish to sit in it?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I'd rather stand headmaster." Snape answered, tight-lipped.

He suddenly winced and clapped his right hand to his left forearm. Luckily no one seemed to notice. Dumbledore flicked his wand again, and the sixth chair disappeared.

"Very well…now, Mr. Chang dropped a note on my dinner plate this evening, and Professor Snape received one as well…I was quite disappointed when I read it…I'm sure you five all know why you're here…" Dumbledore said.

"Yes…" The five students chorused.

"Mrs. Felton, perhaps I could get you some tea? You seem quite shaken…but I will say this, none of you are in trouble or in danger of being expelled. Now I must fetch something from a back room…it will only be a minute or so…" Dumbledore said, getting up from his seat and walking to a door that appeared instantly in a wall.

A nerve by Snape's mouth twitched and then he was right in front of Whitney and he put a soundproofing charm on the door that Dumbledore had just gone through.

"You stupid girl! I am furious with you! One of my own students! You don't know how close I am to sending you home this instant! I would have never expected this from you Mrs. Felton!" He roared, spit flying into her face.

"I'm sorry, sir…" Whitney whispered.

"Sorry?! Sorry won't do anything, Mrs. Felton! You're a disgrace to me and Slytherin house! You! Only just a silly little girl! You just had to get so carried away on your honeymoon!!!"

"Professor!" Tom exclaimed, open-mouthed in shock that his own head of house would say such a thing.

"Mr. Felton! Don't you get involved! Oh wait, you're the _reason _this has happened! I'll bet you talked her into it all! I'll bet you drugged her or some sort of thing like that!"

"That's not true!" Whitney shouted.

She was on her feet and she was furious.

"Oh is it? Maybe he made sure you wouldn't remember, also…"

"We did what we did that night, because we love each other so much, so deeply, and purely, but yes, it did get carried away. But at least he had the decency to ask if I was ready to go to such a big step as that!" Whitney screamed.

"Whitney! Don't shout, or get angry…you'll lose the baby!" Alyssia whispered.

"Asked? I don't believe it…probably forced more like…"

"Well I'll be that you've never fallen in love!" Whitney shouted.

"Probably because you're too ugly to even find a girl!" Alyssia conveniently added.

Professor Snape suddenly slapped Alyssia across the face.

"Professor! This is absurd! You never act like this!" Hermione said.

"Shut up, Granger!" Snape barked.

Hermione fell silent. Cho felt her face growing hot.

"Professor Snape! You have crossed the line! That is it!" Cho shrieked.

"Miss Chang! You are nothing but a sixth year! I am a fully grown wizard I know more-" Snape began.

"More magic than I will ever know, I know! God! You're so annoying! Shut up! And you're so wicked and cruel!" Cho snapped.

Snape was quietly seething. Cho glanced at his eyes. They weren't black…pale blue…a shape-shifter. It was an impostor. The real Snape was somewhere else. But where?

'Wait a minute…it's still Snape, but he's being controlled…something more powerful than the Imperious Curse…' Cho thought.

She saw the dark disease, and her amulet glowing with light.

'Only one thing to do…' She concluded in her mind.

The light transferred through her amulet to her hand. She outstretched it towards Snape.

"Darkness within, be gone and may rest Severus Snape's soul! Light, fill the darkness with your fury!" She cried.

The light shot into Snape and he keeled over, being knocked out. His eyes flickered and shut, then were once again, black and cold. Dumbledore was standing in a corner, clapping.

"Well done, Miss Chang…twenty points to Gryffindor…Miss Rosiak, are you alright? And Mr. and Mrs. Felton how are you doing? Miss Granger?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Alyssia replied.

"We're good." Tom and Whitney replied.

"Miss Chang…do you realize that a similar event occurred when Rowena Ravenclaw was here at the school?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

"No." Cho replied.

"That moment, you looked just like her. Her great power…anyway, here is your tea, Mrs. Felton. I apologize for taking so long…I had to search for that spare bottle of my relaxation of the mind potion…and a summoning charm would have been no use, since everything in that back room moves around at least twice a second…I put some of the potion in your tea…it should help you sleep tonight…but I must also remind you of the great responsibility being a mother is. I just hope that when the child is born, you will be ready for that burden…Now you all may go…and Mrs. Felton, don't overwork yourself or do other such things…such as getting angry, or scared." Dumbledore said, dismissing them.

They all left and when Cho turned around she saw the headmaster reviving Snape. Harry was waiting outside.

"Dinner's been over for an hour. Ron, Draco, and I all got worried and wondered what was taking so long…" Harry said.

"Well…it was an interesting visit…never have Snape alone in a room with you…" Alyssia joked.

Hermione practically flew into Ron's arms.

"Oh it was terrifying! Professor Snape went mad! He hurt Alyssia! And insulted Whitney and Tom!" She cried.

"He was being controlled. By something more powerful than the Imperious Curse. A shape-shifter. Didn't you notice that his eyes were pale blue, like a shape-shifters? And after I hit him with the light, then he became normal." Cho said quietly.

"Then we're never leaving you alone again!" Ron, Harry, and Draco said together.

They put a protective arm around their girls and they walked their separate ways.

"See you in Care of Magical Creatures and Potions tomorrow!" Draco, Alyssia, Tom, and Whitney called as the walked off to the dungeon.

"See you!" Cho, Harry, Ron, and Hermione replied, on their way to the seventh floor.

They reached Gryffindor Tower and they went up the staircase to the sixth year dormitories. They said their good nights, Ron and Hermione kissed goodnight, Harry and Cho stayed in each other's arms for a little while, then they kissed goodnight also. Both went their separate ways, and put on their pajamas and crawled into bed, falling asleep.

The very next morning, their first lesson was Charms. They were still working on Disillusionment Charms. They hadn't quite mastered them yet, but they were getting better at it. They were practicing on mice and Hermione, Cho, Harry, and Ron managed to make little parts of the mouse they were practicing on camouflage with the table. For that they received five points each. The lesson ended and they rushed off to Potions. Professor Snape was acting more cruel than usual. He was most particularly meaner to Tom and Whitney. He even docked off ten points from his own house! Only because Whitney's poison wasn't thick enough. He docked another ten off of Tom because his poison was "half a shade too light" even though it was perfectly fine. When the lesson ended Tom stormed out of the dungeon angrily, with Whitney at his heels. She quickly got tired, and had to be helped to walk out to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures, their last lesson.

"It's not fair. Snape is being an ass just because Whitney is having a baby." Tom grumbled.

"Yeah…it sucks doesn't it?" Draco said.

"I agree…it isn't fair and he shouldn't treat us like we're an abomination to the whole world!" Whitney added.

The lesson began, and they were going to learn about werewolves, and their features and their attitudes when in beast form. They already successfully learned about the shape-shifters, and were to take an exam on them next week. Professor Lupin was in Sirius's place today. He looked thinner, his face seemed older, and his hair had more gray in it now.

"Listen here, now, if yeh didn' know, Professor Lupin is a werewolf. O' course, tha' secret go' leaked out in third year, so anyway, I know in yeh third year yeh read 'bout werewolves and even did papers on 'em. Now, Remus has agreed to be here and he don' mind if yeh ask questions. Now, let's get started…Professor, if yeh don' mind…" Hagrid said, extending his hand towards Lupin, showing that it was his turn to speak.

"Now I know you know the five ways to identify a werewolf from a true wolf. But what you do not know, is the bite. You can only tell that you were bitten by a werewolf if the teeth marks are in an arc shape. A regular wolf bite would look similar to a vampire bite…" He said.

The class took notes, and had an interesting class. They left the grounds and went into the Great Hall for dinner. They took their seats and the plates filled with food and they ate a pleasant meal, even Whitney and Alyssia would stop by to gossip. Dinner ended, and they went up to their common rooms and found Cianna by the fire reading a book. She had her legs propped up on a small table and she was humming.

"Hi Cianna." Cho said brightly.

"Oh hello…good dinner it was…I left early…I couldn't eat dessert…or else I might've burst!" Cianna replied.

"I know I haven't talked to you much, but we've all been busy…"

"It's alright, I understand…"

Then Cho glanced around the room.

"Where's Aki and Liam?" She wondered.

"I don't know…but she isn't in her dormitory…I was just up there to get my book, and I was passing by the fifth year girls dormitory, but she wasn't in there, or else I would've heard her blasting her music…" Cianna answered.

"Where would those two love birds be? Of course…how come I didn't think of it before?!" Cho thought aloud.

"So where are they?" Ron asked.

Cho ran up the stairs, and they all followed, even Cianna put her book down. Cho had her ear pressed next to the fifth year boys dormitory. The door was locked, but in a tiny whisper,

"_Alohomora!_"

The door unlocked with a click. Cho silently turned the knob and pushed the door open, everyone crowded into the doorway and they saw Liam and Akira snogging.

"Just friends, eh Liam?" Ron asked.

Akira gasped, and both broke away and Ron was laughing his head off. Liam and Akira were blushing scarlet and Cho couldn't help but giggle for a second.

"Well, Liam…I have only one thing to say…treat her like a princess, or else she might break your legs. And I just might help…" Cho said, after she stopped laughing.

The days flew by and it was the day of the Quidditch final…

"Come on, get up, we have a match to win today!" Harry yelled at Ron trying to wake him up.

"Just a couple more minutes Harry…" Ron said groggily.

"No come on, you do want to beat Slytherin now don't you?!" Harry exclaimed.

"No. But, I'll get up, ok." Ron replied.

They got dressed and woke up Liam. Then the guys met Akira, Cho, Hermione, and Alexa in the common room. The team entered the Great Hall for breakfast with almost the entire school cheering them on. They walked by the Slytherin table and most of them sneered at them, accept for Whitney and Alyssia.

"Good luck today guys and girls!" Whitney said cheerfully.

"Thanks Whitney." Harry replied.

Everyone ate in silence and then after they all ate what the could, Harry gave the signal and they got up and left for the Quidditch pitch. As they left they got more applause than when they entered. They changed into their robes as quickly and quietly as possibly. Right before the match was to begin Harry stood up and made a short speech.

"Now this is what we have been waiting for, I know we can win this for the third year running if we just give it all we got. Remember, Slytherin plays dirty, but from what I heard they toned it down since Malfoy and Felton got married. Keep off of Whitney as much as you can. Alexa and Mez keep those bludgers away from her. Alright, but everyone else is free game! Now let's go out and win this thing!!" Harry finally shouted.

The energy was so high in that locker room you would think it would explode! You could tell this would be an awesome game.

The Gryffindor team walked out onto the field, and the Slytherins do too. Tom was talking to Whitney.

"You're sure you're going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Whitney assured him.

Madam Hooch and Tai waited for the two teams in the center of the field.

"Alright, this is the final match of the year. Whoever wins this, gets the cup. Everyone, go easy on Mrs. Felton…we don't want her to overexert herself…now, I want a clean game. No knocking everyone off their brooms this time. Last time our hospital wing was fuller than it has ever been for a Quidditch game…and no direct assaults on the Slytherin keeper, we can't have her get hurt…now, Potter, Malfoy, shake hands…" Madam Hooch finally finished.

Harry and Draco shook hands and mumbled "Good luck," under their breath.

"Ready? Mount your brooms, and kick off in 3…2…1…GO!" Madam Hooch said as Tai opened the crate.

"The bludgers are up, followed by the snitch. There goes the quaffle…and the players take their positions on the field, Gryffindor has possession of the quaffle. Cho Chang speeds to the Slytherin goal posts…" Lee announced.

"Go easy on her!!!" Alyssia, Harry, Tom, Draco, Hermione, and Akira yelled.

"I know!" Cho shouted back.

She aimed for the hoop on the right. Whitney saved it.

"Good try! I know you can get it past me! And you honestly don't _have _to throw so easy…throw a little harder…it honestly won't hurt me, now will it?" Whitney said, as she tossed it to Tom.

"Will do!" Cho said, flying away.

Tom took a shot at the middle hoop but Ron saved it and passed to Akira.

"One attempt to score on each goal. Each keeper saves. Akira Chang now has possession of the quaffle, takes a shot, and SCORE!!! 10-0! Alyssia Rosiak now has the quaffle, throws it and…it's in…10-10…tie…wow…this game is already neck and neck and it just started!!!"

Hermione had the quaffle and she tried to score, but Whitney saved it.

Whitney's skills had improved and at least twenty minutes had gone by, and the score was 40-100, Slytherin in the lead. The snitch still hadn't appeared, but while Draco and Harry were searching for it, they talked a bit, before going separate ways whenever they saw something that looked like a glint of gold streak by. The Gryffindor supporters felt discouraged, but the Slytherin supporters were cheering and singing…Tom and Alyssia scored two goals, making the score 40-140. Cho tried to score, but Whitney saved it. Alyssia scored again, and Tom intercepted a pass that Ron was making to Hermione, and he scored too. Even now, the snitch was no where in sight…Alyssia and Tom scored a goal each, making the score 40-180. Half of the Gryffindor stands weren't watching anymore…Then twenty feet below him, Harry saw the snitch at last. He bolted after it. This was going to be the only way they could win. He was their only hope.

"Harry Potter has seen the snitch!" Lee roared, making the Gryffindors turn around.

The snitch was flying lower and lower to the ground. He was ten feet from the ground, and the snitch was about five inches too far from his fingertips. He pulled himself up toward the broom handle and was still too far away to reach it. He was now only holding onto his broom with his knees. He stretched his arm as far as he could, and his fingertips collided painfully with the cold metal. He leaned forward, caught the snitch, but fell off his broom in the process and landed on his back in the grass. The Gryffindor stands roared. It was a close win…but they won…Gryffindor won the cup!


	27. Exams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Exams**

Tai had gotten Harry's broom and helped him up. His vision was blurry, but he gave his head a shake and he could see again. He finally became aware of his senses, and noticed that Cho was holding onto his arm and walking with him, her head rested on his shoulder. Ron gave him a thumbs up, and Hermione smiled widely. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore beamed at him. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and ushered Cho away, so she could have a look at him.

"I'm fine!" Harry insisted.

Madam Pomfrey seemed put-out but didn't complain.

Cho rushed back to his side and was grinning at him. The Gryffindors were roaring "We won the cup!" over and over again. Professor Dumbledore strode forward holding the shiny, silver Quidditch cup and placed it into Harry and Cho's hands. Engraved on it were the words: '_THE QUIDDITCH CUP- AWARDED TO GRYFFINDOR FOR THEIR 3__RD__ YEAR OF HOLDING IT!'_ Cho and Harry found themselves being hoisted onto the shoulders of their fellow Gryffindor team mates and students. Tai even joined the Gryffindors and it was like he was a student at the school again…he roared along joyfully along with them. Whitney came over and congratulated them and Alyssia grinned and cheered with the Gryffindors. Cianna was among the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Amazing catch, Harry!!!" She commented.

Colin was taking pictures as usual, and Dennis was by his side, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ack! My back hurts…" Harry said.

"Are you alright?" Cho asked, concerned.

"Yeah…When I landed, I must've hit the ground pretty hard…but I'll be fine…" Harry said, massaging a spot below his left shoulder bade.

"Harry, maybe someone should take a look at it…" Cho said.

"Not Madam Pomfrey. She'd fuss over me too much…" Harry replied.

"True…oh I'll do it…you're so stubborn anyway…you wouldn't go to the hospital wing even if your life depended on it…" Cho said, with a bite of aggravation in her voice.

They were being steered into the front doors of the castle now…Harry and Cho got off of the shoulders of their friends before they could be knocked unconscious by the door frame. They gave the cup to Ron and Hermione to hold. They both apparratated into the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm guessing it's just a bruise…_Cura_. There. It should be fine…" Cho said brightly, tapping his back with her wand.

Harry casually laid down on a sofa.

"Ow! I'm in pain! Help me, Cho!" He said playfully.

The funniest part about it, Cho fell for it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Come here…" Harry replied.

Cho took a few steps toward him so she was right in front of the sofa.

"Closer…" Harry said.

She was now leaning over him, but he motioned her even closer. Now she was lying on him. He grinned and kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh you faker!" Cho said.

She kissed him back, running her fingers through his already messy hair. They both were kissing so passionately that they didn't notice the many pairs of feet approaching. They didn't notice that the portrait hole opened, and Tai, Akira, Liam, Ron, Hermione, Alyssia, Draco, Whitney, Tom, and Alexa all walked in. They stared at Cho and Harry. Akira was casting nervous glances at Tai every few seconds. Finally Tai cleared his throat, making Cho jump off of Harry and into a small table.

"Ow…" She whispered.

"I think that's enough now…" Tai said, slightly annoyed.

Tai was very annoyed inside…it was not only the second time he had caught his sister and Harry kissing together, but just watching made him fear for his sister's safety…he knew that one day…it would happen…just like it did to Whitney…and he'd never forgive himself for it. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't. It was his responsibility now to keep his sisters safe.

Cho was rubbing her arm vigorously.

"That really hurt…" She muttered.

The one of the table's legs had broken off.

"_Reparo!_" She whispered.

The broken leg flew onto the table and attached itself.

"Hey Ron, how about all of you except Aki, and you Cho, go upstairs or something, you know? Like play chess or something…" Tai suggested.

No one objected and they all went upstairs, Akira and Cho staying behind.

"Sit." Tai said, as calmly as he could.

Both of them sat down. Cho knew what would be coming…a long shouting match about how it was his responsibility to protect them.

"Look. I'm going to try and stay as calm as I can, ok? Mum and Dad are dead now. It's my job to make sure you know right from wrong…my responsibility that what happened to Whitney, won't happen to you. And Cho, please, I know Harry means a lot to you, but try to avoid too much social interaction as possible, alright?" Tai said, his voice shaking.

"Tai! I love him! You're practically telling me to break up with him! I can't. I won't." Cho replied.

"I just don't want you to get hurt alright?!" Tai snapped, his voice rising.

"Tai, you don't know Harry like I do. He would never hurt me in any way. He cares about me so much, and he won't do anything that I wouldn't want him to do." Cho said calmly.

"Well, listen, us guys tend to…forget the rules, and certain lines get crossed. Boundaries are broken! He'll eventually not remember! And you won't remind him, and it'll go too far!" Tai shouted.

"Are you implying that you don't trust me, or Harry?!" Cho asked fiercely, her voice also rising.

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying, stay away from him, I don't want you two to be doing nothing more than having a normal conversation!" Tai yelled.

"You just-just…DON'T UNDERSTAND! You don't care about how I feel! I _love_ him, Tai! It's never going to change!" Cho screamed.

"Then you'll never see him again! I'll send you to American boarding school if I have to!" Tai roared.

"AUGH!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Cho shrieked.

She ran out of the common room and up the stairs and into the girls dormitory, slamming the door so hard that the walls shook. Tai was about to respond, but Akira interrupted him.

"Tai! STOP IT! That's enough! You've made her upset enough already!" She snapped.

"Upset?! I'm just knocking some sense into her head!" Tai retorted.

"Sense?!!! More like wrong choices! It's her life! She has one more year of school after this! She's smart enough! We trusted you…now, you just…can't direct us in the right way anymore…" Akira shouted.

"Well, you've got two more years! And I'm not going to watch you and Liam get up to something!"

"Oh now you're biting my head off about Mez?! Cho's right…you don't understand…anything…"

She ran away, up to her dormitory, leaving Tai alone, seething.

The next day everyone was informed that they were to take their exams. The fifth and seventh years were doing some last-minute cramming, and all the other students were lazily lying on the grounds. Akira and Liam both had their books out and they were testing each other on two different subjects. Whitney, Tom, Alyssia, and Draco were watching the pair of them interestedly. A bell rang and Professor McGonagall's voice rang out.

"All fifth years and seventh years, report to the Great Hall immediately. You will receive instructions once inside. Everyone else, report to your first scheduled class to take your exams."

Everyone went their separate ways without a fuss, and the fifth years were nervous, while the seventh years looked very calm. Cho and Harry were walking down the hall. Ron and Hermione were behind them. They passed Tai in the hallway, a warning look on his face. Cho glared at him and walked a little faster. She very much disliked her brother now. She knew he was trying to protect her, but this was too much…they reached their first class, Charms, and took their seats. Today they would perform various charms they've learned over the years, and attempt a Disillusionment Charm for bonus house points.

Exams went on for the entire day, and they were able to take every exam except Divination, Transfiguration, and Potions. Cho, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Alexa, Cianna, Whitney, Tom, Alyssia, and Draco just got finished with their Care of Magical Creatures exam. They were all extremely tired, and they had been on their feet pretty much all day. They all couldn't walk a single step more, so they just collapsed onto the soft grass, resting their throbbing feet, and their aching muscles. Cho had taken out a small brush and a bottle of ink and a Chinese scroll. She put the brush in the ink and started writing several characters very quickly.

"What're you writing?" Ron and the others wondered.

"Oh, just hate mail to my brother…" Cho replied, still writing.

"Hate mail??!" Everyone said incredulously.

"Yeah, you heard right. Last night when he told you to go upstairs, he had a little 'talk' with Aki and I…"

"What kind of 'talk'?" Hermione asked.

"Basically, as he put it, 'I don't want you to do what Whitney did. So just like, stay away from Harry.'" Cho replied, mimicking her brother. "Lousy git…"

"We're sorry…"

"It's not your fault. Tai just doesn't trust us anymore…"

She finished writing and reread her work then rolled up the scroll.

"Taichi Chang." She whispered, throwing the scroll into the air.

The scroll vanished in a puff of smoke, then a few minutes later, the scroll reappeared and fell into Cho's lap. She angrily unrolled it, read it, and then wrote a response. It went on like that for a few minutes.

"I have to go and get yelled at again by Tai…" Cho said irritated.

She put away the scroll, brush, and ink, then swung her bag over her shoulder and disapparatated.

"That note must've been really bad…" Whitney said.

Cho reappeared in an empty classroom where Tai was standing, waiting for her.

"I told you…I don't want you around Harry." He said.

"Well that's too bad. Because I'm stubborn, and I won't listen to you anymore." Cho replied.

She was about to disapparatate, but Tai grabbed her wrist and ended up coming along. They had reappeared on the grounds where Cho had left her friends before. Both didn't notice their change of surroundings, and both started yelling at each other.

"Get off!" Cho snapped, prying Tai's fingers off her arm.

"Cho! You have to listen! I'm your brother!" Tai shouted.

"I did listen! I let you talk as much as you wanted last night, and now it's my turn!"

"What?"

"I don't care what you have to say! I'm staying with Harry no matter what you do! I'll always be with him! It'll never change!"

"Listen to me, not as a professor, but as your brother, I just want to keep you safe. That Whitney girl, when I learned what happened, I kind of brushed it off…but after Snape's confrontation, it opened my eyes to the world out there. I have to protect you. You're my little sister. And it's my responsibility." Tai said calmly.

"My brother no longer exists to me!" Cho replied fiercely.

She walked away. Tai looked extremely hurt and finally looked around at all the faces staring at him.

"It appears…that watching you two fight, opened all our eyes to the real you…" Cianna said.

"Oh you shut up." Tai snapped.

"Just because you're sister knows what she's talking about, doesn't mean you have to take out your rage on us." Cianna remarked.

"Sorry…I can see I'm not wanted…well…I'll just…go now…" He said, walking off to the castle.

Cho climbed into the oak tree and sat amongst the branches. Harry climbed up into the tree with Cho. She was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"Tai…that foul creature…I hate him…" Cho replied.

He kissed away her tears, and Cho smiled at him, then she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. They were now so close to each other, they could feel each others heart beating. Harry held her in his arms, and they sat in the tree together, the sky growing dark.

The warm night smelled strongly of May flowers, and Cho wanted to stay in that tree forever in Harry's arms. She felt so safe and secure. At long last, they decided to turn in. Both disapparatated and reappeared in the common room with a loud crack, making several head turn.

"There you both are! We've been waiting for you all this time!" Ron exclaimed.

"You all worry too much." Cho replied.

"Well, we went in about ten minutes after Tai left…but it's been an hour, and Akira and Liam have been here…in fact, both of them just went to bed…" Hermione explained.

"I see…well…I guess this is goodnight then…so uh…goodnight…" Cho said.

Harry and Cho climbed the spiral staircase to the sixth year dormitories, kissed goodnight, then crawled into bed, falling asleep right away.

The following morning, everyone finished their exams, and soon, sooner than anyone expected, May faded away into June. The final month of the school year. On a particular June evening during dinner, one of the most unexpected things happened…


	28. Akira's Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Akira's Kidnapping**

The Entrance Hall door flew open with a bang. All the teachers and Professor Dumbledore stood up. The windows in the Great Hall shattered, showering several students with glass. Several students screamed, and the Great Hall doors melted away, revealing a woman in a black cloak, the hood up, so it concealed her face, hovering about two feet above the ground. She glided to the Gryffindor table and right in front of Cho.

"Can the angel of light come out to play with me?" The woman asked in a baby voice.

"Be gone from here!" Cho said in a strong voice.

"How about if I take this…?" She asked, moving her hand, so that Akira flew to it.

"Put me down!" Akira shrieked.

"Oh shut up, you!" The woman said, taking a goblet and knocking Akira over the head with it.

"Let my sister go!" Cho cried.

Tai was standing up at his place at the staff table.

"No…I think I'll keep her…she's of great use to me…"

The woman flew out of a broken window with Akira hanging limply over her arm.

Tai had summoned his broom and had just took off.

"I'm not going to let you get away this time!" He roared.

"That idiot…oh great, his whole team is going…" Cho mumbled.

The other six members of the team had just flown out through the window.

Tai was right behind her, and he urged his Firebolt to fly faster. He was right next to the woman now.

"Give her to me!" He shouted.

"No! Now go away! _Aryk Fera!_"

A jet of lavender light hit Tai in the leg, causing an open wound that was bleeding badly.

The woman cast two more spells of the lavender light, one hitting Tai's side, and the other his arm. Finally, Tai couldn't fly anymore. He dropped his speed and flew back towards the castle where his team mates were flying towards him. He was able to fly into the Great Hall, he was only three feet in the air, but he fell off his broom with a thud, his broom falling with a clatter, and the student body looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"Tai!" Cho exclaimed, horrified.

She took out her wand and muttered several spells, making some of his wounds heal somewhat.

"Damn bitch…she attacked me…" Tai whispered

Madam Pomfrey rushed over looking flustered. She attended to Tai immediately. And conjured a stretcher and levitated him onto it and led him away to the Hospital Wing. Remus put his hand on Cho's shoulder.

"I think…it's time we devised a plan…" He said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Cho asked.

"We're going to need to find her…we must pack rations and pack lightly. We leave in three days…" Remus replied.

"Harry, Cho, Liam, Ron, Hermione, you're all in on this together. Remus and Sirius are invited to come also. I would advise that Tai stays here. His injuries are severe." Dumbledore instructed.

The seven of them nodded and rushed off.

"Professor, what's going on? What is Professor Lupin talking about?" Several students asked.

Dumbledore stared at his students, and smiled.

"Who is up to explaining a nice little history lesson?" He asked brightly.

Professor McGonagall volunteered. Dumbledore went off to his office where he waited for the group of seven to return and receive instructions. When they did, Dumbledore told them to have a seat.

"I normally don't let students wander off and break rules, or even be on the grounds after hours. But because Sirius and Remus are going with you, I will allow it. This cannot be avoided…it is noted in scrolls from before we were born. This is meant to happen. The angel of darkness is waiting in the forest. It is a vast place, yes, but it is a perfect hiding place for her. You must find her, and put a stop to her ways. This is not the last fight, but perhaps one that will lead to the beginning of several. You all must help Cho on her way. It is her destiny…I fear that you will have to leave tomorrow morning…three days will be too long…it may take you up to two weeks just to find the woman's fortress. And yes, you are going by foot. It's the only safe way. Brooms are too obvious, and for all we know, she could be on the side of the forest that borders our world from the Muggle world. Wear muggle clothing, just in case, and keep your wands ready. I'll give you further instruction tomorrow after you've had a night to rest and a bite to eat…you can stay here if you like…now, I must return to the Great Hall…I'm sure that there's going to be an uproar at any moment…" Dumbledore explained, leaving his office.

Everyone set their bags against the wall in the headmaster's office and Sirius and Remus opened the door to the back and revealed a room with seven comfortable beds.

"I thought this was Professor Dumbledore's storage room…" Cho said.

"The room changes depending on the needs of the one's who open it…" Sirius replied.

"Oh." Cho said.

Everyone lay down on their bed, wide awake, trying to get all of the days events to sit in. After two hours of thinking, all seven of their minds were at ease and they fell asleep only to be awoken early the next morning by Dobby and ten house elves carrying their breakfasts. Everyone ate in silence, and turned their uniforms into muggle clothing and putting on their cloaks, and then they left the back room and grabbed their bags. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk smiling at them.

"I have packed each of you with a map of the Forbidden Forest. It shows your location and it detects where the angel of darkness is. Now, I believe that's all I have to say…oh yes…Good luck on your quest." He said.

They nodded and put their bags over their shoulders and climbed down the stairs to the Great Hall, where all the students started whispering as they entered. The group of seven caught words such as 'prophecy', 'angels', and other related whisperings. Cho was wearing the black corset styled shirt again, with shiny black vinyl capri pants and shiny black leather two-inch high heeled boots, complete with her white cloak over it, and her bag over one arm. Everyone else had decided on jeans and t-shirts with their school cloaks draped over. They crossed the Great Hall and all the students eyes were on them. Cho opened the newly repaired Great Hall door and out the oak front doors. All the students had gotten up from their seats and watched the group of seven walk across the grounds and pass Hagrid's cabin, and walk into the dense trees of the forest.

"Why're they going into the forest? It's forbidden!" Draco asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, they have two professors with them…it's alright…" Dumbledore replied.

"They can't go into the forest! They'll be killed!" Whitney cried.

"The forest has so many things lurking in it! They'll never survive!" Alyssia added.

"Don't worry Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Felton. Minerva explained their powers and everything to you all last night. They'll be fine." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Back in the forest…

Cho was seeing the dark disease everywhere. She even saw the hands reach out to her several times. All the visions were giving her a headache.

"Cho, you need to lead us to where the angel of darkness is." Remus said quietly.

Cho nodded. She went over to a tree and placed a hand upon it. The forest was flashing in front of her and she saw her destination, then she pulled out her map. It showed where she was, and it now showed where Akira was and the angel of darkness.

"Your maps. Check your maps." Cho said, taking her hand off the tree.

The six others pulled out their maps and nodded in understanding. Hermione took out her wand.

"I'm going to try this seventh year charm I learned. It's like a locator spell, but it uses white magic and it flies ahead of us and warns us of any danger, and it'll show us what the danger is…" She said.

"Charm away…" Everyone said.

Hermione nodded and waved her wand in circles and muttered something and a white sphere appeared and it zoomed ahead of them.

They continued to walk through the dense forest and they were crossing a very dense patch of trees, when they heard hooves. Ron was about to ask something, when Harry silenced him.

"Shhh…listen…it might be a centaur…" He whispered.

The white orb returned to Hermione.

"It is. Hey! It looks like Firenze." She said.

They continued to walk forward and the hooves got closer. Soon they were face to face with Firenze.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing here, with so many in your group? This forest has grown steadily more of a danger. Even to us, centaurs." The handsome centaur said.

"I'm here to fulfill the Angel's Prophecy." Cho answered.

"You are Rowena's heir?" Firenze asked.

"Yes."

"I can help you reach your destination quicker. Where you wish to go is on the very edge of the other side of the forest. It'll take you months to reach it just on foot. Wait here. I will return."

Firenze galloped away, and Harry's scar seared with pain. Suddenly Cho was coughing, and when she spoke, she had Akira's voice.

"Cho, everyone, I hope you're out there looking for me…this is the only way I thought would work…and I hope it does work and I'm not just talking to myself…this place…is really dusty…really…there's moldy books and ugh…a skeleton in the corner…it's disgusting…the witch hasn't hurt me yet…she still says I'm useful, but I have no idea how I can possibly be useful…but I hear her muttering things as she walks down the halls…saying how she's going to kill you, and bring Kashya out from me…but I'm a strong fighter, and all the things she's tried hasn't worked yet…I guess the time that I'd have to see if my heart is strong enough is drawing near…the funny thing is, she's letting me keep my wand…which I see on her part as her being really stupid…I could get free right now…but I can't…if I try to escape, the room will collapse on me…which'll mean I'll be a human pancake…Cho. I saw her face. I know who she is! But I can't tell you, or else she'll kill me, then take out my heart and use it to bring Kashya out…damn…I have to go…the witch is coming back to try and test something on me…" Cho said in Akira's voice.

"Well…that's an improvement on Akira's power…she can talk through her sister…that's a good thing…" Remus said notably.

"Yes well, all these visions, having my powers used, it's making me tired…" Cho replied, in her own voice.

Several hooves were coming nearer. Firenze had returned with four other centaurs with him.

"We're the only ones against Bane's ways. We disagree with him when he says that we shouldn't help you humans. You are as equal to us as one of our own foals." Said a silver centaur.

"Ok Ron and Hermione you get on one, Harry and Cho, pick one, Liam, take a pick at the remaining three, and Remus and I will take the last two. Girls on the outside." Sirius ordered.

The five students nodded, and Ron climbed onto the silver centaur with some help from a ruby centaur. Ron helped Hermione up, and Hermione clung tightly to Ron's middle. Firenze had kneeled down and Harry and Cho climbed on. Liam had chosen the ruby centaur, Sirius had gotten onto a blue-gray one, and Remus decided on an amber centaur.

"Cho, Hermione, hold on tight, Harry, Ron, you make sure they don't fall." Remus said.

The four nodded. Cho held onto Harry, and Hermione's grip tightened on Ron. The five centaurs broke into a quick gallop and they were passing the trees quickly…

It had been a week, and the five centaurs were still with them guiding them a safe way to the angel of darkness. It was very dark now, and the group of seven took out their wands and muttered the spell, '_Lumos_' and their wand tips lit, illuminating the trees.

"Thank you." Firenze said.

The centaurs walked on through the darkness. It was very late at night…Cho was exhausted.

"Can we set up camp? I'm about to fall off…" She asked.

"It would be good if we rested too…we still haven't gotten to the worst part of the forest yet…" said the ruby centaur.

"Agreed." Replied the other four centaurs.

They all kneeled down so their riders could get off safely. The seven of them slept easily that night, and woke the next morning, ate a quick breakfast and they set off again on their journey.

"Will this ever end?!" Ron complained loudly.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry…" Ron whispered.

"I'm sure you're all restless, but trust me, you would probably be about ten miles from Hagrid's cabin right now if we hadn't come along. We shouldn't have more than a week left to travel. And with the help of your magic, we can get there faster yet…" the silver centaur said.

"Couldn't Harry and Cho just apparatate us all to where ever we're supposed to be going?" Ron asked.

"No. They couldn't. They have to know where they're going. Or else they'll end up somewhere else…" Remus replied.

There was silence again, and the rest of the day they continued to walk through the forest. Eventually, Cho fell asleep, her head resting on the back of Harry's shoulder, her arms still wrapped around him securely. More days passed just as slowly. Until finally, on their second week, they were within five miles of their destination.

"Not much further to go now…" Firenze said.

Ron gave a dull clap of excitement.

"Yay! Finally!" He said, just as dully as his clapping.

They were very tired. Every single one of them. A few hours went by, and finally, they were a mile away. They set up camp and slept for the night, and restocked supplies.

Morning dawned pearly and bright, and they packed their possessions and ate quickly, then said their thank you's and goodbyes to the centaurs, and the seven of them walked the rest of the mile. It took them hours to fight through the dense branches, and they kept stumbling over tree roots. Hermione had nearly twisted her ankle when her foot got caught under a root that was peeking above the ground, Ron almost stumbled into Hermione and ended up getting caught in the same root that Hermione was stuck in. It took the other five of them to get both of them free. Night fell once more, draping them in darkness. They lit their wand tips, and they broke through the final clump of trees and into a clearing. Cho walked forward, the others tried to follow, but a barrier had put itself up. A girl in a dark cloak came from a tree top and landed in front of Cho.

"So…you've finally arrived…" She said.


	29. A Slytherin in Gryffindor's Clothing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: A Slytherin in Gryffindor's Clothing**

"Yes, I have." Cho replied.

"Well…I believe it's only fair that you know who I am…I've known since I kidnapped you that you were the angel of light…and for this entire year…you've been clueless…so…I shall show you…all of you…who I am…" The girl said.

She took off her cloak and tossed it aside. Cho's eyes widened in shock. The others gasped.

"Cianna!" Cho said angrily.

"Yes…well, not really…actually, I'm just possessing the girl you know as Cianna…It's me…Rochelle…"

"Rowena killed you! I saw it! She stabbed you! Twice!"

"But you don't know the rest…you see…after Godric comforted little Rowena and led her away, my spirit fled into the forest and remained there for several years…then I started roaming the muggle world and the wizard world…looking for a suitable host…and I found her…Cianna Kelsey…it was very simple…and I am here, as Rochelle, in Cianna's body…"

"But you couldn't control her all the time! Her real self was fighting back."

"Very true…and you haven't solved the mystery yet, have you?"

"What mystery?"

"Who was disguised as Harry on your birthday."

"It was Malfoy with a Polyjuice Potion."

"You're sure about that? Last time I checked, you and your friends are friends with Malfoy."

Cho was very confused. In fact, everyone was.

"Oh come on! You even learned about it in Care of Magical Creatures for god's sake!"

"I don't know…"

"Shape-shifters! Human shape-shifters. I am one…"

She turned into Harry.

"…You see, I can be anyone I want to be…but you are so ignorant…you didn't even look at the eyes. Always pale blue…Cianna's eyes are pale blue, but she hasn't got a single drop of shape-shifting blood in her…"

She turned into a tall girl about Cho's height with long, wavy blonde hair. Cianna's body fell behind her with a thud.

"As long as she lives, I can become my old self. You see, I live off of her like a parasite…but now, I believe it is time you learned something else…"

Rochelle snapped her fingers, and Akira appeared at her side, kneeling on the floor. Her brown eyes were blank and expressionless, and they were just staring at the ground. Her skin was paler than usual, and her hair was limp. She looked completely lifeless except for the fact that she was breathing. She was also in chains. One around her neck, and one on each wrist.

"Aki!" Cho exclaimed, rushing over to her sister.

Akira didn't move at all…She didn't even seem to take any notice that her sister was even there.

"Aki! It's me! Cho! We've come to rescue you!" Cho said.

Akira still didn't do anything. She just sat still.

"Aki, don't you recognize me? It's me, your sister!"

Rochelle was laughing.

"What did you do?! What did you do to her??!!!" Cho demanded.

"I almost forgot…" Rochelle answered.

She snapped her fingers, and Kashya appeared.

"I found a way to force Kashya from Akira's heart. Strong little girl she is…but not strong enough…" Rochelle finished.

"Hey Potter! Your scar been twitching lately?" Kashya asked mockingly.

Harry didn't answer.

"Well…before Rochelle forgets anything else, I'd also like to make another revelation to you all…" Kashya continued.

A man with blood red eyes in a black hooded robe, with pale white skin stepped forward. Harry's scar flooded with pain, and he fell over. Several others in dark cloaks came out from behind the trees. Death Eaters. Cho looked at Harry, worried. Then something tugged at her cloak. She looked down, and she was looking into the eyes of Akira.

"Sis…ter…sister…" She whispered.

"Aki?" Cho asked.

"Cho…I'm…sorry…tell…tell Mez…that I'm sorry too…tell Tai, I'm sorry about what I've said about him…and that I'll love you all…forever…" She said softly.

"Two Changs. Yet there were five. Rochelle killed two, and the other, Rochelle conveniently injured him, and the youngest Chang can hardly keep her mind, while the middle one is the only one that can fight…" Voldemort said icily.

"All of you stand back…this is between me and Rowena's heir…" Rochelle ordered.

Kashya, Akira, Voldemort, and the Death Eaters all retreated. Rochelle conjured two samurai swords.

"Since you cheated last time, I think we'll just start evenly…this time…" She said, throwing one at Cho.

They raised their swords.

"One more rule…no wands. No magic…" Rochelle added.

She tucked her wand into her pocket, and Cho put her wand in the pocket of her cloak. They took starting poses and held their swords ready. Then Rochelle charged, her sword drawn. Cho deflected the attack, and tried to take a stab at her. Her shot was blocked. Then the sword fight began…

Cho suddenly remembered this fight…it was just like the dream she had a while ago…Both of them were deflecting attempted attacks. Rochelle took a swing at Cho's middle, but Cho had moved out of the way and the tip of her sword cut Rochelle's arm. Then Rochelle's sword scraped Cho's leg, both of them were moving so quickly, and Cho was blocking several attacks from Rochelle. Then, Cho's middle was wide open for attack. Rochelle took the chance and plunged the sword into Cho's stomach. Cho made a choking noise, and fell to her knees, her sword falling from her hand with a clatter. Harry watched it all painfully.

'I'm going to lose her all over again…and this time, I can't save her…there's no phoenix tears…or anything…' He thought.

Rochelle laughed evilly.

"How weak you are…how easily you've fallen at my feet…" She cackled. "It's so sad…_pathetic_, even…"

Cho fell onto her side, moaning in pain. Everyone was watching. It was like time had suddenly gone to slow motion. Remus and Sirius had gone pale.

"Too…bad…you forgot about…this…" Cho managed, showing Rochelle the amulet.

Wincing, she pulled out the sword and threw it as far as she could. The blade now stained red. Harry grinned and wiped away the tears that were about to fall from his eyes.

'Smart girl…' He thought to himself.

"Damn…invincibility and immortality…can't die if you wear that, now can you?" Rochelle asked.

"That's correct…" Cho said, standing up with difficulty. "But you also said the one word that really ticks me off…"

"And that would be?" Rochelle asked, interested.

"Pathetic."

"Oh yeah…that word…you know, it's pathetic…you could've put a shield charm on yourself…and you never would've gotten hurt…"

"It's pathetic it took you so long just to hit me. And it had no effect. My wound is already healing as we speak."

"It's pathetic how you left me a clear shot!"

"It's pathetic how you have to live off of someone else just to keep yourself alive!"

"Oh? Well it's pathetic that I know your very near future…and that many you love will die…you know, killing your parents was the easiest killing I've ever done. But torturing you, that was such great fun…Oh and you know what else? Your sister is probably the weakest thing I've seen…and Harry, he's probably the most foul thing to walk this earth. Voldemort, he is the best thing that happened to time!"

"You're wrong…and now you've really done it…you've gone too far…Lumé!!!" Cho screamed.


	30. Phoenix Song

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter". It is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. I wrote this story when I was 12 years old in the year 2003. So, "Half-Blood Prince" wasn't out yet either. It didn't exist at this point. Again, errors in spelling and grammar have been intentionally left in to preserve my skills as a young writer. This story is complete. This is a repost.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Phoenix Song**

Lumé, Cho's phoenix fluttered in front of her and then shrieked a shrill note and Cho's amulet started to glow a bright white. Rochelle was grinning, and darkness shone from her heart, and Lumé continued to shriek the shrill notes of the Phoenix Song. Rochelle had sprouted bat-like wings, and she floated up into the sky above them. Cho glowed of white light, and had angelic wings. She floated up to where Rochelle was. Rochelle was in a dark ball of light, then she broke out of it, and a red light shot into the air.

Miles away at the castle, Dumbledore was watching from the window. The students were all interested, so they went to the roof and watched the red light shoot through the night sky.

"So it has begun…" Dumbledore muttered.

Cho was in a white sphere of light, she too, broke away from it, and a bright white light shone through the sky. Rochelle shot down to the ground. She was in a dark dress, torn in places, her hair no longer wavy, but straight and streaked red and black. Cho came gently from the air, and landed softly on the ground. Her hair was still raven black, and she had beautiful white wings, and a white flowing gown made of floaty material. She walked slowly over to Harry, and stood in front of him.

"I wanted to tell you…that this is what happens…when I hear the Phoenix Song…Remus, Sirius, Tai, and Dumbledore have known all along." Cho explained.

She reached out her hand, and it touched the barrier, and Harry held out his.

"I have to fight…I must go…" Cho whispered.

"I understand." Harry replied.

"Hey Cho! Make sure you kick her ass ok?" Ron said.

Cho grinned, then she glided away where Rochelle was.

"You know, we have names…for this form…" She said.

"Is that so?" Cho asked mildly.

"Yes. You happen to be Angel Serenity, and I, Angel Genesis."

"Interesting…"

Remus and Sirius were whispering to each other.

"It isn't time to release the light. But it'll come soon…" Remus muttered.

"But when it does, what will happen?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know…we can only hope that Cho can find the key of destiny and open the doors of fate with it…"

Rochelle was circling Cho and watching her.

"It's a pity we have to fight like this…we could be great friends you know…we have great powers…and together, we'd be able to do such wonderful things…like kill all with impure blood, cleanse the world of those without magic in their blood…it would be a nice place to live wouldn't you think?" Rochelle asked.

"It sounds horrible. I only see two people here with impure blood…everyone else's blood seems fine to me." Cho replied.

Rochelle made a fist and she had a purple flame in her palm.

"How dare you! Time for the little angel to go to heaven…" She said dangerously.

"Go to hell!" Cho said angrily.

With those words said, Rochelle flung the purple flame at Cho. Then created a purple snake made of flames, to go after her. Cho had a silver flame in her hand and she threw it at the snake and it dissolved. Rochelle flew into the air, and Cho followed. They started throwing magic back and forth at each other, multiple colors of light flashed through the sky, the fight was astounding, but also horrifying.

"You know what the other piece of the prophecy said when I found it?" Rochelle asked.

"And what's that?" Cho replied.

"'_Take the wings of and angel, for she will not be able to fly, let her taste the darkness, and she will fall before you…_'"

"That's not all of it! Tell me the rest!"

"Fine. '_However, if the demon loses her power, the light shall overcome the darkness, purifying the earth, setting all spirits free, and laying all tainted souls to rest. Darkness cannot survive, the world is bright, peace and happiness rise from the angel's heart, but a new prophecy will begin…The one who will forever guard the worlds and keep the peace…will be the one that the angel loves…_'" Rochelle answered irritated.

"Good. Now that we both know how to destroy each other, want to have a go at it?" Cho asked sarcastically, in an unusually bright voice.

"Sure, why not? Sounds quite fun!" Rochelle replied, grinning.

Cho closed her eyes and thought of only the light.

'_Setting all spirits free…_' She thought.

A white glowing sphere came from her heart, and she opened her eyes, and saw that Rochelle was doing the same thing, only she had a sphere of bleak darkness from her heart. Both flew about ten feet away from each other, and held out their hands, then flew at each other.

"Taste the fury of the light!" Cho screamed.

"Darkness is the heart's true essence!" Rochelle cried.

Cho threw the light at Rochelle, and Rochelle threw the darkness in retaliation. Both elements spiraled through the air gracefully and collided, exploding, and causing a great shockwave, knocking Cho and Rochelle out of the air and sending them falling to the forest floor. Cho's wings melted away, leaving a shower of white feathers as she fell. Rochelle's bat-like wings crumbled into ash and she kept falling in a cloud of dust. Both of them hit the floor with thuds and glowed gold. Their clothes changed, Cho wearing a white spaghetti strap mini dress, Rochelle wearing a black long sleeved mini dress. Harry happened to lean forward, and noticed that the barrier had disappeared. A blue light shone from Cho, and floated away. Then blue light also shone from Harry. It felt like someone had reached into his soul and was ripping something from him. The blue light joined Cho's and they flew away together. Orange light came from Rochelle and flew away. Harry and run forward, Voldemort walked over to Rochelle.

"Pick her up. We must leave now." He said to a nearby Death Eater.

The Death Eater bowed and picked up Rochelle, then, all the Death Eaters and Voldemort came forth, with Akira and Kashya with them.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Potter." Voldemort said softly.

Then in a cloud of green and black smoke, they disappeared, leaving Cianna behind. Harry ran over to Cho, and lifted her up and carried her over to where Liam, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus were standing.

"Don't worry about her. She might sleep for a while…she used so much energy and power on that last one…Rochelle is probably unconscious too…" Sirius muttered.

He walked over to Cianna and picked her up and carried her back to the rest of the group.

"Aki's gone…and she's being held against her will…by You-Know-Who and that Rochelle person!" Liam said angrily.

Liam wanted to cry. He had no one now…no one to understand him. Akira was the only one who knew how he felt and the only one he could relate to. And now, she was gone…

"Liam, don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. None of us could do anything." Ron said, reading Liam's expression.

"Yeah? Well what about _her_?!" Liam asked hotly, pointing at Cho.

"She couldn't do anything either! There wouldn't have been any time!" Ron protested.

"Well she could have at least tried to save her! She's got all those powers! She could've gotten Aki out of there in a second!" Liam replied, his voice rising.

Ron couldn't think of a decent thing to say in response, so he just dropped the subject. The seven of them walked through the path they had taken earlier, their wands alight, for the darkness in the trees was so bleak, they couldn't see even if they had their hand right in front of their faces. They had been walking for a while. It seemed that the journey back was longer than the journey coming was. The sky started to grow lighter and they soon had enough light to see without their wand tips lit. Dawn was breaking over the horizon, everyone continued to walk, watching the sky change colors. Hooves approached them.

"We waited for your return." Firenze said.

"That's very sweet of you, Firenze." Hermione replied.

"We know a shorter way of getting out of the forest. We can get you back to Hogwarts. We'll take you as far as Hagrid's cabin." Said the silver centaur.

All five centaurs kneeled, and everyone got on, Harry was holding onto Cho with one arm, and Firenze with the other. The centaurs broke into a quick gallop and trees were flashing by them. Harry was staring straight ahead, as were all the others. The sun was shining brightly now, and was above the trees. Cho slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She glanced around her and saw the others and noticed Harry's arm firmly holding her. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with happiness. Her heart filled with joy, and she leapt onto him and kissed him tenderly. Harry was quite surprised at her sudden movement, but after the shock subsided, (which only took a second) he kissed her back, and pulled her into a tight embrace, not even realizing that he had let go of Firenze, or that they had reached the grounds and the whole school was right there in front of them, waiting for their safe return, Tai among them.

"Ok, enough of that!" Tai snapped.

Harry and Cho suddenly became aware of their surroundings and realized that Firenze and all the other centaurs had stopped walking, so their riders could get off. Harry leapt off of the centaur, and Cho jumped into Harry's arms, and she stood up, suddenly feeling pain where the sword had stabbed her, and winced. With Harry's help, she walked over to Tai.

"If you have a problem with it, then sue me, ok?" She said through gritted teeth.

Madam Pomfrey had rushed forth.

"You need immediate care! Potter, what happened to her?" She asked.

"Oh nothing…just found out that Cianna was possessed by Rochelle, got into a sword fight, got stabbed, nearly died, got into a magic battle with Rochelle, got knocked out unconscious…" Cho replied sarcastically.

"Yes, well that certainly sounds fun…where's Miss Kelsey?" Madam Pomfrey wondered.

Cho pointed at Sirius. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and took Cianna and revived her and tended to her.

"Almost forgot! Voldemort's come back to haunt us." Cho added.

The usual chill ran down everyone's spine as they heard the name. Whispering rang out through the student body.

"Where's Aki?" Tai asked, his eyes searching the group.

"Gone. Voldemort and Rochelle took her. They got Kashya free…so she's quite alive and kicking…" Cho replied.

"Damn!" Tai shouted.

"Mr. Chang! Calm down!" Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"That bastard has my sister damn it!" Tai roared.

"Tai, please remain calm…Voldemort's second return is disturbing, yes. But your sister should be alright. As long as Kashya lives, your sister will as well." Dumbledore said.

"Seeing that you've all returned on the last day of school, I think you all should pack your trunks and join us for breakfast." Professor McGonagall said to Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione, and Liam.

They nodded and walked up to the castle…

Their breakfast was silent. Even though everyone at the Gryffindor table threw millions of questions, none of them had the heart to answer them. Whitney and Alyssia had run over to the Gryffindor table and hugged each of them.

"We thought you were dead! You all were gone for so long! We were afraid!" Alyssia said.

"But now that we know you're all fine, we can all relax." Whitney added.

Draco and Tom walked over.

"Hey! Great to see you're all ok!" Tom said.

"Great to have you all back." Draco said.

At breakfast, everyone was running up to Cho and Harry and saying that they thought they were dead, but they were happy they were alive! After everything had quieted down in the Great Hall, Dumbledore tapped is glass and began to speak…

"Another year gone, and we can't say this hasn't been a quiet year. Two weddings, one pregnancy. and one very close Quidditch Cup. Now my first order of business is to tell everyone something, Voldemort is back, again. Now, don't everyone freak out. Secondly, after the feast I need to speak to Harry, Cho, Hermione, Ron, Liam, Whitney, Draco, Tom, and Alyssia. Now, with that its my privilege to tell all of you who has won the House Cup."

Cho couldn't listen because she was so worried about her sister. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder…

"Akira, how did you get here? I was so afraid that you were dead, I thought-"

"Cho, breathe." Akira said calmly.

"Oh right, sorry." Cho apologized.

"Alright well after everyone left the forest I started becoming aware of things and I saw Voldemort start slapping Kashya around for letting everyone leave alive. I guess she became quit dead because I was just able to run away from there. When Voldemort finally became aware that I was gone I heard him yell, That stupid girl got away, but I was already at the castle steps so there was nothing he could do about it…" Akira explained.

"Wow"

That was all Cho could say. She suddenly noticed that the entire school was staring at them.

"Oh sorry Professor, please continue." Cho said, blushing slightly.

"Thank you Miss Chang…Now, I was just about to announce the winner of the cup. In Fourth Place is Hufflepuff with 297 points, Third place goes to Ravenclaw with 324 points. Now, In Second place is Slytherin with 474 points, and winning the cup for 6 years in a row, Gryffindor with 523 points. Congratulations." Dumbledore announced.

Everyone started clapping, including the Slytherins. When everyone looked over at the Gryffindor table they saw a lot of people kissing, including Cho and Harry, which made Tai scowl, Ron and Hermione, and a very happy Liam and Akira. Whitney and Alyssia watched the couples with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What the hell?!" Both girls exclaimed.

They shrugged and joined in the fun. She and Alyssia both started kissing their husbands very passionately. When everyone finally stopped. Dumbledore began to speak…

"Now this year I'm going to give everyone an hour to walk around and talk to each other, the people whose names I called out earlier please meet me at the statue that lets you to my office. To everyone else, have a great summer and I will see you September 1."

With that, everyone got up and went their separate ways.

They reached Dumbledore's office and took seats around the room.

"I have called you here because your homes are no longer safe. You all will need to stay at Harry's muggle family, because that certain residence has a strong unbreakable charm of protection, and all of you will be safe there. Now Harry, Cho, Hermione, Ron, Liam, pack your things…" Dumbledore said.

-

They were on the train home now. All of them squeezed into a compartment. They were happily chatting away, without a care in the world. They were still wearing the muggle clothes that they had on since they left the forest, and they couldn't care less. After several rounds of Exploding Snap, and trading Chocolate Frog cards, at long last the train slowed down and came to a stop at Platform 9 ¾. They disembarked and went through the barrier in pairs and saw the Dursleys looking as grumpy as they always did every year, and to their surprise, Remus, Sirius, Tai, Professor McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. When they spotted them, Remus, Sirius, Tai, and Mr. Weasley walked over to Vernon Dursley.

"Listen here, all of those kids over there are staying with you for a month this summer." Sirius said.

"Wha- why?!!" Vernon demanded.

"Because your place of residence is the best place for them. They're all safe there. On Harry's birthday, we'll take them to London with us and they'll stay with us for the whole month of August. Also, after the next year, Harry won't have to come back to you anymore." Remus said, smiling.

"I'm not going to let _his _crowd destroy our family!" Vernon barked.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it!" Tai said dangerously, taking his wand out of his coat and poking Vernon in the chest with it.

Vernon's face turned a shade of puce, then he reluctantly nodded, and motioned Harry and the others over. Petunia grinned and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome back dears! How was your year?" She asked warmly.

"It was really…" Harry began.

"Interesting." Cho finished.

Tai pulled Cho aside.

"Look, I don't approve of you staying at Harry's aunt and uncle's house, so I don't want you two to be doing anything, that you shouldn't be doing. I'm only letting you stay there for your safety. So please just listen to me, ok?" He pleaded.

"Fine…" Cho replied.

Tai grinned and gave his sister a hug, then he hugged Akira and walked away.

The Dursleys, Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione, Liam, Akira, Whitney, Tom, Alyssia, and Draco walked away from the station and to the parking lot where the Dursley family car waited for them.

'This summer is going to be fun…' Harry thought, glancing at the parchment notice in his hand.

He stuffed it into his pocket and continued to walk away from the station, his hand in Cho's.

**The End**

Completed July 28, 2003 at 4:49 PM Pacific Daylight Time-


End file.
